The Mystic's Dream
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: Elsa's grown up never having powers... until, thanks to an accident, she met Jack Frost, son of Frost King. Now, Elsa's future in jeopardy, w/solution being marriage. Now, w/nothing in common but the magic both possess & bound together through a marriage neither wanted, can the young royals find some form of common ground, will their icy match leave an eternal winter in its wake?
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystic's Dream **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elsa, oldest princess of Arendelle, has grown up completely normal, never having possessed powers... until, thanks to an accident, she met Jack Frost, son of the Frost King, and a Guardian appointed by St. Nicholas and the Man in the Moon. Now, thanks to him, Elsa's future has been placed in jeopardy, with the only solution being a marriage between the young, rambunctious immortal prince and Arendelle's mortal Crown Princess. Now, with nothing in common but the magic they both possess, and bound together through a marriage neither wanted, can the two young royals find some form of common ground, or will their icy match leave an eternal winter in its wake?**

**A/N: This was a request from my best friend, who loves both Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, and she wanted a Jelsa fic for her birthday... I'm more comfortable writing McGiva from NCIS or Jo/Zane from Eureka... even Fiyeraba from Wicked... but she's insistent. It's been a while since I've seen ROTG, and I last saw Frozen a few months ago, and I haven't had time to go back and re-watch the movies, so I'm working from memory here, and I apologize if I get some things wrong...**

**... also in this, I kind of follow my copy of L.F. Baum's Life and Adventures of Santa Claus, in which Jack Frost is the son of the Frost King, thereby a prince of Winter... and because of his rambunctious ways, St. Nicholas makes him a guardian in order to help his father keep an eye on him... **

**... and since her birthday is four weeks away, I figured I'd give her this as a birthday gift, and since I'd honestly, finished it months ago for her, I've had to wait until now to give it to her. Besides, a bunch of us are taking her out to dinner that night, so the least I can do is give this to her early. Which means the sooner I get this up for her, the faster I can get back to finishing my other stories and working on requests. Happy Birthday, V!**

She ran the brush through her long, platinum blonde locks- locks so white, they reminded her younger sister Anna of snow. A soft melody streamed from her lips, and she turned her gaze to the window, watching the snow dance gently towards the ground. She returned to her work, finally setting the brush down and working her hair into a loose braid when she heard a knock at the door. "Elsa! Elsa, it's snowing outside!"

She tied her braid and shook her head, giggling as she ticked off on each finger with a soft voice, _"Three... two... one..."_

"Do you want to build a snowman?" It was Anna's usual question; whenever she wanted her older sister to go out with her and play, because Anna knew that Elsa couldn't resist.

The oldest daughter of the rulers of Arendelle chuckled softly, getting up and grabbing her cloak, draping it over her shoulders before going to the window. She quickly shut it, latching the window firmly before going to the door. She pulled it open, to find Anna grinning at her. As she pulled her gloves on, the younger princess grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the room and down the hall. Laughter followed in their wake as the two princesses headed out to enjoy the winter weather.

Once outside, Elsa let go of her sister's hand, looking around before going towards the gates. "Elsa, where are you going?" Anna rushed to catch up. Her sister didn't say a word, she just continued towards the open gates; Anna stopped, suddenly realizing where she was going. "Elsa... Father told us... we aren't supposed to go to the forest. The trolls..."

"I'm not going to the forest, Anna." Elsa replied, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm going to the lake. It will be completely frozen now and we can skate on it-"

"But-"

"If you don't want to come, then I will go myself." And without another word, she took off, leaving Anna torn between following her sister and alerting her parents. Deciding to do neither, the girl sank to the snow and decided to wait.

* * *

There it was. The lake.

She stopped, her father's words ringing in her head. _"The forest is dangerous, girls. It is the territory of the trolls. And though they can be good, they also do not take kindly to trespassers."_ But she quickly shook her head. She wasn't anywhere near the forest; of course, the lake was surrounded by forests, but this wasn't where the trolls were. Though she had never been to the troll's forest, she was fairly certain she wasn't anywhere near them.

Besides, even if she was, she wasn't doing anything wrong. All she wanted to do was skate. No harm, no foul.

Sitting down on the lake's bank, she removed her shoes and started to put on the skates she had thought to grab before leaving her room with her sister. Once done, she stood, stepping out onto the ice and pushing off. The feel of the wind around her was exhilarating; it lifted her braid from her shoulder and sent her cloak belling out around her as she skated. The sound of her ice skates cutting across the frozen water was the only sound for miles...

In all her fourteen years, Elsa had never been allowed to go anywhere alone; her parents always accompanied her, or her sister was constantly by her side. She knew, when she returned, that she would receive a stern lashing for her small act of rebellion from her father- that was if Anna told. But even if she did, she really didn't care at the moment. She was enjoying herself immensely. It was nice to have something all to herself for once, without having to share it with her little sister. Though she loved Anna, there were some things she wanted strictly for herself.

Her laughter filled the air, and she unclasped her cloak, letting it drop to the snow as she skated by the bank. Her melodious laughter soon caught the attention of a young man none could see unless they believed. He dropped down from the trees he was coating with a thin layer of snow, landing in a crouch as he watched the young princess. He straightened, watching as she continued to enjoy herself.

He chuckled softly as she skated faster; as the Guardian of Fun, he knew the excitement of it when he saw, and this girl, no older than he, was certainly enjoying herself. A moment passed, before he moved closer to the bank, and after a moment, with a wave of his staff, he sent a flurry of snowflakes dancing down towards the girl on the frozen lake. She stopped skating, her eyes tugged skyward, sparkling in delight. As the last of the flakes fell, she returned to her skating, unaware that the center of the ice was thin...

Her gaze turned towards the bank as she got closer to the center; her gaze latched onto someone standing on the shore, watching her.

A boy, in a blue jacket of some sort and brown pants, barefoot, holding a shepherd's staff. His hair was sticking up in places, and almost identical to hers in color- for a moment, she thought he'd materialized out of thin air-

Suddenly, the ice beneath her, that had cracked hours earlier, shattered beneath her. Before she could say a word, or even cry out in shock, the Crown Princess of Arendelle fell through the ice, plunging into the frigid waters below.

* * *

Anna looked up; it was getting late, and her parents would be expecting the girls in for supper, and yet, Elsa still hadn't returned. She swallowed, before getting up and rushing towards the castle. Something was wrong. Elsa would never be gone this long; she always returned within an hour, if she did go off alone- but that was usually because she had a chaperone with her. This was the first time she had ever gone off alone...

She knew something was wrong; she _always_ knew when something was wrong with Elsa, and vice versa. Just because two years separated them in age, didn't mean...

Her heart dropped into her shoes, and she choked on a sob, fleeing from the gates of the city, back towards the castle she and her sister had grown up in. She had to get to their parents; they had to know, no matter if Elsa was angry with her or not, they had to know, had to find her.

As she dashed into the castle, she couldn't shake the feeling that if their parents didn't find her soon, Elsa wouldn't return to them alive. _"Mama! Papa!"_

* * *

He didn't think, didn't even stop to question the consequences of his actions. He dropped his staff, dashing out onto the ice and towards where the young princess had fallen through. He dived in after her, not at all bothered by the shock of the cold water as he went in search of the princess. Despite the crystalline beauty of the ice above, the water beneath was murky, cloudy. He searched for several minutes before finally finding whom he'd been searching for, and in a matter of minutes, had managed to pull the girl from the frozen waters of the lake and to the bank.

He held her in his lap, checking her for injuries, before leaning close and resting her ear against her lips. Though he himself possessed no beating heart, he knew that she did, and that she needed hers working to live. Without a second thought to what he was doing, he lay her upon her discarded cloak and pressed his mouth hers, before working on compressions. With each breath he passed into her lungs, he felt his efforts begin to fail, and he shook his head.

"No, no, don't do this to me. Come on, breathe, princess. _Breathe_!"

He didn't hear the sound of hooves making their way towards him, he only focused on the girl laying with on the cloak, skin pale, lips turning blue. She was so young, had a life ahead of her, he couldn't let her give up. With his lips once more on hers, his breath passing one final time from his lungs to hers, something happened. Her heart began to beat, slowly at first and then faster and faster until it had returned to normal. By then, the hooves had reached them, and the King of Arendelle got down from his horse, rushing forward. As the boy pulled back, the young princess choked, gasping on air.

"Elsa!" She didn't open her eyes, though she heard her father's worried voice, followed by her mother's and sister's.

"Is she all right?"

_"Elsa!"_

The king knelt by his daughter, reaching out and gently brushing her wet hair from her forehead. The boy meanwhile scurried back; he knew of the Royal family of Arendelle, but hadn't realized... "Elsa, love, talk to me. Elsa?" The girl turned her head towards her father, eyes still closed. Every breath hurt, but after a moment, she choked out,

"Papa?"

"I'm here, love, we all are."

"Open your eyes, Elsa, sweet." Her mother begged, keeping Anna by her side. The younger girl burrowed into their mother's side, frightened. After several minutes, the older girl forced her eyes open-

A cry of shock escaped her father's throat and he sat back, startled. _"Papa?"_ Slowly, the boy crept closer, leaning over the girl to look into her eyes. His own widened in shock. When he'd watched her earlier, when she'd gotten close to the bank and shed her cloak, he'd seen her face... and her eyes had been a soft, warm hazel. But now...

Now they were the same shade as his.

A deep, enchanting shade of ice blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: If anyone's read the original story of The Snow Queen, they'll know exactly who Gerda and Kai are...**

_"What do we do, Papa?"_ The young redhead asked, tears sliding down her cheeks. The King quickly removed his own cloak and wrapped his oldest daughter in it, scooping her into his arms.

"We'll take her to the trolls. They'll help her."

"But Papa, you said-" But her mother shushed the redhead.

"We know, Anna, dear, but this is urgent. Your sister-" The queen stopped, gaze landing on something behind her husband.

"Mama? What are you looking at?" Anna turned, following her mother's gaze, and stopped, eyes landing on the boy that had staggered to his feet, staff in hand. He watched the King and his oldest with worry in his blue eyes. Suddenly, the younger girl let out an excited gasp, rushing towards the boy, who backed up as she got close enough. He pushed off from the ground, hovering just inches above the younger princess. "I know who you are! You're Jack Frost!"

_"What?"_ The King turned back, startled, his oldest daughter held protectively in his arms. Anna turned back to her parents, eyes alight.

"Papa, Mama! It's Jack Frost! He... he saved Elsa!" Everyone in Arendelle knew Jack Frost and his father, the Frost King, as well as the Winter Court the Frost King presided over. Though not many could see the immortals except those who believed, the Royal Family of Arendelle could; they had always been able to see the Winter Court, and those that ruled over it. The two kingdoms had been on gracious terms, friendly terms, as long as they left each other alone. This, however, was the first time that any from the two kingdoms had ever interacted- and purely by accident. "Thank you, Prince Frost, for saving my sister." Anna said, dipping into an awkward curtsy.

The boy shook his head, causing small flurries of snow to fall about them. "I was just-"

"You saved our Elsa?" The Queen asked, stepping forward. A moment passed, before he nodded with a whispered,

"Yes, Your Majesty." The woman studied him for a moment, before turning back to her husband.

"Go, Kai. Take Elsa to the Trolls. Hurry."

"But Gerda-"

"I said _go_! We mustn't waste any more time! Anna, go with your father and sister." The child looked up at her mother.

"But Mama-"

"Go on, love. I will be there soon." As the others left, she turned back to the young Guardian. "I wish to have a word with the young prince who saved your sister's life."

* * *

Jack swallowed; the Queen continued to study him, before moving towards the edge of the lake. Silence fell between the two, and after a moment, she sighed, pulling her hands behind her back as her gaze moved towards the hole her daughter had fallen through. "Thank you, for saving my Elsa. Had you not been here..." She lapsed into silence.

"I... I was frosting the trees when I saw her skating, Your Majesty. I watched her for quite a while, and when she fell in... I acted on instinct. I couldn't let her drown. But I had no idea she was your daughter, let alone-"

"The Crown Princess of Arendelle?" She finished, turning to him. He nodded, feeling the woman's hazel eyes study him. He was no more than a teenager himself, she realized, perhaps a couple years older than Elsa. And though he came from_ immortal_ royal blood, he obviously detested the Court and its rules and regulations, if the clothing he wore were any indication. His white hair, almost identical to Elsa's, was messy, but what got her was his eyes.

The deepest, most... mesmerizing shade of ice blue she'd ever seen.

She chuckled softly. "Elsa was not supposed to be out here. Her father and I have forbidden the girls to come to the woods. It's dangerous. She..." The Queen stopped, taking a deep breath, turning back to him. Her features instantly softened, and she made her way towards him, holding out a hand. He backed up; most couldn't see him, let alone touch him, but then again, she was the Queen of Arendelle...

Gently, her soft fingers came to rest upon his cheek, and soon lowered his feet to the ground. Her warm hazel eyes studied him closer, before she dropped into a curtsy. "Your Majes-"

"Thank you, Jack, for saving my daughter." She then straightened, sighing. "We are forever in your debt." He shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty, I was just-" She stepped back, making her way towards her horse and climbing upon it.

"Whatever you desire, young prince, in exchange for saving our Elsa, it is yours." And then, without another word, she was gone.

* * *

"Ah, Your Majesty." The trolls bowed their heads towards the queen as she dismounted from her horse and made her way towards them.

"How is she?" All eyes turned to the back of the ruins where the trolls resided. The young princess lay upon her father's cloak, two trolls tending to her; Anna sat by her side, holding tight to her hand.

"She's ice cold, Mama!" Anna cried, tears streaking down her cheeks as she turned back to her sister. "Please wake up, Elsa!" Pabbie, the leader of the trolls, beckoned the royals towards a corner.

"She slipped back into sleep once we arrived." The King informed his wife, taking her hand.

"Will she be okay?" Pabbie sighed, conjuring something before them. Two figures floated before them, silhouettes of a boy and a girl, one in ice skates and the other carrying a shepherd's staff.

"She was saved by Jack Frost, the Winter Prince." Pabbie said, allowing the silhouettes to act out what the king had explained to them. "But she was also cursed by him, unintentionally, but still, cursed."

_"Cursed?"_ The king cried out, shocked. Anna and the others turned at the raised voices.

"How?" The queen asked, glancing over her shoulder at her daughters. Pabbie waved his hand, and the figures shifted, to one kneeling over the other.

"Not necessarily a curse, or a blessing... it seems more to be an unfortunate gift young Jack Frost has bestowed upon her." Pabbie amended, in an attempt to calm the royals down. "As he breathed life back into her body, he unintentionally blessed her with his magic."

"How can you know?" Pabbie turned to the queen, her voice was soft; and though she felt she knew the answer, she wanted to hear it from the troll. His confirmation would force her to accept what she had feared as she rushed to join her family after leaving Jack Frost. The troll turned his attention to the figures floating before them, and he flicked his wrist. The scene changed, to a set of eyes- dark, beautiful hazel eyes, that slowly shifted to a deep ice blue.

"The young princess was born with hazel eyes, and now possesses eyes of-"

"Ice blue." The king whispered; his wife choked on a sob, covering her face with her hands briefly.

"Her powers will grow, and she will have to learn to control them. Fear is her enemy; you must keep her calm. If you must, ask the Winter Court for help, but _only_ as a_ last_ resort." The couple nodded, turning back to their children. Anna dabbed a cloth against her sister's forehead, still clutching her hand. "Are we clear, Your Majesties? Unless you see no other option, the Winter Court is _not_ to be involved."

"What about the young prince?" She asked, turning back to Pabbie. "Jack Frost?"

"No. You are to keep the origins of her powers secret, keep the two young royals separated. If you don't, and she discovers who gave her this power, she may very well seek him out, and that could mean war between you and the Winter Court."

"War? But why-" Pabbie nodded, meeting the Queen's eyes.

"Because if the Frost King discovers there is a_ mortal_ with such powers, he will seek to destroy her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N:_ Father Frost_ is a Russian fairytale by Alexander Afanasyev**

_"... if the Frost King discovers there is a mortal with such powers, he will seek to destroy her."_

She gently dabbed at her oldest daughter's forehead, humming softly in an attempt to get Pabbie's words to leave her mind. Four days had passed since the accident at the lake, since the trolls, in an effort to allow Elsa's body to heal, had placed the young princess within a sound sleep. The servants were alerted that the young Crown Princess had taken ill with a slight fever, and that she wasn't to be disturbed, leaving her parents to her ministrations. And when they weren't by her side, Anna was, telling her stories or cracking jokes, holding her hand or curling up beside her sister and wrapping her arms around her.

_"Whatever you desire, young prince, in exchange for saving our Elsa, it is yours."_

Her own words rang loud within her head; she had promised Jack Frost whatever he desired, in return for having saved Elsa's life. And she had meant it; if not for him...

_No, do not even contemplate such a thing, Gerda._ _Your child is alive, thanks to Jack Frost. And he would never abuse such a promise-_ She stopped her work, lowering her hand from her daughter's forehead. He wouldn't, would he? No, impossible, Jack was no older than Elsa. He seemed a kind- albeit a little rambunctious- boy, nothing like his father, whom everyone in Arendelle but the royals seemed to fear. The Frost King was not one for such kindness- he was cunning, shrewd, dangerous, unlike the king before him, his own father, Father Frost, whom was a kind, gentle soul, as Jack appeared to be. But she really didn't know much about Jack, just that he was the embodiment of winter, fun, and had become a guardian because it was the only way he could be watched over; St. Nicholas and the Man in the Moon were known to keep track of the mischievous, light-hearted spirit.

Her daughter shifted in her sleep, turning her face towards the window, and Gerda looked up. She dropped the cloth within the basin and got to her feet, making her way towards the window. Beautiful, fern-like patterns of frost clung to the windowpane, and after a moment, Gerda opened the window, gaze moving for any sign of the young guardian. "How is she?" The Queen looked up, finding herself suddenly face-to-face with Jack, who glanced over her shoulder towards the bed.

"She is fine, thank you, Jack." She licked her lips, thinking. "Now, have you decided on your payment?" The young man glanced back at the bed, a forlorn look in his blue eyes. To think that her daughter now possessed the same blue orbs-

"Yes."

"Well, name it. Please?" He swallowed, leaning against his staff, studying the queen. In a soft whisper,

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear you."

"I ask for nothing, Your Majesty. I just came to make sure she was all right, but I ask for no payment." Gerda studied the young spirit, seeing the realization as to why he was refusing clear in his eyes. She nodded.

"Very well." The queen seemed to think for a moment, before, "Elsa is doing well. Now please, Jack. You must go." He reached for her as she moved to close the window.

"I just want to-"

Pabbie's words sounded loudly in her head. "I'm sorry, Jack, but you can't be here."

"But-"

"Please, go." He glanced at the sleeping girl and then back at her mother, before nodding. With a sad smile, the queen shut the window, latching it in place before returning to her daughter's bedside.

* * *

The king looked up as his wife entered the study, wringing her hands. "How is she?"

"Anna is with her, telling stories." She took a deep breath, taking a seat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. "What if Elsa wakes up? What do we tell her? How do we tell her that she has..." She stopped, unable to even say the words. A sob escaped her throat, and her husband moved from his desk to sit beside her. He pulled his wife close, pressing a kiss to her head, thinking.

"We... we tell her... that she was born with them. That she has always had them, they just never manifested until now. Remember what Pabbie said, Gerda, we cannot mention Jack Frost, no matter if the boy saved her life. That would risk the Frost King discovering, and..." He shook his head. "Elsa will be fine. She is a strong girl."

"But Kai-" She was cut off by a scream, and they rushed from the study towards Elsa's room. Once there, both were unprepared for the sight that met them.

* * *

"... and then, the mermaid..." Anna stopped, studying her sister's face as tears welled within her eyes. "Oh Elsa, _please_ wake up!_ Please! It's so lonely without you!"_ She sniffled, wiping at her nose. "Jack... Jack Frost, he... he _saved_ you..." Even though she had been given strict instructions by their parents not to tell her sister anything about the origins of her magic or what had happened to her, Anna couldn't help it. She felt desperately that Elsa needed to know what had happened four days ago on the ice. It was only right. "You... you fell into the lake when the ice cracked and... and Jack Frost, he... he dove in and saved you... and... and when you... when you stopped breathing... he... he made you _breathe_..."

She reached up, brushing her fingers against her sister's forehead; the soft skin was ice cold. A moment passed, before Elsa turned her head, slowly coming out of her slumber. The trolls had said that she could awaken at any time, and that once she did, she was to be kept calm, relaxed. Slowly, the older girl's eyes opened, adjusting to the light within the room. As her gaze landed on Anna, the younger princess gasped softly.

"Elsa, your..."

"A... _Anna_..." The blonde's voice was rough, hoarse from lack of use. "W... _water_..." Quickly, Anna scrambled to fulfill her sister's request; Anna helped her sister sit up and drink. Once Elsa finished the water, Anna returned the cup to the nightstand. Returning to the bed, Anna threw her arms around her sister, choking on a sob.

_"Oh, Elsa, I was so scared! I... I thought you'd died..."_ The older girl slowly pulled away, laying back amongst the pillows Anna rushed to adjust behind her so she could sit up, turning towards the window and allowing the sore muscles of her eyes to adjust to the light as they shut. When she opened them again, she found her gaze staring into the light of the lamp that resided on her nightstand. It was then, that she caught sight of her reflection in the glass- though distorted, she was still herself. Same small, upturned nose, same cheekbones, same hazel-

No, the light had to be playing tricks on her. Her eyes, they... they couldn't possibly be...

Blue. Cold, startling ice. Blue.

She quickly shut her eyes, only to open them again and find the same blue staring back at her. Slowly, she lifted a hand to her face. "A... Anna... my... my _eyes_..." She didn't turn her gaze from the lamp, but she pulled her hand away, suddenly realizing how cold her fingers were. As she turned her gaze to her hand, she was shocked, to see what looked like ice crystals coating her skin. "What... what's happening t... _Anna_..." She turned to her sister; the younger girl reached out, attempting to take her sister's hands and hold them, in an attempt to calm her down. But when she reached out, Elsa pulled away, attempting to press herself against the headboard; she only succeeded in freezing the pillows behind her back and the edge of the blankets she gripped. The sight of the ice coming from her touch ripped a scream from her throat, and Anna clambered off the bed, rushing for the door to find her parents.

The door burst open, however, and their parents entered, skidding to a stop at the sight of the ice and snow on their oldest daughter's bed. Tears choked Elsa's voice as she met her parents' eyes. "M-m-m... Mama... P-p-p... Papa... what's h... _happening to me_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"Papa!"_ The sight of his oldest child so distressed got the king moving again, and he rushed to the bed; Anna scampered to her feet, allowing their father to take her place. His large, comforting hands pressed against Elsa's shoulders, and he searched his child's now-blue eyes.

"Elsa, _Elsa, love, calm down!_ You need... you need to _calm down_!"

"Your Majesty, what-" Elsa's screams had brought the servants running; the queen turned, giving them some whispered excuse and shutting the door. She pulled a chair to rest beneath the doorknob, keeping them all locked within, and turned back to her family. The blankets around her oldest were now almost entirely coated in ice and snow, and the king was trying desperately to calm his daughter down. Anna rushed to her mother, burrowing into her, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Shh, hush, Elsa, love. Hush." Finally able to get his daughter to calm, the king held Elsa against him, stroking her long blonde curls and whispering softly to her. "Hush, no more tears. We are here. We are all here."

The Crown Princess hiccupped, clinging to her father, body shaking with silent sobs. "What..." She swallowed. "What's... ha... happened to me... P... Papa?" Her parents locked eyes over her shoulder, and after a moment, he sighed. Since the meeting with the trolls, they had discussed and fabricated a story that Elsa would believe, even though both had hoped that it would never come to such a falsehood.

"It's just your powers, Elsa, love." Her father whispered, glancing at his wife; she nodded, a silent urging for him to keep going.

"P... powers. What... what powers?" She pulled away to look up at him, confused. He sighed, taking his daughter's face in her hands.

"You were born with them, Elsa, love. But they were to lay dormant until your fourteenth year." The teenager stared up at him, lost, before turning to her mother, who nodded. Anna looked up, meeting her sister's blue eyes. She was just as confused as Elsa; even though she had been strictly instructed to play dumb, so that Elsa wouldn't get suspicious, all Anna wanted to do at the moment was rush to her sister and tell her everything; that the powers she now possessed weren't ones she was born with, but had been given to her involuntarily by Jack Frost, when he saved her. She had managed to tell her sister that he had saved her, but hadn't told her of the powers she now possessed, for Elsa had awoken before she could do so.

"You possess the power to manipulate and control snow and ice, Elsa, love." Her father whispered as she turned back to him. "They've lain dormant for fourteen years, and now, you must learn to control them." He gently cradled his daughter's cheek. "Fear is your enemy, Elsa, love. Calm is your strength. I know this is a shock to you, love, but it was a shock to all of us." The girl sniffled, hiccupping as she glanced at her sister and mother. The other two joined them at the bed.

"This does not mean that we will love you any less, Elsa." Gently, their mother reached out, taking her chin in her hand and pressing a kiss to her head. None of them noticed the young ice prince, watching from outside the locked window.

* * *

Jack swallowed, leaning his head back against the rafters in North's workshop. He'd dashed up to the North Pole after watching what had gone on in the princess's room back in Arendelle, and now sat, unable to believe it. That beautiful princess, no older than he, the Queen's daughter... she possessed... powers. _His_ powers. But... it didn't make any _sense_. How could she _possibly_-

"Everything all right, Jack?" He looked down, to see Nicholas St. North, called just North, standing in the workshop, near the globe, looking up at him. The man's thick Russian accent was warm and comforting, but at the moment, did nothing to lessen the young prince's worries.

"Yeah, just... thinking..." When he didn't offer anymore, North took that as his cue to return to work, for the young man didn't want to talk. Once again left to his own thoughts, he let his mind wander back to the Queen. She had been so generous, offering whatever he wished as a thank you for saving their daughter. And when he'd come to her, telling her that he wished for nothing, only to know that the girl was okay, she had accepted. But when he'd asked to see her, she'd stopped him, ordering him gently to go and then closing the window, locking it behind her.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He ran his thoughts back through everything that had happened that day at the lake, not seeing how she could have possibly received his powers-

_Breathing air into her lungs. Compressions on her chest. Attempting to get her heart starting again._

His eyes snapped open, suddenly realizing what had happened. His lips upon hers, his breath, entering her lungs... He glanced at his staff. When he didn't use his staff to spread winter's frost and snow, he used the very breath in his lungs, and that day-

In a burst of anger, he hit the rafter with his staff, before climbing to his feet and fleeing out the window, leaving ice coating the rafter behind him. As he flew, the wind guiding his journey back to Arendelle, he told himself that no matter what, he was going to see the young princess, if only to apologize and try to make things right.

* * *

"Papa says that until you learn to control your powers, that you must-"

"Wear the gloves, I know, Anna." She whispered. It had been four hours since she'd awoken, since she discovered her hazel eyes gone to be replaced with blue, and since her parents had revealed to her that she had been born with powers over ice, snow and frost, that had finally decided to show themselves. She was allowed to be up, could not be far from her room; her body was still weak from the incident on the lake four days earlier. The servants had brought supper for her, and Anna, worried about her sister, had sat beside her on the window seat, making sure she ate, and feeding her when the older girl seemed to lose interest or she wore herself out.

Once Elsa had eaten, Anna helped her sister to the vanity, making sure she was settled on the stool before moving behind her to braid her hair. Anna giggled; it had been months since her sister had allowed her to play, let alone braid, her hair. Minutes passed, with Anna's incessant chatter, a smile tugging at Elsa's lips as she let her younger sister talk. Her gaze latched onto the blue irises she now possessed, not noticing as Anna wove a matching blue ribbon into her hair. When she was done, Anna stepped back, happy with her work. She'd braided the underside of her sister's hair, pulling the top half into a bun that was soon twisted and held in place with pins. Then, she'd woven the ribbon into the braid as she'd wound it around the twisted bun, tying the ends into a bow that was nestled at the bottom of the twist and over the lower half of the braid. For twelve, the girl was gifted with her hands when it came to braiding and sewing, but sadly, not much else. "There, all done."

Elsa turned away from her reflection, reaching up to lay a hand over her younger sister's. "Thank you, Anna." She gave the girl a small smile, and the child wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her sister's cheek. Both sisters turned as a soft knock sounded and the door opened, revealing one of the servants.

"Your parents are expecting you for supper, Princess Anna." Anna nodded, grabbing the tray, only to have the girl take it from her. As the two left, the servant turned back to Elsa. "I am glad you are doing better, Princess Elsa." The older girl gave the servant a small smile before the door closed. Once they were gone, Elsa turned back to the mirror. She didn't understand how her eyes could have changed color, how she could have powers from the time she was born and yet never know...

Taking a deep breath, she slowly rose from her seat, grabbing onto the table. Her legs were stiff, but the court physician had said that stiffness was to be expected after a long illness. She eventually settled on the window seat, looking out at the twinkling lights of Arendelle, lost in thought. She paid no mind to the pain in her body, instead reaching up and unlocking her window. A warm breeze floated into the room, wrapping itself around her as she leaned against the windowsill, head resting on her folded arms, closing her eyes. She sighed, not noticing the breeze fade away. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Princess."

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, a gasp of shock escaping her throat as she suddenly found herself staring into identical blue eyes. She pulled away, scooting back towards the wall of the window seat, fear in her eyes. The boy sitting on her windowsill watched as frost began to appear beneath her palms, crawling up towards the ceiling as she tried to flatten herself against the wall. "Calm down, Princess. I won't hurt you. I just... I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Who... who are you?" Her voice was soft, her eyes wide as she studied him. The boy swallowed, unsure of how to introduce himself. He leaned against his staff as he perched on the windowsill, watching the girl he'd saved try to shrink back from him.

"My name's Jack." She studied him silently, taking in the jacket, the pants, the staff... she felt as though she'd seen him somewhere before. "I promise, I won't hurt you, I just... I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"You... you're the boy. The... the boy at the lake..." He gave her a small smile, nodding. "The boy I saw before-" She stopped, the sound of cracking ice ringing in her ears. "Before I fell in... and you..."

"I rescued you." He ducked his head. Hearing the soft declaration seemed enough to calm her; this was her savior, the person who'd prevented her death. She owed him a thank you.

"Thank you." She swallowed, slowly lowering her hands as she began to calm. The frost that had begun to climb up the walls retreated, melting until only droplets remained, racing down the wall towards the cushions. "I... I'm Elsa." He looked up, meeting her gaze. She watched him, eyes drinking him in. Yes, she was about his age, maybe a year or two younger, but he couldn't be sure. "It... it's nice to meet you, Jack-"

"Frost." He watched as her eyes widened in shock.

"Frost?" A nod met her. "You... you are the... the Frost King's son?" He nodded.

"And you are the Crown Princess of Arendelle." She lowered her head, studying her gloved hands. His eyes followed, brow furrowing. "Why are you wearing those?" Elsa took a deep breath, not looking up.

"I... I have... powers. I... I can control... ice and snow and... and frost." She breathed, a touch of fear tinting her words. "They... they've been dormant... until now. I have to wear the gloves until I learn... until I learn to control them." Jack watched her, going over what she'd told him silently. That didn't make any sense. Why would she be forced to wear gloves if-

Suddenly it clicked as to why she would be forced to wear the white kidskin. Her parents had lied to her. They'd told her a lie in regards to her powers, but why? What did they have to gain by keeping the truth about how she'd acquired them a secret? Sure, it had only been four days since he'd last seen her, but still, there was no way her parents could concoct a story so elaborate in four days' time, unless... he sighed. Of course, her parents had taken her to the trolls that day. He understood, because the trolls were healers, but why force her parents to feed her a lie? "Jack?" He looked up, startled out of his thoughts. His gaze latched onto hers, now identical to his. "Are... are you okay?"

He gave her a big smile, nodding silently. "I'm okay. Are you?" She nodded, fiddling with her gloves. He watched her play with the fingers of the gloves, before finally deciding he couldn't take it anymore and slipped off the windowsill and onto the seat across from her. Her head snapped up, but after a moment, she relaxed, realizing he wasn't going to hurt her. With his staff still resting on the windowsill, he reached for her hand.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes widened in shock as she held her hands to her chest, frightened.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." She glanced at his hand, before slowly lowering her own, allowing him to take her right hand and gently remove the glove. Once it was off, he studied her hand, seeing the light pattern of ice crystals forming on her skin. He bit his lip. "Ah... I can teach you how to control it. Your powers." Her head snapped up, hope shining briefly in her eyes.

"You... you can?" He nodded.

"I can." Her face lit up, and she bit her lip briefly, before asking,

"Can... can you teach me?" He thought a moment, glancing towards the door, before nodding.

"Watch." He let go of her hand, holding his palm up. With a soft breath, he blew onto his palm, producing several snowflakes that glistened and danced in the light of the room. She gasped softly, entranced by the sight. When he met her gaze, he could see the eagerness to try. "It's all about calm and control." As the snowflakes burst into starlight, he turned his attention to her hands. He'd seen her earlier through the window; her power obviously came from her hands, her palms. He reached down, removing the other glove and then gently taking her hands in his. "Your power manifests within your hands. But it comes from your core."

"Core?" He nodded, reaching out and gently placing a hand on her chest, over her heart.

"Right there." She glanced down at where he indicated, before looking back up at him. "Now, we'll start with something simple. A snowflake, okay?" She nodded. "Since your power manifests in your palms, you want to focus all the energy within your core there." She nodded, and he let go of her palms. "Focus, calm, control. Breathe." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she twisted her hands back and forth. Jack watched as light began to form between her hands, and eventually, after several minutes, a solitary snowflake. "See Princess, you did it." Her gaze dropped down as she lowered her left hand, revealing the snowflake floating within her palm.

"I did it. Jack, I-"

"Elsa?" She gasped as the door opened and the two turned to see Anna poke her head in. Silence fell between the two, and Anna's hazel eyes looked between the two teenagers, before her eyes landed on the snowflake floating within her sister's palm. "Elsa, how did you do that?" She cried, rushing towards the window seat.

"Jack taught me." Elsa replied, glancing at the boy mentioned. Anna glanced at him, turning back to the snowflake, but then her head snapped towards the boy.

"You taught my sister?" The twelve-year-old stared at him in shock, and he blushed, sheepishly. "Oh thank you, Jack Frost!"

"Just Jack is fine." He replied, conjuring up a few more snowflakes that soon danced with the one floating in Elsa's palm. The laughter soon brought footsteps to the bedroom.

"Elsa, is everything-" The queen stopped, her gaze landing on the sight of Jack sitting across from her oldest daughter, snowflakes floating within his palm, and the single, solitary snowflake floating within her daughter's. "What are you doing in here, Jack?" The laughter died down, as Elsa's gaze moved to her mother. The snowflake she'd been holding burst into small sparks, floating to her lap, fading before they could reach her.

"Mama."

"You aren't supposed to be in here, Jack." The young prince stood, hovering above the window seat for several minutes.

"I... I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I just... I wanted to make sure she was all right."

"I understand that, Jack, but you are not to be in here." The queen replied, stepping into the room. "Anna, go to your room, it's late."

"But Mama-" But one stern look from her mother sent the redhead rushing from the room. As the door closed softly behind her, the queen turned back to the two teenagers, now inexplicably bound together by magic.

"I understand that you are checking on Elsa, Jack, and I am grateful, but you are not to be here. You are not to be anywhere near my daughter." Elsa furrowed a brow, confused.

"Why can't he? Mama, Jack didn't do anything wrong-"

"Because, Elsa, it's dangerous." Her mother replied, turning to her. One look silenced any questions the girl was going to ask. She turned back to the young spirit. "I'm sorry, Jack, but you can't see Elsa again. I can't allow it."

"But why, Mama?" Elsa cried, as Jack grabbed his staff and drifted out of the room on the wind. "He wasn't hurting me!"

"It's for your own good, Elsa! Please, trust that your father and I are doing the right thing." Her hazel gaze returned to the young man, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack, but you're forbidden from seeing my daughter. If my husband or I ever catch you around here again-" He glanced at Elsa. She didn't understand any better than he did, but that didn't mean he damn well wasn't going to try to figure out why a woman who had been so kind before was now ice cold. As she closed the window, Elsa met his gaze. Once closed, the queen turned to her oldest. "Tim for bed, Elsa. Elsa?" The princess glanced over her shoulder, before turning back to the window, waving forlornly at the winter prince.

She didn't understand what either she nor Jack had done wrong, and while she didn't have the energy to question her mother at the moment, that didn't mean she wouldn't ask eventually. Someday, she would demand answers from her mother. "Goodbye, Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Oh how I love when my best friend gives me little prompts of where to go with her story. I've told her she can't read the story until I have at least ten chapters, so she's given me a list of prompts to choose from. This is the one and only prompt- at the beginning, in italics- I will ever- EVER- use on this story.**

_Two Years Later_

"Elsa, wait for me!"

The sixteen-year-old blonde skidded to a stop, rolling her eyes. She had her ice skates tucked beneath her cloak, and she sighed, turning back to see Anna rush to catch up. In the two years that had passed by since her accident, Elsa had gained moderate control over her powers, keeping what Jack had said to heart. She'd also been sneaking out in the early morning to meet the young immortal at the lake where their fates had been entwined, and he would teach her new ways to conjure and control her power. Unfortunately, that meant that Anna often snuck out and followed her; after catching the pair out on the snow bank one afternoon, the redhead had begged her sister to let her come, saying that she could play lookout. After several minutes, Elsa had agreed, and ever since, the girl had gone with her sister to the lake; of course, to their parents, they'd said they were going to the seashore, or to pick berries in a nearby field. "Hurry up, Anna! I am already late!" The now fourteen-year-old finally caught up, a box of chocolates in her hands. "You don't need that!"

"I need_ something_ to do while you and Jack flirt with each other!" Anna protested as the sisters fell into step together. They turned to the left, making sure those at the gates saw them head towards the shore. Once out of sight, the girls backtracked, rushing towards the forest and the lake that awaited them.

"I do not flirt with Jack Frost!" Elsa cried, gaining distance between herself and her sister.

"Yes you do, and he flirts back!" Anna replied, racing to catch up with her sister. They flew through the brush, coated in a light sheen of frost, before finally making it to the lake. Elsa glanced around quickly before heading towards the water's edge; it was March, and the water glistened like crystal under the sunshine. As Elsa dropped her skates, she turned her attention to the center of the lake; hard to believe that two years earlier, she'd fallen through to the water below and nearly drowned, if not for Jack. "Why did you bring your skates, Elsa? The lake isn't frozen." The blonde turned to glance at her sister, before turning back to the water before her. She took a deep breath, allowing her heart rate return to normal, before calling out,

"Jack? Are you here?" Minutes passed in silence; Anna opened her tin of chocolates and took a seat on the grass.

"Maybe he couldn't come." Elsa shook her head.

"No. He always comes." She gave him another minute, before, "Jack? Jack Frost! If you're here, I demand you show yourself at _once_!" Her small hands moved to her hips and she waited.

"Elsa, I don't think he's-" But before the younger girl could finish her sentence, a flurry of snowflakes floated down over her. The girl giggled, and Elsa turned, blue eyes lighting up.

"Jack Frost, show yourself this_ instant_!"

"As you wish, princess." The Crown Princess turned at the sound of his voice, finding him floating above her. He grinned. "'Bout time you showed up." She grinned, nodding back towards Anna, who had returned to her chocolates. Jack nodded, understanding. "So, you ready to start?" He asked, landing soundlessly on the ground, staff slung over his shoulder. Elsa nodded, folding her hands in front of her.

"What are you going to teach me today?" She asked, eyes lighting with excitement. Jack studied the mortal girl for a moment, walking around her before reaching out and tugging on the clasp of her cloak. Once open, it fell to the ground at the girl's feet, she glanced over her shoulder at Jack, who set his staff down and then stepped up behind her. After thinking for a moment, he said,

"How about we try freezing the lake?" She met his gaze, blue eyes lighting up. From her seat on the grass, Anna watched as her sister and the winter spirit worked on lessons. When Anna had first discovered that Elsa was sneaking out to meet with the Winter Prince- about a month after the incident at the lake, she had threatened to go to their parents, remembering what the trolls had said. She didn't want anything to happen to her older sister. But as the days passed, Anna realized that it might be doing Elsa good; her powers were getting under control, and she was surprisingly calm, even in the worst of situations. Soon, Anna had joined them, playing lookout while the two ice shifters had worked on controlling Elsa's powers. And the second-born daughter found she often enjoyed watching their lessons- from creating towers to starting small blizzards, to causing sudden flurries of snow to burst over the lake, Elsa's powers were gaining more control and she was to the point where she wasn't so frightened of herself as she'd been when she was first learning to control her powers.

"You think I can?" She asked, surprised. Jack nodded, giving her small smile.

"I know you can, princess." He nodded towards the center of the lake. "Now, this takes a little more concentration than most, because you're freezing a body of water. Close your eyes, breathe. Remember, focus all your energy in your hands, as much as you can at once." She closed her eyes, holding out her hands, palms down. Taking a deep breath, she focused, but each time, her mind drifted back to the accident and she froze.

"I can't, Jack." She turned to him. "Every time I try, I see..." He sighed, moving around the face her.

"I know, but you have to get past it, Elsa." She shook her head.

"I_ can't_."

"_Yes, you can_." He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. After a moment, he pulled away, taking her hand. Without a word, he led her down the bank until they stood at the water's edge, their feet brushing against the water. Once there, he moved back so he was behind her. "Now, hold out your hands. Breathe. Focus." She tried, shaking her head.

"I-" Jack glanced back at Anna, who cocked her head, watching them. He tried to think of something to say that would get the older princess to push memories of the accident aside, but came up blank. With one last glance at Anna, he stepped up directly behind her sister, slid an arm slowly around her waist and gently pulling her close. Back on the grass, Anna's eyes narrowed and then widened in surprise.

"Focus, Elsa. Okay? I've got you. I'll keep that memory away." She glanced over her shoulder, to find their faces inches apart.

"Promise?" She whispered, searching his blue eyes. He nodded.

"Absolutely, princess." Her gaze darted down to his lips, but he turned his head, taking a deep breath. Though it only lasted a moment, that instant attraction sizzled in his veins. "Now focus, Elsa. Gather all the energy you can in your core, and send it towards your hands. Remember, stay calm, relax. The control will come later."

"You won't let-"

"No. I'm right here." He whispered, holding her close. She turned back to the lake, taking a deep breath. Several minutes passed by, before the sound of something crackling rang out. Anna watched in amazement as the water of the lake slowly turned to ice. Though it didn't reach the center, a good portion of it was frozen over. "Princess, open your eyes." Elsa did as told, a gasp escaping her throat at the sight before her. Sure, it was only part of the lake, but it was better than he ever thought she'd do.

"I.." She turned to him. "I did it!" He grinned.

"You'll be freezing the whole lake in no time." Jack told her, stumbling back as the girl threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you, Jack!" But the little celebration was cut short by echoing applause. The pair broke apart, turning towards the sound; Jack's heart plummeted towards the earth. "Jack, who... who is that?" Elsa asked, as Anna climbed to her feet and rushed to her sister. The young redhead latched onto her older sister's arm, and Elsa wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close as Jack stepped in front of the sisters. "Jack?" He swallowed, not glancing at Elsa.

"He's my... my father."

* * *

"The Frost King." Anna whispered, burrowing into her sister's side. Elsa remained silent, eyes locked on the King of Winter. He was tall, slender, with long white hair slicked back and the same eyes that she and Jack possessed. Dressed in a pair of almost crystalline robes, he made his way towards the trio.

"At your service, your highnesses." He replied, bowing dramatically. As he stood, his gaze landed on his son. "Hello, son. Thank you for showing me what your little mortal ice princess can do." Jack lifted his chin, glaring at his father.

"Anna, Elsa, run." The two did as told, but the Frost King reached out, clamping a hand around Elsa's wrist as she passed, pulling her towards him.

_"Elsa!"_ Anna turned to go back, but Jack shook his head.

"Go! Anna, go!"

"She's _my sister_, Jack-" But before Jack could respond, his father spoke up, blue eyes studying Elsa intensely.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll release her, your highness. I just want a good look at her." He leered, reaching up to brush a hand over the older girl's blonde locks; Elsa tried pushing him away, but he held tighter. "You, stay there, son." With a flick of his wrist, he'd frozen Jack to the embankment as he rushed to help, allowing him the time to study the girl. "Yes, quite the beauty. I've been watching you for years, Princess Elsa."

"You can't have! No one knows-" Jack cried, trying to break free, but he felt his father's power on the ice around his ankles tighten.

"Oh but I have, son. Because I've been wondering where you've been disappearing to at every opportunity. And what do I find, the first time I follow you? Imagine my surprise, when I find you teaching a young mortal princess how to control her ice powers."

"How do you know we're mortal?" Anna asked. She didn't dare move from where she stood, though she watched helplessly as her sister shrank back from the Frost King's touch. The man turned to glance at the younger girl.

"Because all the children of Arendelle are mortals, your highness." He turned back to Elsa. "Even the one whom possesses magic." He once more leered at the oldest princess, before leaning forward and brushing a kiss to her cheek. "I shall see you soon, Your Highness." And then, without a word, he was gone. Once free from his father's ice, Jack rushed to Elsa, catching her as she stumbled back.

Anna rushed to her, throwing her arms around her sister. "Come on, Elsa, we have to get home." She gathered up the skates and her sister's cloak, tucking them all within her arm as she wrapped her other around her sister's waist. As they left the lake, Elsa glanced back at Jack, tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: In the original story, the Frost King is unnamed, so unnamed he shall be...**

**A/N: For some reason, I feel that this first scene is really weak, maybe the weakest of them all, but I can't figure out why.**

**Thanks to Guest and markwyldespinebuster for reviewing Chapter 4.**

When the king and queen found out that Elsa had been sneaking out to see Jack, they'd lost it. Elsa had been forbidden to leave the castle grounds, spending the majority of the days in her room, only allowed to come out for supper or social functions such as court. Anna had received a slightly lesser punishment for helping her sister, not that she minded; she'd do it again in a heartbeat. Court, according to the sisters, was an exceedingly boring social function, when all, villager and courtier alike, came to ask their parents various things, from questions about what to do with the crops to the latest trade with other nations.

However, it was during one of these exceedingly boring court sessions that Elsa found herself the subject.

She sat beside her mother, on the small stool each of the girls had been given. Hands folded in her lap, she watched the proceedings in silence, unlike Anna, who sat on their father's side, tapping her feet softly to keep herself entertained. Halfway through the session, the doors burst open, bringing forth a chill as cold as ice. The floor began to frost over, and courtier and villager alike stumbled back in shock. The king and queen looked up as the doors slammed shut.

"What is going on here?" Elsa winced at the anger in her father's voice, but didn't move, only shift her gaze up.

"I was hoping I'd be welcome, Your Majesty." The familiar voice caused Elsa's blood to run cold, and she soon found herself staring at the Frost King himself, standing within the grand hall. Her mother gasped as the girls' father moved down the steps towards him.

"What are you doing here? _You are not welcome in Arendelle!"_

"Now, I thought we had an agreement." The Frost King replied, clucking his tongue. "Besides, I figured you'd want to hear this from me personally." Elsa watched her father, noticing how he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What are you talking about?" The other man turned, locking his hands behind his back.

"See, I've been given to understand that the trolls informed you to stay away from my Court. And yet, what do I find when out searching for my rebellious son, but_ your_ daughters interacting with him? And, better yet, he was teaching your oldest princess how to control her magic." Collective gasps filled the court; all knew of Elsa's powers, but none knew of her interactions with Jack over the last two years. She paled, but didn't lower her gaze.

_"Get out."_ The king growled, but the spirit chuckled.

"I would love to, but the problem is, you see, your daughter is a_ mortal_. I don't take _kindly_ to _mortals_ possessing my powers. Now, my original plan was war, but then I thought, why start a war, when I can just go after the princess in question myself?" As he spoke, he circled the girls' father, eventually stopping and facing Elsa. A sneer flitted across his face as he drank her in, and she was forced to look away.

"You stay away from my children, you hear?" Her father demanded, going to the man, but the Frost King stepped aside holding up his hands.

"I've given it a lot of thought in the last several days, Your Majesty, and I've decided, that I _won't_ go to war with Arendelle." The Queen breathed a sigh of relief, glancing at her daughters before meeting her husband's eyes. "In exchange for a little trade."

"What _exactly_ do you want?" The king asked, blood running cold; there was only so much the Frost King could request that he would be willing to give him. He couldn't imagine-

The other man met his gaze, grinning. "Oh nothing_ major_, Your Majesty. Just," The Frost King turned back to the girls, eyes locking on Elsa. "your_ precious_ older daughter." Anna's head snapped to the side, but Elsa didn't meet her gaze. Their mother covered her mouth with her hand, as whispers soon filled the court. Elsa, for her part, hadn't moved, hadn't breathed, hadn't said a word, so in shock was she. The Frost King smiled at her, before turning back to her father. "Here is the deal, Your Majesty. You give me your daughter, and I leave Arendelle in peace." He circled the king once more, hands moving behind his back as he continued. "She will return with me to the Winter Court, and wed my son." A gasp escaped the queen's throat, and she stood, finally finding her voice.

_"No! We forbid it!" _

"_I am not leaving here without your daughter, Your Majesty_! And if I do, I can assure you winter will come to Arendelle with _no end in sight_!" As her father spoke, Elsa glanced at her mother and sister. Her mother was shaking and Anna had tears in her eyes. She bit her lip, looking at the rest of the court, at the villagers she had grown up around. Were she a true princess of Arendelle, she would do as requested... and yet, there was a small, traitorous part of her that told her to stay. To screw rules and propriety and tell the Frost King to go to Hell. But then she thought of Anna-

_"I'll do it!"_

Silence filled the court as Elsa stood, lifting her chin. Eyes widened and mouths opened in shock; her father turned to her. It was Anna that broke the silence, however.

"_Elsa, no! You can't_!" But her sister wasn't listening. Straightening her back and meeting her father's gaze as she came down to the center of the hall, trying to remain calm and possess the same regal standing she'd been born under. Her father's shock voice met her eyes as he made his way towards her, taking her arm.

"Elsa, love, no. If you do this, you seal your fate. Your mother and I can't... we won't let you. We'll find some other way-" She met his eyes, and tears began to fill her own.

"I _have to_, Papa." She shook her head. "I can't let winter come to Arendelle. It will never survive." Then, she pulled away, stepping around her father and making her way towards the Frost King, stopping feet from him, head held high. In a voice calm and clear, she addressed the man that would seal her fate. "I will go with you. But you must promise to leave Arendelle alone. And you allow me to return to my home to see my family." The Frost King smirked, and then bowed low, mockingly.

"Of course, You Highness."

* * *

"You can't do this, Elsa!" The Crown Princess didn't say a word as she packed her things; Anna sat on her bed, watching as her older sister. "How can you so calm about this?" Elsa stopped packing, and turned to the bed. A sigh escaped her throat, before she sat beside her sister.

"Come here, Anna." Without a word, the younger girl scooted towards her sister, curling into her embrace, head resting on her chest, heart beating in her ear. The girls sat in silence for several minutes, the only sound Anna's soft sobs. Elsa wrapped her arms tight around her sister, pressing a kiss to her head. "I have to, Anna, I have no choice."

"Yes you do-"

"No, I don't. You heard the Frost King. If I don't go with him, he'll bring winter to Arendelle and it will never end. I can't allow that to happen."

"But... but what about you, Elsa? You... you are throwing your whole life away-" Anna replied, looking up at her. She gave her sister a small smile, brushing the tears of her cheek.

"Not really. I will be with Jack. He will protect me. And I will be allowed to return, to see you and Mama and Papa." Anna curled back into her sister's arms, fresh sobs starting all over again. "Oh, Anna, please, do not cry-" A soft knock interrupted the sisters, and after a moment, Elsa bade the servant on the other side entrance. Her heart clenched, when she realized it was Cassandra, her former nursemaid.

"I was sent to retrieve you, Elsa of Arendelle." Cassandra said. The older woman was the only one to refer to the Crown princess without her formal title, instead using origin of birth. She had watched the young woman grow, had tended to her as a child, and now, to know that she was going off in order to save her family and the kingdom she loved so...

"Thank you, Cassandra." Slowly, Elsa untangled herself from her sister and stood, gathering her things.

"You are not to bring those." Elsa turned towards the woman. "The... Frost King has said that... that you may bring one bag with you. You are to leave the rest here; he says... you will not be needing them." The girl turned back to her sister, and then glanced down at her things. After a moment, she chose a small chest; big enough to be held with both hands. Lifting the lid, she set it on the bed beside her sister and then quickly searched through her remaining bags. She filled the small chest with trinkets, small reminders of home, things that would comfort her in her darkest of days at the Winter Court. As she moved to close the lid, Anna stopped her.

"Wait!" The younger girl quickly removed something from around her neck, holding it out to her sister. Tears glistened in Elsa's eyes and she shook her head.

"Anna,_ no_-" But the girl pushed the locket into her hand.

"So I'm with you." Then, she removed a ribbon from one of her braids and quickly wove it through her sister's braid. Without a word, Elsa slipped the locket into the chest and then removed her own, slipping it around her sister's neck before picking up the chest. She followed Cassandra, Anna rushing to catch up. Once they reached the castle steps, Elsa turned to her parents.

"You don't have to do this, Elsa, love." She gave her father a soft smile, tears in her eyes that soon slid down her cheeks. Cassandra took the chest, allowing the girl to tell her parents goodbye.

"I have too, Papa. I don't have a choice." She wrapped her arms around her father, breathing in his scent. "I love you, Papa." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before allowing her to turn to his wife.

"We tried so hard to protect you-" Before her mother could fully break down, Elsa wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. "Remember that we love you, and that you will always be welcome in Arendelle."

"It's time to go, your highness." Elsa pulled away, turning to see a carriage, created of snow and ice, being pulled by two beautiful horses that also appeared to be made from ice. She took a deep breath, turning back to Cassandra and accepting the small chest with a quick hug and a kiss. Before she could say anything, the footman took the chest from her towards the carriage, and she turned to Anna.

_"Oh, Elsa, don't go! Please!"_ She wrapped her arms around her sister, burying her face in the girl's red hair, the tears coming fast and continuous from her blue eyes. Anna's shoulders shook violently with sobs, and she clung to her sister, in the hopes that she would stay.

"Now, your highness!" The Frost King ordered, making his way towards them. The crowds parted, but stayed, there to bid their beloved Crown Princess goodbye.

"I love you, Anna, remember that." Elsa whispered, pressing a kiss to her sister's head._ "Remember that I love you!"_ She cried as the Frost King ripped the sisters apart, tugging Elsa down the steps towards the waiting carriage.

"Elsa!" Anna rushed down the steps, only to be stopped by the guards, who'd been instructed to keep Anna from getting underfoot. _"Elsa, no!"_ As the carriage took off down the road and soon began to enter the swirling vortex of winter that the Winter Court was known for, Elsa looked back, in time to see her sister break free of the guards and rush after. The whole of Arendelle watched as the carriage carrying the Frost King and their Crown Princess disappeared within the swirling snow before it disappeared. Anna skidded to a stop where the storm had been, tears streaming down her cheeks, her desperate scream breaking the hearts of all who heard it._ "Elsa!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She took a deep breath, gaze never leaving the window as they rode through the swirling winds and snows. Tears glistened and froze on her cheeks as the wind tugged at her hair and bit her skin. She clutched the small chest to her, Anna's scream ringing in her ears._ What have I done?_

"Oh cheer up, your highness. We will be there soon." Slowly, she turned her head, taking in the smirk the Frost King gave her, before turning back to the window. Silence reigned between the two for more than an hour, before the Frost King leaned out his window. "Ah, there's the Winter Court now." Her curiosity getting the better of her, Elsa leaned out her window, the breath escaping her lungs as she laid eyes upon what was to be her new home.

Laid out before them, stretching what seemed to be for miles, was a palace, crafted from ice and snow, that rose into the sky for hundreds upon hundreds of feet. In its own right, it was beautiful, if not intimidating. As the carriage continued on, Elsa noticed the windswept moors about the castle, and the hundred-foot walls of ice that protected the palace and its court. Before long, the carriage was at a stop, and she found the footman watching her, waiting for her to step out. She glanced over her shoulder at the Frost King, who smirked. Taking a deep breath, the chest still clutched within her arms, she reached out, accepting the footman's hand as he helped her out. The man bowed to her, and it took her several minutes to hear and understand his words,

"Welcome to the Winter Court, Your Highness."

* * *

The window in Elsa's bedroom opened, a warm breeze entering the room. Jack landed on the windowsill, blue gaze looking around. He'd waited by the lake for the last few hours, but neither Elsa nor Anna had come, and so, he'd decided to go to them instead. "Elsa?" The door opened, and Anna looked up, tears in her eyes. "Anna? What's wrong?" The girl met Jack's eyes, choking out,

"She's gone."

"Gone?" Anna nodded, dropping onto her sister's bed. Jack moved off the windowsill, floating into the room and landing on the floor. He made his way towards the young princess, who'd curled into the pillows, sobbing. "Where? How?"

_"You should know!"_ Anna cried, sitting up. _"Your father came! He took her!"_

Jack stumbled away from the bed, startled. "What?"

Anna nodded. "He came to court today and... and said that... that if Elsa didn't come with him, that... that he'd send an eternal winter to Arendelle. _And she went with him!"_ Jack felt his blood run cold, before it began to boil. He should have stayed, should have found some way to comfort the distraught princess, but he couldn't. He had to try and fix this. Without a word, he went to the window. "Where are you going?" He turned back to her at the windowsill.

"Back to the Winter Court. I'm so sorry, Anna. I need to make this right. Someway, somehow." Anna watched, fresh tears in her eyes as Jack took off.

* * *

"This is your room, your highness. Make yourself at home, and feel free to look around and get used to your new surroundings." Elsa glanced at the maid who had escorted her to her new chambers.

"What is your name?" Her voice was soft, worn from the tears she had held back on the ride. She refused to lose it, to cry in front of the Frost King. The young woman started, before swallowing.

"Helena, your highness." Elsa nodded.

"Nice to meet you. And please, call me Elsa." The girl bit her lip, glancing behind her before she unlocked the door and escorted the girl inside.

"Very well, but only in private." Elsa nodded, looking around. The chamber was huge, with a row of windows that looked out on the moors, a small reading nook, boudoir and a huge bed pressed against the far wall. "These are your personal chambers and will remain yours even after the wedding, Miss Elsa." The Arendelle princess had moved to study the bed, crafted, like everything else, of beautiful ice, but those words stopped her and she turned, her hand on the footboard.

"Wedding?" Helena nodded.

"Yes. You are to wed the Winter Prince in two days' time."

Elsa felt her breath catch. She lowered her gaze to the floor, as the Frost King's words came back to her. She had been listening, but for some reason, those words hadn't penetrated her mind. _"She will return with me to the Winter Court, and wed my son."_

"Are you all right, Miss Elsa?" Slowly, the teenager looked up, meeting the maid's eyes. She nodded.

"Yes, Helena, I... I'm fine. Just... just tired from the... the journey. Thank you." The young woman nodded, curtsying before disappearing behind the closing door. Once alone, Elsa sank onto her bed, tears falling into her lap. She took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around herself. _"Oh, God, what have I done?"_

* * *

_"Father! Father!_" The Frost King looked up, a smirk coming to his lips as the door of his study slammed against the wall.

"I was wondering when you would return, son." Jack didn't bother hiding the glare as his father turned from whatever he was working on. "Have you been to see your bride-to-be yet?"

"So what her sister said is true. You brought Elsa here, against her will." His father chuckled dryly as he stood, wandering towards his son. His gaze moved over the boy, taking in the clothing he chose to wore, instead of the attire required of everyone at court.

"Oh, Jack, my son. I didn't bring her against her will. She volunteered." Jack backed up, staff held out.

"What?" His father nodded.

"Yes. I merely informed the Arendelle royals that if their child did not come with me, I would leave their kingdom within an eternal winter. Once she heard that, the Crown Princess agreed, if only to protect her beloved home." Jack shook his head.

"No. Elsa wouldn't-" He rushed from the study, his father's voice following him as he dashed through the castle, urgency and fear pushing his search.

_"She chose honor over family, my son! She knew what she was risking, turning my proposition down! She has accepted her fate on the ride over here! It is time you accept it as well! For you are to wed her in two days!"_ Without a word, Jack dashed off, feeling the wind lift him up, carrying him through the palace. He had to find Elsa. Somehow, he had to change this, before her fate- and her life- was ruined beyond repair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Once she had managed to dry her tears, Elsa climbed off the bed, allowing herself to wander around the spacious room. She ducked under the bed, finding that the amount of space between the bed and the floor was ample enough to hide if need be, but for now, she slid her small chest beneath it, into a corner. Once her chest was hidden safely, she stood, turning to the room. It was indeed huge, with a beautiful tapestry that hung over the walls, created entirely out of frost, depicting a winter scene. Slowly, she lifted it aside, to find a small door, locked. After a moment, she turned from it, glancing at the bed; it was big, spacious, with covers and pillows also made from snow and ice. The window seats beneath the many windows were long enough that she could stretch out and sleep upon them if she wished.

She turned from the bed, making her way to the boudoir; hanging inside were dozens of dresses, cloaks and capes; all appeared to be made from frost and snow, with beautiful designs upon them, each more unique and breathtaking than the last. She took a deep breath, pulling out a cloak and removing it from the hanger. Contrary to what she thought, that it would be fragile and fall apart in her hands, it didn't. After a moment, she pulled it on, clasping it beneath her chin. Then, she slipped out of the room, glancing from side to side. Quickly, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, and then dashed down the hall, opposite to the way she'd come.

She soon found herself alone within the labyrinth of halls; the walls were covered in frost and ice crystals, beautiful intricate patterns more stunning than any wallpaper. Eventually, she came to a set of stairs. Glancing behind her, she dashed up them, finding a door at the top. Her hands grasped the knob, but the door refused to open.

Locked.

A huff escaped her lips, and she turned, heading back downstairs and trying to remember the way she came. However, instead of taking a left like she had before, she took a right, sending her to the kitchens, unknowingly. It was soon apparent though, that she'd somehow found her way to the kitchens, and pressing herself against the wall, she peeked around the doorframe. The cooks were busy preparing the evening meal; the scullery maids were polishing the utensils, also of ice, she noticed. It looked much like the kitchen at the castle back in Arendelle, except here, she didn't know anyone other than Jack-

A hand clamped onto her shoulder and she jumped, gasping in shock.

* * *

It had taken him longer than he thought it would, but finally, he found her, skulking around the kitchens, watching in silence as the cooks worked, a cloak of frost and ice around her shoulders. She jumped, gasping as she turned to him. "Jack?" He held a finger to his lips, before taking her hand and pulling her out of a side door, the servants' entrance. Even when they were out of the castle, Jack didn't let go of her hand; they dashed through the snow and ice, out towards the moors. "Jack, wait! Where are we going?"

He stopped, turning to her. Over the howling of the wind, they couldn't talk, so he stepped closer, leaning down so that his lips were close to her ear. "We need to talk!" She pulled away, looking up at him, and nodded.

"About what?" He shook his head, leaning down again.

"Not here!" Then, before he could tell her what was going on, he waved his staff; the wind that had been howling minutes earlier swooped around them. "Hold onto me!" She furrowed her brow.

"What?" The feel of the wind lifting her off her feet startled her and she staggered back, struggling to regain her balance. Without a word, Jack hooked the crook of his staff around her waist, pulling her close until he could wrap his own arms around her.

"I said-" His arms went around her waist, holding her to him. "hold onto me." She met his gaze, opening her mouth to speak when the wind took off, carrying them further and further into the snow-covered moors. Elsa threw her arms around Jack's neck at the feel of the wind taking off; certain they would plummet to the ground as they got higher. jack started slightly, mildly surprised to feet her slender arms around his neck, but after a moment, he relaxed. "I've got you, Elsa. You're okay." She burrowed her face in his jacket, refusing to look at the ground as it dashed below them. Finally, the wind lowered them to the ground, and Elsa pulled away, though still kept ahold of him, struggling to get her land-legs back after flying.

"Where are we? Jack?" She turned back to him. He took a deep breath, looking around.

"It's called the garden, but it's really just an isolated section of the moors. No one comes here, nothing lives here. I come here to think; it's far enough away from the Winter Court that no one can find me." Elsa nodded, looking around. All it really was, was a barren stretch of land, ravaged by wind and snow and ice, upon which a frozen grove of trees sat, providing small shelter from the ever-raging storm. When she looked back, he was studying her, staff over his shoulder.

"So why did you bring me here?" He sighed.

"We need to talk." She nodded. "But not out here. Come on." He then took her hand, and for the second time that day, they dashed across the winter landscape, this time heading for the safety of the trees.

* * *

Elsa removed the hood of her cloak once beneath the shelter of the trees. Old and gnarled, bark frozen forever in time, the grove was clustered tightly together; the wind's howl could still be heard, but very little of the chill could reach them. As she looked around, she found blankets and pillows scattered about, clearly, Jack came here often. He turned to her. "Have a seat. Anywhere." She looked around, gaze moving to the canopy that hung above them. It was sturdy, a twisted mesh of frozen branches that interlocked together like the hinges of a safe, protecting whomever was within from those outside. After a moment, Elsa went to the nearest blanket and refolded it. She slowly lowered herself onto it, gaze moving around to drink everything in as she did so. Jack waited for her to wince once she realized the blanket was of tightly knit frost, ice and snow, yet it never came. She simply looked up at him with a soft,

"The cold never bothered me."

He nodded, going towards her and kneeling in front of her, setting his staff down beside him. "Elsa, I..." He stopped, biting his lip. Their gazes locked for the briefest of moments before he lowered his gaze to the ground and continued. "I went to Arendelle... Anna... she said that my father... that he..." Elsa nodded, cutting him off.

"Yes. He came to court, and threatened to turn Arendelle into an eternal winter if I didn't come with him and marry you." She sniffled, the memory of her departure, her goodbye to Anna, once more fresh in her mind. "I guess an arranged marriage is better than war." He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. I... I never wanted anything like this to happen. I never-"

"I know you didn't, Jack." She reached up, her hand caught his as he stood to pace. He turned back to her. "I... A part of me is... is saying that I should blame you, for teaching me to control my magic, but... I can't. I just can't." She shrugged. "I guess... I guess this is the price we have to pay." He narrowed his gaze, watching her.

"You seem awfully calm about all this, Elsa. Especially about our impending marriage-" She chuckled softly.

"I am not calm in the slightest. I am... a bundle of nerves, a... whirlwind of terror... I..." She lowered her hand, and lowered her gaze to her lap. Jack watched her, feeling the same tangle of nerves within his own stomach. When he looked up next, however, it was to find the Arendelle Crown Princess up and pacing, agitated. All the nerves, all the emotions she'd been holding in on the ride from Arendelle to the Winter Court had finally caught up with her. She had refused to give the Frost King or any of the servants the satisfaction of seeing how upset she got, but here, she figured, with Jack, that she could release whatever pent up emotions she hadn't released back in her room, after she'd first arrived.

_ "I hate him! I hate that he threatened my family, and my kingdom! I hate that he's forced us both into this! I don't want this, and I know you don't either! I hate your father!"_ She screamed, turning towards the nearest tree. Anger getting the better of her, she shot out, a blast of ice striking the tree, jagged icicles reaching for her. She choked on a sob, covering her mouth with her hand as her knees gave out and she crumpled to the ground. Jack was by her side in an instant, holding her close.

"I know, Elsa. I'm not any happier about it than you are." She clung to him, face buried in his shoulder, the sobs she'd suppressed hours earlier finally making their way towards her throat. "I'm so sorry, Elsa. So, _so_ sorry." Gently, Jack rocked her back and forth, whispering softly to her as he pressed gentle kisses to her hair, letting her cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Okay, I lied. Damn her and her never-ending list of prompts... This one was particularly hard to figure out, but I think I've got it. Anyway, new prompt:**

_**Loss of mortality by a means OTHER than death**_

They returned to the Court two hours later, having talked and debated, unleashing their frustration at the situation they were thrust into upon the trees that protected them from prying eyes. As Jack walked her back to her room, he reached out, taking her hand and squeezing gently. She glanced down at the contact before giving him a soft smile. Once at her door, he turned to her. "I'll come get you for supper." She nodded. "Your first two nights here, you won't be required to change clothing; not until after..." He swallowed, seeing the tears in her eyes. "until after the wedding. At least my father has given you that tiny amount of freedom."

She nodded, anger boiling at the mention of the king. Her gaze met his, and she tried hard to hide it, but Jack understood; it wasn't directed at him, more at his father and the situation they'd been forced into. "When is supper?" Her whisper was soft, and he glanced down at their hands, realizing they hadn't let go. He took a deep breath, slowly releasing her hand.

"Two... two hours." She nodded once, feeling a pang when he released their hands. "I will meet you back here." And then, before either could question it, he leaned close, brushing a soft kiss to her lips before he fled. Elsa fell back against the door, blindly grasping for the door handle and pushing the door open. It shut with a click, and she leaned against it, struggling to get her breathing under control. Her fingers moved up to brush against her lips, still warm from their brief kiss.

* * *

In exactly two hours time, there was a soft knock on the door, and Elsa pulled her gaze from the window. After a moment, she got up, going to the door and slowly pulling it open. "Jack."

"I told you that I'd come get you." He replied, but Elsa didn't hear him. She was too entranced by what he wore. Obviously forced into a nice suit, he wore a pair of black pants- black ice, Elsa realized- along with a shirt and a white jacket. His whole outfit- much like the clothing in her boudoir- was made of ice, frost and snow, actually. He looked uncomfortable, more for the supper that awaited than what he was wearing. Not having changed from the court gown she'd worn from the moment this debacle began back in Arendelle, Elsa felt rather plain beside him, but he smiled at her, and she instantly relaxed. "Come on, let's get this over with."

She gave him a small smile, sliding her arm through his and allowing him to take her to the banquet hall.

Supper was quiet, the only noise the sound of cutlery, the only conversation that of the Frost King, regaling to his courtiers how he had come up with the idea of an arranged marriage between the mortal Arendelle Crown Princess and his son. For their parts, both Elsa and Jack were on their best behavior, keeping silent and sharing glances across the table. At one point, however, a young courtier asked,

"But she is a mortal, yes? She will die eventually. Why not have his highness marry another immortal?" Elsa lowered her cutlery, taking a deep breath as she glanced at Jack. He set his glass down, keeping silent as he waited for his father to answer. The Frost King glared at the courtier, before glancing at Elsa and reaching out to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek. Elsa allowed it, though all she wanted to do was pull away.

"That will easily be remedied, do not worry." Two pairs of blue eyes locked over the table, but kept silent. Once the meal was over, Jack excused himself, saying that he would take Elsa back to her room so she could get some rest. As soon as they were out of the banquet hall, he took her hand, tugging her down the hallway towards her room. As the door closed behind them, Elsa found her voice.

"What did your father mean? When he said that... that my mortality will be remedied? Jack?" The Winter prince moved from the door, going to one of the window seats and perching on the edge. He sighed. "Jack? What did your father mean? Talk to me." She joined him, slowly reaching out and taking his hand in hers. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. Elsa sat beside him, waiting patiently.

"He meant... when our marriage... is..."

"Is?" She pressed softly. He took a deep breath, meeting her gaze, tears in her eyes.

"When our marriage is consummated on our wedding night..." He lowered his gaze, forcing himself to take a deep breath. "It is... prohibited for an immortal to consummate or fall in love with a mortal. On our wedding day, you will... marry as a mortal-"

"And awaken the next morning... immortal." Elsa finished for him. He nodded, tears slipping gently down his cheeks as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm so, so sorry... I'll try and figure out a way to-" She grabbed his face, even as her heart plummeted into her stomach. She knew that he was no happier than she about this whole business, but there was nothing they could do about it. Their fates were tied; had been from that day at the lake. They had no choice now but to accept it. "... I'm sure we don't have to immediate consummate the marriage that night, perhaps we can delay-"

Jack didn't say another word as Elsa leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his, if only to get him to stop talking for the time being. He reached out, gently laying a hand at her waist. When she finally broke the kiss, she rested her forehead to his. "It's not your fault. Shh, hush, Jack. We will be okay. We will be okay." He nodded, wrapping her in his arms.

* * *

Her first night at the Winter Court was frightening to say the least. Elsa couldn't sleep, for every time she closed her eyes, she saw Anna, rushing after the carriage, heard her scream before disappearing from sight. So she stayed up, sat by the window, looking out at the swirling storm before her, and practiced her magic, creating snowflakes in her palm that danced and twinkled before she'd extinguish them with a flick of her wrist. By the time the sun appeared through the storm, she'd curled up on the window seat, arms folded and head resting upon them on the windowsill, sound asleep. It was in this position that Jack found her in when he came to fetch her for breakfast, as he'd promised he would do the night before. Instead of waking her, he draped a blanket over her sleeping form and slipped out of the room, leaving her to get some much needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Okay, 9 and 10 are both prompts from her list of (growing, for she just e-mailed me more) prompts:**

**A White Wedding**

_Two Days Later_

Elsa awoke to the door opening and the jingle of keys. She sat up in time to see Helena enter with a tray which she set upon the table by the window. "Good morning, Miss Elsa." The Arendelle princess remained silent. "Are you excited? It is, after all, your wedding day." Helena turned to the bed; Elsa sat with her knees up, braided blonde hair over her shoulder. "Are you all right, Miss Elsa?" The maid stepped closer to the bed, and Elsa found herself drinking the girl in. She noticed things she hadn't noticed about the girl after she'd first arrived. Helena was small, slender, with frosted blonde hair and green eyes, maybe a year or two younger than Elsa herself. She seemed to be of simple origins, but how anything could be of simple origins in the Winter Court, Elsa didn't know. "Miss?"

"Yes, I am fine, Helena." She whispered, turning her gaze to the table. Helena followed, giving her a smile.

"I brought you breakfast. Porridge and fruit and tea. Oh, and Master Jack asked for me to give you this." The girl came back, holding out a small envelope. She took it, quickly breaking the seal. It was a note, short and direct.

_Meet me by the kitchens once you finish breakfast. _

_- Jack_

She closed the note, and with a nod, thanked the girl.

* * *

Quietly, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, glancing around the doorframe, to see cooks preparing for the wedding to take place in the afternoon. It had taken her some time, but she'd finally been able to retrace her steps and find the kitchens once again. As she pulled back, she felt a tug on her hand and turned, gasping softly at the sight of Jack before her. He held a finger to his lips; she nodded, and allowed him to pull her out the door. They dashed across the moors before finally stopping. With a wave of the staff, the wind gathered beneath them; Elsa's arms latched around his neck and he held her close. She didn't like flying; didn't like her feet not being on the ground, and so refused to look, preferring to bury her face in Jack's shoulder until they were back on solid ground. Once they reached the trees and were safely beneath the canopy of branches, she turned to him. "What's going on, Jack? Why did you insist on meeting after breakfast?"

Instead of speaking, he dropped his staff, going to her and gathering her to his chest. He held her, tucking her head beneath his chin as he spoke,

"I went back to Arendelle. I saw Anna. Told her about the wedding, that it was taking place today." Elsa remained silent, clinging to his words. "I... also told her that... about after the wedding..."

"When we... consummate our marriage." Elsa supplied, swallowing thickly. He nodded, his chin brushing against her head. "What... what did she say?" He was silent, before pulling away to look at her. "Jack? What did Anna say?"

"There's more, Elsa. I just... I didn't know how to tell you last night..."

"What is it?" She asked, bracing herself for whatever else he had to say. He pulled away, turning his back to her and gathering his courage.

"After... after you become..."

"Immortal?" She supplied softly. He nodded, slowly turning to face her.

"Mortals... they won't be able to see you... unless..."

"Unless they believe?" She finished, tears choking her voice. Jack nodded once,

"Yeah." Elsa let the words wash over her. She wanted to scream at him, to ask why he hadn't told her the night before, but as she looked at him, she realized that he'd been struggling with the best way_ to_ tell her. It hit her that he'd spared her this small detail the night before because he knew how overwhelmed she was with the information he'd given her; he'd kept this out to give her at least a tiny peace of mind before their wedding. Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes, asking,

"Anna? And my parents?"

"They will believe in you no matter what. You're their daughter, they'll always believe in you, therefore, they'll always be able to see you. I don't know about the rest of the court, or the kingdom, but your family will always be able to see you." She nodded as the information washed over her, and then, went to him. Gently cradling his face in her hands, she leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Jack."

* * *

As soon as they returned to the garden, the pair were separated. As Elsa stepped back into her room, she found several maids, some only a few years younger than her, waiting for her. She looked back at Helena, who gently removed the cloak from her shoulders. "We need to dress you for your wedding, Miss Elsa." She whispered. Elsa nodded, stepping forward, holding her arms out; none of the girls moved towards her, they were all whispering and studying the dress she had worn to the Winter Court when she'd arrived two days prior. The soft violet was embroidered with gold and black on the bodice and skirt; one of the last things Anna-

"Please, may I keep it?" Elsa turned to Helena as the maid stepped up and began working on the hooks and eyes on the back. "This was the last thing my sister made me-" Helena met her gaze.

"Of course, Miss Elsa. I understand... I also have a sister..." Elsa relaxed, giving her a soft nod of thanks. Once the dress pooled gently at her feet, Helena laid it over the side of the bed. Now standing only in her undergarments, Elsa glanced to the bed, where her wedding dress lay, along with the undergarments she was to wear. All appeared to be made of ice, snow and frost, and she turned back to the maids, who had slowly begun joining Helena to help undress her. Soon, she stood before the maids in nothing save her own skin, and she covered her chest with her arms, her small body shivering not from the cold, but more from the realization that soon, she would even cease to die.

"Princess? Princess?" Her gaze snapped down, and she found a young girl, probably no older than Anna herself, kneeling before her, stockings of frost in her hands. A moment passed, before Elsa rested her foot against the girl's knee, allowing her to slide the stocking up her leg before it was fastened to the garter belt Helena had slipped around her waist once her clothing had been removed. Once done, the chemise was added, the shoulders and neckline low, to be hidden by the gown. Pantaloons were soon added, and when Elsa saw Helena reach for the corset, she made her way to the bed, taking hold of the bedpost. Elsa was used to corsets; she'd worn corsets from twelve years of age, and the familiar sound of the stays being laced up and pulled was a comfort, giving her a moment to imagine she was home. Once the corset was on, the light, sleeveless petticoat was added, hooked into place behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa allowed the girls to help her into her wedding dress; the beautiful ice was lighter than it looked, with a pattern of frosted vines along the hem. The beautiful off-the-shoulder and square neckline complemented Elsa's pale skin and shoulders. Once she'd slipped into the low heels, she took a seat at the vanity, allowing Helena to work on her hair. The long blonde locks were pulled back within a braid that was then twisted and pinned against her head. She was silent, except when she heard the ribbon Anna had given her before they were parted being removed-

"No! Please, _do not_ take that out!" She glanced over her shoulder at Helena, her voice softer. "Please, weave it back in." Helena nodded, seeing the pain in Elsa's eyes and did as requested. Elsa relaxed; Anna would be with her today, no matter the distances that separated them. Once done, she draped the veil- that possessed the same vine pattern as the dress- over Elsa's head, pinning it in place and allowing it to flow down her back. Finally done, the maids left with a curtsy, allowing Elsa to check one last time before leaving her room. When she was finally alone, she pulled the chest out from under the bed and removed Anna's locket, opening it up to reveal the portrait within. Her sister's smiling face stared back at her, along with their parents. "I love you, Anna." Then, she slipped it around her neck and tucked the locket within her bodice, before taking a deep breath and leaving the room.

* * *

She stood before the Winter Court, holding tight to Jack's hand. He'd been unable to take his eyes off her as she'd made her way down the aisle, and even now, she found Jack stealing appreciative glances at her. Their eyes locked, but for the most part, the pair stayed silent, only speaking when told to. The court watched in silence as their prince was bound forever to the mortal Crown Princess, soft whisperings of appreciation permeating the air. Once the rings were exchanged, Elsa watched in silent shock as a beautiful ribbon made of frost was brought out. She glanced at Jack, who gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

With a flick of the wrist, the priest bound the ribbon around the couple's clasped hands, tying and binding them with a knot in a handfasting ceremony that symbolized that the pair were bound together for- literally- eternity. As the ribbon tightened once more around their hands and then lay still, the priest stepped back, announcing the ceremony over and for the Crown Prince and Princess of the Winter Court to kiss.

At first, neither moved, so surprised were they by the words. But after a moment, as the words slowly sank in, Jack moved forward. Elsa met him halfway; the kiss was soft, gentle. When they finally parted, Elsa met his gaze. She recognized the mist within his, because it was in her own as well.

* * *

The feast seemed never-ending; nor did the dancing and celebration that followed. Elsa and Jack sat in silence on either side of the Frost King's throne, who, for his part, watched the festivities with a pleased look on his face. At some point during the celebration, Elsa looked up, to see Jack before her in his finest, holding out a hand. With a quick glance around, Elsa took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and lead her onto the dance floor. Once there, Jack rested a hand on her waist, holding her other hand gently in his. She searched his gaze, before whispering,

"Why-"

"Just trust me." She nodded, and soon the music began. Elsa had danced all her life; she'd been allowed to attend the balls her parents had held when just the tender age of eight. Her father had always been her dance partner, and she had learned every dance from the Quadrille to the Waltz and could execute them with perfect ease. But now, as she danced with Jack before the Winter Court, she found that she couldn't remember the steps. "Trust me, Elsa." He whispered; again, she nodded, allowing him to lead her in the dance, for which, honestly, she was grateful. She wasn't sure she could move even if she tried; the eyes of the entire court were fixed on her, and she'd never been so nervous in her entire life. When she glanced at their hands, she swallowed thickly; frost was beginning to form and cover her hands like gloves, and she glanced up at Jack.

"Jack-"

"Just remain calm, Elsa." She nodded, forcing herself to relax. But as the applause signaled the end of the wedding waltz, she felt her emotions begin to churn once more. Out of instinct, she pull away from Jack and curtsied, meeting his eyes as he bowed to her. At that point, the frost was slowly making its way up her arms, and Jack, seeing this, took her hand. Turning her towards his father, he adjusted her veil over her shoulder so that it hid her arm, and then tucked her other arm through his, making sure to keep his free hand over hers. Elsa heard not a word as Jack spoke to the Frost King, just his soft whisper as he led her from the ballroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Once they were clear of the ballroom, Jack led Elsa back to her chambers. As the door closed behind the couple, she pulled away, removing her veil and tossing it on the bed. "What was that? You were fine this morning?" She turned to him; he wasn't angry because she'd started panicking, he was concerned. She looked down at her hands, now completely coated in frost so thick, it reminded her of gloves.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I... I _panicked_... I..."

"Fear is your _enemy_, Elsa." Jack reminded her, making his way towards her in three quick strides. He took her hands, holding them gently as he searched her eyes. "You have to _calm down_."

"I... I know, Jack, I just... with the wedding and... and now..." She pulled away waving her hands around frantically as she talked, causing small flurries of snow to pop up as she talked, followed quickly by bursts of ice that shattered upon impact with the walls. "... now we're married and... _oh, God, what have I done? I'll never see my family again_..." She dropped onto the window seat, burying her face in her hands. Jack rushed to her, skirting around small piles of shattered ice that resided on the floor to sit beside his new bride.

"You protected your family from my father."

_"I made a pact with the Devil!"_ She cried, meeting his gaze. Spikes of ice shot from her hands as she continued to shake, any calm she'd held onto earlier disappearing completely.

"You also saved Arendelle from a fate worse than death, Elsa."

"And sealed my own in the process." She choked out, meeting his gaze. He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close and allowing her to curl into his side and cry.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. I wish I could do something." He pressed a kiss to her head, thinking. "But look on the bright side."

"What... bright side?" She hiccupped softly, looking up at him. Gently, he reached up, brushing her tears away as he searched her gaze.

"We have each other. And I'll protect you, I promise. I'll always protect you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before she curled back into his arms, body shaking with silent sobs.

* * *

A soft knock brought her from her thoughts an hour later. Once she'd calmed down, Jack had slipped out, saying that he needed to take care of something before he returned; it was their wedding night, after all. She had since removed her dress and curled up on the window seat in nothing but the dress she'd worn two days prior on her arrival and a cloak, Anna's locket in her hand. "I wish you were here, Anna. I miss you _so much_." Tears slid down her cheeks and dripped onto the portraits within, distorting their features. "I... I have to..." She swallowed. "I have to consummate our marriage tonight... from tonight on, I will no longer be a mortal... oh, Anna..."

Again, the soft knocking could be heard, and she looked up, closing the locket and slipping it back beneath her clothing. "Come... come in."

Jack poked his head in, and then slipped inside, shutting the door softly behind him. He'd since changed into that blue jacket and those pants, and carried his staff; a smile tugged at Elsa's lips as she realized that she wasn't the only one clearly dreading this night. She watched as he shuffled his feet nervously, before meeting his gaze. "I... I talked to him." She nodded, waiting.

"And?" He sighed.

"It... has to be tonight. He said... he will have a..." He swallowed. "He will have a servant... check the sheets in the morning..." Elsa closed her eyes, turning her head. So there was on avoiding it. They would have to- "When we take the throne, that... that rule will be abolished, Elsa. I.. I promise. Our... our children will not be forced to endure that."

Her head snapped up. _"Children?"_ He met her gaze, momentarily confused before he realized what he'd said.

"I... I was just... just saying..."

"They don't expect us to conceive on our wedding night,_ do they_?" He quickly waved his hands, rushing to her. Quickly, Jack took her hands, meeting her gaze.

"God, _no_. I was... just saying that... that if... when... if we do ever... that rule will... the... the sheets will... they will never be..." She reached up, caressing his cheek, finally understanding what he was saying. A smile flitted across her face, and she held his gaze.

"I understand, jack." He seemed to relax, visibly calming down at her voice. She licked her lips, glancing around as she pulled away. "So... where does this happen? Here? Or in your chambers?" He bit his lip, twirling his staff between his hands nervously. "Jack?" He met her gaze. "Are you okay?" He nodded quickly and then shook his head.

"I'm not anymore prepared for this than you are, Elsa. And the fact that my father is basically forcing us-" He lashed out; a blast of ice hit the window and froze the ice over, leaving a beautiful pattern of frost in its wake. Elsa giggled, finding that it was the only thing she could think to do, and at the sound, Jack seemed to relax. Once he'd seemed to calm down, he reached for her hand; she took it, letting him pull her close. "To answer your question, it happens in our bedchamber." She raised an eyebrow.

"_We_ have a bedchamber?" He nodded. "But Helena said-"

"We each have a separate bedchamber, for when we want our own space, and then we have..." He trailed off, nodding. She nodded in understanding. "We'll most likely use that one for the majority of-"

"Our eternal marriage." She supplied softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nodded. "But why-" Before she could continue, the wind had scooted beneath their feet, lifting them up. Elsa clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder. The whistling of the wind echoed through the halls as it carried the newlyweds through the castle, up towards the chamber they would share. When Elsa looked up, they in another part of the castle, far away from the prying eyes of the Winter Court. As the couple were slowly lowered the floor, Elsa pulled away, gaze moving around the room.

The room was as spacious as the room she'd been given when she first arrived here two days ago. Pressed against the far wall was the bed, as spacious as the one in her room, a boudoir and clothes press against wall, directly across from the windows, and a chaise lounge made of ice at the foot of the bed. A beautiful rug crafted of frost lay at their feet, and directly across from the bed was a fireplace. Elsa turned to Jack, confused. "But... won't it melt?" He chuckled, shaking his head. After a moment, he pulled away and made his way towards the fireplace in question. With a quick breath into his palm, he cast the snowflakes that floated above his fingers into the grate and then quickly tapped his staff against the wood. Instantly, blue flames shot up out of the grate. Enchanted, Elsa joined him; her gaze watched the blue flames dance, and against everything she'd been taught, she reached out, only to pull her hand back, not because it was hot, but because-

"They're cold? Those... how..." Jack chuckled softly.

"Blue flames are a specialty of the Winter Court, I guess you could say. They give off heat like regular flames do, but the flames don't burn-"

"Because of the magic?" Elsa asked, slowly understanding. Jack nodded.

"Exactly." Once they'd stood, the awkward silence returned, as they suddenly realized that they were there for the express purpose of consummating their marriage. Both glanced at the bed, though neither made a move towards it. She glanced down at her hands, the simple wedding band glistening in the light of the fire. The beautiful four-poster was made of solid ice and frost, as everything else in the Winter Court was, and there were thick curtained sheets of frost that were tied back at the head. The posts were beautifully designed with ferns, and the blankets appeared to be of the softest of snow. They shared a glance, both unsure of where to go from there. "We don't have to tonight, Elsa-" But she reached up, taking his face in her hands.

"Yes, Jack, we do. We don't have a choice. And..." She licked her lips, taking a deep breath before she finished. "and it... it's okay." Gently, she brushed the tears off his cheeks.

"_I don't want to hurt you_." He whispered, resting his forehead to hers. Her thumbs brushed over the apples of his cheeks and she closed her eyes briefly, gathering her thoughts.

"I know. But... but maybe... maybe this will be a... a good hurt. Think of it that way. If... if we consider it a good hurt... then... then maybe it won't-"

"Be as bad as we're expecting it to be?"

"Yes. Maybe it won't be as bad as we're expecting it to be." He was silent for several minutes, thinking, running her words over and over in his head, before he nodded, brushing a soft kiss to her lips. Breaking the kiss softly, he met her gaze, taking a deep breath.

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Oh joy! According to the e-mail I just got, this is the prompt for Chapter 12:**

_**A joining of two souls and the loss of a life**_

**Okay, let's see what I can come up for this one...**

**... I think I may need to bump the rating up thanks to this chapter and her prompt, and if not, then for possible chapters later on. And I hope it's okay. I'm used to writing McGiva love scenes; Jelsa love scenes are new for me. And I tried to keep them as in character as I possibly could with this story.**

Jack's staff clattered to the floor, where it lay forgotten as the young royals met in a soft kiss. Gently, Jack removed the cloak Elsa wore, before pulling her close. He nudged his nose against hers, meeting her gaze before his hands moved around the work on the hooks and eyes. Eventually, the dress pooled at her feet, leaving her in only her undergarments. As his hands worked on the hooks of her petticoat, she tugged his jacket off his body; it dropped at his feet. One hand moved slowly down the planes of his chest, her gaze following the movement of her hand. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before gently turning her around. Silence settled between the pair as Jack worked on the stays of her corset; she took a deep breath as he finally removed it, letting it join the other articles of clothing on the ground. Now clad in only her chemise and stockings, she turned to face him. With a soft kiss, he removed the chemise from her body as she removed the pants he had changed into. Once both were fully unclothed, Elsa stepped back, her nerves suddenly getting the better of her.

Jack studied her, drinking in the beautiful curves of her body; though at only sixteen, she hadn't fully developed her 'womanly figure', and she still possessed a touch of the girl about her, but that would change as she grew older. She was small, petite in every way; her breasts, small mounds of alabaster clay, soft and yet firm at the same time; her skin, as smooth and pale as alabaster, glistened in the light of the fire, and he realized that perhaps, this marriage was a good thing. He could protect her, keep her from harm better here at the Winter Court than he could had she remained in Arendelle. A moment passed, before he made his way towards her, reaching up and gently removing the pins from her hair. The pale braided locks tumbled down her shoulders, the green ribbon Anna had given her still tied within the braid. She truly was beautiful.

Without a word, the two met in the middle, mouths meeting in a deep kiss that sparked from a passion both were just discovering and beginning to understand. Without saying a word, Jack lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bed and gently laying her among the frosted covers. His mouth found hers once more and she reached up, tangling her fingers into his hair, his words coming back to her.

_ "... marry as a mortal... and awaken the next morning immortal..."_

Was she really prepared to give up her mortality? Yes, she would live forever, yes, it was apparent that she didn't have much of a choice, but was she truly prepared to watch all she loved grow older and die while she herself never aged beyond sixteen, never contracted illness, never...

"Are you okay?" She was yanked out of her thoughts by his voice, soft and filled with worry. He studied her, silent. A moment passed, before she nodded.

"Yes. Just... thinking."

"About?" He asked, gently brushing a stray strand off her forehead. She sighed deeply, glancing towards the windows before turning her gaze back to him.

"Will it hurt? Becoming immortal?" Jack pulled away from her, backing up, teeth coming out to worry his lower lip as she sat up. She could see the wheels turning, and after a moment, he met her gaze with a shake of his head.

"I... I don't know. I was born immortal. I..." He thought a moment. "I guess it will probably be like... dying, almost? I'm really not sure."

"You mean, like... passing away in one's sleep? Peaceful?" Elsa asked, scooting towards him. He nodded, shrugging.

"Perhaps. But I can't really tell you, Elsa." She nodded, understanding, and reached up, caressing his cheek.

"You will be there, won't you? You... you won't... you won't leave me-" He shook his head.

"Absolutely. Of course I'll be here. I promise." She relaxed slightly as his words washed over her, and after a moment, she nudged her nose against his, brushing her lips to his in a kiss. As she moved back towards the pillows, she tugged Jack along with her, until she lay beneath him. Their soft kiss soon began to build into a slow-burning passion. He slid one hand down her side, long, slender fingers discovering and exploring her curves.

Though Jack was immortal and would never age physically, Elsa's body was still changing. She had yet to fully possess a 'woman's figure'- no, instead, she was in that awkward area between girl and woman. Were they to do this tonight, consummate their marriage, Elsa would forever be sixteen, never changing, never growing any other way than mentally- and someday, years from now, she would be expected to bear children, for they would need an heir, _despite_ their immortality.

Jack shook the thoughts from his mind, moving his lips from hers to brush against her throat. He pulled away, studying the beat of her pulse beneath her skin; it was a pulse that led to her heart. A heart that had nearly stopped beating two years ago, a heart he had saved. Tonight, if they consummated their marriage, that pulse would cease to beat, her heart would stop with the death of her mortality...

A moment passed, before he pressed a soft kiss to the pulse beneath her skin, realizing that when that happened, he would be here to help her through it.

He moved down from her throat, brushing soft kisses to her chest; she hissed as the cool air hit her nipples, hardening the small buds. Gently, he pressed a kiss to each bud before returning his mouth to hers. They took their time, becoming familiar with each others' bodies and discovering what each desired. They teased and played, sharing soft kisses and gentle caresses for hours, before Elsa, laying against the multiple pillows, finally nudged her nose against his, catching her breath from the last kiss.

"Do it, Jack. I... I don't want to wait any longer." She took a deep breath, meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure, Elsa?" She nodded.

"We can't avoid this forever." She swallowed the fear bubbling within her lungs. "It's going to happen eventually. Besides, it's just my mortality, right?" He nodded, serious, despite the light joking tone she tried to force, closing his eyes briefly. "And... you will be here... you will be here." He kissed her passionately, pulling her body close, in the hopes that the kiss would distract her from the pain she was most likely about to endure.

"I don't want to hurt you, Elsa." She nudged her nose against his, meeting his gaze.

"Think of it as a good hurt, Jack. A..." She swallowed thickly. "A good... a good hurt." He nodded, kissing her once more. She dug her nails into his back as he entered her, slowly at first, being as gentle as he could. She bit her lip, whimpering softly.

"I'm so sorry, princess. So, so sorry."

"Just... keep going, Jack... _please_..." She caught his mouth with hers again, nails cutting deeper into his back as he continued to push into her; with her virginity gone- and her mortality soon to follow- Elsa had to keep telling herself that this was to save Arendelle, to save her family, her kingdom, her sister... A muffled moan escaped her throat, and arched her back, pressing her hips into his as they began to move together. Eventually, they found their rhythm, and Jack thrust deeper and deeper into her at her urging, their bodies soon becoming slick with sweat. Jack continued to thrust into her, feeling her walls tightening around him with each movement. A groan worked its way up her throat, and she kissed him, passing her breath from her lungs to his-

He thrust into her one final time, and she tightened around him; their screams of ecstasy mixed together as they finally became one. They screamed each others' names, grasping for each other in the darkness. When they finally came down from their high, Jack shifted, putting the majority of his weight on his elbows so he didn't crush her, and after a moment, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. With one last kiss, he slowly pulled out of her before shifting onto his back; she followed, curling onto his chest, struggling to catch her breath. "Are you okay?"

Elsa didn't reply; she struggled to breathe, what breath she could take in doing so in short, painful gasps. She closed her eyes momentarily, hoping the pain would go away, but when it didn't, she sat up, leaning forward in an attempt to breathe. "Elsa?" Jack sat up behind her, his mind working at a rapid pace, before he finally realized what was happening. Then, he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her until she against his chest. He brushed soft kisses to her hair, whispering gently to her. "It's okay... shh... let it happen... shh..." She gasped for breath, her nails digging into the stitch in her chest as she leaned away from him.

Her heart began to slow, short, painful beats happening too far apart. With her other hand, she reached down, grabbing his wrist and digging her nails into his skin. "J... _Ja... ck_..." He held her closer, pressing soft kisses to her hair.

"I'm right here, Elsa, I promised I wouldn't leave you and I won't. I'm right here, I've got you." She continued to struggle for breath; every organ in her body felt as though it were being deprived of oxygen, every cell seemed to turn to dust, every vein becoming as taught as a bowstring before it seemed to fill with air and burst. The young Arendelle princess pushed him away, struggling to get her bearings as her vision began to go, lightheadedness soon kicking in as her brain began to shut off and her heart to stop, each beat now as slow and languid as snail moving through sand. A strangled cry ripped itself from her throat, followed soon by blood as her capillaries burst and her throat began to close.

"Breathe, Elsa." She couldn't; not an ounce of air was coming into her lungs or out, and she reached down, grabbing for Jack's hand, lacing their hands as she reached for the pulse at her throat. He took a deep breath, pulling her back towards him, holding her close, whispering sweet nothings into her hair as her hearing began to fade and she arched her back, her muscles working into a spasm that sent her whole body shaking. "Easy, Elsa. I've got you."

_"J... ck..."_ She choked on his name, and then suddenly, she collapsed, limp against his chest, head resting against his shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair, trying to figure out exactly how to explain to her what happened when she opened her eyes.

"I've got you, Elsa. I'm right here, I promise."

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Anna woke up screaming in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Weak sunlight filtered in through the windows and the curtains that surrounded the bed. Though weak, it hurt her eyes, and she struggled to open them, eventually opting for burrowing deeper into the pillow. Her pillow was soon abandoned though when she felt a hand slide over her hip, pulling her closer. Against the screaming in her head, she turned, to find Jack watching her, worry in his blue eyes. "Morning." Her voice was raw, her throat sore. He rewarded her with the tiniest of smiles, before leaning close and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"How do you feel?" She swallowed, groaning softly as she shifted onto her other side to face him. She tucked her arms beneath her pillow, watching his face for several minutes. Then, she swallowed, choking out,

"Sore..." He chuckled softly. "I think... I died last night..."

He nodded, swallowing thickly. "You did."

"You were here? You didn't-"

"No. I promised I wouldn't, and I kept it. I stayed. It was the most... painful thing I think I've ever seen." She reached out, gently playing with his fingers. "Are you sure you're okay?" She thought a moment, before finally nodding.

"I think I am." A moment passed as she reached up; Jack watched as she felt for the pulse at her neck, and spoke softly as her eyes widened.

"You have no pulse, no heartbeat. Immortals don't, that's how you can tell the difference. That.. and the fact that mortals can't see you unless they believe." She slowly lowered her hand, tucking it back beneath her pillow.

"We... we consummated our marriage last night, didn't we?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"What do you remember?" She sighed, biting her lip before meeting his gaze.

"I... that. I... I remember... making..." She swallowed, "and... and then nothing else." Jack sat up, folding his hands in his lap to keep from reaching down and playing with her hair.

"We did. And then... when we... finally settled... you couldn't... you couldn't breathe. Your lungs were closing and your heart was stopping. You started bleeding from your nose and eyes and mouth..." He sighed, turning to look at her. "In short, you were dying. Your mortal body, anyway." She sat up, moving closer, one hand grabbing to bring the sheet to her chest before she dropped it, to horrified by what Jack was telling her to care about modesty. He was, after all, her husband now.

"What happened? To... to my body, what... what happened to it?" Jack shrugged. He'd watched the night before as the shell of his wife seemed to fade away, as though turned to dust and caught up by the wind.

"It just... faded away. There's no other way to describe it. The mortal half of you faded away and... your immortal self remained. There's not much more I can tell you, Elsa." She nodded, looking down at her hands. "Are you okay?" She nodded, silent. A moment passed, before she sniffled and spoke,

"I just... it's a... a shock... I guess... I mean I... I arrived here a mortal and now... now I'm not." She studied her hands before striking out. _"It's not fair!"_ Ice shot from her palm, shattering upon impact with the wall, for the center of the four poster possessed no curtain. Jack sighed, moving closer to her. He pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face in his shoulder. The embrace did not last long, as a firm knock sounded on the door. Quickly, Jack climbed out of bed, going to the boudoir and removing two robes- he held one out to Elsa before pulling the other one on. She accepted it, climbing out of be and slipping into it, the soft snow of the robe had a delicate frost design on the sleeves and hem, and once she'd tied it, she made her way to Jack.

"Your Highnesses?" Jack groaned softly, before glancing at Elsa, who joined him, sliding her arm through his.

"We might as well get this over with, Jack." She whispered, meeting his gaze. The young winter prince sighed, nodding.

"Come in." Without a second thought, the door opened and a servant bustled in, carrying a tray, which she set on the table that Elsa hadn't seen the night before.

"His Majesty requested I bring you both breakfast-"

"Yes, please just get it over with." Jack muttered, waving a hand dismissively, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. Elsa glanced over her shoulder, watching as the servant made her way towards the bed, pulling the curtain back and then tugging at the covers. A look akin to satisfaction flitted across the woman's face, followed quickly by one of confusion at the massive amounts of blood; such amounts simply wouldn't come from the consummation of a marriage. Jack cleared his throat and the woman looked up, eyes landing on Elsa. She studied the young princess for a moment, before suddenly remembering what had been a heated topic of discussion since Elsa's arrival; a topic which would now be officially put to rest. She dropped the covers and briskly made her way towards the door.

"Yes, well, enjoy your breakfast, Your Highnesses." With one last glance, she left, shutting the door behind her with a self-satisfied smile on her face. Once she was gone, Elsa pulled away from Jack, making her way towards the table. No matter the actions of the night before, the lingering scent of whatever the cooks had made for the young couple was too great to resist, and she poked around the tray, lifting the crystalline ice lids to peek before taking a seat at the small table. As she glanced back at the boudoir, she found that Jack still hadn't moved. He was muttering something about how that would be the first rule to go once they took the throne-

"Jack. _Jack_!" Finally, he looked up, turning to her. "I don't know about you, but I am starving. Please, come eat." He watched in silence as she took a bite of a biscuit, getting jam over her nose, and chuckling softly, he joined her, resting a hand on the back of her chair and one on the table as he leaned over her.

"I take it you are officially over your death?" She nodded, not even giving it a moment's notice as she took another bite. He laughed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, before licking the jam off the tip of her nose and taking a seat across from her, soft giggles escaping her throat. Elsa watched as he poured a cup of coffee, and took a sip. Once she was satisfied, she returned to her own meal.

* * *

It was quiet as she slipped into her bedchamber; Jack had slipped out, saying something about visiting someone at the North Pole- she didn't fully understand- and had disappeared before she could ask him to explain. Not that she minded, at that point. This whole thing- the Winter Court, the marriage, not to mention whatever fledgling relationship she'd had with Jack back when she was still mortal- was strange and new and frightening beyond compare.

Elsa stopped, as something struck her; no, not something, one word.

_Mortal._

The word rang in her head, loud and clear, like a bell announcing the time from a church steeple.

She was no longer mortal. As of mere hours ago, her living body had ceased to exist, leaving her immortal... _spirit_, essentially, for that's what Jack was, as were all the others at the Winter Court... in its wake. And taking with it, all the hopes of her people and her kingdom in Arendelle. She reached out, pressing a hand against the wall as she caught her breath. Though she no longer possessed a heartbeat, the feeling of it was still there, speeding in her chest as the realization washed over her.

To her kingdom, to her family, she was now dead, though no body existed to bury. No longer was she the Crown Princess of Arendelle, set one day to be Queen... that title belonged to Anna now. No, now, she was the wife of the Winter Prince, Jack Frost, daughter-in-law to the Frost King, and Crown Princess of the Winter Court. She would, yes, one day be Queen, but she would rule over these frozen, barren lands of ice and snow and frost with Jack by her side, her husband and her King. Her Guardian.

She slipped into her room, softly shutting the door. Once safe, she leaned against the door, forcing herself to take deep, calming breaths; she could feel the frost beginning to form on her palms, and after a moment, pushed away from the door, going to the bed. She knelt down, intent on removing the chest from its hiding place, and instead, slipped beneath the bed, curling into herself. The realization began to hit her, that someday, she would lose all she cared about in Arendelle to death while she herself would never die, and it was there, beneath the bed in her chamber, where she let her tears fall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"What exactly is matter with you, Jack?" He glanced down at the floor of the workshop; North stood below him, hands on his wide hips, concern in his eyes. The Winter Prince didn't respond, just returned to watching the sky through the window.

"Something's wrong with Jack?" North turned as Tooth Fairy entered the study area; the other guardians had gathered to discuss the upcoming... at that point, Jack had tuned out their conversation, not really caring about what they were discussing, so focused on his own problems was he.

"What's _th'_ little hellion got himself into now?" Bunny asked, a cup of eggnog clutched within his hands. It wasn't uncommon for the eggnog to be gone by the time the guardians left North's shop. Before anyone could respond, Tooth, as she was called, flew up towards Jack. She studied him, before-

"Hey! St... _stop! Knock it off, Tooth_!" Jack shoved her gently away, but the action forced him to remove his hands from his jacket pockets. The fairy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide.

"What is it? Tooth, what_ 'tis _wrong?" North asked, concern growing even more.

"You got married, Jack?" Tooth whispered, meeting his gaze. He sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets again. He turned his gaze back to the window at the fairy rushed to join the other guardians. "Jack got married!" A sudden flurry of excitement raced about the workshop, but Jack paid it no mind. He was too concerned about Elsa, and exactly what their marriage would entail now.

"Jack, come down! Jack!"

"Why _didn' ya_ tell us_ 'bout_ this? Who's_ th'_ lucky lady?"

"Calm down, everyone! Let the boy breathe!" The others instantly silenced as North turned back to Jack, who hadn't moved his gaze from the window. "Tell us, Jack, who's your new bride?"

"Is she pretty? And how are her teeth? Oh, I bet they're absolutely perfect!" Tooth chattered on and on about her favorite subject, as everything, all of it, from the wedding the day before to now began to build up in Jack's head.

"My father forced us into it! He threatened her into coming to the Winter Court in order for her to save her kingdom!" He snapped, turning to them. _"It's a marriage neither of us wanted!"_ And then, without another word, Jack took off out the window, leaving the others in shock.

* * *

Once dressed, she grabbed a cloak from the boudoir and slipped out of the chamber. A quick glance around told her that she was alone, and she slipped the hood over her head, making her way down the hall, determined to uncover more of her new home. As she passed by one small chamber, she found that it consisted of a gaming room, where several lords and ladies-in-waiting were playing cards or talking. She stopped, hiding outside at the mention of her and Jack.

_"... why the King decided that a mere mortal princess would be a good match for the prince, when any other immortal lady would do." _

_"I was told that that 'mere mortal princess' is no longer mortal; she and the prince took care of that last night..."_

_"... not fair that we were not allowed to wait at the door-"_

_"To listen while her innocence and mortality were taken? I know, it's a shame that Father Frost put a stop to it. It was such a_ fun_ tradition."_

_"Well, at least we will be allowed to watch when she bears the heir; that is one tradition that thankfully will never change."_ Laughter floated towards her, and Elsa covered her mouth with her hand, horrified. She ordered her legs to move, to run, but she found herself glued to the spot, too horrified by the conversations to flee.

"_Come now, ladies, she is but a child."_

_"So? A child can bear a babe just as a woman can. Though she is so young, I doubt she will even conceive."_ Elsa swallowed, struggling to keep the tears in her eyes at bay.

_"I was told that His Majesty was going to marry her himself, but then decided that it would be better to marry her to the prince. A... gesture of good faith that he believed his son could handle the responsibility to rule when the time came."_ A high-pitched giggle reached Elsa's ears._ "Though with that little thing as his bride... she is so weak and unattractive that I do not understand how the prince can stand to look at her, let alone be willing to share a bed. He would do better to cast her out and sire an heir with one of the ladies of the court than to sire one with her."_

_"I think she is quite beautiful, actually."_ Silence briefly filled the room._ "Besides, I've been given to understand that the new princess possesses powers over ice and snow. The exact same powers as our prince." _

_"A former mortal princess? Possessing ice powers? What can a mere mortal princess do with powers over ice, pray tell?" _The thought seemed to be too much to bear as laughter filled the room. It was then that Elsa finally managed to get her legs working.

She rushed down the hall, away from the gaming room and back towards her chambers. However, she decided against it, instead weaving her way through the labyrinth of corridors and hallways towards the kitchens. She burst through the side door, dashing into the swirling storm that awaited her outside the palace walls. Without bothering to look back or even care where she was going, Elsa fled across the frozen landscape, her cloak fanning out around her, one more snowflake within the raging storm. Eventually, she stopped, turning back; there was no hint of the palace in sight. She was too far out on the moors to make her way back, not that she wanted to go back anyway. Not now. She turned her gaze to her hands; frost and ice crystals coated them like the softest of gloves. She shook her head, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"No... _no!"_ For the first time since she'd met Jack, she cast his words, his instructions, out of her head, instead, turning to her fear, and allowing her powers to feed off it. It was clear,_ abundantly_ clear, that the majority of the court didn't like her; they had already- four days into her arrival and a day into her marriage- cast her as an outsider that seemed to be out for the throne and needed to be destroyed. Well, she wouldn't let them. If the court wanted to destroy her, then she'd do all she could to fight against them. She was the Crown Princess of the Winter Court, after all; after the King, her word- and Jack's- were stronger than any of the court.

The woman's words came back to her, loud and harsh in her head,

_"What can a mere mortal princess do with powers over ice?"_

She narrowed her eyes, a soft growl building in her throat, imagining the woman- though she didn't know what the owner of the voice and had never seen her- she imagined the woman to look as annoying as her voice had been. "I'll show you what_ I can do_." And without a second thought, she lashed out.

A slew of sharp, jagged icicles exploded from her palms, cutting through the storm to embed themselves in the nearest objects possible. She let her temper get the better of her, anything she laid sight to- which wasn't much out in this barren land- was fair game for her magic. Icicles, bursts of snow, impromptu blizzards that lasted minutes flew from her hands as her emotions got the better of her. The cloak she wore whipped about her as the wind tugged and tangled with her, pulling her hair from the braided bun it had been placed in that morning. She let her anger get the better of her, a blizzard growing greater than any the moors had ever seen began to swirl and take shape; her power moved whatever way she commanded it, for once, wild and free and uninhibited by the rules her husband had unknowingly set up for her. So absorbed in proving herself- even if to no one but herself- was she, that she didn't realize Jack had returned from the North Pole and was looking for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sneachta is Gaelic for "Snow"**

"The winds are particularly brutal today." Jack landed softly on the floor; several of the courtiers were gathered at the windows, watching as the storm raged out on the moors. He didn't think anything of it- the storms always raged on the moors. With nothing to get in their way, the ice and snow took control of the landscape, the howling of the wind echoing the cries of a child lost. The other courtiers didn't notice the Winter Prince as he slowly made his way from the windows, headed in search of his wife.

"Could you imagine the prince's young bride out on the moors?" Jack stopped.

"It would be the perfect ending for that little mortal nuisance His Majesty brought into the court. He should have married the prince to one of the younger ladies instead of bothering with a mere mortal."

_"What did you say?"_ Those locked in the conversation looked up, startled to find themselves to object of one of the subjects in question. The woman who'd spoken stepped forward, Jack narrowed his eyes.

_Lady Sneachta._

Jack should have guessed. For as long as he could remember, Lady Sneachta had had her eye on the crown; she longed to have her daughter take the throne, and had been weaseling and plotting for years to get the Frost King to agree to a match between her daughter and Jack. But at that moment, Jack was actually_ grateful_ his father had arranged a marriage between him and Elsa; she was everything Lady Sneachta's daughter wasn't.

"Oh, Your Highness, I... I just meant..." She struggled to explain away her comment, but Jack refused to listen, the anger at her pathetic comments getting the better of him, and the worry over his wife taking hold. He rushed from the courtiers, determined to deal with the manipulative courtier and her daughter once he'd found his wife. At that moment, Elsa's wellbeing overrode anything the court could say.

With the wind at his back and beneath his feet, carrying him along, he went first to their bedchamber, thinking maybe she was there, but he turned up nothing. He checked every place he could think of, before finally making his way to her chambers- since both had their own chambers for when they needed their space, it was a safe bet that she was there. Instead, he found her bedchamber empty. As he left the room, a soft voice stopped him. "Perhaps she's out on the moors, Your Highness."

Jack turned, to find Elsa's maid, Helena, standing in the hall, having come up from the kitchens minutes earlier. "What?" He stepped closer, and the girl swallowed, immediately lowering her gaze before she spoke.

"E... Emily said... she thought she saw... she thought she saw Miss Elsa going towards the moors, Your Highness." Before she could say anything more, Jack was gone, rushing out in search of his wife.

* * *

The winds were often bad on the moors, but the storm Jack entered was beyond anything he'd ever seen. He looked, finding no sign of his wife, and just as he was to head for the garden, something caught his attention and he turned back. It sounded like a child's cry...

No, it was a cry, but not a child's.

He rushed towards the sound, the wind catching him beneath his feet and helping him along. He searched the swirling winds, finally catching sight of someone._ "Elsa!"_ When he got close enough, the wind set him down, and he rushed to her. "Elsa!" She turned; Jack managed to block the ice that came at him with his staff. Once the ice lay in broken shards at their feet, Jack moved towards her, slowly. There was a wild look in her beautiful blue eyes, and Jack realized that he had to tread carefully. _"Elsa... stop!"_ She rushed to him, but he held the staff between them, finding enough strength to push her away. She stumbled, landing on her back in the snow. But before she could climb to her feet, Jack was beside her, holding her down as he tried to reason with her.

_"Elsa, look at me! You have to calm down!"_ He reached up, taking her face in his hands, forcing them to meet eyes. _"Listen to me!"_ But she struggled against him, silent. A moment passed, before finally leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers in a firm kiss. Instantly, the storm that raged around them settled, and Jack reached down to take her hand. He broke the kiss, bringing her hand up to study it. "Oh Elsa..." Without another word, he began to kiss the frost from her hand. When finished, he pulled her to her feet. "What the hell got into you?"

She sniffled, reaching up to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "I... I heard them t... talking today... they... they do not... think highly of me... because I was... once mortal..." She met his gaze. "One woman even said that... it would be... better if you cas... cast me out and..." She couldn't finish, instead, she broke down, covering her face with her hands. Jack felt anger boil within his veins. He knew _exactly_ which woman she was referring too, and decided that if his father did nothing about her, then once they took the throne, he would. But at that moment, he pulled his wife into his arms and held her close.

"What were you thinking, Elsa? Losing control like that?" She lay her head on his shoulder.

"I... I wasn't... I was..." She swallowed. "just_ so angry_..." He held her close, brushing a soft kiss to her hair. Slowly, he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"You can't lose control like that, Elsa. The court... they will use it against you... they are ruthless when it comes to magic, and when you are of the royal family, they will do all they can to turn you against my father. You _mustn't listen_ to them, do you _hear_ me? No matter how their words upset you, you _mustn't give in_. They will use that fear and anger against you and to their greatest advantage. Are we clear?" She nodded, swallowing. "Come here, princess." He pressed a kiss to her head, holding her against him. She burrowed into him, taking his words to heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Oh goody, new prompt:**

**Nearly a year later, a snow day, and an introduction**

**Let's see...**

**... and Chilali is Native American for Snowbird**

_Seventeen Months Later_

The wind howled outside the wind, banging on the iced glass, demanding entrance. Elsa ignored it, too absorbed in her novel. She sat upon the window seat in their bedchamber, a cup of coffee on the table across from her. A fire crackled in the grate, blue flames dancing. It had been almost a year and a half since Elsa had made the bargain with the Frost King, since she'd left her home in Arendelle and come to the Winter Court and wed Jack. Their anniversary would be quietly celebrated and acknowledged by the couple and only their closest servants in a month's time- for the rest of the court, such things as anniversaries were trivial, and hardly worth the wind that raged outside.

Elsa's arrival and marriage to Jack had since fallen to the bottom of the rag pile as far as news, but now though, the court was focused on exactly when an heir- or, if they were lucky, _heirs_- would be born to the young couple. Speculation had begun to circulate that the Crown Princess was already with child; rumors that were put to rest as quickly as they arose, when Elsa blatantly told Lady Sneatcha that it was no business of hers if she and Jack and conceived, and then proceeded to freeze the woman's mouth shut- an action that got her a stern talking to from Jack, but told the others in the court to leave her and her husband be- at least in public.

The couple had decided to wait to try and conceive; they had only been married a year, and yet, did not know each other well enough or feel ready enough to bring a child into the world. So the young pair spent their days getting to know each other, talking and sharing secrets, exchanging stories of their years growing up. They went out onto the moors often, hiding in their garden of a forest away from the court's meddlesome eyes. And there were nights, when they would separate, choosing the sleep within their own separate chambers instead of together. Elsa had even shown Jack the small chest she'd been allowed to bring with her, telling him of the memories attached to each small trinket within. Jack had listened, enchanted, and when she'd choked on the stories about Anna, he'd held her, letting her cry.

Footsteps drew her attention from the book, and she looked up as Helena entered with lunch. The girl set the tray on the table, giving her mistress a smile. Elsa truly liked Helena; she was of the lower class of servants within the court, but had volunteered to be Elsa's personal servant when she'd found out that the Frost King was bringing a bride to wed his son. Elsa had soon discovered that Helena was exceedingly loyal to her, and she gave the same loyalty to the young girl that she herself received. "Good afternoon, Miss Elsa. I brought lunch." She looked around as the princess saved her page and closed her book. "Where is Master Jack?"

"He will be here soon, Helena." The girl nodded and curtsied, turning to go, but then she stopped.

"Miss Elsa?"

"Yes, Helena?" The girl seemed to think, biting her lip, before she pulled something from the pocket of her apron and held it out.

"My mother heard of your anniversary. She asked me to give you this now, because she wasn't sure if she would be able to give this to you next month." Elsa glanced down; resting within the girl's palm, was a small ice box, tied with a frost ribbon. "It's not much, but she wanted to do something special for your anniversary, and... to thank you, for allowing me to-" Elsa glanced at the box, before gently taking it. She gently tugged at the ribbon before lifting the lid. Nestled inside, was a simple hair comb, crafted of ice, a pattern of vines and leaves frosted upon the base.

"Oh Helena, it's beautiful, thank you. But you didn't... your mother didn't..."

"It's okay. My mother makes such things for all the ladies of the court. She is sorry it is nothing more elaborate, but she did not have time-" Elsa held up a hand.

"It's beautiful, Helena. Thank you. Thank your mother." The girl nodded and curtsied, before quickly leaving, a smile as bright as the snow on her face. Once alone, Elsa went to the mirror, she studied the comb; it was simple, but in that simplicity, it was beautiful. After a moment, she reached up, sliding the comb within her blonde locks. Satisfied, she went to the table, just as the door opened and Jack came in, shaking the snow from his hair with a laugh. He leaned his staff against the bed before going to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Good afternoon, princess." She gave him a small smile, whispering it back and stealing a soft kiss. "That's a beautiful comb, was it one you had before?" He pulled her chair out and allowed her to sit before taking a seat across from her.

"Helena's mother made it for me, an early anniversary present." Jack seemed to think a moment, before he nodded.

"Ah, Mistress Chilali. She's the seamstress for the court. Very sweet woman." Elsa nodded, taking a bite of her meal when she realized Jack was watching her.

"What?" He smirked softly.

"After lunch, how about we spend the day outside?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

* * *

She ducked, the snowball missing her head by inches. A laugh escaped her throat as she conjured one up and threw it at him. Jack had managed to convince her that a day outside in the snow would be a good thing- he just hadn't told her that a snowball fight was what he'd had in mind. Now, the two young royals chased each other about the moors, throwing snowballs and causing an infernal ruckus that was only rivaled by the wind's howling.

"Just try and catch me, princess!" Jack called dashing off down the moors. Elsa raced after him, cloak flowing behind her. Eventually, the wind caught Jack up, taking him several feet above his wife.

"Hey! Jack Frost, that is_ not fair_!"

"Who ever said we had to play fair?" He replied, slinging his staff over his shoulders. Elsa huffed, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Though they were immortal, though they were royal, they were still young, and therefore, were still allowed time to act childish. They had all of eternity, after all.

Elsa glared at him and turned, stalking off towards their garden of trees, when she suddenly felt Jack's arms wrap around her from behind. He hoisted her into the air, causing a squeal to escape her throat. "Jack!" Eventually, she managed to turn so that she faced him, and slowly slipped her arms around his neck. "That wasn't nice." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her head in response. He hadn't realized he'd lowered his staff, or that it was trailing along the ground. However, the stick caught on a mound of ice, sending the young royals tumbling from the wind into the snow. They rolled for several minutes before finally stopping. She lay beneath him, bodies pressed together and noses touching. "You didn't have to sweep me off my feet, Jack." He rolled his eyes, but grinned back at her, and then leaned down, capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

When they finally stood, Jack helped her to her feet and then grabbed his staff. He gathered the wind about them and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Her arms latched around his neck as they rose into the air. "Ready?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

"Jack? Where are we?" He took her hand, gently tugging her along.

"Come on. It's this way." They had left the court, heading east, further along the moors until they too were gone. They'd moved further and further from the Winter Court, eventually coming upon a barren stretch of land in the middle of an ocean.

"Why are we here?" He glanced back at her, before pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around her waist. She was nervous, and tugged her cloak tighter around herself.

"Because I want you to meet someone. He's very important to me." Elsa turned to him, laying a hand against his chest.

"But why _here_? Everyone is at the Winter Court." Jack raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Not everyone, princess." He led her along the landscape, eventually coming to the center. Once there, he moved behind her, reaching up and covering her eyes with his hands.

"Jack!"

"Just... trust me, princess. Now, I want you to close your eyes and relax. You'll be able to see it better."

"See_ what_ better?"

"WIll you just do as I say, please?" She huffed lightly in annoyance but did as told, closing her eyes and relaxing back against him. Moments passed, before, "Open your eyes."

"I can't see anything but your fingers, Jack." He slowly lowered his hands, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well?" Her mouth dropped in amazement. The palace that stood before them was beautifully crafted of ice and snow; it stood solitary upon the land, an invisible beacon in an ever-raging storm.

"It's... it's beautiful..." He grinned, pulling away and taking her hand before leading her up the steps and into the building. "Are we allowed to-" He turned to her.

"Yes."

"But who-"

"You'll see." He led her through the castle, into a study that itself possessed a raging fire of blue flames. "Hello Grandfather." The man sitting within the armchair looked up as Jack made his way towards him. Without a second thought, Jack knelt and pressed a kiss to his withered cheek. "There's some I'd like you to meet." He straightened and turned back, holding out a hand. Elsa made her way towards him, sliding her hand into his. "Grandfather, this is my wife, Elsa. Elsa, this is my great-grandfather, Old Man Winter."


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Old Man Winter is sometimes called Father Winter**

**Thanks to HopelessRomantic183 for reviewing 7 and 14, and sparkles022811, PiperGrace938 and Feyfa14Frost for reviewing 16.**

Elsa's blue eyes widened momentarily before she dipped into a small curtsy. Old Man Winter chuckled softly; he was considerably older than Elsa had ever imagined, with the same blue eyes Jack possessed, and the same slender build. However, his hair, beard and mustache were long and white, and appeared to be made of the snowflakes themselves. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elsa." She gave him a small smile, whispering,

"And... a pleasure to meet you, sir." He waved the word away.

"Please, call me Grandfather. And sit. I assume that Jack did not bring you all the way here just to stand." Once the couple were seated, tea was brought and Elsa found herself asking something she'd been trying to figure out since she'd arrived at the court nearly a year previous.

"Si... sorry, Grandfather, may I ask you something?" The elder spirit cocked his head to the side, a sign that she could ask away. She licked her lips. "I thought that you were Father Frost. If you are, then why does Jack-" But before she could finish the man stood, making his way to the desk in the corner. She glanced at Jack, who shrugged lightly and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He rummaged around for several minutes before returning to them, a scroll of ice and snow in his hands. Carefully, he laid the scroll on the floor and unrolled it, beckoning the couple to join him. They knelt on the floor, studying the frosted writing. "It's a family tree." Elsa turned to her husband, who nodded, laying a hand on her back.

"Grandfather is the keeper of the lineage." Jack whispered, his eyes moving to drink in the names of his family members. Elsa nodded in understanding, as the other man spoke up.

"Around since time itself began, I have been. I watched the world being created, the first people to populate the earth, watched civilizations die and grow, wars start and end, illnesses ravage the land... I have seen it all." He reached out a gnarled hand, pointing to a name below his.

"Yuki... onna?" Elsa looked up at the man, who chuckled, correcting gently.

"_Yuki-onna_. My wife. She is currently out causing a blizzard in the Americas."

"She is the Japanese spirit of winter, called 'Snow Granny.'" Jack clarified, shifting so that he could rest his elbows on his knees.

"Oh." Elsa turned to him. "What is Japan?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'll explain later." The pair turned back to the scroll as Old Man Winter moved down to his children- the line was long, several hundred, if Elsa were to guess. She couldn't imagine having that many children, let alone raising them all.

"Father Frost is my oldest son, and _Chione_, his wife, the Greek 'goddess' of snow, as the Greeks liked to call everything a god or goddess. Skaldi was his younger sister, the spirit of ice in Norse religion..." He continued to explain the various immortals and their spouses and children, before finally reaching- "My youngest grandson, the Frost King, married _Marzanna_. She is known in some regions as the spirit of death and nightmares, a truly ridiculous profession if you ask me. Marzanna is no more the bringer of death than St. Nicholas is the bringer of Easter eggs."

Elsa giggled, but stopped when she saw the look on her husband's face. "What was her true-"

"Spirit of snow." Jack whispered, holding his wife close. Elsa glanced at him; clearly it pained him to speak of his mother, for he kept silent on the matter.

"Where is she now?" Jack glanced at Old Man Winter, who reached out and patted her hand with a soft smile.

"Another time, my child." The young princess nodded silently, her gaze going back to the scroll. She leaned close, gaze moving over each name silently, until-

"That's us." Jack leaned close to look over her shoulder, a small smile on his features as he read their names. "But..." She reached out, her fingers trailing between them, stopping at the line that moved down between their names. "What is that?" Old Man Winter moved closer to look, chuckling softly. Clearly, the princess didn't spend much time creating family trees.

"This scroll has a habit of preparing for the future, young ones."

"What do you mean, Grandfather?" Jack asked, interest piqued. Old Man Winter studied his great-grandson, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"When it comes time for you to bear an heir of the Winter Court, and only then, then the scroll will be prepared to add that child's name to the tree." The couple shared a startled glance, silent.

* * *

"You have been awful quiet, Jack." They'd returned from their visit with Old Man Winter in time for supper, and then retired early, excusing themselves from the party the Frost King was holding, where they'd spent time curled up watching the flames dance in the fireplace before slipping into bed. Now, Elsa waited, allowing him time to gather his thoughts. He sighed, shifting to face her and silently reached out, taking her hand and playing with her fingers. "Is this... because of today?"

"My mother..." He sighed deeply. "My mother is no longer at court because... because my father drove her away." She waited, giving him time to decide when to continue. "She... stayed until I was seven and then... fled. My last memory of her is the evening before she left. She tucked me into bed..."

_"You know that I love you, right, my darling?"_

_"I love you too, Mama." _

_"And I love your wildness and your kindness and your excitement. They are what make you who you are. Never lose any of those, okay? Can you promise me, Jack, my darling?"_

_"I promise, Mama."_

Elsa reached up, gently catching the tears that fell. "I still remember that promise. And I hate it." She furrowed a brow, confused. Something didn't add up.

"You said... that your father drove her away. What did he do?" She tucked her arm back under her pillow and scooted closer. He took a deep breath.

"I... I don't know. All I know is... is that tucked me in that night, and the next morning, when I came down for breakfast, she was gone... I... I haven't seen her since. And I _hate her_ for it."

"Oh, Jack." She pulled him into her arms, holding him against her, fingers stroking through his hair. He clung to her, sobs wracking his body as he finally allowed himself to grieve for the loss of his mother, for she could tell that he never had properly grieved for her. Elsa understood; she'd been ripped from her family, forced to leave everyone she loved behind, just as Jack's mother had. Clearly, Marzanna was in hiding, but no one knew where, and if they did, they hadn't told Jack. She sighed, pressing a kiss to his head. If she couldn't find his mother, couldn't mend whatever pain had been built up between mother and son, but if she could give him a small amount of comfort now, then maybe it would help.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She stretched, shifting to her other side. The fire had since burned down in the grate, not that it mattered. She reached out for Jack, only to find his side of the bed empty, and after a moment, she pushed herself up, gaze scanning the chamber for any sign of her husband. Finding herself alone, she slipped out of bed, pulling on her robe and making her way to the window. The storm still raged, and after a moment, she pulled away from the window in time to see Helena enter. "Good morning, Miss Elsa."

"Good morning, Helena." She bit her lip. "I was wondering if you had seen my husband?" The girl set the tray on the table and then made her way to the boudoir.

"No, Miss Elsa, I haven't." The princess nodded with a sigh, and then removed her robe, allowing Helena to help her dress. It was as the young maid was helping the Crown Princess into her chemise, that the door opened and Jack slipped inside, in his court finest, looking exceedingly uncomfortable. Clearly, he'd just come from a meeting with his father.

"Good morning, Master Jack." Helena curtsied quickly, before returning to her work. Elsa looked up, eyes lighting as Jack made his way towards her. She held her arms up, allowing Helena to slip the corset around her before the girl began to tighten it.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared to." She whispered, taking his hands and allowing him to steal a quick kiss before he pulled away and removed his jacket, tossing it on the chaise. "Everything all right?" jack sighed, taking a seat at the table and pouring a cup of coffee. He moved to take a sip, before deciding against it and setting the cup down. "Jack? Talk to me." She glanced over her shoulder, but Helena was busy working on the stays; besides, the girl knew better than to eavesdrop on her mistress's conversations.

His blue eyes moved up, watching his wife as Helena helped her finish getting dressed. "My father called for an emergency meeting of his advisors and I was to sit in."

"Oh dear." Elsa sighed, smoothing the skirt of her dress as Helena quickly worked the hooks and eyes on the back of her dress. "What about?" He licked his lips, picking up his cup again, only to set it down once more.

"It was about Arendelle."

"Hmm." Elsa didn't seem to fully register what he'd said as she took a seat at the vanity and allowed Helena to quickly braid her hair and pin it up. It was only as she slid the comb her mother had given the princess into the blonde locks that Elsa registered what Jack had said. "Wait, it was about_ Arendelle_?" Jack nodded, meeting his wife's gaze. She stood, waving Helena away with a hand; the younger girl curtsied quickly and left, the door shutting softly behind her. "_What about Arendelle_?" She moved towards him, but he kept silent. "Jack, _what_ did your father say about Arendelle?" Finally, he sighed and stood, going to the window.

"He is restricting our access to the country."

"What does that mean?" He turned to her; she stood with her hands on her small hips, watching him intently. Silent, he made his way towards her, taking her hands in his.

"You will have to ask him, princess." He pulled her close, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "He wouldn't tell me anything." She met his gaze, before pulling away and striding to the door. "Elsa, where are you going?"

"If he wouldn't tell you, then he will tell me! I will _make him tell me_!"

* * *

Elsa strode down the hallway towards her father-in-law's study, barely acknowledging the various greetings coming from the courtiers as she passed, so focused was she. Once there, she knocked softly on the door, reminding herself to keep her temper in check. "Come in."

Without a word, she pushed the door open and strode in, shutting it softly behind her. The Frost King looked up, a gleam in his eyes as he watched his daughter-in-law make her way towards him. She truly was lovely, and not for the first time since he'd managed to threaten her into coming to the court did he wonder why he hadn't married her himself. But then he remembered that he'd arranged the marriage to show all those at the Winter Court- as well as his father and his own son- that he had faith that Jack would be a good king and hold with tradition, and with a beautiful woman by his side as queen some day, ensuring that the Winter Court would last into the next millennia. A moment passed, before he set his pen down and stood. "Ah, what can I do for you, Your Highness?"

Elsa straightened her back and lifted her chin, the royal upbringing she'd had back in Arendelle showing. Whatever her father-in-law had said to Jack had been enough to piss her husband off, and she wanted to know what it was. "I want to visit my family."

The Frost King stopped. He'd made his way to the fireplace, but her words caused him to turn back around. "I don't believe I understand what you mean, Your Highness." Elsa stepped closer.

"I want to visit my family back in Arendelle."

He furrowed a brow, pretending to think, before, "Ah, Arendelle, yes. Well, I'm sorry, but you cannot return to Arendelle." Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"You _agreed_ that if I agreed to come to the Court that I could return to visit my family! You_ promised me_!"

Her father-in-law sighed, placing his hands behind his back. He clucked his tongue, slowly making his way towards his daughter-in-law. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, my dear," Elsa narrowed her eyes, stepping back when he reached out to caress her cheek.

"What? What did you do?"

"I did nothing, I can assure you. I only went to Arendelle early this morning, to request that you be allowed to return to the place of your birth, to see your precious sister and your parents," He moved towards her, reaching out and gently lifting her chin. "But when I mentioned you, your father told me that, well-" He stopped.

"What? What did my father say?"

"He told me that he wanted nothing to do with you. That you were dead to him, and that your name was never to be spoken within the kingdom again." Elsa paled, pulling away. She shook her head.

"No... Papa... he... he would_ never_..." The Frost King sighed sadly, nodding.

"Unfortunately, he did." Without a word, Elsa fled the study, unaware of the smirk growing on her father-in-law's face. She clutched the skirts of her dress tightly, her knuckles whitening with the force of her grip. Several courtiers turned back as the princess rushed past them, but she said nothing, just allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks. She dashed up the stairs towards their chambers, the door bursting open and causing Jack to jump as she entered.

"Elsa?" But his wife ignored him; she turned, a blast of ice escaping her palms to embed itself in the wall, knocking the basin and pitcher off its stand to shatter at her feet. Frost and ice began to crawl across the floor and up the walls, coating everything in a beautiful pattern of snowflakes and vines. "Elsa_, stop_!" She turned to him, and it was then that Jack saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh, Elsa, what happened?" He rushed to her, snatching her hands before she could think to lose her temper again and lash out. He tugged her towards the chaise, taking a seat beside her as he held her hands in his. "Hey, talk to me."

She sniffled, swallowing as he reached up to brush her tears away. "He... lied."

"What?" She met her husband's gaze.

"Your... father, he... he _lied_. When I... when I agreed... to come to the Court..." She sniffled. "I made him pro... _promise_ that... that I could return to... to see my family and... _he lied to me..."_ She curled into his arms, breaking down. It took several minutes before she could choke out anything else, but when she did, the heartbreak in her tone hurt more than the words themselves. _"He... he said that... that he tal... talked to my fa... father and... I'm for... forbidden from seeing them... he said that... they think I'm dead and... I'm not to be... to be even mentioned..."_

"You can't be serious, princess." Jack muttered, pulling her closer. He knew how important her parents were to her, how important the people of Arendelle, and her sister, Anna... She nodded against his chest, shoulders shaking with sobs. He pulled his wife closer, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

"I can't understand how my father could..." She didn't finish as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. The young couple had chosen to take dinner in their chamber instead of facing the court, and once finished, Jack had helped Elsa undress before doing the same and joining her in bed. Now, they lay among the covers of their bed, a fire going in the grate. He reached out, brushing a tear off her cheek.

"It doesn't make any sense." Jack agreed, taking her hand. He squeezed her fingers gently as they settled into silence. After a moment, Elsa scooted closer until she'd curled into his side, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"I thought my parents loved me... I... I thought _Anna_..."

"They do, they just..." He sighed, unsure of what to say to help his wife. After several minutes, he gave up, opting instead to just hold his wife, hoping his embrace would give her some form of comfort as she dealt with the loss of her family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Another new prompt: **

**Easter eggs, perfect teeth, sweet dreams and Yetis**

**Thanks to Guest for reviewing 18.**

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Jack, _slow down_!"

"Oh for snow's sake, come here, princess!"

"_Jack_! Give me a little _warning_ the next time you're going to take my feet off the ground!"

"Would you have come if I'd given you a warning?"

"... no."

"See? Then that was necessary."

The wind carried the young royals away from the moors and the Winter Court they'd rushed to escape, taking them over land and sea in minutes. The pair had sat through a rather boring court session; seated together beside the Frost King, the couple had shared glances and had spent time entertaining each other with little tricks of magic, their soft laughter hidden behind their hands until it got to be too much and the Frost King blatantly told them that if they couldn't behave, then they'd have to leave the session, of which Jack took as his opportunity to sweep his wife out of the room without a backwards glance. They'd quickly pulled on their cloaks and rushed out across the moors, and were now headed somewhere of Jack's decision. Eventually, they arrived at their destination, and the wind gently placed the young royals back on their feet.

"Jack, what is this place?" He tugged her to his side, taking her in through a back entrance that led up from the ground and into a spacious study area. Once inside, he pulled away and turned to her, holding his arms out in a grand gesture of introduction.

"You don't recognize it?"

"Am I_ supposed_ to? I've never been here." She shook her head, holding her arms up with a shrug as he went to her.

"Anyone who's ever believed in Santa Claus should recognize his workshop." He whispered, arms latching around her waist and pulling her close. She stared at him, before pulling away to look around.

"This... this is... St... St. Nicholas's..." Jack nodded, smirking at the look of wonder that came over his wife's countenance. She moved to look over the wooden balcony, drinking in everything on the floor of the factory below. "I always thought the elves made the toys." Jack chuckled, going to his wife and slipping an arm around her waist to pull her close, his staff slung over his shoulder.

"Nah, North just lets them believe that."

"North?" Jack nodded as his wife raised an eyebrow.

"Nicholas St. North. Santa Claus." Elsa nodded once, turning back to lean against the railing, watching with delight in her eyes at all the activity. Suddenly, a ruckus began down on the floor, and everyone turned towards the balcony.

"Um... Jack, why are they staring at us?" But before he could respond, a jovial voice interrupted.

"Ah! Jack, what are you doing here? And who have with you?" Elsa's eyes widened as the owner of the voice made his way towards the study, three figures following. Elsa quickly backed up, the sight of the four strangers making her nervous. She held her hands up, ready to defend herself, but Jack stepped between them.

"Good to see you again, North. Hey Sandy, Tooth." He leaned to look around North at the giant rabbit. "Bunny."

"Oh, Jack, you look so handsome! Doesn't he look absolutely-" The strange hummingbird humanoid continued to chatter on as Jack turned and made his way to Elsa, taking her hand gently and tugging her to his side.

"I have someone I want you to meet." He glanced at his wife, grinning. She returned his smile, forgetting for the moment of the small golden sandman, the Russian, the humanoid hummingbird and the giant mammal watching them. "This is my wife, Elsa, former... Crown Princess of Arendelle, and... current Crown Princess of the Winter Court." An instant hush fell about the floor as they watched; Jack didn't take his eyes off the former Arendelle heir; their eyes locked, and she smiled softly at him.

"Oh, this is so sweet! He's in love with her!" The hummingbird humanoid squealed in delight as Jack brushed a soft kiss to Elsa's lips, and even Bunny couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips momentarily. North, however, cleared his throat, pulling the couple from their silent conversation; the Russian bowed slowly to the young woman.

"It is honor to meet you, princess." She glanced at Jack, who nodded. After a moment, she stepped aside, gathering her skirts and curtsying quickly.

"The honor is mine, Mr. St. North." Once more standing, she returned to her husband's side, slipping her arm through Jack's and resting her other hand on his arm. North chuckled softly as he straightened.

"Please, call me North-,."

"Elsa. Call me Elsa." That seemed to be enough incentive for the humanoid to come dashing towards the princess, several small replicas following.

"Can I see your teeth?" Elsa gave her a nervous smile, stepping back, and the woman moved closer. "Oh! They _are_ perfect! And they look exactly like freshly fallen snow! Oh..." But before the woman could get any closer to Elsa's mouth, Jack stepped in between the two, his regal upbringing bringing him to near perfect attention and his duty to protect his wife at the forefront.

"_Back off_, Tooth." The humanoid did as told, backing several feet away, and once there was enough space between them and the other guardians, Jack turned his attention to his wife. "Elsa, I want to introduce you to the Big Four." She furrowed her brow, glancing at her husband. It was all a little overwhelming, and yet, fascinating.

"The who?"

Jack chuckled softly, pulling her into his side. "Santa Claus, The Sandman, Tooth Fairy," As he spoke, each gave a small bow, or curtsy. "and the Easter Kangaroo." Elsa raised an eyebrow, turning to her husband.

"Easter Kangaroo?"

"_What did you say_?" She gasped, ducking behind her husband as the giant rabbit strode towards her. "I am_ not_ a kangaroo."

"If... if you're not a kangaroo, then... what are you?" Elsa asked innocently, swallowing. She's never seen a rabbit of such... _size_ before, and didn't mean her question any other way than innocent curiosity.

"I'm a bunny, _princess_. The _Easter_ bunny." Jack slid an arm around her waist, pulling her into him, a glare on his features.

"Back off, Bunny. It was just a question." The animal huffed, returning to the other guardians. North waved the tension away with a laugh.

"Jack, Elsa, sit! We all have tea."

* * *

"You ready to go, princess? Elsa?" She glanced over her shoulder at her husband as she leaned against the railing and watched the Yetis work in the factory. "What'cha doing?" She shrugged, never taking her eyes off the toys.

"Just... thinking. About... my childhood and... Anna and..." She turned from the railing, hands ghosting over her midsection. "our own child someday..." His eyes widened.

"Elsa, you aren't-"

She looked up, meeting his gaze. "_No!_ No, we aren't... even _remotely_ ready for a child yet." She shrugged. "I was just... thinking about... how one day we'll... we'll_ have_ to be ready... because we'll need to produce an heir..." She swallowed. "And... any child we do have, I don't want them growing up with your father as king, as harsh as that sounds-"

"It's not harsh at all, princess." He whispered, watching her. "It's the truth. And I couldn't agree with you more." She looked up at him.

"You do?" He reached out, hooking his staff around her waist and pulling her into his arms.

"Absolutely. The last thing I want is any children we have being raised while my father still holds the throne. He can do major damage to a childhood, and I don't want any children we have suffering at his expense. I won't allow him to do to them what he did to me." She searched his gaze, confused.

"What did he do to you, Jack?" He shook his head, giving her a charming smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He stole a quick kiss, before waving his staff quickly. "We'd better get back. Supper in our room, or do you actually want to deal with the court tonight?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Our room. If I have to sit beside your father_ one more time_ today-" He chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more." Then, with a wave at the others, the wind carried them out of the workshop, back to the Winter Court.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Enough with the countless e-mail filled prompts! I'm drowning in them! At this rate, this story is going to be 400 chapters long!**

**Years later, An Arendelle Surprise**

**... and the dress I describe is a bit of a variation on Elsa's gown in the movie.**

**Thanks to DarkTempest, Guest and dianne for reviewing 19.**

_Three Years Later_

Jack slid his arms around his wife, pulling her close. She leaned back against him, a soft giggle escaping her lips. "Jack, let me finish getting ready." He tightened his grip on her, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Or I could just strip you entirely of your clothing and move this to the bed." She laughed, gently pushing his hands away and moving out of his embrace.

"_Maybe_ after we return." He rolled his eyes, watching as she tied off the end of her braid and tossed it over her shoulder. His eyes moved over her body, drinking in the gown she wore. It was perhaps the most beautiful article of clothing she'd ever worn- besides nothing at all.

Made of simply ice and frost, the ice blue was perhaps Elsa's favorite of all Mistress Chilali's creations. The snug, heart-shaped bodice hugged her figure, giving her a slight hint of cleavage, and the skirt flared out only slightly from her waist. The bodice had two slender straps made of beautiful frost that hung off her pale shoulders, and upon the skirt was a beautiful pattern of snowflakes- a far cry from the patterned vines that decorated the majority of her gowns and that Elsa had grown so attached too. But the dress was beautiful in its own way. It left the upper half of her back exposed, and had originally come with an attached train that ran from her shoulders down; Elsa had asked for the train to be removed. She detested trains, and insisted that the dress looked better without it. Jack couldn't agree more.

"That a promise?" She laughed at his cheeky grin as she slipped into her heels and then grabbed her favorite cloak- patterned, as usual, with leaves and vines. She wore her hair in a thick, loose braid, adorned occasionally with ice crystals, and her makeup was subtle, yet beautiful. There were a few strands that fell over her forehead and gave her a carefree look, and as he pulled her close, he blew against the strands, causing ice crystals to settle within.

"Of course." She bit her lip, meeting his gaze. "But do you think we will be able to get away without him knowing?" Jack sighed, thinking.

"We'll never know until we try." He then dipped his head to capture her mouth with his, before pulling away. "Now grab your heavier cloak, princess. Something tells me it's going to be cold when we get there."

"I thought the cold didn't bother you, just as it doesn't bother me." She replied, removing her lower cloak and grabbing her heavier one- also adorned with vines and leaves- before pulling it on.

"It doesn't." He caught her around the waist, pulling her closer as he pressed his forehead to hers. "But you want to make an _entrance_, don't you?" She grinned in response.

* * *

Anna rushed down the hall; she was late to court, having gotten caught up in-

She slid to a stop in front of Elsa's old room. Slowly, she pushed the door open before slipping inside. Her parents never entered the room anymore, it was too painful to be inside, when they knew that their daughter was no longer on the earth. Ever since Anna had woken up that night, screaming about not being able to breathe and feeling as though her heart was stopping, her parents had taken to thinking of Elsa but never mentioning her, despite what Jack had told them about believing in her. The room had been left exactly as it was when Elsa left, an eternal shrine to a lost daughter-

Screams came from the court, and she fled the room, suddenly remembering where she needed to be, the door of her sister's room slamming shut behind her. Anna slid into the grand hall just as the doors of the room blew open with a blast of icy winter wind. She watched silent, as courtier and villager alike stumbled back, the sight of frost beginning to spread about the floor and up the walls, patterning the windows and every available surface with frosted vines and fern leaves. Collective gasps rang out as the doors suddenly slammed shut, a beautiful pattern of fern leaves and vines adorning the wood.

"What the _Hell_ is _going on_?" Anna turned as her father stood, prepared and determined to protect his wife and only remaining daughter from the Frost King and whatever minions he'd sent to cause chaos. He moved down the steps onto the floor, but as he got closer, he found himself not face to face with the king, but two of the king's courtiers; young adults, neither of which looked older than sixteen. "I told the Frost King that neither he, nor any of his _minions_ are _welcome in Arendelle_!_ Get out_!"

Anna stepped closer, studying the pair. Both were beautifully dressed in clothing crafted of ice and snow, patterns of frost decorating their garments. Their hair was white, and they appeared to be dressed in not the typical clothing of courtiers, but of royalty itself. Clearly, these two were more than just the King's courtiers, they belonged to the Royal family, if their intricate, exquisite clothing was any indication. Anna couldn't help noticing that the girl wore a beautiful cloak, lined with what appeared to be snow and decorated with an intricate pattern of vines- a beautiful creation from such a deadly substance. She wore her long pale hair over her shoulder in a messy braid-

"Wh-"

But instead of doing as he ordered, the young princess- for clearly, thanks to her clothing, she was not just a simple courtier- glanced at her companion, blue eyes sparking with something as a small smile briefly graced her features. Anna watched as her companion quickly squeezed her hand and then released his old, stepping back to allow her to address the king. She gathered her skirts in her hands, and sank into a low curtsy until her fingertips rested upon the frosted floor, making a show of her status- and showing that she understood his- and yet, when she spoke, her voice was as calm and clear and sure of herself as the frost that climbed the walls and coated the ceiling.

"But Papa," Slowly, she rose, lifting her head; her blue eyes bore into the king's, never breaking his gaze. "don't you _recognize_ me? When I left, you told me that I would _always_ have a home to return too."

Anna covered her mouth with her hands, stifling a gasp. _No, it couldn't be-_

The court of Arendelle watched as the king made his way towards the young woman. She held his gaze a moment longer, before turning and reaching back for her companion, who joined her instantly, bowing to the king as he stepped up beside her. The king studied her; she sounded familiar- and then it hit him. That voice, that beautiful voice, was one he never thought he'd hear again. It was the voice of his little girl, lost forever to the Winter Court and the Frost King-

But Anna had figured it out before any of them, her heart racing, _"Elsa!"_

_"What?"_ The queen slowly rose from her throne as whispers soon began to spread through the court, glances shooting to the young winter royals. "It can't be." The girl in question turned, lifting her chin with a small smile as she responded,

"Hello, Anna."

That was all the incentive the mortal princess needed. Gathering her skirts, Anna rushed from the dais down into the court, throwing her arms around her sister when she got close enough. _"Oh Elsa! You came back!"_

The Crown Princess wrapped her sister in a hug, squeezing her gently. "I promised I would."

"Elsa?" The king watched, confused, as his youngest daughter eagerly embraced the young royal, and then glanced back at his wife; she didn't bother wiping the tears from her cheeks as she hurried towards them.

"Papa,_ Elsa came back_! Just like she promised, remember?" It was then that he met the other girl's eyes; when he looked at her, he saw his child. His beautiful little girl, long thought dead, returned from the grave.

"Elsa... oh Elsa, love, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" But the girl shook her head as she released her sister to allow her father to embrace her. Jack stood back, watching the happy reunion in silence until Anna turned to him.

"Hello, Jack." Without warning, she rushed to him, throwing her arms around her brother-in-law. He stumbled back briefly, before chuckling and wrapping his arms around the younger girl.

* * *

"You do take tea at the Winter Court?" Elsa nodded as Cassandra entered the small study and set the tray on the table before the royals.

"Will there be anything-" The older woman stopped, gaze going to the young woman sitting on the sofa between Anna and Jack. "Oh Jesus me, it-" Tears began to fill the older woman's eyes and she reached out; Elsa stood, moving around the table towards her former nursemaid. "Elsa?"

"Hello Cassandra." The older woman choked on a sob, reaching up to caress the girl's face in her hands.

"You were but a babe when we sent you away... and now..." A smile tugged at the young princess's lips, and she wrapped her arms around the older woman. Tears slipped down Anna's cheeks as she watched; of all the servants, Cassandra had taken Elsa's leaving the hardest, having raised her from infancy under their mother's watchful eye. That this reunion was even happening-

After several minutes, Cassandra slipped out of the room, leaving the family alone to catch up. Elsa turned to Anna, taking her hand. "Oh, Anna, don't cry."

"I just... can't believe you're here!" She curled into her sister's embrace. When she finally pulled away, Elsa reached up, brushing the tears away.

"Look at you, Anna. How old are you now? Seventeen?" Her sister glanced at her parents before turning back to her, swallowing.

"Twenty-two, actually." Elsa pulled away, shock in her blue eyes.

"What? No. No, Anna that... that can't be right. I... I have only been gone for thr-"

"Elsa, love," She turned to her father, who perched on the edge of his wife's armchair. "You've been gone for six years."


	21. Chapter 21

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"_Six years?_ I've been gone for_ six years_!" She turned, blue gaze narrowing at her husband. "You. How could you not tell me that it's been _six years_ since I _last saw my baby sister_!" Jack scrambled to his feet, holding his hands up as his wife stood and made her way towards him. "You had three, four years to tell me, Jack, why didn't you?"

"Elsa... Elsa, listen to me, I... I know I should have, princess-"

"Don't 'princess' me, you pompous-"

_"Hey! I would have told you immediately, but with everything going on-"_

"So you couldn't take_ two minutes_ to explain to me that three years at the Winter Court is_ six years_ here in Arendelle?" She snapped, lashing out. Jack was able to block the burst of ice his wife sent his way. "_You're my husband! How could you not tell me_?"

"Elsa... Elsa-" He reached out, grabbing her hands and pulling her close. "I would have told you back then, but it's way more complicated than that. You weren't born immortal, you don't understand-"

She pulled away. "Then _explain it to me, Jack Frost_!" He glanced at his in-laws, before grabbing Elsa's arm and pulling her close.

"I will explain it to you when we return home, okay? For now," He sighed, reaching out and gently brushing a strand of hair off her forehead. "we're here, in Arendelle to see your family. Please, Elsa, we deserve to spend this time with them, catching up, not fighting each other. I'll explain everything when we return to the court." She glanced back at her family, before turning back to her husband. Though she was still angry, she knew that he was right. Who knew when she'd be able to return to Arendelle, if ever again? She had to make the best of it.

"Do you promise?" He nodded, wrapping his arms around her.

"Absolutely, princess." She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, before nodding.

"Very well." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her, but she held up a hand to stop him. "You'll explain it when we return?" He nodded; with a small smile, she gently tugged him forward, sealing the promise with a soft kiss. Anna squealed in delight as her sister slowly extracted herself from her husband's arms, returning to her side.

* * *

"Come on, Elsa! This way!"

"I remember perfectly well where my room once was, Anna! I don't need you to direct me!" Their parents watched, chuckling softly as their daughters dashed through the halls, Anna holding tight to her sister's hand as she led her to the bedrooms. Once the girls were gone, they turned back to the study doorway. Jack leaned against it, a small smile on his face. After a moment, the queen made her way towards the young man that had been her son-in-law for the last six years.

"You have taken good care of our Elsa, Jack. Thank you." He blushed, ducking his head briefly.

"She's my wife, Your Majesty. Besides, someone needs to protect her from my father and the court." She nodded, leading her son-in-law and husband back into the study. Once they were all seated, she spoke up.

"You know, it seems like just yesterday that the midwife laid Elsa in my arms. And now... she's grown and married... and..." She waved a hand, gesturing to Jack.

"Immortal." He supplied softly. She nodded.

"Did it hurt, Jack?" He glanced at the king, unsure of how to answer. "When my daughter died, when her mortal body ceased to exist and her immortal spirit remained... did it hurt? Her death? Anna awoke screaming that night. She swore that Elsa was dead, and that we would never see her again-"

Her son-in-law swallowed. "It was... painful, Your Majesty. I stayed with her, as I'd promised, and I was there when she awoke." The queen nodded, standing.

"Are you good to her?" He gave her a small smile.

"Absolutely, Your Majesty. I-" He stopped. His in-laws studied him, before they shared a glance, chuckling. After a moment, the king moved from the window towards his son-in-law.

"Oh, Jack, it's not such a bad thing, to discover that you love your wife."

* * *

Elsa stepped into the room, Anna behind her. It had been years since she'd set foot in her old room, and yet, everything was still the same. "Mama and Papa... they couldn't bear to change it after you left. They wouldn't come in here, and forbid anyone else from setting foot inside, but after you first left, I would come in here and curl up on the bed, because the blankets and pillows, they still smell like you."

The Crown Princess chuckled, turning to her sister. She perched on the edge of the bed, patting the space beside her. Instantly, Anna scrambled to sit beside her, and it was then that she got a good look at her older sister. She cocked her head, drinking in every detail she could. Elsa still looked sixteen, as though she hadn't aged a day from the moment she entered the Winter Court. Her pale locks were longer, softer, and dotted with small ice crystals; her once hazel eyes still that beautiful ice blue they'd changed to after Jack had saved her that day. "I am glad you're home, Elsa, even if it's only to visit and only today." Her sister chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

Anna had gotten older in these six years. She had lost the small amount of baby fat she'd still possessed when Elsa left, and her hair had gotten redder. Her hazel eyes hadn't lost that wonder, and she'd filled out, shedding her girlish figure for a woman's- something, with her immortality, Elsa would never possess. But there was also a hint of sadness within her sister's eyes; a sadness that hadn't left since Elsa's departure. "You won't wait so many years to return, will you, Elsa?" She glanced down into her sister's hazel eyes.

"No. I will never wait so long again, Anna. I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The music rose, and Elsa watched in silence as the couples on the ballroom floor enjoyed themselves. She however, wanted nothing more than to return to their room, away from the noise and the music. Things at the Winter Court were not as bad as she had first perceived them to be when she arrived nearly four years ago, and Jack was there, protecting her, as he'd promised he would. They had returned from Arendelle three months earlier, their secret escape kept just between them and their most trusted servants.

Currently, she watched as he danced with Lady Sneatcha's daughter; however, his gaze kept wandering to hers, and she knew he was counting the minutes until the music stopped and he could return to her side. She had just finished the last dance with the Frost King, and had excused herself from the next dance for something to drink. When the dance finally ended, Jack sprang away from the girl, bowing slightly to her before dashing from the floor to join his wife. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I missed you, princess." She smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I missed you." Their lips met in a gentle kiss before he pulled away, meeting her gaze.

"Share the next dance with me, princess?"

"I would be honored, Your Highness." She giggled as he led her onto the dance floor. The delicate pattern of frost on her skirt glistened like diamonds in the night sky; the beautiful vines seemed to crawl from the ground up towards her, taking residence within the material. Her beautiful pale hair was pinned up in a braided twist, combs of ice patterned with frosted vines. As the waltz began, Jack rested his hand on her waist, pulling her closer.

The others within the court stood back and watched in silence as the couple began to dance; Elsa's giggle filled the ballroom- the sweetest melody Jack had ever heard. They glided about the ballroom as though they were ice skating, their movements fluid, together, one soul dancing on the wind for all the world to see. When the dance finally ended, Elsa pulled away from her husband, curtsying quickly as he gave her a little bow and then took her hand. As others came out onto the dance floor, Jack led her from the ballroom.

They had made an appearance, dancing and enjoying themselves, but now, they wanted nothing more than to be alone. Once they were within the hall, Jack pulled her into his arms; He reached up, gently caressing her cheek, before leaning down. Their lips met in a soft kiss that soon turned firm and deep, but Elsa pulled away. "Not here, Jack." He grinned, scooping her up. She let out a squeal, wrapping her arms around his neck. With one last kiss, he dashed off towards their bedchamber.

* * *

With a flick of her wrist, ice coated the handle of the door, locking them in. Without a word, he went to the fireplace; blue flames soon danced within the grate, illuminating the shadows and the couple as they proceeded to strip each other of their clothing, leaving piles of ice, snow and frost upon the floor, never breaking the passionate kisses they shared. Once completely nude, he scooped her up, carrying her to the bed and gently laying her upon it. He climbed up after her, pressing her gently into the covers. She cradled his face in her hands, eyes meeting his, before his mouth returned to hers.

She tilted her head back as he moved to work on her neck, brushing a soft kiss to where her pulse had once beat beneath her skin. She moaned softly, sliding her fingers into his hair and tugging gently, guiding him down to her breasts. He kissed the soft mounds, nuzzling his nose against the soft, alabaster flesh, before gently taking the hardened buds between his teeth and gliding his tongue over them each, enjoying the soft moans that escaped his wife's throat. As he continued to kiss his way down her body, she dragged one foot up his leg, gently brushing her toes against the seam his sac, enjoying the sharp intake of breath on her husband's part.

He brushed kisses over her belly, before reaching the soft mound of white curls above her opening. Without a word, he reached down, running one slender finger along the lips of his wife's opening, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. As he returned his mouth to hers, he brushed his fingers against the sensitive bud between her legs; she arched beneath him, whimpering with a need that refused to be satisfied until he was inside her. Their eyes locked, and he smiled softly at her before moving down to scrape his teeth gently against her throat. His hardened erection brushed against her opening, and she arched against him, making it clear what she desperately wanted.

As their hands laced together and their mouths met hungrily, he slid into her, his hard, thick length taking up residence within her folds. She pushed him onto his back, breaking their kiss as she moved to adjust to his thickness. However, she soon found herself back among the pillows as he took control once more. The flames continued to dance in the grate as he pushed into her, taking it slow at first. She let go of his hands, sliding her arms up to grasp at his neck. "Harder... _Jack_..."

Without a word, he obeyed, moving harder and faster, pushing into her with a need as great as her own. Their mouths met once more and he reached down, sliding one hand beneath her thigh and pulling her closer, sending himself deeper into her with a groan. She broke the kiss, turning her head, giving him access to the soft skin of her throat, of which he obliged. With each thrust, their pleasure built up more and more, until it was a warm, tangled knot with her womb, waiting for the right moment to be set free. A moan of pleasure escaped her throat, and she clung to him, arching her back as he thrust into her faster and faster.

"Oh, _Elsa..."_ Her thighs tightened around his hips, and as he brought his mouth back to hers, he slid his other hand down her body, reaching between where they were joined. His slender fingers brushed over her curls before once more finding the small bundle of nerves, which he gently rolled between his fingers. Wave upon wave of pleasure rolled over her, coupled with his rapid thrusts, and before she knew it, sparks of white were exploding behind her eyes. His name ripped itself from her throat, and she arched beneath him, pressing her body to his, as white sparks erupted behind his own vision, and he in turn screamed her name as her nails dug into his back, leaving little crescent moons within his skin. She was tight around him, her walls holding him snuggly within her, even as they collapsed together in a tangle of sweaty arms and legs.

He shifted to rest on his elbows, so that he didn't put his full weight upon her, and as they struggled to catch their breath, the familiar, satisfying hum of orgasm working its way through their bodies, he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She kept her thighs holding tight to his hips, not wanting him to pull out her just yet, and pressed her hips against his, silent. "Let me... catch my breath, princess." She giggled, meeting his gaze as she reached up and traced his jawline. With a shake of her head, she whispered,

"Just stay like this... for a while... just... stay inside me, Jack... I want... I want you to... stay within me... for a little while longer."

Without a word, he leaned down and drank her in deeply, before gently settling his weight upon her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders; her own arms slid around his neck, their fingers lacing as they lay with bodies joined together, while down in the great hall, the ball continued on.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: There are things that are different here. This _is_ the Winter Court, after all...**

Long, slender fingers slid over her skin, slowly drawing her from sleep. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she turned her head, meeting her husband's gaze. He smiled at her, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "Good morning, princess." She chuckled softly, reaching up a hand to gently trace his jawline.

"Morning." A moment passed as she shifted to face him, tucking her arms beneath her pillow.

"How are you feeling?" She thought a moment, smiling.

"Wonderful. You?" He nodded, kissing her again before he slowly climbed out of bed and began to dress. "Jack, where-" But he'd returned to the bed, leaning over her to steal another kiss.

"I have to make my rounds, otherwise North will have my head." He kissed her again. "The joys of being a Guardian." Another kiss, this one deeper. "I'll be back soon, princess." With one last lingering kiss, he was gone, slipping his staff over his shoulder. As the door closed behind him, Elsa sat up, turning her attention to the window. She pushed the covers aside and brushed back the curtain, stepping out into the still darkened room. Judging from the darkness caused by the never-ending storm outside, she guessed it must be a few hours before dawn. A moment passed, before she went to the boudoir, removing her robe and pulling it on. As she poured the water into the basin and proceeded to wash her face, she stopped, noticing something.

Her robe had fallen open, the shoulder of the robe shifting off her skin. She leaned close to study her reflection in the water- were those... vines? Crawling along her skin? Without a second thought, she quickly untied her robe and lowered it, turning to the nearest wall and studying her reflection. Though distorted within the ice, a tiny frosted vine continued to crawl- or grow, rather. Unfurling slowly, like a new bud at the first light of spring. She took a deep breath, turning and reaching for the frosted rope that hung by the door; it's signal, silent except within the servants' quarters brought a small twinge of comfort as she released the rope.

Within minutes, Helena slipped into the room, frantically trying to tie her hair back. "What can I do for you, Miss Elsa?" The young princess turned to her, and, having pulled her robe back onto, now shifted until it exposed her alabaster skin.

"Can you explain this, Helena?" She asked, gesturing to the vine upon her skin. Slowly, the girl made her way towards her, leaning close to study the frost upon her mistress's shoulder. She bit her lip, thinking. "Helena, _please_." A moment passed as the girl swallowed, before asking,

"Miss Elsa, did you and Master Jack..." She stopped. "Did you join together last night?" Elsa turned to her, confused by the servant's simple question. "Did you... make..."

"Love?" Elsa supplied, and the girl nodded, blushing. She thought a moment, before deciding that it was better to be honest. "Yes. We left the ball early and... yes, Helena, we made love." The girl seemed to relax, a small smile gracing her features.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Miss Elsa." Her mistress furrowed a brow.

"What do you mean, Helena?"

"I... I do not know much of these things, Miss, and my being the third youngest of my mother's seven children, I had only witnessed it twice before, and then I was very, _very_ young-"

But Elsa grabbed the girl's shoulders, shaking her firmly. "Witnessed _what_, Helena? _Tell me_." The girl met the young princess's eyes as she whispered,

"My mother's confinement, Miss Elsa."

"Confinement?" Helena nodded.

"Yes. And then the birth of each of my sisters ten months later." Elsa stared at her, none of the words registering in her mind.

"Birth of your sisters? T... ten months later?"

"Yes, Miss. I remember because my mother had the same frost pattern- different, really, hers were roses- but still, and by the time each were born, the pattern took up her entire back and shoulders and down to just above her breasts." Elsa pulled away, blue eyes wide in shock. Helena, noticing her mistress's state, gently guided her to the bed, taking a seat beside her.

"Ten months... but... but my... my mother's confinement with Anna... it was only..." Elsa stopped, doing the math in her head. "N... nine months."

Helena giggled softly, giving her mistress a tiny smile. "Things are done a little differently here in the Winter Court, Miss Elsa. When a babe is born to an immortal, it takes her body that extra month to adjust, which is the reason for the frost." She leaned close, studying the small vine. "It charts the growth of the babe from conception the night before- from what I remember watching my mother's frost- and does not leave until an hour after the babe leaves the womb." She studied her mistress, reaching out and gently squeezing her hand. Elsa turned to her. "Congratulations, Miss Elsa, you will bear a babe in ten months."

Then, she excused herself. Once she was gone, Elsa turned her gaze to the small frosted vine on her shoulder, her hands moving down to ghost over her womb.

* * *

She stayed in their room the majority of the morning, struggling to figure out how to tell Jack once he returned from his rounds. Occasionally, as she paced, her hands would move to cover her womb, Helena's words returning to her time and again. So when the door opened and Jack slipped back inside, she nearly burst into tears. Instead, she turned; by then, the shoulder of her robe had slipped, exposing her soft skin and the vine growing upon it. "Elsa? What's wrong?" She sniffled, taking a deep breath before she rushed to him, reaching up and taking his face in her hands. Without a word, she kissed him deeply.

When she finally pulled away and stepped back, it was then that Jack noticed the small pattern of frost on her shoulder. As a child, he had seen ladies of the court with the same patterns upon their skin, detailing the growth-

His eyes lit up. "Elsa, are you-" She licked her lips nervously, and nodded, silent. He pulled her into his arms, searching her face. "You are? You... you truly... we... we're having..." He swallowed, his voice coming out in a surprised whisper, "You are with child?" She nodded, finally finding her voice with a soft laugh.

"Yes, Jack. Helena explained it to me... I am... I am with-" But before she could finish, Jack captured her mouth with his, drinking in her taste before scooping her into his arms and spinning her around excitedly. Once he set her back on her feet, he tugged her towards the door.

"We must go tell your parents and your sister at once! I know they'll be thrilled that we're having their first grandchild, and you know Anna will be ecstatic to be an aunt!" But Elsa dug her heels in with a chuckle, stopping him.

"_Jack!_ I just found out a couple hours ago! I am not even dressed! We will have plenty of time to tell them our good news later. Right now, I only want it to be us." He met her gaze, and grinning, he went to her, capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss before scooping her up and returning her to the bed where he promptly joined her, his lips brushing over the small frosted vine as it grew upon her skin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"What do we tell your father, Jack? And the court?" He sighed, one hand trailing down her body to rest against her womb. "I will start to show soon. They will know."

"They will know anyway, once they see that vine upon your skin, princess." He whispered, meeting her gaze. They'd lain in bed for the last hour, talking softly, discussing their future and what exactly would happen now that their first child grew within Elsa's womb.

"Can we delay telling your father? He won't know right away, will he?" Jack shook his head.

"No... no, my father doesn't notice certain things right away. But if this little one possesses any sort of powers- and since it's our child, it most likely does- that might present a problem."

"What do you mean?" She sat up. Jack sighed, sitting up against the headboard.

"Not everyone at the Winter Court possesses powers over ice and snow, Elsa. Some are former mortals that have fallen in love with courtiers and then given up their earthly lives to spend eternity with their lovers."

"But I thought-" He shook his head.

"Many of the lower ladies and lords possess very limited powers, others don't have any at all. It's the upper nobles we need to worry about."

"Why?" He tugged her close.

"Because they are perfectly happy with my father as King. The_ last_ thing the Winter Court wants is to see my father disposed of. They like the way things are, and none of them believe that I'm even_ remotely_ ready for the throne." She tucked her head under his chin, nuzzling into his neck.

"So what do we do? How do we handle this, Jack? This baby is going to make itself known soon-" He sighed, tightening his arms around her, closing his eyes briefly.

"We... prepare for this little one as best as we can, and then... go from there." He pressed a kiss to her head, his mind moving at a rapid pace. "We'll think of something, princess, I promise."

* * *

"But I don't understand. Why ten months instead of nine?" Elsa kept her back straight, allowing Mistress Chilali to continue taking her measurements. That morning, Helena had rushed to tell her mother, and the older woman had immediately gone up to the young couple's room. Now, Jack sat on the window seat, a book in his lap, but his attention on the two women as the seamstress talked.

"You will not exactly be experiencing a normal pregnancy, Your Highness."

"But-" The older woman chuckled softly, moving the frosted tape measurer beneath Elsa's bust to take her measurements.

"An immortal pregnancy is very different to a mortal one."

"How so?" Elsa asked, turning to face the woman.

"With an immortal, the first month is more for the mother than the babe. It allows the mother to adjust to everything that's going to happen."

"But Helena said that the vines appear at the..." She glanced at Jack, who gave her a soft smile and then returned to his book, but he was listening intently. "at the moment of conception." Mistress Chilali nodded.

"Yes, but the babe doesn't officially start growing until the second month in."

"So, technically it is nine months, it just... has an extra month for the mother?" The other two could see the wheels turning in her head, and after a moment, the older woman nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness. Think of this month as... your body's preparation for the next nine months to come. Though the frost grows, the babe doesn't. Not in the first month. It settles within your womb and allows _you_ the time to adjust. When the next month arrives, your body will have adjusted and the babe will start to grow." She gathered her measurer the measurements she'd taken. "I will get right on these gowns for you, Your Highness." Elsa swallowed, nervous, and she stopped, gently reaching up to caress the girl's cheek. "You will be a fine mother, You Highness. Congratulations." Jack nodded to the woman, and once she'd left, Elsa went to him. She took a seat beside her husband, removing the book from her husband's lap.

"We both know you aren't reading that." He chuckled, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her head. "Explain it to me." He pulled away, staring down at her with confusion in his eyes. "You were going to explain immortality to me after we returned from Arendelle, but never got the chance. We have time now." She shrugged. "So explain it to me."

Jack sighed, getting up. He made his way towards the table and poured a cup of coffee, taking a sip as he gathered his thoughts and tried to figure out where exactly to begin. Elsa watched him, letting him work out what he was going to say. "Time... it passes slower here at the Winter Court than it does in the 'real world' I guess you could say. Because..." He sighed, returning to his place beside her on the window seat. She took his cup, taking a sip before handing it back. "Because the Court has been around for... millennia, even before the world began, basically, the pace is slower than opposed to Arendelle or any other kingdom, that's been around for only a hundred years or so."

"But Anna said-"

"Six years in Arendelle..." He reached down, taking her hand and squeezing. "Elsa, time passes at a crawl here, though we don't notice. Have you noticed?" She thought a moment.

"It seems to go by fast." He chuckled. "At least, my first year did."

"And what seems to go by fast here is rapid speed in Arendelle. So a year here, will be three years there. Three years here, will be six there. It's because... mortals age. Mortals have always aged. We don't." He stood, setting his cup down on the table before going to the grate and starting a fire.

"Jack... if we don't age, then... shouldn't everyone-"

"We don't age beyond a specific year, princess." She furrowed a brow, meeting her husband's gaze. "When an immortal is born, the time at the Winter Court slows down greatly for them; though it remains the same for us, a newborn immortal needs time to adjust to everything, especially in the hours after it's left the womb." Elsa stood, going to him, struggling to understand. Jack watched as her hands slowly slid to caress her womb, and he chuckled.

"So... this... this baby growing within me..." Her husband sighed, pulling her closer and resting a hand against her; the skirt of her dress was soft against his fingers, and he studied the small vine on her exposed shoulder, leaning down to press a soft kiss to it.

"It will grow within you, just like a mortal child would; and it will be born just as any other babe, but after its birth, time will slow so that it may adjust to being out in the world. It only lasts about a month, the 'adjusting' as it's called."

"So it will grow normally after?" Elsa asked, meeting her husband's gaze. He nodded.

"Yes. Once the month of adjustment ends, it will grow as any other child, mortal or immortal; we will teach it to walk, and speak, and control their powers, because it's our child, and it will be born with powers," She chuckled softly. "And then... one day, it will stop growing. It will age mentally but not necessarily physically." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Such is the curse of immortality." He pulled away, going to the window.

"But Jack, you and... everyone..." He turned back to her. With a soft look in his eyes, he went to her, taking her hands.

"There's something you have to understand about the Winter Court, princess." He whispered. She waited, letting him think. He took a deep breath, gaze moving to their hands. "Time controls when we age, and how we look. _Not_ us. We have _no_ say in_ any_ of that. Father Time controls not just the Winter Court, but Arendelle and all the surrounding countries, but he's more lenient with us because we are exactly like him."

"Immortal." Elsa whispered. Jack nodded, taking a seat beside the window. "So... it's Father Time that controls how we age and when?" She asked, making her way towards him. He nodded.

"Father Time has controlled every aspect of time from the moment time began. He took control of time when Grandfather ruled the Winter Court and Adam and Eve were being expelled from the Garden. He sped it up in times of war, and slowed it down in times of depression. He's wiped out whole civilizations with a flick of his wrist, but through everything, the Winter Court has remained the same. Rarely does Father Time touch the Winter Court unless it requires him to do so."

"I-" He reached out, taking her hand and tugging her into his lap.

"An immortal ages when Father Time _decides_ they should. He controls how we look physically, not mentally. Our minds can age until we are fifty, but unless he decides, we will always look sixteen. We have no control over our appearances, only Father Time does."

"So... if Father Time weren't controlling... time... we would never age?" He nodded. "But because he does control... he basically tells us when we age and how old we're going to look?" Jack shrugged with a nod.

"Basically." She hummed softly.

"Okay. I understand now why you didn't tell me back then. I'm still not happy with you, but I understand." He chuckled, reaching up and taking her face in his hand. Without a word, Jack brushed his lips to hers, sighing softly into the kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead to hers. "Now what do we do about your father?" She trailed one hand down his jacket, sighing. "I don't want this baby growing up with your father still on the throne, Jack, and I know you don't want it either. Isn't there some way-" He shook his head.

"No. Not right now."

"But some day-"

"Some day, yes. But it's not our decision, Elsa." He whispered, gently moving her to stand so he could get up.

"What do you mean it's not our decision?" He grabbed his staff from where he'd leaned it against the bedpost earlier, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Oh, princess," He gently brushed a wild strand of hair off her cheek. "You still have so much to learn about the court." Then, he tugged her out of the room before gathering the wind beneath their feet. Elsa latched her arms around his neck as they rose off the ground and left the court.

"Jack, where are we going?" He held her close, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"We need to speak to Grandfather. He can explain it better than I can."


	25. Chapter 25

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"What do you _mean_ we won't be able to _do anything_? You_ just said_-"

"Do_ not_ raise your voice to me, Jack Frost! You _may be_ the Crown Prince of the Winter Court, but_ I_ built that court from the ground up! _I_ am the one who_ originated_ that court! And _only I_ can control who takes power and when!" Elsa winced as her husband lashed out, slamming the end of his staff into the floor of Old Man Winter's study, sending frost rushing about the ground and walls.

They had come to talk to Old Man Winter, to discuss their options, and explain the new developments, however, as soon as he'd laid eyes on Elsa, the older man had broken into a grin. He'd congratulated them both with a hug and a kiss, and had ushered them into the study. He'd explained the workings of the court and the ascension of power, but when Jack pressed, he lashed out. Currently, Elsa was listening to the two men argue; seated silently on the sofa, she kept one hand on her midsection, the other gripping tight to the arm of the sofa. After a moment, she climbed to her feet, staggering towards the door to escape the sounds of the argument.

"Elsa?" She ignored her husband, reaching for the doorframe. Her legs soon gave out- _"Elsa!"_

When she looked up next, she was in Jack's arms, back on the sofa. "What... happened..." He swallowed, blue eyes filled with worry.

"You collapsed." She nodded, swallowing as she sat up, accepting the water Old Man Winter handed her. The elder spirit studied his great-granddaughter-in-law, a knowing look in his eye.

"This baby you carry is already making its presence known." She turned to him.

"What do you-" Old Man Winter held up a hand, chuckling.

"Because my wife experienced the same symptoms when she was pregnant with Father Frost." Elsa turned to Jack, who shook his head.

"I don't understand." The other spirit gently too her hand, turning until her palm faced up.

"You possess extraordinary powers, Elsa. Powers you share with my grandson. They are one in the same, the powers you carry. This baby is already proving that they too possess the same powers you both possess." She leaned down, studying the ice crystals coating her fingertips.

"I didn't-" She whispered, turning to Jack. Old Man Winter chuckled.

"When you get stressed, your powers get out of control, correct?" She nodded. "Now that you are carrying an heir to the Winter Court, you must be careful. As the baby grows, the stress you face will grow with it, making your powers even more uncontrollable if you let them."

"And the baby's powers?" Jack slid his hand into hers, squeezing gently. Old Man Winter shook his head.

"They will not fully manifest until birth." He glanced at his great-grandson. "Now you take her back to the court, and you keep her in bed. She is to rest this first month, not go gallivanting around because you want her to, Jack. This is your child she's carrying, and while she may be immortal now, she did not come to court immortal. She needs time to adjust; this is going to be a long process for her, I won't have you showing up here in a huff because she's grown tired of your antics, you hear me?" Jack, clearly chided, muttered something and nodded.

* * *

"So, because Old Man Winter created the court, he decides who take the throne and when?" Jack nodded, slipping into bed beside her that night. He reached out, hand finding her midsection in the darkness, and gently, he rubbed the fabric over her skin, only stopping when Elsa moved closer and tucked her head beneath his chin.

"Yeah."

"So why doesn't he pass the crown onto you?" He wrapped his arms around her, sighing.

"Because I am not ready to take the throne, and according to the court, I will never be ready. According to the court, I will always be the rebellious Crown Prince, too wild and rambunctious to assume the throne because I'm not 'adult' enough to be king. I know Grandfather means well, but sometimes, I think all anyone sees me as is a screw-up. Unable to do anything correct or take anything seriously." Elsa pulled away, looking up at him.

"I don't think that at all, Jack."

"No?" She shook her head, propping herself on her elbow.

"No. You're my husband; and you're loving and gentle and caring. You aren't a screw-up, and you take things more seriously than anyone I've ever known, even my own father. You just don't show it all the time." She reached up, trailing her fingers down his cheek. "Like today, when I collapsed. You were right by my side, instantly. You will be a wonderful, beautiful king some day. I know you will." He caught her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"And you will rule by my side as my queen." She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Absolutely."

Their lips met in a soft kiss; when they broke apart, she settled back into his arms, allowing the whistling of the wind outside and Jack's even breathing to lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Come in." Taking a deep breath, Jack stepped into the study; his father stood at the window, staring out at the storm. "I want to congratulate you, son." He swallowed.

"For what, Father?"

"On the conception of your child with the former Arendelle heir." Jack paled, and his father chuckled as he turned towards him. "You didn't think that I wouldn't notice the vines on her shoulder, my son? It has been three months since the two of you conceived; her adjustment is long over. Even if she does not immediately start to show, the vines make it clear her condition."

"The court-"

"Still does not know of the heir growing within your wife. Do not worry, I will allow you to share such good news when you two deem fit. Now, you came to me with a reason." Jack nodded, Elsa's request ringing in his head. She was currently being checked over by the midwife, leaving Jack to deal with his father.

"Elsa wants privacy." The Frost King glanced at his son before going to his desk and taking a seat.

"She shall have all the privacy she desires. Those at the court will not bother her."

"No." Jack stepped up, hands behind his back. He licked his lips, gathering his courage. "My wife requests privacy when her time _comes_, Father. Not before." At this, the Frost King's head snapped up.

"During the birth?" His son nodded.

"Yes."

"That is not possible." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"It is my wife's request. She wants privacy to birth our child in peace when the babe decides to make its entrance into the world. I won't deny her that request."

"I'm sorry, my son, but that is one request she is going to have to do without. The court has _always_ witnessed the birth of royal children, it is tradition-"

The smug tone in his father's voice pushed Jack- who'd struggled to keep from lashing out from the moment he'd stepped into the study- over the edge._ "Damn tradition to Hell!" _He slammed his palms down on the table, causing frost to start coating everything within reach on the ice desk. "My wife has done_ all_ you've asked of her; she gave up her own freedom _and her family_ to come to the Winter Court with you, you ensnared us both in this arranged marriage; she gave up her _mortality_, knowing she would _most likely never_ see her family again- Elsa has done all this _wretched_ court's demanded and more over the years, and now, when she requests one thing- _one simple thing_- you deny her it on the grounds that it's _tradition_. Well, Father, as far as Elsa and I are concerned, _tradition needs to be broken_."

Then, without another word, Jack turned and left, returning to their chamber, leaving his father sitting at his desk, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.


	26. Chapter 26

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I don't mind the pregnancy-centric prompts- I may have hinted at children to her in my last e-mail- but I can't use all of them, otherwise the story would never end!**

**Nine, sex and freedom**

_Six Months Later_

She took a deep breath, shifting until she lay on her side, facing him. Gently, she reached up, brushing his hair off his forehead before leaning up to kiss him. They'd spent the last several hours engaged in amorous, passionate activity- for contrary to most courts such as Arendelle and the like- sexual intercourse during pregnancy was _greatly_ encouraged within the Winter Court. It was thought to relieve some of the mother's stress and worry, as well as encourage the babe within to continue to grow. Not that the young parents minded-

"You just keep growing bigger, little one, you hear me?" Elsa chuckled as Jack shifted down and whispered against her skin. They lay within the sheets, catching their breath, the very obvious mound of her belly rising up like the sun over the moors. She gently stroked her fingers through her husband's hair, listening silently as Jack continued to talk to the baby.

All of the Winter Court had rejoiced upon the announcement of Elsa's pregnancy; celebrations had been going on from the moment the young royals had revealed the news, and continued to go on. Up until a week ago, Elsa had been allowed to travel; it was only now, in her eighth month that she was restricted to the court. The young couple had talked often about what to do in regards to the Frost King; of course, when Jack had returned from seeing his father those nearly seven months earlier with Elsa's request, there had been no talking, only wild, continuous hour after hour of passion as they burned off steam. But now, the couple were only focused on the next month as they prepared for the birth of their child.

Jack pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before getting out of bed and going to the grate. Elsa pushed herself up, moving to the edge of the bed. She groaned softly, slowly pushing herself to her feet. When she looked up next, it was to Jack holding her clothing over his arm. He slowly helped her dress; Elsa had let Helena know that if she and Jack were up when it was still dark, then he could help her dress, which was something she was grateful for. It was time the couple could spend together without being interrupted. As he slipped the simple gown of ice and frost over her, and quickly worked the hooks and eyes closed.

The dress she wore was of a soft grey, slightly off-shoulder, and the back was low, exposing the frosted vines upon her skin. No longer wearing a corset thanks to the babe within her, Elsa actually found that she missed the rigid garment, almost like a phantom limb. The skirt of her gown rose over the swell of her belly, falling to the floor in soft, loose material that allowed her to continue growing without worrying of restrictions. A delicate pattern of frosted leaves danced about the bottom of her skirt, as though dancing on the winter wind. She quickly pulled her hair into a manageable braid, before slipping into her low heels. Then, she pulled her cloak on and took her husband's arm. Elsa had asked for a walk, to get out of the palace, and spend a little time away from court with her husband, even though, thanks to her condition, she was allowed more freedom than she had been when she first arrived.

She was no longer required to stay through the entire court sessions, as she had before; when she tired, Jack took her back to their room and they spent the time together, talking and preparing for the baby. The courtiers, many of whom detested Elsa from the moment she came to court, stayed away from her- and had since it had been announced that she was carrying the heir. And to Elsa, perhaps most importantly, her father-in-law left her alone, although she had a feeling that was more Jack's doing than her condition.

As they slipped out of the castle, she moved closer to her husband, resting her head against his shoulder as they came upon the stables. He glanced at her, concern in his blue eyes. She met his gaze, giving him a soft smile. "Are you okay, princess?" She nodded.

"Yes. The babe is just... moving again." He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her head as he held the door open and allowed her to step inside. Since Elsa had been confined to the court, the couple had taken to going out to the stables to see the horses. Once inside the quiet stable, Elsa made her way towards one of the snow horses, holding out a carrot they'd managed to sneak from the kitchens. Jack watched her from across the stable where he was feeding one of the other horses. After a moment, Elsa joined him. "We need to think of a name."

He met her gaze, patting the horse's nose once more before joining her. He pulled her close, resting his hand on the swell beneath her skirt. "Think of a name? I thought we'd already decided, now we just need to know whether or not you carry a son or daughter."

* * *

She nuzzled against him, sound asleep. Jack brushed a kiss to her head, his arms tightening gently around her belly as he held her close. They had returned from the stables not long ago, and Elsa had promptly undressed and returned to bed, the immense weight within her wearing her out long before dawn was to break. Jack had joined her, pulling her close. Now though, he slowly extracted himself from his wife's sleeping form and got dressed, grabbing his staff before going to Elsa's side of the bed.

Gently, he reached up, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead. "There's something I have to take care of." He brushed a kiss to her lips quickly before moving down to her belly. He knelt down, leaning on his staff as he gently reached out to caress her belly. "You be good for Mama until I get back, okay?" The baby kicked in response and Elsa shifted in her sleep, reaching down to caress her belly; Jack chuckled softly. "I love you, little one." He brushed a soft kiss to the distended skin before returning to his wife's side. "I won't be gone long, princess... I love you." He brushed a kiss to her forehead before leaving.

* * *

"Jack! What you doing here? Where is Elsa?" The Winter Prince took a deep breath as the wind gently set him back on his feet in North's study.

"She's home, resting." He choked on the 'h' word. The Winter Court had never been home to him, just a place he had to live at, and would one day have to reign over. Even after Elsa arrived, Jack refused to look at it as home; for how could such a place be home to a girl who'd sacrificed herself to save her family? No, it was only now, nearly five years after their marriage and with their baby about to be born that Jack was even remotely_ considering_ the Winter Court home. Mainly because Elsa had struggled to make the best of the bad situation she'd been thrown into, teaching him over the years to do the same.

"Ah, that right! Your babe is to be born soon, yes?" Jack nodded. "How is the babe?"

"Growing. And making their mother absolutely uncomfortable. Elsa can't wait for the baby to come. She's miserable." The Russian chuckled. "I came to ask you something, North." After a moment, the man led him to the table, where he promptly poured cocoa, which Jack didn't touch.

"What you need, Jack?" He swallowed.

"Elsa thinks... that I'm going to be a good king; I'm no so sure. And with the court happy with the way things are, and my grandfather saying I'm not ready to take the throne..." He ran his finger along the rim of the cup. "When it is time for me to take the throne... should I?"

North sat back, thinking over Jack's question. He'd known the young man for years, had basically watched him go from detesting this arranged marriage he and Elsa had found themselves in, to him actually falling in love with the young princess. A moment passed, before he reached out, patting Jack's hand. "I think, you will make good king when the time comes. Just as you will be good father when your babe arrives. Do not doubt yourself, Jack. You are stronger than you give yourself credit."


	27. Chapter 27

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N:** **Another pregnancy-centric prompt:**

**Almost primitive methods**

_One Month Later_

She took a deep breath, resting a hand on her back. The vines, having finally stopped growing, now covered her entire upper back, shoulders and the upper part of her chest. She glanced towards the door; the Frost King had insisted Jack sit in on some sort of meeting; he'd gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply, promising that he wouldn't be long before grudgingly slipping out of the room. That had been three hours ago...

A soft groan escaped her throat and she shifted on the window seat, her book forgotten. The pain was still there, and momentarily subsided, but only briefly. She shifted again, but no matter what she did, no matter the position, the pain in her back refused to go away; instead it seemed to grow, radiating from her back and working its way around her belly. She stood, staggering towards the chord, reaching up. She tugged on the chord with the same urgency that had gripped her nearly ten months prior. She didn't perceive the amount of time that passed, or the sound of footsteps rushing into the room, she only focused on the feeling as it dragged her to her knees, a scream of absolute and complete pain escaping her throat.

* * *

The door of the Frost King's study burst open, and the occupants turned to see a highly disheveled Helena in the doorway. She curtsied quickly, before rushing to Jack. "Master Jack!"

The young prince was on his feet in an instant, not liking the urgency in her tone. "Helena, what is it?"

"It's Miss Elsa, sir. She sent me to fetch you. She... she... she's taken to bed. The midwife arrived minutes ago." Without a word to his father, Jack followed the young servant.

"Talk to me, Helena." The girl bit her lip.

"Her pains have gotten worse, and the midwife fears the babe may not come for days." They rushed through the palace; Elsa's screams of pain echoed through the halls, and Jack knew it was only a matter of time before the whole court came running to witness the birth. When they finally reached their chambers, the sight on the other side of the door sent Jack's heart leaping into his throat.

Frost coated the walls, floor and ceiling two inches thick, and the temperature had dropped exponentially, seeming to turn the room into a walk-in icebox. Elsa was sitting on the bed, hands on either side of her belly; she struggled to keep from screaming, forcing herself to take slow, deep breaths, gritting her teeth as the pain ripped through her body. _"Elsa!"_ She looked up as he rushed to her; she reached for him, and it was then that Jack realized that the bed was covered in frost, as were Elsa's arms.

_"Jack..."_ She struggled to catch a breath as the pain wrapped itself around her middle again. "The baby... it's_ time_..." He took a seat beside her on the bed, pulling her until she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm right here, princess. I've got you." She screamed, another wave of pain ripping at her body.

"Women of royal standing do not grunt or groan or scream during childbirth." Elsa looked up at the midwife; she bit her lip, and once the pain had passed, glared at the woman.

"How... else... do you expect... me to deal... with the pain? _S... ilently_?"

"Of course-" But Jack had heard enough; he'd listened for months, to the woman explain to Elsa what expectant women in the Winter Court were allowed and were not allowed to do, and he was sick of it.

"You have one job, Midwife _Neve_! That's to deliver our child, not tell us what my wife should and should not be doing! Are we clear? Because if we aren't, I will personally remove you from this court myself!" The woman fell silent, studying the young prince. A moment passed, before finally, she nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness." Satisfied, Jack turned back to his wife. Despite the immense cold in the room, she was sweating, her long hair matted to her forehead and her skin flushed. He glanced at Helena, who stood back, unsure of what she should do.

"Helena!" The girl's head snapped up.

"Yes, Master Jack?"

"Fetch fresh towels, as many as you can carry, and another basin of water. _Hurry_!" Elsa whimpered, grasping Jack's hand and digging her nails into the back of his hand. When he turned back to his wife, he realized the frost that climbed up her arms had moved to her chest and shoulders, and was slowly making its way up her neck- "Oh thank god!"

But it wasn't just Helena that had entered the room. Yes, she returned with an armload of towels and a basin of water, but behind her, clambering to witness the birth of the heir, were several lords and ladies of the court. Elsa's attention was briefly taken away from the amount of pain, and she pushed herself up, blue eyes wide in shock at the sight before her._ "Jack!"_ But her husband was on his feet in minutes, staff in hand.

_"Out, all of you!"_

"But she is-"

"It's tradition to witness the birth of the heir-"

"We have always-"

_"Get out, all of you!"_ At first focused on what was happening around her, Elsa soon returned to the only thing that mattered at the moment. Pain radiated from every orifice, and she rested a hand on either side of her belly, struggling to keep from crying, refusing to give the court any sort of satisfaction at her pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, a moan escaping her lips, and she reached for her husband.

_"Jack! Oh God, make it stop!"_ She swallowed._ "Jack!"_

He finally managed to get the rest of the court out of the room, and slammed the door. Once it was shut, Jack directed a blast from his staff at the door, freezing the court out. Once done, he turned, but the sight of his wife sent him rushing from the floor back to the bed. "I'm here, Elsa. I'm right here." He took her hand, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her head.

_"Jack-"_

"I'm here, princess. I'm right here."

* * *

Two days passed, with Elsa still struggling through the hard pains of labor, and in that time, the only one to leave the room was Helena on order from the midwife to fetch water, towels, herbs, whatever she required. Jack stayed by Elsa's side, giving comfort when she sought it, distraction when she needed it, and strength when she had none. He held her, whispering softly to her, telling her of the delight in her parents' eyes when they saw their first grandchild, how Anna would react, spoiling her niece or nephew rotten, even going so far as to produce snowflakes, small flurries, even a set of snow bees- anything to keep Elsa's mind off the pain she'd been enduring for the last two days.

"The babe's head is at your opening, Your Highness. You need to push!" Elsa shook her head, even as the midwife forced her legs apart and pushed the nightdress she wore up, exposing the soft mound of white curls just above her opening.

The princess shook her head, screaming in pain, even as Helena wrung out the cloth and dabbed at her mistress's forehead._ "I can't! Oh God, please! Please, don't make me!"_

"You _have_ to, Miss Elsa! The babe needs to come out!" Helena told her, dabbing the soaked cloth at her young mistress's flushed skin once more. After a moment, Elsa did as told, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning as she pushed, digging her nails deeper into Jack's hand.

"Keep pushing, Your Highness!" Despite her protests, Elsa's body did as instructed, and Jack watched as their child slowly made their way out of their mother and into the world. "Again!"

_"No! I can't!"_

"Elsa. Elsa, look at me." Jack gently tugged her chin so that their eyes locked. "I'm right here, princess. I'm not going anywhere. You can do this. Okay? You're doing so absolutely well!" She shook her head, another pain-filled scream escaping her throat as she pushed, feeling one of the shoulders slide out of her. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes as she struggled to speak through the pain.

_"I can't!"_

"You're doing good, princess." He whispered softly, but she shook her head.

_"No... I... I can't, Jack! Please... please don't... please don't make me! Please don't... p... please don't make me push again!"_

"You have to, Elsa." She lay her head back against his shoulder, struggling to catch her breath through clenched teeth before she bore down again. He watched in stunned silence as the babe they had created, as the child that Elsa had carried within her for the last ten months was slowly expelled from her body. Currently, the babe's head was fully out, as well as one of the shoulders, and Jack watched as his wife bore down, screaming in pain as the other shoulder exited her body.

"Again, Your Highness! You need to push again!"

Elsa turned to the midwife, shaking her head._ "No! I..." _

"Yes you can, princess. I've got you." Jack held her close, tightening his grip on her hand as she sat up and gave one final push.

_"... Can't!" _A loud, heart wrenching, blood-curdling, pain-filled scream escaped her throat, and Jack watched as time seemed to slow and their child exited his wife's body. Elsa seemed to relax, her body sinking into her husband's, and Jack's eyes widened at the massive amount of blood that seemed to result from the birth. He glanced at his wife, who appeared to struggle to catch her breath, before finally hearing the strong, healthy cry of a newborn. A smile tugged at Elsa's lips, and she turned tired eyes to her husband, even as the midwife told them that they were the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. "J... Jack... Jack..." He finally tore his gaze from the baby that the midwife was cleaning to the exhausted woman in his arms. "She... she is here... your..." She swallowed. "Your daughter is... is born."

He chuckled; his wife, his beautiful, passionate Elsa, even fully exhausted from the last two days of birthing, was still able to put words together, when he couldn't seen to think of anything to say. So he settled for pressing a kiss to her forehead to gather his thoughts. And then, he leaned down, lips brushing the delicate shell of her ear. "Our daughter, princess._ Our._ Daughter." She chuckled silently, meeting her exhausted gaze with his, before they were interrupted by the midwife, who laid the swaddled baby gently in Elsa's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I've tried keeping this under thirty chapters, but instead of a short story, I guess she gets a novel...**

**... because I'm not even _remotely_ done with this.**

"She's so beautiful." Elsa nodded, unable to take her eyes off the baby cradled within her arms. Every fiber, every cell of her body screamed in pain, but as she looked down at the babe in her arms, she realized that it was all worth it. "I'm so proud of you, princess." Jack pressed a soft kiss to her temple, unable to keep the tears from his voice. It was then that Elsa turned to him.

"Hold your daughter, Jack?" He met her gaze, before accepting the small bundle. The baby mewled softly, her tiny hands waving slightly as Jack gently adjusted his hold on her. She was small, but had beautiful platinum hair, just like her mother, and after a moment, she slowly opened her eyes. Jack's breath caught; those beautiful blue eyes that both he and his wife possessed were now staring back at him, from this tiny immortal being they'd created together. "What do we name her? We've thought of everything, and yet-"

"_Snegurka_." Elsa turned to him, but he didn't take his gaze off their daughter. A moment passed, before he finally turned to her. "Snegurka. It's... Russian. I remember North telling me that it's... very popular in Russia."

"Sne... gur... ka?" Elsa whispered softly, trying the name on her tongue. Jack nodded. He repeated the name, his tongue caressing each letter softly, so unlike the hard Russian North used. "It's beautiful." Jack gave her a soft smile, leaning down to kiss her softly before he returned their daughter to her arms. His wife lay her head on his shoulder, finally relaxing. "We're parents..." He nodded, pressing a kiss to her head. "She's finally here..." Jack chuckled softly, brushing another kiss to her head.

"Get some rest, princess. I'll be right back."

* * *

The doors to the study banged open, and the Frost King looked up as Jack strode in. He looked frazzled and exhausted, his clothing was rumpled and his hair was even more of a mess than it usually was, although considering that his wife had just gone through nearly three days of labor to birth their daughter, his appearance was expected. What wasn't expected was the storm that accompanied him.

"The birth of a child is_ private, Father_!" The Frost King turned from the fire, tumbler in his hand. _"It is not a spectacle for the court to bear witness to!"_

A moment passed before he set his drink down and slowly made his way towards his son. "It has _always been_ for the court to _witness_ the _birth_ of a royal child, Jack. It is tradition, one thousands of millennia old, started by Old Man Winter when he started the Winter Court."

Jack seethed. "Well then _maybe_ it is_ time_ to _change tradition_!" His father narrowed his eyes as Jack stepped towards him. "That was _my child_ born today! _My babe_ born from _my wife's womb! Not yours! Mine_!" He took a deep breath, struggling to keep calm, knowing it wouldn't do any good for him to lose his temper. He'd just return to their chamber in a huff, and with everything Elsa had gone through in the last two days, trying to calm him down wasn't something she needed right then. But the smug look on his father's face served only to fuel the fire. "Elsa asked for privacy during the birth when she announced her condition, that was_ all_ she asked! Privacy so she could birth our child in peace! She did not want the baby's entrance into the world to be one the court should see, and_ neither did I_!"

"Are you done?" The prince swallowed, catching his breath. "Now, son, I understand you and your wife have just gone through a tough couple of days with the birth of your... _daughter_." He sniffed, and Jack's blood boiled. "But you have to understand, that I am _not_ going to_ abolish_ a millennia's old tradition just because_ your wife_ was _too_ uncomfortable during childbirth to allow the court to watch-"

_"My wife_? My wife has a _name_! She has_ always_ _had a name_! It's _Elsa_! And _just because_ my wife birthed a _daughter today_ instead of a son_ does not_ mean that our child isn't worthy of one day ruling the court!" He took a deep breath. "When Elsa and I are on the throne, the first thing-"

His father's laughter cut him off. "When _you_ are on the throne? What makes you _think_ I will let you anywhere_ near_ the throne, let alone allow you to rule the entire court? You are nothing more than nuisance, a troublemaker, the sorriest excuse for a son immortal or mortal! You and your _precious_ Elsa will never be fit to rule the Winter Court! Do you understand me, son? _Never_!"

* * *

Elsa gently adjusted her hold on Snegurka as she cradled the baby. In Arendelle, when a baby was born a wet nurse was hired to nurse the infant. She'd had the option here as well, but had decided that she would rather nurse her babe herself. She began to hum a soft lullaby, gently stroking her finger down her daughter's cheek. The baby watched her with familiar blue eyes, her tiny hand grasping gently at the soft flesh as she drank hungrily from her mother's breast. She still couldn't believe it; just hours earlier, she'd given birth, pushing this tiny immortal princess out of her body and into the world.

She'd seen the look on Jack's face at the amount of blood that resulted from the birth, and she couldn't fault him for being worried. But all that was gone now- the blood, the fluid, the sac which their daughter had lived and grown in for those long ten months, and the placenta which had provided the nutrients for her were cleaned up and disposed of, leaving their beautiful baby girl and her exhausted mother in their wake. A moment passed, before Elsa gently removed her daughter's small mouth from her breast and shifting her around so the baby could suckle at her other breast. "Hello beautiful little girl. I'm your Mama." She only tore her gaze from the baby when the door opened and Jack stormed in, clearly pissed about something.

_"Who the Hell does he think he is? 'Not fit to rule'... the person not fit to rule, Father is-"_

"Jack?" He turned, meeting Elsa's gaze. "Everything all right?" But instead of saying a word, he rushed to the bed, climbing on it and taking her mouth hungrily in his. He drank in her taste for several minutes, before slowly pulling away and resting his forehead to hers.

"She is just as important as any son you could _ever_ bare me, you hear, princess?" Elsa nodded, not fully understanding. "You are going to be queen some day." Elsa furrowed a brow, but didn't get a chance to ask as Jack had captured her lips in his again before pulling away and pressing a soft kiss to the baby's head. "And so are you, little one." He whispered, pressing another soft kiss to his daughter's head. Elsa watched her husband carefully, afraid he'd lost it, and completely unaware of the argument he'd just had with his father.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Snegurka is the Russian myth known as The Snow Maiden**

**... also, the thing about the octopus, is true. They really do have good memories...**

**... and another fun prompt:**

**_A Confrontation Ending in a Kiss_**

**Thanks to HopelessRomantic183 for reviewing 20 and 23; Feyfa14Frost for reviewing 21; and dianne and DarkTempest for reviewing 23.**

Soft crying awoke Jack from his slumber, even as he wrapped his arms tight around his wife from behind, burying his face in her hair. Elsa had quickly returned to her normal shape- as was natural for all immortal women once the pregnancy and birth were over- but that didn't mean that she wasn't still sensitive in certain areas. She made sure to keep her husband's slender fingers away from the area between her legs; according to the midwife, that was one area that would take at least four months to heal, thanks to the stresses of birth. But even despite how tender she still was, Elsa didn't mind when Jack held her, and would even snuggle into his arms, tucking herself into the planes of his body before settling down for the night. Now, though, he gently squeezed her waist, tightening his hold on her.

Again, the crying sounded. His blue eyes snapped open, and he yawned, pushing himself onto his elbow to glance over his wife's body. Two weeks had passed since their daughter's birth, and in that time, Jack had fallen into fatherhood easily- a complete surprise to everyone, especially Elsa. But it hadn't surprised him. Now, he pressed a firm kiss to his wife's shoulder and slipped out of bed, going to the ice cradle he'd created for Elsa a month before the baby came. As he knelt beside the small cradle, his baby girl stared up at him, small face scrunched up and her blue eyes filled with tears. Quickly, Jack scooped the baby into his arms, holding her against his shoulder as he gently rocked from side to side. But when the whimpers didn't stop, he sighed, turning to the bed where his wife slept.

This was the first decent sleep Elsa had gotten since Snegurka's birth, and he hated to wake her. But at the expense of their baby girl's loud cries waking her up, he'd gladly pull Elsa from her slumber. Brushing a soft kiss to his daughter's head, went to the side of the bed, kneeling beside his wife. "Elsa." She 'hmmed' softy in her sleep, snuggling a little closer to her pillow. "Elsa, wake up." She nuzzled into her pillow, ignoring his voice. Sighing, he reached out, gently shaking her shoulder. "Elsa... princess, wake up. Come on, princess." As he brushed his fingers through her hair, her eyes slowly began to open.

"Jack?" He smiled softly at her.

"Hey princess." She pushed herself onto her elbow, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What's-"

"Our little one's hungry." Elsa sighed, dragging herself to a sitting position and blinking the sleep from her eyes as he returned to his side of the bed and settled beside her. He gently shifted the baby into the crook of his arm, talking softly to her as Elsa reached behind her and undid the hooks and eyes at the back of her nightgown. Once open, she slowly shrugged out of the sleeves before turning to her husband. She studied them silently, before holding out her arms. Jack pressed a soft kiss to the baby's head before laying her in her mother's embrace, and he watched as Elsa shifted the baby into the crook of her right arm. He scooted closer to wrap his arms around Elsa's waist, watching as their baby girl turned towards her mother's breast. In a maneuver that seemed practiced, Elsa gently took hold of her breast and softly stroked their daughter's cheek, the hard bud of her nipple brushing gently against the babe's skin. Once the baby turned her head, Elsa quickly shifted her daughter until the infant was entirely latched on, not a bit of her mother's areola in sight.

"That's my good girl." Elsa cooed softly, gently rocking her daughter from side to side as the infant nursed. When she looked up at her husband, she saw the question in his blue eyes and chuckled softly. "Mistress Chilali taught me. She has birthed seven children after all. I figured..." She shrugged. The couple sat in silence for several minutes, with only the sounds of their daughter suckling breaking the calm. Jack pressed a kiss to Elsa's head, breathing in her scent. "What were you so upset about?" He pulled away, meeting her gaze, brow furrowed. "The day Snegurka was born. You disappeared and then came back about an hour later. I've never seen you so riled up."

He sighed; Jack had hoped that his wife had forgotten, but Elsa had the memory of an octopus. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak. "I..."

"Jack?"

"I confronted my father about the court... and their despicable behavior in demanding that they watch our little one enter the world." He reached out, gently stroking their daughter's small foot. "And when I told him that it was time to change such a tradition, he... he blatantly pointed out that I'm a sorry excuse for a son and that he was disappointed that you were," Jack took a deep breath, his father's words returning to him. "that you were 'too uncomfortable during childbirth to allow the court to watch'." Elsa's mouth dropped in shock, and she stared at him; he nodded, for he'd been expecting that reaction. "He also informed me in not so many words- or, no words at all really- that he doesn't approve of the fact that our beautiful little one is not a son."

"Oh, he is-" But before she could finish, Jack continued on.

"And then I made the mistake of saying that when we take the throne, and he so_ graciously_ cut me off and informed me that, under no uncertain terms, are you and I _ever_ going to rule the Winter Court."

"So... when you came back, muttering about not being fit to rule-" Jack nodded.

"I'd just left my father's study." Elsa sighed, reaching up and caressing his cheek with her fingers.

"Oh, Jack..." She tugged him close, resting her forehead to his. "You will be a wonderful king, just as you are a wonderful father." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before she pulled away and gently removed their daughter's mouth from her breast before switching her to the other side. The baby nursed hungrily, blue eyes watching her parents.

* * *

She lay awake in the early hours of that morning, in the hours before even twilight, Jack's words running circles in her head. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, of course she did, he was her husband; it was more that she didn't trust him to confront the Frost King on his own. He'd grown up under the man's watchful, critical gaze; the King was his father, after all, and like it or not, willing to admit it or no, there was a small aspect of her husband that was loyal to him. It was the same small part of her that was still deeply loyal to her parents and Arendelle.

Slowly, Elsa glanced over her shoulder; they lay together, her body molded perfectly to his, his arms around her waist. She listened; his even breathing didn't change, thank God. Taking that as her cue, she silently slipped out of his embrace and climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe. The skirt of her robe caught the edge of her daughter's cradle and she stopped, turning back. Snegurka's blue eyes slowly opened. Though contentedly sated from her feeding, the baby mewled softly. Elsa leaned down, holding a finger to her lips. _"Shh..."_

Then, with a quick twist of her hands, several snow bees appeared- just as Jack had produced on the night of the infant's birth to keep her mother focused on anything but the pain of the babe making her entrance into the world- and began to float above the baby's crib; their gentle buzzing soon lulled the infant back to sleep. Once content that her daughter was sound asleep, Elsa slipped out of the room.

Her feet led her through the palace, past the various chambers for the lords and ladies, past the banquet hall... straight to the Frost King's chambers. Silently, she squared her shoulders, and calling silently on all the regal bearing she'd been raised with in Arendelle, she pulled the door open, slipping inside and shutting it softly. Once inside, she slowly made her way towards the bed, only to find the king not within. "Looking for me?" She turned, trying not to show the surprise she felt at being caught. A moment passed, before she moved away from the bed, towards the window.

"We need to talk." The man slowly let his gaze rove over the young princess. She had certainly returned to her slender beauty with the birth of her child. And those blue eyes-

"About?"

"My husband. How _dare_ you threaten to keep Jack from the throne! He deserves to be king!"

"My son? Deserves to be king?" He chuckled. "I don't think so." She backed up as he moved closer, stumbling towards the door.

"Jack is kind, and loving! He tries so hard, and yet, all you do is... is destroy him! He deserves that throne more than you do, more than maybe you ever did." She reached for the door knob as the king advanced.

"Now, you see, that's where you're wrong, _El_sa." He replied, reaching out and snaking an arm around her waist. "My son has never deserved to be king. In fact, he never deserved you. I should have married you when I had the chance instead of handing you off to my lazy, pathetic son." And then, without any warning, he tugged his daughter-in-law up and planted his mouth on hers.

* * *

She struggled, trying hard to push him away, but he was strong. Every fiber of her being screamed to use her powers, to conjure icicles and drive them through his chest if only to get him off her, but her overwhelmed mind refused to work properly. So instead, she bit down on his bottom lip.

Hard.

Hard enough that she broke skin; hard enough that her father-in-law released her with a startled cry, allowing her to grasp for the door and flee the room.

She dashed back to their bedchamber, swiftly shutting the door behind her and freezing the knob with ice. Once done, she slipped out of her robe and climbed back into bed, curling around her husband's back, her legs tangling in his and her arms sliding around him as she nuzzled into his neck, struggling to keep the tears at bay. She sniffled, pressing kisses to Jack's skin over and over as she pressed herself as close to him as she could, in hopes of removing the feel of the Frost King's arm around her waist.

It wasn't so much the kisses that woke Jack, but the soft mantra that went with them, a tear-filled prayer in a choked voice that caused him to turn in his wife's embrace and face her,

"_I love you, Jack. I love you so much... I love you... I love you... I love you_..."


	30. Chapter 30

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: New Prompt:**

_**A Possible Solution to a Disturbing Situation**_

**Thanks to HopelessRomantic183 for reviewing 27, 28 and 239; EiraSnow for reviewing 291; Dianne for reviewing 28 and 29; and DarkTempest for reviewing 29.**

Her lips connected with her husband's, and she drank deeply from him, as though she were lost in the deserts of the Sahara and he was the River Nile. _"I love you..."_

Slowly, Jack pulled away from his wife and sat up against the pillows, pulling her with him. "Hey... hey, Elsa... slow down..." He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and trying to get a word in edgewise. Finally, he managed to pull away, gently resting a finger against her lips. "Talk to me, princess. What happened? What's got you so upset?" When he removed his finger, she took a deep breath.

"I... I couldn't sleep... I kept thinking about... so I... I went to... to confront your father..."

"And?" He whispered, watching as his wife struggled to regain her composure. She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks; frost began to coat her fingers, and Jack took her hands, pressing soft kisses to the frost. "Elsa, you need to _calm down_ and tell me what happened, okay?" The gentleness of his tone seemed to only make her cry harder, and after a moment, she looked up at him, choking out,

_"Your father cornered me at the door and kissed me!"_

Jack started, eyes wide. "What?" She nodded, sliding her arms around his neck.

_"I'm sorry, Jack... so sorry... love you... I love you... I... love you so... much..."_ He wrapped his arms tight around her, gathering her to his chest. He pressed soft kisses to her hair, whispering softly in attempt to calm her down.

"_Shh_... I love you, princess... hush, Elsa, _hush_..." He held her close, rocking her gently as he whispered to her, trying to get her to calm down.

* * *

Jack turned; the covers were a mess, the fire in the grate burned down, but he only focused on his wife. She lay on her back, pale hair around her like a halo, finally relaxed. It had taken him an hour of soft promises and stories to get her to calm down enough so that she could breathe, and another two of deep kisses and gentle caresses so that she could sleep. He sighed, pulling the blankets back over her body and tucking them around her. Once done, he brushed a strand of hair off her forehead and then pressed a soft kiss to her head before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. He returned to her side, kneeling next the bed as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "I'll take care of this, princess. I promise."

He glanced over his shoulder at his daughter; the baby was sound asleep, a small set of snow bees buzzing just outside her reach. Jack chuckled; even midst the deep pain of childbirth, that his wife could remember something he'd made to take her mind off the situation, spoke volumes. He chuckled, turning back to his wife. Yes, his wife had the memory of an octopus; he'd never seen someone who could look at something and remember every little detail. After a moment, he brushed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

Then, he grabbed his staff and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Old Man Winter looked up as Jack strode into the study. "Ah, Jack, what brings you here at such an hour?" But his great-grandson didn't respond, and he sighed. "What happened?" Despite his age, Old Man Winter rushed to his grandson and pushed him onto the sofa before taking a seat beside him. "Jack, talk to me."

It took several minutes for Jack to gather his chaotic thoughts. When he'd first left his family, he'd considered confronting his father, but he knew that it would most likely result in a bad confrontation- a confrontation he wasn't ready for, especially because his father played dirty in any confrontation that wouldn't personally benefit him in the end. He knew if he'd confronted his father, that the Frost King would then, in turn go after Elsa and Snegurka as payback, and Jack couldn't- and wouldn't- risk it. He wasn't ready to confront his father, not with everything he'd faced growing up under the man's watchful eye haunting him around every turn, but he knew of someone who could- especially given the man's absolute fondness for his wife.

"My... you know that... that Elsa gave birth... two weeks ago, right?" Old Man Winter nodded.

"Yes. And I plan on meeting your beautiful daughter some day soon, Jack. She's my first great-great grandchild, and I have much to teach her, as do you and Elsa." The older man got up, pouring another cup of coffee from the small caddy that rested on his desk, handing it to his great-grandson once he returned to the sofa. Jack thanked him softly, taking a sip before asking,

"Grandfather... do you... do you think that Elsa and I... that we should have... had a son instead?" He glanced at his great-grandfather, who stared at him in shock.

"Jack, a child is precious, young or old, mortal or immortal, daughter or son. How could you even think something like that?"

"No, I... _I don't_." He replied, setting the cup down and turning to face the other man. "And _neither_ does Elsa. But... my father does. He..." Jack glanced down at his hands, twisting his wedding ring nervously. "He told me in not so many words that I failed to produce an heir when our daughter was born, and then, he so graciously informed me that neither Elsa nor I will ever rule the court." Jack chuckled dryly, shaking his head. "I... you know, after everything he's done to me, I... I _don't care what_ he does or _what_ he says to _me- _he can strip me of my title and exile me to Hell for all I care-but when he goes after _my daughter_... when he attacks my_ wife_..."

Old Man Winter reached out, resting a gentle hand on his grandson's shoulder. A moment passed, before the younger spirit turned blue eyes to him. Tears glistened in the prince's eyes, and he was shaking. Clearly, whatever had happened with Elsa upset him greatly, and gently, Old Man Winter reached up, brushing away the tears that slid down his cheeks. "What did my _despicable_ grandson do to Elsa? Jack?" The prince swallowed. "Jack._ What did your father do to Elsa_?"

"She went to confront him early this morning... I told her last night about what he said... and he... he cornered her in his bedchamber and... and kissed her. I'm sure... if she hadn't bit him... that... that he would _have_..." He stopped, getting up and silently pacing back and forth, muttering softly to himself as he struggled to get his thoughts together. "And... the thing is... he... he thinks he can do whatever he wants, get away with anything... simply because he's king! He lets the court run wild with debauchery and every sin imaginable, but when it comes to me, to _my family_, he..." He stopped, unable to speak. After a moment, he returned to the sofa, turning to the older man. "What do I do, Grandfather?"

Old Man Winter studied his grandson; the boy was stressed, that much was clear, and he was obviously worried about his wife and daughter- He reached out, patting Jack's hand. "Go back to the court, Jack. Be with your wife and child. Spend time with them, watch your little one grow; whatever your wife asks of you, you give it to her. She's given you the most beautiful gift in the world, cherish her for that. _But don't confront your father_. You understand me, Jack?" The Winter Prince nodded. "You focus on your family; they are your priority. And as for your father... You leave him to_ me_."

* * *

"There we go..." Elsa adjusted her hold on the baby, humming softly as she nursed. "My beautiful little girl." She rested her head back against the pillows, her mind wandering to Arendelle. She longed to return, to introduce her parents to their first grandchild, but she knew that that would be out of the question until the next month. Much like in Arendelle, the Winter Court was strict in regards to a woman's confinement- for a month after the birth, she wouldn't be allowed to attend the functions at court. Silently, Elsa was grateful; she was away from the court and her father-in-law, though Jack was forced to attend. However, he often managed to escape the stifling atmosphere, preferring to spend time with her and their daughter.

She looked up as the door opened and Jack entered. Once the door closed, he set his staff down and slipped back into bed beside her. "There are my beautiful girls." Elsa met his gaze, opening her mouth to speak, but he took the opportunity to capture her mouth in a deep kiss.

"Ja-" He pulled away briefly, before returning his mouth to hers once more. "Where were you?" She asked when he finally pulled away.

"I went to talk to Grandfather."

"About?" He turned his gaze to Snegurka, nestled contentedly in her mother's arms as she nursed hungrily from Elsa's breast.

"Good morning, little one." Elsa watched her husband, sighing.

"Jack?" But he ignored her, if only briefly to press a kiss to the baby's head. "What did you go see Grandfather about?" He met her gaze briefly before turning back to his daughter.

"He's very excited to meet you, little one."

The baby watched her father and then kicked her feet, hitting Elsa's ribs sharply. His wife shot up, back perfectly straight; a look of pain on her face. She whimpered. "I haven't been kicked that hard since she _left_ my womb. Did you_ have_ to do that, Jack?"

"Sorry, princess." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before turning his gaze to the baby. "Be gentle with Mama, little one. You aren't inside her anymore; you can't treat her that way."

_"Jack."_

Her husband sighed, licking his lips nervously as he turned to her. "I... I told Grandfather about everything that had happened since Snegurka's birth. About what my father did to you... how, I was sure, if you hadn't bitten him and gotten away, that he would have..." Gently, Elsa reached out, taking his hand in understanding. She tugged gently on his hand, and he met her gaze.

"But he_ didn't_. I would never let him, and neither would you." He nodded.

"I know..." She reached up, brushing the tears off his cheeks. Clearly, what had happened in the last few weeks had shaken her normally relaxed husband to his core- especially in regards to his father. "He... Grandfather said that he would take care of it, and that I shouldn't worry about it. That I should be with you and our baby girl. And that's what I intend to do." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, nuzzling her nose against his as she reached up and snaked her fingers through his hair.

When the baby finished nursing, Elsa returned her to the cradle and gentle pushed it to start the rocking before returning to bed. Then, she tugged until Jack was in her arms, face buried in her silky curls. She held him close; she knew that a lot of the friction with his father had to do with his childhood, how the king had treated him all those years ago. She didn't blame him for such a reaction. "You have been strong for far too long, Jack. There is only so much you can take. Let me be strong now. It's my turn, love. It's my turn."


	31. Chapter 31

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: When it comes to the prompts, I just pick out of the list, try to write around it, and it if doesn't work, I choose a new one. There's no real process to the picking of the prompts- which I have TOLD her over and over again!**

_**Ten Months Later, a Surprising Appearance**_

_Ten Months Later_

Soft giggles broke the quiet calm, and Jack looked up from his reading, his gaze landing on the sight before him, a smile lazily appearing on his face. He sat on the window seat, watching out of the corner of his eye, but soon, the sight before him got to be too much, and he abandoned his book for the beauty before him. Elsa was on the floor, sitting back on her haunches, dark green skirts tucked around her, creating snowflakes and flurries in the palm of her hand. Her long hair was up in a beautiful twist at the nape of her neck, and she was back to corsets, having been able to return to wearing them four months after having given birth. Those beautiful, once-hazel eyes sparkled in the firelight, and she smiled as Snegurka reached out for the snowflakes in her mother's palm.

The baby, now ten months old, had the same platinum hair as her mother, as well as her parents' blue eyes. She was already sitting up and was able to walk if Elsa or Jack held her hands. The child's own powers had manifested at three months- Elsa and Jack had learned that the hard way. Finally allowed back at court a month after Snegurka's birth, Elsa had been the talk of the town- whispers and gossip had swirled about how the Crown Princess had failed to produce an heir, instead birthing a _daughter_. And while her daughter's birth would have been celebrated in Arendelle- for women were_ just_ as capable as men to hold the throne- the Winter Court was very much set in its ways, preferring kings to queens in a tradition as old as time itself. The only way a woman could rule was if she were married to a monarch, and nothing, and no one was about to change that.

Elsa had endured the gossip for about a week, before lashing out at a courtier, resulting in freezing the man's head in a block of ice. It had taken Jack fifteen minutes to remove her from the banquet hall, and three hours to get her to calm down. But frankly, as far as Jack was concerned, the man deserved it. He, nor anyone else, had any right to tell them what child they should have had; genetics didn't work that way. But to he and Elsa, their little Snegurka was the most precious of gifts, and they treasured every moment with her.

"Can you do that, little one? Can you make flurries for Mama?" Elsa asked as the snowflake in her hand burst into small sparks, dissolving before they hit the skirt of her dress. The baby whimpered, but Elsa gently tapped her nose. "Oh hush, Snegurka, hush." The child giggled as her mother leaned over and pretended to devour her with kisses. Jack watched in contented silence as small flurries of snow began to erupt from his daughter's tiny hands- she would learn as she got older to control her powers, as her mother had, but for now, whenever she was excited or happy about something, or even upset, her powers would manifest.

After a moment, Elsa scooped her daughter up, holding her a few inches away from her. The baby reached out for her mother, kicking her small legs urgently, and after a moment, Elsa lay back, pretending to collapse. She lay the baby on her chest, and the little girl reached up, small, pudgy hand crawling over her mother's lips towards her nose. Elsa quickly pressed a kiss to the small palm, before turning her gaze to her husband. Jack sat watching them, amusement written on his face and mirth filling his eyes. The baby squealed in delight when her small fingers closed over her treasure, and her father chuckled gently. "I take it she killed you, then?"

Elsa glanced at her daughter before turning her gaze to her husband. She sighed dramatically, "Yes, I suppose she did. Inform the court that you will have to bury me in the morning." She turned her head, closing her eyes and laying still. Jack smirked as his daughter reached up with her other hand and gently parted her mother's lips, small fingers investigating her teeth. He watched in silent delight as Elsa opened one blue eye, watching their daughter and waiting for the right moment-

She turned her head, watching her daughter as she slowly slid one hand up, tickling the little girl's side. A high-pitched squeal rang out, and the baby abandoned her examinations of her mother's mouth and nose, kicking at her mother's hands. Elsa immediately stopped, turning her head back to the side and closing her eyes, her hand falling to the floor. The little girl watched her mother, small fingers poking at her cheeks and lips, before a frightened cry escaped her throat and she turned to Jack. He got off the window seat, kneeling beside his wife and daughter. "Mama's okay, Snegurka." He whispered, gently rubbing his daughter's back.

"Mama... Dada..."

Jack chuckled. "You want me to wake Mama?" The little girl nodded, and Jack sat back on his heels, pretending to think. "I can wake, Mama, little one. It's just a matter of how." He sighed, scratching his head before finally shrugging his shoulders. "Well, this is a first. I can't think of a single way that will help wake Mama up. I guess she'll just have to stay like that."

"You could always wake me with a kiss." Elsa slowly turned her head, meeting her husband's eyes. He chuckled, holding a finger to his lips before turning back to his daughter.

"I think... that there is one thing I can try to wake Mama, little one." He moved closer, reaching down and gently rushing a strand of hair off his wife's forehead as she closed her eyes again. The baby watched her parents intently. "The thing is, they've given it the most _ridiculous_ name." And without another word, Jack leaned down, pressing his lips to his wife's. He drank her in for several minutes, tongue sliding gently along the inside of her lower lip as the kiss deepened. Slowly, Elsa reached up, sliding an arm around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. "True love's kiss." He whispered as he pulled away, brushing one last soft peck to her lips. Elsa met his eyes, giving him a tiny smile before she sat up.

Once she was sitting, Elsa adjusted their daughter so that the baby was nestled in her lap. She turned her gaze to Jack, who simply smiled at her. "What?" He shrugged, shaking his head.

"Nothing." She raised an eyebrow, but all he did was lean over and press a soft kiss to her lips. "Just wondering how I got to be the luckiest man in the Winter Court." She sighed, content, as he rested his forehead to hers. "I love you, Elsa." Gently, she reached up, caressing his chin briefly.

"I love you, too, Jack." He pressed another kiss to her lips- that soon led to a rapid succession of quick, short kisses- that were soon interrupted by what sounded like a raging storm- within the palace. Jack was on his feet in an instant, rushing to the door. Elsa slowly climbed to her feet, holding Snegurka to her chest, bouncing her gently to calm any whimpers. "Hush, little one." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's platinum curls before turning her attention to her husband. "Jack, what is it? What's wrong?" He turned back to her; having poked his head out of the room and found nothing but a flurry of servants rushing every which way, he turned back to his family.

"I don't know. But if the chaos in the halls is any indication, it can't be good." He reached out, gently rubbing his wife's arms. "It'll be okay. It's probably just another argument between courtiers. We'll be fine." She nodded, pressing another kiss to her daughter's head. But a knock soon sounded, and Jack turned. "Come in." Helena slipped inside, flustered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Master Jack, but... but you and Miss Elsa are requested in the grand hall immediately." The couple glanced at each other, startled. Without a word, Elsa motioned Helena over and slipped Snegurka into her arms, before taking Jack's hand. They rushed from the room, hurrying down the halls towards the grand hall, unsure of why they were needed there. The Frost King had left both his son and daughter-in-law alone since Elsa had botched his attempt at seducing her; and the only other thing they could think of, was that Old Man Winter had shown up to deal with his grandson. But the elderly spirit had disappeared not long after talking with Jack, and neither he nor Elsa could get in touch with him.

Jack slid to a stop in the entrance of the grand hall, Elsa stumbling into him from behind. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her; every courtier, servant, even the Frost King, knelt within a bow or curtsy, heads down. The silence was defining, but after a moment, Jack took his wife's hand and led her into the room. "Jack, what's going on?" He glanced at his wife, voice just as soft.

"I don't know, princess. I've never seen-"

"Well, there you two are! It's about time you got down here, I requested your appearance an hour ago!" The booming voice caused both to turn, and Elsa clutched at Jack's arm, not necessarily frightened by the sight before her, but wary.

"Jack, who is that?" His blue eyes quickly studied the person, drinking in every detail, before he whispered,

"It's... it's Father Frost. My... my grandfather."


	32. Chapter 32

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Gently, Jack tugged Elsa with him as they made their way towards the older immortal. "F... Father Frost?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"You're... your grandfather?"

"Yes."

Elsa's brow furrowed. The last time she'd asked about Father Frost, Old Man Winter had told her that he was off enjoying his time away from court, though he didn't say where or what exactly he was doing. What did a former ruler of the Winter Court _do_ once he was no longer ruling anyway? "But I thought he was-"

"He was."

"So what is he-"

"I have no idea, princess. Absolutely no idea." Slowly, the couple made their way towards the older man. Without a word, Jack did as the others in the court had done, and bowed before his grandfather, gently tugging Elsa down with him. Fear leapt into her throat, but despite this, she tried desperately to catch a glance through her eyelashes at her grandfather-in-law. Silence filled the hall as Father Frost surveyed each and every member of the Winter Court his father had built. Yes, the people had changed, older lords and ladies had been replaced by younger ones, his own son had taken the throne, and seemingly, if what his father had said to be true, turned the once grand and revered Winter Court into a palace of debauchery and chaotic sin-

"Mama." Elsa glanced at Jack, who furrowed his brow; he'd heard it too, but in the silence, couldn't be sure. "Mama!" Finally, unable to stand it anymore, Elsa slowly lifted her head, gaze moving to see Helena standing in the corner near the entrance, Snegurka in her arms. The baby reached for her mother, small flurries of snow erupting from her tiny hands. _"Mama!"_ Elsa glanced at her husband and then turned to glance at Father Frost. Her daughter started to cry, and Elsa rose, rushing to Helena. She scooped Snegurka into her arms, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Elsa, but," Elsa turned back as Jack joined her, his concern for his daughter winning out. "she wanted you. Both of you." Jack nodded, squeezing Helena's hand quickly with a soft smile.

"It's okay, Helena, thank you." The young maid nodded, curtsying quickly. Once back with her parents, the baby curled against her mother's chest, content.

"Is that your child?" The young parents turned back to Father Frost. Slowly, Jack led his wife back to the center of the court. "Is that your_ child_?" Elsa glanced at her husband, who nodded softly. She turned back to Father Frost, nodding silently.

"Y... yes, Sir."

"And who is the father of this little snowdrop?" He asked, moving down the steps of the dais towards her. His large booming voice perfectly fit his... almost jolly countenance. He reminded Elsa of North.

"I... I am, Grandfather. She's my daughter." Father Frost turned to his grandson, recognition sparking in his bright blue eyes. The last time he had seen Jack, he'd been a boy of thirteen- now, he was a strapping you man in his early twenties, though he looked no older than sixteen.

"That... darling little snowdrop is your child?" Jack nodded, swallowing. He loved his grandfather; Father Frost was more of a father-figure to him that the Frost King had ever been. Warm and kind, loving despite his frosty nature, Father Frost had looked after Jack after Marzanna fled, keeping a close eye on her beloved son, until his own had taken the throne-

A moment passed before the man laughed; Jack and Elsa shared a glance, confused and worried about the older man. "Well paint my beard brown and call me Mother Nature! My beloved grandson, a father! And you," He turned his attention to Elsa. "You must be his wife?" She nodded, silent, as Father Frost laughed again, the sound so loud and full that it seemed to shake the whole court. "Married! I can hardly believe it! My little Jack, with a wife and daughter!" He turned to the young mother, bright eyes shining. "What is your name, dear?"

She swallowed, glancing at her husband. "Um... it... it's Elsa, Sir." Father Frost nodded.

"And the little snowdrop in nestled in your arms?" Elsa looked down at her daughter, a soft smile on her face. The baby reached up for her nose, but Elsa took her hand, pressing a soft kiss to the baby's head before meeting her husband's eyes.

"Snegurka." She shifted the child in her arms, brushing a kiss against the platinum curls. "This is Snegurka."

"Your first child?" Elsa nodded, finally turning to her grandfather-in-law and meeting his gaze before quickly lowering hers. "So we have a young heiress to the throne." No one bothered to correct him as he moved down towards the young couple. Elsa immediately sank into a quick curtsy, but he stopped her, reaching up to gently lift her chin as she rose so he could look into her eyes. "You are the princess Old Man Winter told me about." He stepped back, studying the young woman before him. She looked no older than sixteen; the babe in her arms little under a year. A moment passed, before he turned to Jack, who stood at full attention, hands folded behind his back and head up, like a good soldier awaiting his orders. Father Frost turned to his grandson. "I hope you two are preparing to take the throne, for some day it will be yours."

"A.. actually, sir," He turned back to Elsa; she stopped, but he gestured for her to continue. She glanced at Jack, before handing Snegurka to her father. The child curled into Jack's chest, and he tucked her beneath his chin, rocking her gently. "J... Jack and I... we will not rule."

"What do you mean you will not rule?" Father Frost narrowed his eyes, and Elsa bit her lip, glancing over her shoulder to where the Frost King knelt. She then turned back, glancing at her husband before turning back to the older man.

"... the... the Frost King, sir, he..." She curtsied quickly, tangling her hands in her skirts to hide the frost crawling up her arms. Jack watched, catching sight of how nervous she was. "he has... made it very... very clear that..." Elsa swallowed. "that Snegurka will never take the throne, and that... that Jack and I will... that we will never rule."

* * *

The baby giggled, reaching for the snowflakes her father conjured up. Since his arrival, Father Frost had quickly taken control of the court; he'd refused to hear any of the excuses and lies his son spewed, and had asked to speak with Elsa and Jack in private. Elsa now sat on the sofa in the study, a cup of coffee in her hands, watching in contented silence as her husband sat on the floor with their daughter, creating snowflakes and flurries and little dancing snowmen he named Olaf for the child. But the baby's absolute favorite were the snow bees. They buzzed around the little girl, moving close to kiss her before moving away, always outside of her grasp.

Elsa sipped her coffee, mentally kicking herself for having said anything to Father Frost. Why had she done such a stupid thing and opened her mouth like that? Things were going fine; the Frost King was leaving her family alone, they could live with just being members of the court-

"Mama!" Her head snapped up, and she grinned; Snegurka was walking towards her on shaky legs, small hands holding tight to Jack's fingers. The little girl glanced at her feet before looking up Elsa again, and after setting her cup down, Elsa moved off the sofa to kneel in front of her daughter, arms out.

"Come here, little one." A moment passed, before the child got close enough to let go of her father's fingers and reach for her mother. The young parents didn't notice the doors opening, or hear Father Frost enter the room. They only focused on Snegurka as she stumbled into her mother's embrace, before looking up at Elsa with a tiny smile. Jack chuckled softly, meeting his wife's gaze.

"How old is she?" The young parents turned to Father Frost; Jack bowed slightly and Elsa ducked into a quick curtsy. But Father Frost just shook his head, and it was then that Elsa managed to get a _good_ look at the older man, without the rest of the court being around. He was considerably younger than Old Man Winter, yet possessed the same long white beard and hair as his father, along with the similar twinkling blue eyes. But unlike his father and his son, Father Frost was a rotund man, with an almost jolly countenance about him, and he watched the young parents with a small smile pushing his beard up. Jack watched as Elsa pressed a kiss to the baby's head before turning to his grandfather.

"Ten months." The older man nodded.

"Quite a wonderful age; when they discover everything and realize that there's adventure to be found. May I?" He held out his hands. Elsa glanced at Jack, who gave her a soft smile and nodded. A moment passed before Elsa held her daughter out; Father Frost took the child gently, and her parents watched, waiting for her to start crying as she often did when in the presence of strangers and away from her parents. But instead, the baby just watched her great-grandfather with wide blue eyes, and then reached for his nose.

"Your little snowdrop is absolutely beautiful." He pressed a soft kiss to her head, before turning to her parents. "Now, explain to me exactly what my son's done."

So they told him the whole, sordid tale, from how they met to Elsa agreeing to come to the Winter Court to save her family and her kingdom, to their marriage and Snegurka's birth, right up to the Frost King's attempted seduction of Elsa and how he'd blatantly informed Jack that neither he and Elsa, nor their daughter, would ever rule. When they were finished, silence took hold before Father Frost spoke. "I didn't believe what my father told me, but after seeing the court today, I realize he's right. My son is not fit to rule- he may have been at one point, but... not now."

"What are you going to do, Grandfather?" Jack asked, as Snegurka crawled over her mother's lap and into her father's. The older man watched the little girl, chuckling softly.

"I am going to be taking over control of the court for now. This is not something you should be concerning yourselves with. You both need to focus on this little snowdrop of yours. She is your priority right now, are we clear?" The pair shared a glance before they both nodded.


	33. Chapter 33

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: New Prompt:**

_**The Past is Not Necessarily in the Past**_

Father Frost had quickly taken control of the Winter Court, something that irked the courtiers to no avail, though none of them said a word in front of the older man. Instead, they returned to gossiping and criticizing their Crown Princess- something that Jack quickly put a stop to one afternoon when Elsa was in their chamber with Snegurka. Though Jack never explained to his wife exactly what he did to the two ladies he caught gossiping about his wife, the rest of the court pretty much left her alone. It was just as unclear of what the Frost King's punishment would be for letting the court fall into such shambles-

"... but both Old Man Winter and your grandfather are... like you, Jack. How could your father be so... different?" Elsa turned to her husband; they had asked Helena to watch their daughter; both needed time away from the child, for she exhausted them both. The little girl had just turned a year three months after Father Frost's arrival, and as the only child of the current Crown Prince and Princess, she was doted on by those closest to her- especially by Father Frost, who adored his first great-grandchild, and who often made sure to spoil her rotten, despite her parents' objections.

Jack didn't say a word; he just tugged his wife into their garden of trees and pulled her close. Their lips met in a soft kiss, before he pulled away. She watched her husband walk his way around the space, going to him. Gently, she reached up, sliding her hands up the front of his jacket and grabbing the collar before tugging him towards her. "Jack, talk to me." He searched her gaze for several minutes before taking her hands in his and lacing their fingers.

"It's not my story to tell, princess." He brought both her hands to his lips, pressing soft kisses to each before letting go and taking a seat. A moment passed before Elsa joined him.

"Your father is never going to tell it." He studied his wedding ring, lost in thought. Elsa sighed, licking her lips. "My mother used to tell me that... the only way to... to move on from your past is to... confront it." She reached out, resting a hand on her husband's arm. "That... you have to... turn away from your past and slam the door on in, so that it can never get back in..." She swallowed, tears in her eyes as she thought back on her mother's words. "that the... greater the distance between the past and the present, the smaller everything you faced_ is_. And that... once it's out in the open, it can never hurt you again. You will never have to go back." She slid her hand into her husband's, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand to calm him. "Jack, _please_. What happened to your father? What's his story? You don't have to tell me yours, not until you're ready."

He took a deep breath, glancing down at their joined hands, before bringing hers up and pressing a firm kiss to the back of it.

* * *

The flames crackled and popped in the grate, but the couple paid them no mind. They'd returned to the palace an hour later. Jack had asked Elsa if she would wait; he'd tell her his father's story when they were alone and Snegurka was asleep, to which she'd agreed. Now, she slid into bed beside her husband, watching him carefully. He sighed, giving her a small smile as he leaned over and captured her lips in a deep kiss. When he finally pulled away, he searched her eyes. "You sure you want to hear this?" She nodded, silent. "Okay." She settled down, tucking her arms beneath her pillow as she waited for him to begin.

"My father... he..."

"Take your time, Jack." Her whisper was soft, encouraging. After a moment, he moved closer, settling down beside her and reaching to slide his hand along her hip. She relaxed, realizing that the familiar motion was more to calm her husband down than anything. She scooted closer until there was nothing but clothing between them, and settled against his chest, head tucked under his chin. Her arms slid around him, holding tight, lending him her strength and giving him the courage to finally speak.

"My father is the... youngest of Father Frost's children. He's the only son. There were five total- four daughters, all older and then my father. His sisters each married and left the court, except for the youngest of them, Haimati- she's the Indian spirit of snow. The two were so close; there were only two years between them..."

"What happened to her? Is she still at court?" Jack chuckled dryly.

"God, no. She's in India." He swallowed. "I barely remember her- I think... I think I was four the last time I saw her." He slid a hand up her back to tangle in her hair. "She had developed an infatuation with a courtier, and they began an affair. The man was intent on marrying her. But then... one of the immortals from the Indian royal family- a god, really, because they still believe such things- came to court and asked for her hand. Father Frost gave it willingly; in retaliation, Haimati married her courtier in secret, and the two ran off together."

"So she's still married to him?" Jack pulled away to meet her gaze.

"No. They were found and dragged back to the court; separated, and she was forced into marriage to the Indian god. She threatened to kill herself-"

"But immortals can't die, so how-" He gently brushed a kiss to her head.

"I know, the consequence of trying to kill yourself is that you spend the rest of eternity trying to follow through with it." Elsa pulled away, horrified.

"What?" He nodded.

"Haimati, she... she tried to hang herself, but being immortal..." He shrugged. "My father found her and cut her down-"

"So... she continues to..." His wife stopped, and he nodded.

"Yeah. She's condemned to attempt suicide for the rest of her life. It's the price an immortal pays for trying to take their own life, to attept it over and over again for all eternity, never succeeding because they can never die." Elsa shuddered, and he wrapped his arms around her, tightening his hold. "The last time I saw her, she was..." He stopped, closing his eyes and swallowing, the image of his aunt forever burned into his mind. "They had to physically carry her to the carriage; she'd started ripping her hair out... she had scratches all over her skin, and the imprint of the rope was burned into her neck. She was... screaming... nonsense. Blamed my... my father for botching her attempt... she'd forgotten that she was im... and thought she was mortal... it destroyed my father. They were so close... he blamed himself..." He sighed. "I think he still does."

"So... the reason he acts the way he does, is..."

"Because of my aunt. He couldn't save her from her fate, and so he-"

"He stopped caring." She whispered, pulling away to look up at him. Jack nodded.

"Yeah."

"So... his... it... it stems from... his sister? Because he cared so much and he couldn't save her, he... he takes it out on the court?" Jack swallowed, nodding silently.

"Yeah. And us." Elsa thought over what he'd told her, before looking up at him.

"But... that doesn't make any sense..."

"I know, princess." He reached up, brushing his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "But it's the only explanation I can give."


	34. Chapter 34

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Enough with the prompts! I'm drowning in them; my brain is starting to go into overload and I'll soon be suffering block. I know this is for your birthday, but I have enough prompts, I don't need any more right now! Let me try and focus on the hundreds you've already sent me first! Although at this point, if I use all of them, the story will never be finished...**

**New Prompt:**

_**New Year, Same Passion**_

**... also, I'm sorry this chapter is so late, my dance classes started up again, and I'm pretty much writing with my eyes closed.**

_One Year Later_

"Mama!"

Elsa turned, before kneeling down; arms open, she grinned as Snegurka rushed into her embrace. The two-year-old princess wore a dress of soft light blue with snowflakes frosted upon it; her soft, platinum curls were held back with frosted light blue ribbons, and she rushed to her mother, the absolute picture of adorableness. The child had been with Helena- still a relatively young spirit, she spent most of her time with Elsa's maid, Helena, whom the child absolutely adored. They'd been downstairs in the kitchens, and Snegurka had sat on a stool and watched as the cooks worked.

As she scooped the little girl up, her father came out of the study, having just met with Father Frost; they'd discussed the probability of trade with the Autumn Kingdom and possible treaties with both the Spring Colonies and the Summer Empire- oftentimes, all four were at odds with one another, but if the four could work together, then their alliances would be stronger than ever, much liked they'd been when Old Man Winter had ruled.

It had been a year since the older spirit had taken back control over the Winter Court from his son; said court had since been cleaned up dramatically. The debauchery that once ran wild like a disease was gone; the gossip and chatter about the Crown Princess was forbidden, and any ill feeling towards the former heir of the Arendelle crown or her precious daughter was treated as treason and swiftly dealt with, and as for the Frost King, well, no one told Elsa what his punishment had been, and Jack refused to speak of his father. But most importantly- to Elsa, anyway- she and Jack were free to return to Arendelle whenever they pleased.

Anna had squealed with sheer delight when she'd seen Elsa again, but she'd promptly burst into tears when her older sister introduced the redhead to her niece. Her parents had been startled to find that their oldest daughter now had a little girl of her own, and over tea in the study, she and Jack had told her family of the goings on of the last two years at the Winter Court, explaining that they hadn't wanted to stay away for so long again, but that the Frost King had kept them on a tight leash, forbidding any visiting's outside of the North Pole or Old Man Winter's home. In that time, they'd explained, that when they weren't required to sit in on sessions or attend court functions, they spent time raising their daughter and adjusting to parenthood. Her father, of course, had relaxed when they spoke of Father Frost taking back control- he remembered when Father Frost had ruled the court, for he himself had been a child of ten- and had even asked when she and Jack would take the throne, to which neither had replied. When they'd left, Anna had made them promise to come back so Arendelle could celebrate Snegurka's birthday, to which Elsa and Jack had agreed.

Elsa settled her daughter into her arms, pressing a soft kiss to her daughter's lips before turning to her husband. She kissed him softly, before allowing Snegurka to press a gentle kiss to her father's cheek. "Time for bed, little one." The girl whimpered in protest, but her mother raised an eyebrow. "You know how Daddy and I feel about tantrums." She instantly stopped, and glanced at Helena, reaching for the servant. With a whispered 'goodnight', the maid took the young princess to her room just down the hall from her parents' and left the couple to themselves. Once the door closed behind them, Elsa turned, leaning against the ice. Dinner had been fairly quiet between the pair; while the courtiers had laughed and chatted, she and Jack had sat across from each other, sharing subtle glances and focusing only on each other. And then Father Frost had allowed them to leave table early, for he knew how exhausted the pair were from their visit to Arendelle. It wasn't so much the trip itself, but the hour at which the family had returned. The queen had insisted her daughter and son-in-law stay for dinner- since the whole castle could see them, and gladly- but the pair had politely declined, especially when they noticed how exhausted Snegurka was. Next time, they promised.

But now, as she wandered over to her husband and slowly ran a hand over his jacket, Elsa was feeling anything but tired. She met his gaze, before reaching up and cradling his face in her hands. Without a word, their lips met in a soft kiss that soon turned deep, and she removed his jacket before working on his shirt. As her hands slid over his skin, he worked on the dress she wore; material as smooth as the softest Japanese silk soon pooled at her feet, and she slowly stepped out of it. Without a word, she turned, allowing him to work on the hooks and eyes of her petticoat before undoing the stays of her corset. As soon as the last article of clothing fell from her small body, Jack wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pulled her close to work on her neck. She giggled, sliding one hand along his arm before turning and moving to work on his pants.

She could feel him start to thicken beneath her touch, and giggled, sliding her arms around his waist to pull him close. He met her gaze, searching those beautiful blue eyes she had possessed from the moment he breathed life back into her body that long ago day at the lake in Arendelle. He reached up, trailing his knuckles down her cheek reverently. "You are so beautiful. Absolutely_ so_ beautiful." She gave him a soft smile, catching his hand before it lowered and pressing feather light kisses to his fingertips, her eyes watching his. When she lowered his hand, she pressed herself closer, never breaking his gaze. In a voice coated with passion and desire, she whispered,

"Show me how... make love to me, Jack."

His mouth crashed onto hers, and after a moment, he slid his hands down her thighs, lifting her into his arms as he carried her to the bed. Their bodies soon met as they lay among the covers; hands, feet and mouths exploring every inch of available skin. She giggled softly at his sharp intake of breath as she ran her toes along the seam of his sac before tracing circles around his balls. In retaliation, he slid one hand down her side before slipping it between her thighs and finding the familiar small bundle of nerves. Gently, he rolled it between his fingers, pulling away to watch her reaction. Her eyes widened and she grasped the covers beneath her, whimpering.

"_Jack_..." He chuckled softly, moving to work on her breasts, even as she pushed against him. Her hands slid along his back, over the slope of his buttocks, as she continued to push into him. A whimper escaped her throat as Jack's tongue slid over the hardened buds of her nipples, before he pulled away to leave a trail of kisses along her stomach.

A moan of pleasure escaped her throat as he entered her; she wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly digging her nails into his back as they moved together, adjusting. Their lips met in deep kisses as he pushed further into her. His thrusts soon became faster and deeper, and they cried out for each other as they hit their peak, hands entwined and bodies soon humming with the sweet song of release.

When they finally managed to catch their breath, Jack pulled her into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to her head. "... I love you."

She chuckled, curled onto his chest. "Next time... let's not do this after returning from Arendelle..." He chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her small body.

"As you wish, princess."


	35. Chapter 35

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The continuous storm raged outside, the only sound the wind as it banged against the windows, demanding entrance. Not that the lone occupant of the bed paid it any mind.

She awoke that morning to the scent of coffee, and bolted upright. It wasn't so much the smell of the coffee that set her head turning, or the continuous darkness from the ever-raging storm outside the palace, or even the fact that Jack had most likely slipped out to make his rounds as a Guardian. No, if anything, it was the feel of something moving over her skin that made her reach for the curtain about their bed and stagger to her feet, only to quickly return to the comfort of the covers. She took a deep breath before slowly rising to her feet and grabbing her dressing gown, sliding it on over her pale skin.

Silent, she washed her face, and then grabbed her hairbrush, running the bristles quickly through her tangled platinum locks with shaking hands. She had a feeling that she knew what was going on, but she couldn't be sure, and she didn't want to get her hopes up- or Jack's- only to have it all be for naught. Once done, she wandered over to the tray, and poured a cup of coffee, taking a sip. And then immediately sat down on the window seat, suddenly shaky. Again, she felt the familiar movement along her shoulder, as though something had slid beneath her skin and was slithering just below the surface. Taking a deep breath, Elsa slowly shrugged off the shoulder of her robe and got up, going to the closest wall. The sight of the frost on her shoulder set her beat less heart racing.

Slowly, the Crown Princess leaned closer, making sure that what she was seeing was true.

* * *

He shook his head. Jack didn't mind being a Guardian, but there were times when he wished he could just skip his duties and stay in bed, wrapped around his wife, like he had been that morning before he needed to get up.

The sight of Elsa, completely nude, hair in wild tangles about her head, and covered in nothing but bites was a sight he hated to leave behind. Over the course of the previous night, he'd managed to cover her beautiful alabaster skin in the bruises- clearly stating to everyone at court that she was off-limits to everyone but him and only him. When it came to his wife, Jack was possessive, but then again, so was she. For every he'd given her, she'd returned it, coating his own skin in the dark bruises that informed every woman of the court that he belonged to the young Crown Princess, and that no other female was allowed to have him.

And certainly not allowed to lay with him.

Jack chuckled, thinking about the ball that had been thrown a couple months earlier; he and Elsa had spent time off by themselves, talking softly and focusing only on each other, when a couple of the ladies-in-waiting passed by, each sending their gazes roving from Jack's shoes to his hair and back, hungry looks on their faces. Jack of course had ignored them, his focus only on his wife, but Elsa had noticed.

And she'd let her possessive side take over.

She'd slid her arms around his waist, pressing herself into him, watching the two ladies-in-waiting with narrowed blue eyes, and then, without a word- more like a simple flick of her wrist- she'd sent icicles careening towards them. One had hit one of the women in the head, and the other had sliced through the material of the other woman's dress, but had only shaken her up. Both had gotten the message, though.

The Crown Prince was to be left alone.

Now, he moved through the palace, heading to check on Snegurka before returning to their chambers. He poked his head into the child's nursery, not at all surprised to see their little one sound asleep. Staff slung over his shoulder, he'd wandered over to her, reaching out and gently brushing a stray curl off her cheek before he quickly conjured a set of snow bees and set them buzzing over his daughter's head. Then, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her head. "Sweet dreams and snowflakes, little one. I love you." Then, he left, slipping out of his daughter's room and heading back towards their chamber. He shut the door softly behind him as he stepped inside; after setting his staff down, he wandered over to the table, but he never got that far.

"Jack!" His head snapped up, and he turned in time to see Elsa rushing towards him; how he'd missed her sitting on the window seat, he had no idea. She threw her arms around his neck, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss that Jack struggled to make sense of. When he finally pulled away, he searched her face, suddenly worried.

"What is it, what's wrong, princess?" But his wife just shook her head and pulled away. The way she was reacting put his senses on high alert- "Elsa? What happened? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" She chuckled softly, and instead of answering, turned her back on him and shrugged the robe off her shoulders. He studied her alabaster skin, confused, even as she turned her head, meeting his gaze.

"Nothing's wrong, Jack. Nothing at all." Slowly, his eyes moved over her skin, before coming to rest on her shoulder, and Elsa giggled.

There, residing and growing slowly on her shoulder, was a small, frosted vine.

* * *

They lay among the blankets of their bed, the curtains drawn; dawn was hours away, and the wind had died down. Elsa had since shed her dressing gown like a second skin, returning to bed completely nude, and one quick glance with those enchanting blue eyes sent Jack shedding his own clothing and joining her. They now lay among the pillows and blankets, exhausted, but talking softly. She lay on her back beside him, gaze intently locked on his. Gently, she reached up, tugging his chin down to steal a soft kiss. He lay on his side next to her, rubbing his hand over her belly. "I can't believe it. We're having another one." She nodded, silent.

"This felt different- I got dizzy, like my head wasn't on straight." He sighed.

"I've heard other immortal women talk about that happening with their second pregnancies. It's not uncommon."

"That's what Mistress Chilali said when I asked her to come up. She also said that... I would show sooner with this one than I did with Snegurka. She told me not to be alarmed at how big I grow, especially in the next couple months; that... an immortal's subsequent pregnancies are always bigger and that... there will be times in the next several months where I will look as though I am carrying more than one, but that I will only be carrying one. She said that it's... it's just my body... falling back into the familiarity of pregnancy." He nodded, silent. "Jack, are you happy?"

He met his wife's gaze, and she saw the surprise and excitement reflected within. "Ecstatic, princess. _Absolutely_ ecstatic."


	36. Chapter 36

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"What if she reacts badly, Jack? How do we-"

"Everything will be fine, princess. Snegurka's a bright child, she will be fine." His wife sighed, nodding as she pulled away from him.

He shook his head, watching as she began to pace, but he didn't have the heart to stop her. Elsa's adjustment had quickly gone the month before, and, just as Mistress Chilali had told her, the young Crown Princess was already starting to show. She looked about three months along, but was only at the beginning of her second month- a small swell, noticeable if one really looked at her, could be seen- and she'd forgone the corsets and the petticoat when she realized a week earlier exactly how tight everything was getting. "Elsa, love, please, will you quit pacing, you're going to wear a trench in the-"

"Daddy!" Jack turned in time to see the toddler rush towards him; Helena stood at the door, and quickly excused herself once Jack nodded to her. He scooped the little girl up, settling her on his hip with a soft chuckle.

"Oh, guess what, little one, Mama and I have something to tell you." He turned his attention to his wife, who'd taken a seat one of the window seats, waiting for her family to join her. Without a word, Jack sat beside her, settling the child on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his daughter, pressing a soft kiss to her head. "Snegurka... sweetheart, look at me."

But the little girl's bright blue eyes were focused on the swell beneath her mother's dress, and silently, she climbed off her father's lap to sit between her parents. Elsa didn't say a word as her daughter cocked her head and reached out, tugging gently at the material of her mother's dress. Glancing at Jack, Elsa slowly gathered her skirts and lifted them up, exposing her chemise. The little girl didn't say anything, she just tugged at the soft snow material of her mother's undergarment, and after a moment, Elsa lifted her chemise, revealing the small mound beneath. Snegurka glanced at first her father, who nodded, and then back to her mother before reaching out and laying a small hand on the swell of her mother's skin.

The two-year-old Crown Princess looked up at her mother, blue eyes filled with awe and curiosity. Elsa gave her a soft smile, reaching down to gently lay her hand over her daughter's. "Baby?" Jack nodded, hmm-ing softly in response. The child turned to her father, who nodded.

"Yes, little one. Mama's having a baby. You're going to be a big sister." Jack pressed a kiss to the platinum curls, sharing a glance with his wife as she laid a hand over her daughter's.

* * *

In truth, though she was only about two, Snegurka was exceedingly bright for her age- it was a brilliance she inherited from both her parents, and they encouraged the toddler to ask and discover as often as she could. Of course, once they'd told her, the child had immediately demanded that 'Snowman' know- Father Frost, for he reminded the child of the magical snowmen her father often made to keep her entertained.

And that was how Elsa soon found herself being dragged through the palace towards Father Frost's study by her excited little girl. "Mama, come!" Jack chuckled, following behind at a safe distance, watching as Snegurka turned to face her mother and took her mother's wrist in her small hands. She tugged, trying to get Elsa to move, even as her mother waited for Jack to catch up. "Mama-"

But her efforts were soon aborted as Jack swooped in and scooped the child into his arms with a kiss. The little girl squealed, struggling to get away from her father's kisses, but Jack was insistent. When the little girl finally calmed, Jack held an arm out, and Elsa gratefully slipped into his side. Once they reached the study, however, he set the little girl down, but just as they were about to follow, he stopped. "Grandfather's having a meeting, little one." The child, still gripping the door handle, glanced back at her parents and then turned back to the door. They could hear conversation through the doors, and Jack held out a hand. "Come on, little one. We can tell Grandfather our good news later, when his meeting's over."

Normally, Jack would have sat in on the meetings, but since he'd been making his rounds when the meeting started, he hadn't seen any reason to slip in late- especially when there was much more important news waiting to be told when he returned. "Snegurka, come on, little one. Grandfather's busy-" But the child only looked back at her parents before pulling the door open and rushing inside. "Snegurka!" Elsa glanced at her husband before they rushed to catch the door as it closed. Both poked their heads inside, in time to see the child rush towards Father Frost's desk. Jack paled, when he realized who else was in the meeting-

"Oh no."

"Jack?" Elsa turned to him, confused, but the child's eager voice broke any future conversation.

"Snowman! Snowman!" Father Frost turned in time to catch the two-year-old princess barreling towards him. "Mama's having baby!"

"What are you doing in here Snowdrop?" The ruler of the Winter Court turned to glance towards the door, where the child's parents had poked their heads in before turning back to his advisors. " We will finish this later, thank you." With soft bows, each left, even as Father Frost beckoned Snegurka's parents into the room. "Now, what's your little snowdrop so excited about?" He stood, settling the child on his lap. "She said something about-"

Elsa swallowed, laying her hands against her belly. "I... I am in..." She took a deep breath, meeting the older man's eyes. "I am in... condition again, Grandfather."

Father Frost's eyes sparked in realization, as he watched Elsa gently cradle the small swell of her belly between her hands. Though she was small, it was evident she was with child, if her belly didn't give it away, then the vine on her shoulder and the spark in her eyes did. The older man chuckled, going to his granddaughter-in-law and wrapping her in a hug before doing the same to Jack. "Well, congratulations, both of you." He turned to Snegurka, who was playing with his beard. "This is definitely a reason to celebrate."

"Um, grandfather," Jack pulled his wife close, meeting her gaze briefly. "We... well, Elsa..." She took her husband's hand, squeezing gently. They had told Father Frost of the stress dealing with the court when Snegurka was born, and didn't want to go through that again.

"When my time comes, I want... I want to birth this babe in private. I don't want the court to watch. When I asked the Frost King last time-" Bu Father Frost gently lifted her chin.

"When the babe comes into the world, you will birth in private, Elsa. You have my word, the court will_ not_ witness it. I promise."


	37. Chapter 37

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: New Prompt:**

**_Eight Months Later, Finally_**

**... you know, I had a whole couple chapters set in this part of the story, could you maybe had asked for this chapter _after_ I'd posted those? And by the way, this chapter and the next are ones she specifically requested for this; I had plans for this section, but she wanted these two chapters; it's her birthday present, I'm just writing it.**

_Eight Months Later _

"Any day..." He 'hmmed' softly in agreement as he worked on her back. The couple sat on the window seat, watching as Snegurka played on the floor with one of her dolls. Elsa's confinement had begun weeks earlier, now four weeks into her final month of pregnancy, the Crown Princess was ready for the birth, even though her mind screamed otherwise. She looked as though she'd passed the day of her child's birth, with her round, distended belly protruding from beneath her clothes, but that was furthest from the truth. In truth, she had at least one more week to go.

She sighed, laying her head back on his shoulder, exhausted. Sleep had been nonexistent thanks to her discomfort and the massive swell residing before her. Most nights, she and Jack ended up sitting on the window seat as he rubbed the knots out of her shoulders and back and they discussed plans for the birth. She would birth in private, as she'd asked.

Father Frost had kept his promise.

And while he wasn't able to abolish the rule about the court watching, he had discussed with Old Man Winter such need for a rule; both men agreed that if it came time for Jack and Elsa to take the throne, they would have the responsibility to abolish that rule. For their rule would bring a new era, a breaking with traditions that were too outdated for such young rulers. But any chance of their ruling was a long way off; neither Old Man Winter nor Father Frost felt that Jack and Elsa were ready to take the throne yet- especially with another baby on the way. They needed to focus on the baby soon to make their entrance, not on rules and trade and treaties with other nations. Their family came first; they would take the crown when they were ready.

She took a deep breath, laying her head back against his shoulder as he finished the knots in her back and slid his arms around her waist, holding her close. At her last check, the midwife had informed them that Elsa had lost the mucous and that her cervix had softened a great deal; her belly had also dropped, making it easier for her to breathe. Though Elsa hadn't asked, midwife had seen the questions in her eyes, and had laid a hand on her shoulder, telling the young princess that she could expect to go into labor sometime in the next few days. But until that happened, it was a guessing game. "You all right, princess?" She nodded, eyes closed, lacing her fingers with his as they rested on her belly. But suddenly, she tensed up, squeezing Jack's hands as a soft whimper escaped her throat. "Elsa?"

Snegurka turned from her doll, noticing the pain on her mother's face. "Mama?" Jack glanced at his daughter, even as his wife once more tensed up, her soft whimpering getting louder. Glancing quickly at his wife, Jack beckoned his daughter over to them. Though the child was only about two and a half- her birthday was still two months away- she was bright, and knew when something was exceedingly important and needed to be remembered. "Daddy..."

"I need you to listen to me, little one, okay?" She nodded, but her gaze never left her mother. Elsa sat up, leaning forward, biting her lip to keep from crying out. "This is important. Snegurka!" The child's head snapped back to her father's face. "Listen carefully." She nodded. "I need you to go get Helena. Do you remember where Helena is?"

"The kitchens." She whispered, and Jack nodded.

"That's right, little one." He returned to rubbing his wife's back as she exhaled slowly. The girl's eyes moved to her mother, and gently, Jack reached out, tugging her chin back to him. "Now, I need you to go down to the kitchens and tell Helena that Mama's time has come, and that she needs to fetch the midwife, and then bring towels and a basin of water. And then she needs to inform Grandfather, okay?" The girl nodded. "Can you do that for me, little one?"

"Will you come, Daddy?" He gently cradled her face in his hand.

"I have to stay with Mama, but remember, we talked about this. Now go as fast as you can." The child nodded, rushing to the door, but she turned back as Elsa cried out in pain. "Go on, little one! Fetch Helena, and hurry!" Once the child was gone, he turned back to his wife. "Come on, princess, let's get you up and walking around. I've got you."

* * *

Snegurka did as told; she spent as much time as she could in the kitchens, watching the staff cook and bake, often sitting on a stool by Helena's side, watching as she shelled peas or chopped basil. The little girl loved Helena dearly, and so saw her father's task of the utmost importance. Once she finally reached the kitchens, she slipped inside looking around before going to the nearest chair and climbing onto it. The others in the kitchens nodded or smiled at her, greeting her softly but she paid them no mind.

"Helena!" Bounding off the stool, she rushed to the girl, who was sitting by the fire, a bowl in her lap, shelling peas and talking with Jane, one of the other maids. "Helena!" The maid turned.

"Ah, Miss Snegurka, what are you doing down here?"

"Daddy..." Helena leaned close, to hear her over the noise of the kitchens.

"What was that, little miss?"

"Mama's... coming..." She furrowed a brow. "Daddy said... the midwife... Mama..." At the word midwife, Helena set her work aside and climbed to her feet.

"It's your Mama's time, is that what you're trying to say, little miss?" The girl nodded. "Okay. Stay here. I'm going to get towels and a basin of water." Then, without a word, she rushed to one of the other servants, quickly relaying what the child had managed to tell her over the din of the noise. The other servant rushed off, knowing that Father Frost needed to be informed and the midwife brought, and Helena soon came back carrying a bunch of towels. "Can you carry these for me, little miss, while I get the water?" The girl nodded, accepting the towels as though they were the most precious of jewels. Once everything had been grabbed, Helena led the child out of the kitchens back up to her parents' room. "That's a very important task your Daddy gave you. You should be very proud of yourself, for helping with the baby."

The girl gave her a tiny smile, rushing to keep up. But while the girl was enjoying her small triumph in helping her parents, she was unprepared for the sight within the room upon her return with Helena.


	38. Chapter 38

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Here you go, V. The second of two prompts you requested I absolutely MUST use next:**

_**Quickly Enter a New Life**_

**... After these chapters, I'm going back to picking the prompts. No more major requests, please. You throw me off my entire game when you do that.**

He'd had a feeling that the midwife's estimation of 'the next few days' had been fairly accurate- her last check had been exactly four days earlier. And in that time, they'd made preparations for the birth of their second child, finalizing every little detail that would be required during the birth. The fire had been kept going for the last four days; fresh sheets and covers brought in incase Elsa once again birthed sitting upon the bed- which she wanted. Although he had suggested a birthing stool, making it easier for her and giving her the same freedom that bed had before. They'd argued and debated, but finally, Elsa had agreed- anything to make the process easier.

Once Snegurka was gone, Jack helped his wife to her feet. Keeping an arm around her waist, he helped her walk around the room, taking it slow, stopping when the contractions got to be too much. Eventually, he helped her sit upon the bed, sitting beside her and rubbing her back. "Deep breaths, princess. Relax. I've got you, I'm right here." Pain ripped through her lower abdomen, catching her uterus in its tight fist and twisting. She leaned forward, gasping for air, digging her nails into the blankets of their bed.

_"Oh, God!"_ Gently, he reached up, brushing her sweaty bangs off her forehead. He'd timed her contractions; at least ten apart. Unlike Snegurka's birth, this baby wasn't going to take its time. It wanted out_ now_. She struggled to take a deep breath through the contraction-_ "Jack!"_

"I'm right here, Elsa. Shh... Helena and the midwife will be here soon." She shook her head, choking on a sob, even as he rubbed her back. "Just hang in there, princess. It'll be over soon." Elsa's arms wrapped around her belly and she leaned forward, a silent scream escaping her throat as she struggled desperately to catch her breath.

Something didn't feel right.

It wasn't the gut-wrenching twist of the contractions, nor the continued thinning of her cervix, nor even the pain that filled every cell within her body that sent her doubling over. No, it was the continuous buildup of pressure within her cervix-

Liquid splashed upon the floor as her waters burst, the remaining liquid running slowly down her legs towards the frost covered floor. "_Jack_..." She whimpered, struggling to catch her breath. _"Where's the midwife_?" She took a deep breath, leaning her head back on her husband's shoulder. "My... _my waters broke_..."

"I know, princess." He glanced towards the door; despite the drastic drop in temperature and the frost covering the walls, floor, ceiling and bed, despite Elsa's desperate attempts to control the screams struggling to work their way from her throat, through all the chaos they'd faced the last half hour, he could hear the frantic sound of footsteps as they rushed towards the room. "They're on their way, Elsa, I promise."

"You... _said that already_..." After a moment, he got up, rushing to the basin and removing the small birthing stool Elsa had agreed to use. He set it on the floor beside the beg, gently lowering his wife onto it. She cried out as another contraction caught her in its grip; she could feel the baby moving within her, into and down the birth canal towards her opening, and she quickly snapped her legs shut.

She wasn't ready.

There was no way in Hell that she was going to birth until Helena and the midwife arrived to help her; if she had to ride through the contractions and deal with the pain, she would, but she _would. not. birth_. Not until they were there to help her. A groan of pain escaped her throat and she leaned her head back against Jack's chest, for he still sat on the bed, rubbing her back and whispering softly to her.

"Elsa, princess, if you have to push with the next contraction, then push." She shook her head.

"No! I'm not... ready..." A groan drowned out her words, and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms once more around her swollen middle. Jack sighed; he knew his wife was stubborn; and she'd put the same argument when Snegurka was born, but in the end, her own body had rebelled against whatever was screaming at her in her head.

"Elsa, if you don't push when your body tells you too, you're only doing harm to both you and the baby. Elsa... princess, _please_." She turned to meet his gaze; her body was shaking, and despite the still rapidly lowering temperature, she was sweating. She shook her head.

_"Jack... don't make me... please don't make me!"_ But another contraction grabbed her tight around the middle, and the strength of the pain forced her legs apart. Just as she was about to catch her breath, another contraction latched onto the one before it, and she reached down beneath her gown to press her hands to the swell of her belly.

Her hands came back wet with fluid and speckled red; not as much as with Snegurka's birth, but just enough to set Jack into protective mode. "Elsa, you _need. to. push_. Your body isn't giving you a choice, this_ baby_ isn't giving you a choice. It wants out, and you need to let it come-"

But before he could continue, the door banged against the far wall and Helena shot into the room, the midwife behind her. The maid quickly set the basin on the floor beside the bed, apologizing a thousand ways to the North pole. "I'm so sorry, Miss Elsa-" But the laboring young woman didn't notice, she was too focused on the pain. And Jack was the first to notice his daughter in the doorway, a small mound of towels in her arms. Her blue eyes were wide as she watched the midwife quickly lift her mother's nightgown, revealing her huge belly and her spread legs. Helena sighed, rushing to the young princess and taking the towels from her. "Oh, little miss."

"But Helena-" The maid turned back to the girl's father, who nodded; Snegurka didn't need to see this, despite the fact that she was almost three-years-old, she was still a baby herself, no matter how grown up she tried to act.

"Go!"

"Go find Grandfather, little one. Tell him that the baby's almost here, okay?" Though the girl saw what her father was doing, she nodded and turned, casting one last glance over her shoulder at the chaos on her parents' bed. She watched in silence as the midwife knelt between her mother's spread legs, her hands reaching up between her mother's milky thighs._ "Snegurka, go!"_ As she pulled the door closed behind her, she heard the midwife order her mother,

"I need you to push, Your-"

Once the child was gone, the midwife quickly checked Elsa's progress as Helena proceeded to wipe her mistress's brow, whispering encouragingly to her. _"I can't!"_ The older spirit looked at Jack, and he sighed, returning to rubbing her back.

"The head is halfway out, Your Highness. You need to push again." Pain-filled cries escaped Elsa's vocal chords as she did as told; she could feel the baby's head continuing to move out of her opening. "Stop! You're Highness, I want you to _stop_, okay?" Elsa looked up, blue eyes filling with alarm. Jack never stopped rubbing circles on her back, but he listened intently.

_"What is it? What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"_ The older woman glanced at the prince, before slipping a couple fingers between the babe and its mother to check before removing them. Elsa, in no mood for trying to interpret the looks the midwife and her husband were sharing, swallowed, _"What's wrong with my baby?"_

A moment passed before the midwife sighed, meeting the young princess's gaze. In a voice used for millennia to soothe birthing mothers,

"The babe is stuck."

_"What?"_

"The chord joining you and the babe has bunched around its neck. If you keep pushing, it will strangle. I need you to stop pushing and relax, while I reach in and undo it. Okay? Relax, calm." She reached up, gently slipping two experienced fingers within the young princess's vaginal area. She felt around for several tense minutes; Elsa's soft, pained whimpers were the only sound, coupled with Jack's soft words of encouragement as she leaned her head back against him. Eventually- "There we are!" She removed her fingers, bringing the white chord with her, and nodded to the princess. "Push."

Taking several deep breaths, Elsa sat up once more and resumed pushing. She leaned forward slightly as she bore down, teeth clenched and eyes shut tight. Soon, a head of wet curls resided between her thighs; pain radiated through every nerve and muscle as she pushed the shoulders out, one by one._ "Please, make it stop!"_

"You're almost done, princess." Jack whispered, brushing her sweaty bangs off her forehead with a kiss. "You're almost done. A couple more pushes and our baby will be out." She shook her head, unable to think to form coherent sentences.

_"I... can't..."_

"Yes you can, princess. You _are_." Again the midwife urged her to push; blinding, searing, white-hot pain shot through her, igniting cell after cell within her body and deafening her to all except the sounds of her own screams, except the bursting rush of fluid and the slick sound of blood splashing upon the floor beneath her spread legs. But soon, even those sounds were drowned out by the sweet, shrill first cries of a newborn.

She collapsed back in her husband's embrace, struggling to catch her breath, and though all she could really hear at that moment were the cries of the babe- just born and still slick with blood and birth and fluid- her husband's, her sweet Jack's beautiful voice- cut through the fog that had taken up residence in her mind as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You did it, princess. Elsa, look." Slowly, she moved her gaze from his to the baby the midwife was cleaning up. "You did so good, princess. She's absolutely perfect."

Elsa turned her gaze back towards him, taking deep breaths. "She?" Jack nodded, a smile on his face as they locked eyes.

"Yes, princess." He whispered, resting his forehead to hers before stealing a soft kiss. "She."


	39. Chapter 39

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: The Snow Girl is another Russian Fairytale...**

**... and Beira is the Celtic Goddess of Winter.**

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Since the birth, everything had calmed; Helena and Jack had cleaned Elsa up while the midwife quickly checked over the baby. Once his wife was comfortably settled within the blankets of their bed, her body beginning to heal from the strains and stresses of birth, Jack helped Helena clean up the rest of the room, before finding himself in the midwife's focus. The older woman held out the baby, and nervously, Jack took the tiny bundle into his arms, giving her a small smile before turning to his child; she was beautiful, with the same blue eyes and platinum hair her mother possessed. He glanced over at his wife before joining her on the bed. Breathing finally back to normal, Elsa turned her head; she looked exhausted, platinum hair glued to her forehead with seat, cheeks flushed and blue eyes shining with exhaustion. Her gaze moved down to the infant cradled within her husband's embrace. He gave her a soft smile, which she returned, before turning her gaze to the baby in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

He furrowed a brow, confused. What did she have to be apologizing for? Elsa had just given him the second most precious gift in the world. He was now the father of two beautiful little girls-

"For what, princess?"

She swallowed, her gaze moving from him to the baby and back. "I gave you another daughter. I was hoping for a son. I_ wanted_ to give you a son. Are you disappointed?" He chuckled softly, shaking his head before leaning over and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he lay the babe in her arms, whispering,

"Oh Elsa, my princess, I don't care about having a son. We can have a thousand daughters; I'll love them all equally. Because they're _ours_." He caught her lips in another kiss, resting his forehead to hers when he pulled away.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes. All I care about now is that you're both strong and healthy." She glanced down at the babe in her arms; bright blue eyes stared up at her, and tears came to her own eyes as she studied their daughter. A moment passed, before she slowly shrugged off her nightgown, and guided the baby's mouth to her breast. Soon, the only sounds heard were the soft suckling as the baby nursed on her mother's milk. Jack watched the baby, pride swelling in his chest at the sight of his girls. "What do we name her?"

"What was the name you were considering?" She asked, turning her gaze from the babe at her breast. He sighed.

"Gwyneira." Elsa nodded, thinking.

"Gwyneira... it... it's beautiful." Elsa giggled softly, and removed the baby from her breast when she finished nursing. But before they could agree, the door opened.

* * *

Snegurka tugged on her great-grandfather's hand, yanking him down the hallway. "Snowdrop, what's so important that you had to interrupt my meeting with the Summer Tsar? We were discussing a possible betro-"

Finally, the child stopped, turning to her great-grandfather. They could hear voices on the other side of the door they stood before, and after a moment, said door opened, and Helena stepped out, carrying a bundle of bloody towels. She took a deep breath and quickly curtsied before excusing herself. Without a word, Snegurka rushed to the door, pulling it open and tugging Father Frost inside. As the door closed behind them, the child's eyes widened at the sight before her.

Her mother sat back against the pillows of their bed, cradling something in her arms. She was exhausted, and lay her head against her husband's shoulder. Their gazes were focused on the bundle in Elsa's arms, and after a moment, Father Frost cleared his throat. Jack looked up, and he gave his grandfather a small smile before getting up and going to scoop Snegurka into his arms. "Come here, little one. Mama and I have someone we want you to meet." Father Frost followed, perching on the edge of the bed and watching as Jack settled his oldest daughter in his lap.

Instantly, the child leaned close to study the bundle in her mother's arms, and Elsa gave her oldest daughter a small smile. "Snegurka, this is your baby sister, Gwyneira." The girl cocked her head to the side, studying the baby Elsa held, before,

"... Beira." Jack and Elsa shared a glance, before Jack shook his head.

"No, little one," The child turned to him. "_Gwyn_eira." But the girl wrinkled her nose- a perfect replica of her mother- and turned back to the baby.

"Beira." Father Frost chuckled.

"Let her have this, Jack. As long as she knows that that's her sister, it's fine." Her father sighed, and brushed a soft kiss to his daughter's head. The child reached out to touch the baby's head, but stopped, looking at her mother. Elsa nodded, giving the girl permission.

"Be gentle with her, Snegurka." The girl did as her mother instructed, and gently, ran her small fingers over the baby's cheek, blue eyes wide as the infant watched her. Finally, she pulled away, scampering back into her father's lap. Jack shook his head, wrapping his arms around the little girl and pressing a kiss to her head before turning his gaze to his grandfather.

"I'm sorry that we had to pull you from your meeting, Grandfather-" But the older spirit waved it away.

"It was justified. The birth of a child is always justified." He smiled at Elsa, who returned it and then gently took her daughter's tiny hand in hers, studying her small fingers. "Besides, I'm glad you did. It was just a meeting with the Summer Tsar-" Jack's interest peaked, and he glanced at his wife.

"We'll be right back, princess. I need to talk to Grandfather-" Father Frost nodded, realizing what he'd said, and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Elsa's head.

"You did good, Elsa." She met his gaze.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Then, he was gone, following his grandson from the room and back down to the study. Once the men left, Elsa turned back to her daughters, only vaguely hearing the door open and Helena enter.

"Shall I fetch the wet nurse, Miss Elsa?" The young princess looked up. As with all births at the Winter Court, it was customary for a mother to allow a wet nurse to feed the newborn- whether their first or last- even if the mother had previously nursed other children. The majority of the women at the court took the opportunity to pass their children off to another woman to nurse; however Elsa refused, saying that it wasn't some other woman's duty to feed her children, it was hers and _hers alone_. She shook her head.

"No, Helena, thank you." The girl nodded, slipping out of the room once more. After she'd left, Elsa turned her gaze back to the baby; soft fussing told her that the baby was hungry once more, and after a moment, Elsa shrugged her nightgown off her shoulders and took her breast into her hand. She gently brushed the hard bud of her nipple against the infant's lips and then shifted the little girl onto her breast. As the baby nursed contentedly, Elsa glanced at her oldest daughter. Snegurka watched with wide eyes, before snuggling close to her mother to watch. The child was fascinated by everything the baby did-

Silently, the young Crown Princess brushed a kiss to her oldest daughter's head before turning back to watching her youngest daughter, exhaustion finally catching up with her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N:** **Yes, the Summer Empire is modeled after the last Romanovs...**

**... I make it a habit to put a little history into my writing.**

**I hate going over forty chapters... but she wanted a full-fledged story... I'm not even _remotely_ done with this yet...**

The study door closed softly behind Jack, and he turned to Father Frost, arms crossed over his chest. "Do you mind-" But he stopped, when he realized that there was someone sitting on the sofa. His breath hitched, and he forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. "Tsar Petya." He nodded to the man as the ruler stood. It was well known in the Winter Court that there had once been talk of an alliance between the Summer Empire and the court- with Jack and one of the Summer Tsar's six daughters.

Had he not married Elsa...

"I'm sorry about this, Petya, but my granddaughter-in-law just gave birth." The other man had stood, and nodded in understanding.

"Perfectly okay, Father Frost. The birth of a child is special." The man turned back to the young Winter prince. "Son or daughter?"

"... Daughter." Jack whispered, watching the man carefully. He had nothing against the Summer Empire itself, nor the children of the Summer Tsar, but he didn't trust the man. He had once been a possible fiancé for one of the girls, after all. The man nodded.

"Very precious, daughters are. Cherish them; they will be grown and married before you know it."

"Or betrothed, like you tried to do with Agrafena and I?" Jack asked, remembering the young summer princess he'd met back when he was ten- and she eight. The third oldest daughter of the Tsar and his wife, Agrafena had seemed a suitable match for the young prince, even though he'd been against it- even at ten years of age. While she'd been a sweet girl, kind of chubby and quiet, and often a target for teasing from her older sisters, Jack had had no interest in her other than being friends. Now, two years younger than he, a grown woman, Agrafena had, like her sisters, never married, refusing any and all betrothals to remain within the Summer Empire. Her father chuckled.

"We were looking for your best interests, Your Highness. But it was not a match to be sealed in marriage. Besides, you seem to have found happiness with your mortal princess. Give her my regards, and congratulations on the new babe." He turned to Father Frost. "I will take my leave now. Good day, Father Frost." Jack watched the Tsar leave, and once the door shut behind him, Jack turned back to his grandfather.

"What were you and he discussing, Grandfather?" The older man waved it away, going to his desk. "_No!_ You tell me and you tell me _now!_ If this has something to do with me, with my family... with my... with _my girls_..." Father Frost sighed, holding up a hand to stop his grandson.

"The Summer Tsar and I were simply discussing the possibility of a betrothal." Jack's brow furrowed momentarily, the words clicking in his head.

"I have already married Elsa, Grandfather, I've been married to her for years, we're happy-"

"Not for you, Jack."

"Then one of the ladies of the court?"

"No."

"Then wh-" Suddenly, the words that had previously clicked with the past in his head finally clicked and connected with the present, and his mouth dropped in shock. "No! Hell no! Grandfather how could you!"

"Nothing is set, Jack, we have just been discussing a possible match between your little snowdrop and Fedya the young Tsarevich-" But the young prince made his way towards the desk, splaying his hands atop the ice as he leaned towards his grandfather.

"No, Grandfather! That is _my child_ you're considering using as a... a _pawn_ in this game, and I won't stand for it! And I _know_ for a fact that Elsa won't either!" He held up his hands briefly before slamming them onto the desk. "She's barely three-years-old! And here you are, already looking at_ suitors_ for her!"

"Jack-"

"She is _my child_, Grandfather!_ Mine! I_ am her father, it is _my_ responsibility to raise her and protect her- and when the time comes- it will be_ my_ job to decide on a suitable match for her, _not you_!"

"Jack, enough!" The young spirit shot back, startled. Father Frost rarely raised his voice, but when he did, it often stopped the howling of the wind outside. "I told the Tsar no."

"What?"

"I told him no. Or, to be more precise, I told him that I would discuss it with you and Elsa, and allow you both to make the decision. She is your child, and it's up to you to make the right decision for her."

"So..." Jack stopped, unclear as to what he'd just heard. "there is no..." Father Frost shook his head.

"No. I told Petya that he needn't come all the way when a simple letter would do, but he insisted it was urgent. He's looking to unite the Winter Court and the Summer Empire- he has hopes to take over the Spring Colonies, when he knows very well that the Autumn Kingdom is their strongest ally. Right now the Tsar is grasping desperately at straws that he thinks will help him in his cause. I can assure you, Jack- a marriage between a princess of the Winter Court and a Tsarevich of the Summer Empire will only end in disaster. If Petya is so desperate for war against the Autumn Kingdom, then he will fight it alone. The Winter Court will have no part in it." The older spirit made his way to the small table, pouring a cup of coffee. He set it on the table in front of Jack, before pouring another one.

Jack licked his lips, thinking. After a moment, he accepted cup, but didn't drink. "Grandfather, if... if my father hadn't forced me to marry Elsa..."

"Then you would have gone through with the marriage to Agrafena. When Old Man Winter informed me of your father's demands that you marry the Arendelle heir, I was relieved. A princess with powers over ice and snow- even a mortal one- is better suited for a prince of the Winter Court than a grand duchess of the Summer Empire ever would be. Winter and Summer do not mix, after all." When he saw that Jack was lost in thought, he took the cup from his hands. "Go. Go be with your wife and children." But the prince didn't move; his exhausted mind was struggling to put his grandfather's words together into some sort of sense. "_Jack_."

Slowly, he looked up, meeting Father Frost's gaze. "What?"

"Go." The young man furrowed a brow. "Your wife just brought another beautiful child into the world, go be with her. You are needed there. You have nothing to worry about here." Without a word, Jack left, closing the door silently behind him.

* * *

He took a deep breath before opening the door to their chambers and slipping inside. The sight that met him brought a tightening to his chest that he could only describe as a tugging at his nonexistent heartstrings. It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.

Elsa still resided in bed, against the pillows, with Snegurka sitting beside her, curiously watching her baby sister. Elsa however, had shifted so that the babe lay within her hands, resting against her mother's legs, and his wife leaned over the baby, talking softly to her. Snegurka scooted closer, leaning into her mother's side, watching silently as the baby, free of her swaddling, waved her small arms. After a moment, the older girl reached out to touch her sister's tiny hand, only to have the baby grip her sister's finger within her small fingers. Elsa glanced at Snegurka, smiling softly.

Without a word, Jack made his way to the bed; climbing up beside his wife and pulling their oldest into his lap. Elsa turned to him, and giving him a soft smile, she leaned over, stealing a soft kiss. "How did I so lucky, princess?" She chuckled softly, before turning her gaze back to their newborn daughter.


	41. Chapter 41

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry, school and dance have taken up the majority of my time...**

**Thanks to HopelessRomantic183 for reviewing 31, 33, 37, and 40; Feyfa14Frost for reviewing 31, DarkTempest for reviewing 35, and DragonHeart64 for reviewing 40.**

"She's so beautiful." Elsa lay on her back looking up at him, her fingers gently tracing his jawline. Jack lay beside her, propped on his elbow, one hand tracing patterns over her nightgown-covered stomach. His wife was as slender and smooth as she'd been when their paths had crossed that day at the lake, that if not for the babe sleeping peacefully in her cradle by the bed, anyone who saw her wouldn't have known she'd just given birth four weeks earlier. "What did I do to deserve such beautiful gifts?"

Since Gwyneira's birth, the young parents had kept a close eyes on Snegurka. It wasn't uncommon for children to exhibit jealousy towards a new sibling, however they found that it was the exact opposite with their daughters. Snegurka loved her baby sister, and, when she wasn't following Helena around or charming her way into Father Frost's study to have tea with him and discuss "serious" topics- like why she was never allowed to attend the balls the court held or why there was a constant shortage of- or no- ice cream at all, at dinner- she was often with her mother, telling the baby some story or creating dancing snowmen with her mother's help. Elsa had been quick to inform her husband four days after Gwyneira's birth that the girls would have the same relationship she and Anna possessed-

Jack chuckled, leaning down and kissing her softly. "We need to tell your family. I know your parents will be ecstatic to learn they have another granddaughter. And Anna..." Elsa giggled softly.

"Anna will go daft with excitement." Elsa whispered. She sighed, turning towards the crib at the soft fussing. A moment passed before she sat up and made her way to the baby, scooping the infant into her arms and holding the little girl against her shoulder. Without a word, she returned to bed, sitting back against the pillows before lowering the shoulder of her nightgown and taking her breast in hand. Once the babe was comfortably nursing, Elsa lay her head back against the pillows. Jack studied her; she was exhausted, her blue eyes had lost that adventurous shine he so associated with her, but it was replaced with a contented sparkle that spoke of motherhood-

"Anna." He sighed, shaking his head. "She's certainly..."

"Difficult?" Elsa supplied. He chuckled, closing his eyes briefly with a shake of his head.

"No, anything but difficult." A moment passed, before Jack licked his lips, thinking. "More like... perplexing." Elsa raised an eyebrow, before glancing down at the baby.

"I would have gone with complicated, but same thing."

"How is your sister complicated, princess?" She gently brushed her thumb over the baby's small hand, before,

"Anna falls in love quickly. She also falls _out_ of love just as quickly. She holds conversations with the paintings hanging on the walls, and plays Hoops and marbles in the hallways-"

"Hoops?" Elsa nodded, demonstrating the common childhood game of taking a wooden hoop and tossing it into the air, catching it with two sticks and spinning it- a common game in Arendelle for children. Jack nodded in understanding. His wife sighed, turning her attention back to the babe at her breast.

"She goes skipping about the palace, sliding down the banisters and wrapping herself in the drapes, and when she's not causing some form of chaos in the hallways, she's investigating the unused rooms of the palace or terrorizing the staff in the kitchen. She even climbed onto the wall surrounding Arendelle once and proceeded to walk its length. It didn't last long; she fell and broke her arm; thank God that was all she broke. She was eight, and my parents were horrified. They forbid her from leaving the palace for a month; I'd never seen Anna so bored. There were days... when I wished that she could be normal, or act normal, or not be so... rambunctious. And then I realized," She shrugged. "It's just Anna. Nothing and no one can change her, and I wouldn't want that to happen. Beneath everything, she has a _good heart_, she just has a unique way of showing it."

"Well, if our girls are anything like you and your sister, they'll be just as close. And we won't arrange any marriages for them until we're certain they're of the proper age." Elsa gave him a soft smile. Though he didn't mention what had riled him up the day Gwyneira was born, Elsa had a feeling it had something to do with their oldest daughter, but she let it go. Jack would tell her when he was ready.

Once the baby finished nursing, Elsa gently removed her from her breast and rubbed her back. As she got up to return the babe to her crib, Jack stopped her. "No, not yet." She sighed, chuckling softly, and gently lay the newborn princess within her father's arms. Then, she settled back against the pillows, watching as Jack talked softly to the little girl; she cooed softly in delight, and Elsa settled down, curling into the pillows, listening as her husband talked to his youngest daughter. When Jack looked up next, it was to find his wife out cold, her breathing even and relaxed as she lost herself in sleep. Glancing at his daughter, he adjusted his hold on her and got up, returning her to her crib and pressing a kiss to her head. As he cast dancing snowflakes over the crib to help lull the baby to sleep, Jack silently climbed back into bed and curled around his wife, letting her even breathing pull him into the Sandman's dreamland.

* * *

"Mama!"

Elsa looked up as Snegurka rushed into the room. She held tight to a beautiful doll, and still wore her light blue cape. She been begging her father to let her meet North for the last two years, and he'd finally relented, reluctantly leaving his wife to care for Gwyneira- with Elsa's confinement, she wasn't allowed to attend court functions, nor was she allowed to travel very far, not until the babe was older. Not that Elsa minded; though she was fond of the other Guardians, she was just as happy to stay behind with their baby girl, and for the last hour and a half, she'd told the child stories of growing up in Arendelle, of her beloved little sister, Anna, and her parents, Kai and Gerda.

Now, though, she sat on the window seat, reading a book; Gwyneira was watching the snowflakes that danced above her crib, tiny hands trying to reach out for them. So far, the baby had yet to show her powers; it didn't particularly concern her parents- her sister after all, hadn't shown her powers until she was three months old. Marking her page and setting her book down, Elsa stood, going to her oldest daughter and enveloping the girl in her arms. "Did you enjoy meeting North?" The child nodded.

"He... gave me this." She held up the doll, and Elsa gave her a soft smile.

"Did you thank him?" The child nodded, and satisfied, Elsa pressed a kiss to her head before standing. Once her mother had stood, the child rushed to the crib where her sister lay, and began talking amiably to the baby, as Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and made her way to her husband. "So, how was Snegurka's first visit to North's workshop?" Jack groaned softly, and she chuckled. "That bad?"

"She wanted to bring_ everything_ home. Including Phil." Elsa laughed softly; she knew the Yeti very well- Phil was one of the kindest of the natives that worked for North, and she knew, that Snegurka would love him as much as Elsa did, for the creature was as kindhearted as a kitten. "According to her, he's a huge teddy bear. She begged me to let her take Phil home, and when I said no, she tried North."

"And?"

Jack shrugged. "He refused. But he did tell her that she was welcome as often as she wanted." It was Elsa's turn to groan softly.

"She'll want to spend more time there than she does here." He laughed, pulling her close. "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side, princess?" She opened her mouth to speak, but their child's voice caused them to turn, and they watched as the little girl created dancing snowmen for her sister. She turned back to her husband, whispering,

"Now we can stop denying that North is real."


	42. Chapter 42

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: New Prompt:**

_**Eleven**_

**... and sorry, school has gotten the better of me for the last couple weeks.**

**Also: Happy Belated Birthday, V! Unfortunately, this is going to have to be your Christmas present, since today's your birthday and I'm STILL not done with it.**

_Eleven Months Later_

"Ready, Beira?" The baby watched as her sister cupped her hands and twisted- once, twice, thrice- before parting her hands and revealing a small snowman floating within her palm. The baby squealed, clapping her hands, and their parents looked up from their soft conversation at the table, only to realize what had captured their daughter's attention so much and return to their discussion.

Snegurka, now four, had taken it upon herself to teach her sister how to use her magic- because Beira's own powers had shown themselves at four months- and the girl treated it seriously, as she was supposed to. However, she had a habit of not asking for her parents' help whenever things out of control. It was a lesson she had learned quickly, and so asked for help whenever she felt she needed it. She glanced at her parents, meeting her father's eye; Jack winked, then lifting his palm and blowing into it. The child gasped softly, urgently telling her sister to turn around; the child did, blue eyes widening in surprise. Then, with a light flick of his wrist, Jack sent the snowflakes dancing towards his daughters, making sure they were entertained before returning his attention to his wife.

"... thinking," He met her gaze.

"Sorry, princess, what did you say?" She glanced over her shoulder at the girls, rolling her eyes and turning back to him with a shake of her head and a small smile.

"I was thinking, that maybe we should take over Beira's training." Jack glanced at his daughters; Snegurka was holding her sister's hands, trying to teach her how to cup her palms and twist, as she did. The thing was, ice powers worked differently for each member of the family. For Elsa, she could create any number of things with a simple twist or rolling of her hands one over the other, or even just holding her hand out; for Jack, the magic came more from his breath, though he could use his hands if he so desired- a simple touch could, like Elsa, bring about frost and ice and snow. As for their oldest daughter-

Snegurka could control her powers through her hands, like her mother. If she cupped her hands and twisted them, whatever she'd desired to create formed within her grasp. The child delighted in creating things and then expanding them, even though they often got her into trouble. But Elsa and Jack made sure to watch over her, and stop whatever she was trying to create if things got out of hand. It was Beira that her parents were unsure of. So far, from what they could tell, if the toddler wiggled her fingers then her powers would manifest; if that was how her powers would fully manifest as she got older, they weren't sure- she had yet to control them, and so often, they ended up having to apologize and fix whatever damage had been caused.

"Let her be for now, princess. Snegurka's doing fine teaching her, and Beira seems to be enjoying the lessons, even if she doesn't understand them." His wife shook her head, eyes quickly rolling ceiling-ward.

"You, too, Jack? I thought_ we_ named her, not our daughter." He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"We did. Snegurka just decided that she liked Beira better."

"We have_ had_ this discussion before, Jack Frost. We are _not_ calling her Beira, no matter how her sister tries to influence her. Or us."

Jack lowered his cup, meeting her gaze. "It's just a name-"

"My mother told me that a name is the most important thing you carry in this world. It is also the one thing you take with you into the..." She swallowed, and Jack saw the tears in her eyes. He reached out, taking her hand and squeezing once before releasing her, hearing the word she refused to say.

_Mortal._

Elsa hated that word; all it did was remind her that her family and everyone she loved in Arendelle would eventually die, while she herself would never die, and instead, go on living into eternity. Her husband sighed, setting his cup down and leaning forward. "I get that, Elsa, I do, but it's_ just_ a _name_-"

"It's not_ just_ a name, Jack. _Gwyneira_ is a name, it's_ her_ name. I understand that Snegurka is her older sister, but we _cannot_ have our children changing their names! Those are the names we gave them at birth, they should stay." Taking a deep breath, Jack got up, moving around to kneel before his wife and take her hands in his, brushing his thumbs over her knuckles to calm her.

"It's not a name, princess. It's a nickname, okay? Would it make you feel better if we informed Snegurka that Beira is just a_ nickname_, and nothing more?" Elsa nodded, swallowing. She didn't know why something as innocent as a name upset her, but perhaps, from the time of Snegurka's conception, Elsa had heard her mother's words ringing in her head. And that her mother hadn't been there to help with the births of either of her daughters- whenever Elsa had needed her, Gerda had always been there, but when she'd needed her most- her wedding day, her pregnancies, the birth of her children- she'd been forbidden from seeing the Arendelle queen. A mother was a precious gift, almost as precious as a child, and yet, Elsa was forever separated from hers, leaving an ache that would never heal.

Jack saw the tears in her eyes and gently squeezed her hands before reaching up to catch the tears. She choked on a sob. "Oh Elsa, princess... please don't cry." He pulled her down into his arms; she wrapped her own arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck, soft sobs wracking her shoulders. Snegurka stopped trying to teach her sister and turned at the sound of crying.

"Mama?" The girl got up, glancing at her sister and instructing her to stay, before making her way towards their parents. She watched them for several minutes, before reaching out and gently tugging on her mother's skirt. Elsa's head snapped to the side, and she sniffled, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks as she laid eyes on her daughter.

"What is it, Snegurka?" Jack asked softly; the girl's blue eyes shot to Elsa, who sniffled again and laid her head gently against Jack's shoulder. "Mama's okay, little one."

"But why is she crying?" He sighed, glancing at his wife, before turning back to her.

"Because she misses her mama."

"Grandmama?" Jack nodded; the girl watched her parents for a moment before going to Beira and scooping her up. The child wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. When she returned, Jack, who'd taken a seat on the floor with his wife in his lap, pulled his daughters in so that Snegurka was also seated in his lap, Beira in her arms. "She's far away." Her father nodded, pulling his daughters close.

"Yes, she is. Very far away." He kissed Snegurka's head. "With Grandpapa and Aunt Anna-"

"I miss them. Aunt Anna's funny." Elsa laughed softly, brushing a couple tears off her cheeks.

"Yes, she is very funny." She took a deep breath, meeting her oldest daughter's gaze as Jack spoke.

"How about, the next time we go up and visit North, afterwards, we'll go down and visit Grandmama and Grandpapa also, okay?" The child nodded eagerly.

"Can we go tomorrow, Daddy?" Jack chuckled, glancing at his wife.

"We'll see, little one."

* * *

It was quiet, with the exception of the howling wind on the moors. Elsa held tight to the reigns, her cloak blowing out behind her, the cold air biting at her skin, not that she noticed. Elsa was used to the cold; from the moment Jack had transferred his powers to her, when he'd pulled her from the lake and gotten her heart starting again, Elsa had slowly lost feeling in her hands; her skin had still been warm to the touch, but her hands had grown colder. The whole of the Winter Court was cold; it was Old Man Winter's creation, after all.

She spurred the horse on faster; glancing over her shoulder, she saw the palace get smaller and smaller as she left it behind for the moors. Elsa, like Jack, took comfort in the raging solitude of the wind, and the quiet of their garden. Her husband was currently teaching Beira how to control her powers, after a lesson had gone wrong with her older sister- one that had sent Jack dashing through the palace in search of the released icy captive snowmen who insisted on wreaking havoc. Even though Beira was only eleven months old, she was like her sister; exceedingly bright, and learned fast.

Elsa shook her head. _Gwyneria. Gwyneira, not Beira_.

Even though the couple had agreed that Beira would be nothing more than a nickname for the baby, she couldn't get used to it. For every time she tried, she heard her mother's voice in her head. She spurred the horse on faster.

When she finally reached the garden, Elsa reigned the horse in and slipped off its back. She removed the small bag of ice oats the animals loved so much, and ran a hand over the frost mane before slipping into the small alcove of trees. She'd informed her husband that she was going out to the stables, that she was going for a ride, but had forgotten that the girls could hear her. Instantly, both begged to come along- to which Jack quickly put a stop to, reminding Snegurka of the mess she'd helped her sister cause. Gwyneira had promptly begun a temper tantrum, stamping her small feet as she clung to her father's leg, but one look from Jack had stopped anything further. Elsa chuckled at the memory. Anyone looking in would think she were the disciplinarian; in reality, Jack did more disciplining than Elsa could ever dream of being.

Once inside the comfort of their garden, she reached up, lowering her hood and looking around. After a moment, she took a seat on one of the pillows and pulled a blanket over her lap, not necessarily for warmth, but because the snow it was made from was soft, and she ran her hands over the design as she became lost in her thoughts. The last time she'd been to Arendelle had been the night they'd conceived Gwyneira.

And while neither Elsa nor Jack had aged, her parents and her sister had, as had all she'd known in Arendelle- toddlers were now teenagers, teenagers were now adults, adults now elderly. Both her parents had started to go grey, and Anna... Anna was now in her mid to late twenties; though her personality and red curls hadn't changed, Elsa's long absence had obviously taken its toll. The princess missed her, desperately; Anna had clung to her sister during the entire visit, and had clung when they left, begging them to stay for a few days. But now as she sat in the garden, lost in thought, it wasn't her sister that caused the tears to fall- it was the last conversation she'd had with her mother before they'd left.

Gerda had pulled her aside, asking to speak with her alone. As they'd wandered down the hallway, past the portraits of kings and queens and royals past, Gerda had asked her how the birth had gone, how her pregnancy had been, and Elsa had told her, voice quiet. She'd then stopped, turning to her mother and reaching for her, wrapping her arms around her and burrowing into her mother's embrace. She'd told how difficult the birth, how frightened she had been, how at one point, she'd wished she were mortal still, so that she could die to escape the pain. She'd informed her mother of what pregnancy was like in the Winter Court; the extra month for a woman's body to adjust before the baby started to grow, the discomfort from her expanding waistline, the worry of how the birth would go, and the realization that the court would expect to bear witness to the babe's arrival. She'd told of how Jack had ordered the court out when they realized what had happened, how painful and frightening the birth had been, and then, of the overwhelming rush of love she'd felt at the sight of their daughter, just born and laid in her arms.

Her mother had listened silently as she held her oldest daughter, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she'd heard Elsa describe the growing tangle of emotions at the sight of her baby girl. Gerda herself knew that rush of love her daughter described; that her oldest baby girl had experienced it with her _own_ daughter...

She'd pulled away, taking Elsa's face into her hands. She'd searched the once-hazel eyes, and seeing what she wanted, had simply brushed a soft kiss to her daughter's forehead before pulling her back into her embrace. The queen had held her child close, stroking her back, telling her that she and Jack were doing a wonderful job, that their daughter was beautiful, and that all she cared about was that she was happy. Elsa had clung to her, whispering softly that, despite the occasional bouts of loneliness she suffered whenever she thought of her family or Arendelle, she was happy.

Gently, Elsa reached up to brush the tears away, and she sat back among the trees, swallowing as the memory of the conversation with her mother faded from her mind. A moment passed, before she climbed to her feet and pulled the hood of her cloak back up over her hair. She left the garden, gently patting the horse's nose before climbing back onto the saddle. With a gentle nicker escaping her throat, she ordered the horse back to the stables.

* * *

Jack turned, feeling slender arms slide around him from behind. He was sitting on the floor of their chamber, watching closely over Snegurka as she taught her sister how to control her powers. Elsa had settled behind him on her knees, cloak flowing around her; when she finally lifted her head, she leaned over his shoulder, capturing his lips in hers. Soft giggling caused them to break apart, and Elsa nuzzled her nose against his, before turning to watch their daughters. Jack reached up, taking her hands in his. "Is Beira listening to her sister?"

He met her gaze, startled. She gave him a small smile, "I thought you said-"

She shrugged, giving him a soft smile. "It's just a nickname, isn't it?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: New Prompt:**

_**Two Years Later, Autumn slides into Winter**_

**... yes, there are a little under three years between the girls... because Snegurka turned three two months after Beira was born...**

**... and yes, the Autumn Kingdom is modeled after the British Empire, specifically George V and his family...**

_Two Years Later_

"But why can't I go to the ball, Mama? I'm old enough." Elsa sighed, gently waving Helena away and standing from her vanity. A ball had been announced two weeks earlier, to welcome the royals of the Autumn Kingdom during their visit to the Winter Court. Father Frost had informed both Elsa and Jack that it was of_ utmost_ importance that they attend and stay for the entire affair, though he wouldn't say why. The Crown Princess turned to her daughter; Jack was still in meeting with Father Frost, he would not return for another half an hour, so it fell to his wife to answer their daughter's questions.

The now six-year-old princess sat on one of the window seats in her parents' chamber, her sister in her lap. Gwyneira was playing with her sister's doll. The just-turned-three-year-old little girl looked up at her mother, curls held back with blue ribbons. Both Jack and Elsa's daughters had long, platinum curls like their mother, and they possessed the same eyes their mother had been given the day Jack had pulled her from the lake- long before either were born. But as Elsa studied her girls now, she realized that the young princesses were a perfect blend of herself and Jack- his chin, her cheekbones, his mouth, her nose- a beautiful mixture that tugged at her heart every time she laid eyes on them.

After a moment, Elsa went to her daughters and knelt before them. "Snegurka, you are_ six_. You are not old enough to attend a ball- especially a ball that the court will be attending, and the court is made up primarily of _adults_. No children will be there."

"But the Autumn Kingdom will be there. And their children. If they can go, why can't I?" Elsa sighed. "Besides, Daddy's going. Daddy's no older than me." Her mother chuckled softly, closing her eyes and shaking her head, even though she knew that what Snegurka said had a measure of truth to it. There _were_ times when Jack refused to act his age; he would almost revert back to his childhood, and Elsa felt at times that she was raising three children by herself instead of two with her husband. She understood that her husband was technically the Guardian of fun, but still, there were times when Jack crossed that line.

But he was getting better. He'd actually grown up a lot since their wedding day, and Elsa was proud of her husband, not that she'd ever admit it to him. That Snegurka had picked up on how childish her father could be sometimes told Elsa exactly whose side of the family had given the child her mind, and as much as Jack liked to boast that his beloved little Crown Princess got her brilliance from him, his wife had to disagree. It was Elsa's genes that had given Snegurka her mind, not her husband's. Not that Jack would ever concede to that, besides, what was wrong with a little healthy competition between spouses?

"I know, little one. Daddy can be quite immature, and there are days where I'd kill him if I could, but we both know that would never happen because we aren't mortal." She stopped her muttering, turning to her daughter. "Daddy is going because he is the Crown Prince and I am the Crown Princess. And we have to go."

"But I'm a crown princess, Mama."

"I know, I know you are." Elsa reached up, gently brushing a curl off her daughter's shoulder. "But this ball is to welcome the Autumn King and his family to the court during their visit. And even if the children are there, they will most likely be watching and not participating." The older girl pouted, glaring at her mother just as the door opened and Jack rushed in. Elsa stood, turning to her husband.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, princess, the meeting got-" But he stopped, upon seeing his wife already dressed for the festivities.

The original color of the gown Elsa currently wore had been a request from the young Crown Princess- the beautiful teal blue would have harkened back to her Arendelle roots- and while she wasn't allowed to wear the colors of Arendelle for she was no longer of their court or royalty, Mistress Chilali had managed to add subtle touches of the colors of her homeland while still leaving the dress a brilliant, lovely silver and blue- the colors of the Winter Court.

The beautiful gown was made of smooth ice that flowed down her body; the dress sinched in tight, showing off her tiny waist, and the sleeves hung off her shoulders, exposing the beautiful porcelain skin of her shoulders and upper chest; the neckline, a sweetheart with a design of dark purple and teal woven into the frosted hem along the bodice, hid all but a small hint of cleavage. There were no sleeves- not in the traditional sense, anyway. What sleeves it possessed turned out to be just angel sleeves that came to her elbow from where it hung from the material off her shoulder.

The skirt flowed out from her waist slightly, the train an extension- albeit a short one- of her gown. Her hair had been pulled back in a twisted bun, Anna's ribbon threaded within the platinum curls. But it was the sash she wore across her chest that caught his attention. The frosted material was pinned to the sleeve of her dress and crossed over her chest, being secured at her hip, just beneath her left breast. The gown was tight, as all court gowns were within the Winter Court, as they had been for millennia, and all the dress did was accent her already breathtaking beauty. She had various medals and pins attached to her dress, required, as was customary in the Winter Court when receiving royalty from another land, and she wore a simple tiara, also of frost and ice. She looked, for lack of a better word... regal.

Without a word, Jack made his way towards her, taking her head in his hands and kissing her deeply. She reached up, sliding one hand along his wrist to lace their fingers, and after a moment, she pulled away, meeting his gaze. "You're going to mess up my hair."

"You're standing there, dressed like an angel, and you're afraid I'm going to mess up_ your hair_?" His eyes widened in shock, and he pulled back briefly, shaking his head. He chuckled softly, before turning back to his wife and pulling her close again, planting his mouth on hers once more. He tugged until she was flush against him, one hand moving down to slide around her waist and pull her closer. When they finally broke apart, she reached up, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"We shouldn't do this in front of the girls, Jack." He nodded, nose nudging against hers, soft giggling reaching his ears. He pulled away, glancing over his wife's shoulder; Snegurka instantly stopped and turned to her sister, pretending to keep the girl entertained. Elsa, meanwhile, dismissed Helena with a soft nod, and once the maid was gone, she turned back to her husband. "You'd better get changed. We have to be down there in an hour." He kissed her once, softly, before pulling away.

* * *

Elsa swallowed; she'd never heard of the Autumn Kingdom until she'd come to the court. But even now, no one mentioned it, and if they did, it was only in passing. Father Frost turned to them. The Royal Family of the Autumn Kingdom were about to arrive, yet he didn't seem concerned about them. "Where's Snowdrop? And your little snowflake?" Elsa glanced at her husband; only Father Frost used those nicknames for their girls.

"They're with Helena, Grandfather." Jack informed him, resting his hand over his wife's. Elsa's hand was tucked into the crook of his arm, listening silently as the two talked.

"Well go get them!" Jack started, and Elsa turned to her grandfather-in-law. Father Frost turned to Elsa as her husband scurried off to get their girls.

"Are you sure that's wise, Grandfather? They're children-" He reached up, gently patting her cheek.

"They're members of the royal family, aren't they?" She nodded, brow furrowing.

"Yes, but-"

"They deserve to be here. They're the daughters of the next King and Queen. They deserve to be here." Elsa bit her lip, turning when she heard excited footsteps rushing towards her.

"Mama!" Snegurka threw herself into her mother's arms; Elsa wrapped her arms tight around her daughter, gently smoothing the skirt of her court dress. She wore the same gown as Elsa, just without the medals and the sash was smaller. Elsa pressed a kiss to her forehead before setting her down. As she slipped her hand back into the crook of her husband's arm, Elsa leaned close.

"I take it they were excited?" He ducked his head down, lips brushing the softness of her ear.

"You have no idea."

* * *

She stood with Jack and Father Frost, hand tucked within Jack's arm, back rigid and head held high, watching in silence as the royals of the Autumn Kingdom made their way into the Great Hall. Elsa noticed that they looked older than she and Jack- and there were eight children following behind them, four daughters and four sons, all ranging in ages. When they reached the royals of the Winter Court, all bowed or curtsied, which the others returned.

The dinner seemed to pass by slowly; Elsa kept having to correct Snegurka's mannerisms, and she and Jack kept sharing glances across the table, but Father Frost wanted the girls there, so for the moment, they had no say. It wasn't until the dancing began that Elsa finally relaxed. She knelt beside Snegurka, who sat with her sister in her mother's throne, watching the couples dance. "Daddy and I want you both to be good, okay?" The girls nodded. "You are only at the ball because Grandfather wanted you both here; it's your job to help represent us. We don't want the Autumn Kingdom to think that we just allow our royal children to run wild, are we clear?"

"Yes, Mama." Elsa smiled, gently brushing a kiss to each head of curls. Then, before she could say another word, Elsa was tugged away from her daughters and onto the dance floor by Jack. The girls giggled, but soon watched in awe as the dancers began to swirl about the room.

* * *

He sighed, watching as his siblings danced with various members of the Winter Court. Allowed to attend the balls at the Autumn Kingdom since he was five, the young prince was usually ordered to just sit and watch. The only time he ever danced was when one of his sisters took him onto the dance floor; tonight, he skulked about the edges of the ballroom, watching as the Crown Princess of the Winter Court danced with her husband, before the partners switched and she ended up dancing with his older brother, Michael. He continued along the edges of the ballroom, but stopped, upon seeing the two young girls sitting in the throne, watching.

As he got closer, he realized that the girls looked exactly like the Crown Princess of the court, and he suddenly understood that they were the daughters of the Crown Princess and her husband. He'd heard his father talk about the young family, how the girl next in line for the throne- the one that had married the Winter Prince- had once been mortal, a beautiful mortal princess of a country that few in the kingdom had ever heard of. And when he'd met her today, he realized that what his father said was true; she was perhaps the most beautiful princess in the world-

Only to be rivaled by her daughters, though, he decided.

Though he was only seven- a year older than the oldest princess sitting in that throne- he knew, he _knew_ that she was the girl he would marry one day. She was beautiful, with long platinum curls and bright blue eyes. She was pointing out all the colors to her little sister, who was just as beautiful as she, and when that had lost its interesting aspects, was making snowflakes and flurries with her magic. The boy stopped.

He knew that every family, of each royal house possessed powers, but he had no idea that this child, this beautiful young princess- possessed such powers at such a young age. Well, he knew, but he never thought he'd see it. A moment passed, and he stopped on the lower step of the dais, watching the two young princesses with wide hazel eyes. The girls didn't notice him, until the younger girl clapped her hands in delight, sending a burst of snowflakes towards him. He coughed, shaking his head to clear away the snow from his vision; clearly, the younger princess still didn't have complete control over her powers, or maybe she was still learning to control her powers. Both girls stopped, turning wide blue eyes to the young prince.

Instantly, he straightened, back going rigid. The older girl pulled her sister closer, narrowing her eyes. "Who are you?" The boy swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"A... Alexander... of the... the Autumn..." But the words died in his throat as he saw her realize who he was.

"What do you want?" He swallowed, struggling against the lump in his throat, and glanced around. He saw no sign of her parents, and so turned back to her.

"I... wanted t... to ask you to... to dance..."

* * *

"The girls seem to be behaving themselves." Elsa glanced over her shoulder, a small smile tugging at her lips. She turned back to her husband. "It's funny, that Grandfather requested they be here. We've had visiting royalty here before now, and he's never requested the girls' presence before." Elsa shrugged.

"Maybe he wants them to see exactly what-" But before she could finish, the dancers changed partners, and Elsa found herself dancing with the Crown Prince of the Autumn Kingdom.

"You must be the Crown Princess of the Winter Court." Elsa met her new partner's gaze. He wasn't much older than she herself, with thick brunette hair and soft hazel eyes. "I'm Michael, Crown Prince of the Autumn Kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." He briefly pulled away and bowed to her; Elsa curtsied, before allowing him to take hold of her again.

"Please, Elsa." She replied, as they began to dance. He chuckled, and Elsa found herself entranced by the young man. She'd never met another royal from any of the other courts- well, besides the Summer Tsar, but only briefly- and so she found the young Prince Michael fascinating. Despite him being of the Autumn royal family, when he talked, he was warm, funny even. And when she asked his age, he told her; she was startled to find that he was only a few years older than both she and Jack.

By the time they again changed partners, Elsa had relaxed enough to enjoy the ball. By the time she returned to Jack, she had danced with the three oldest princes and the king of the visiting royals; learned their ages, the birth order, and which was which. Jack, likewise, had danced with all four princesses, as well as the queen, and had found each enjoyable company. When the dance finally ended, Jack took her hand, tugging her off the dance floor. "They are all very pleasant, and I understand exactly why Grandfather threw the ball, but what I can't understand is why-" Elsa stopped her husband, resting a finger against his lips. They stood in a secluded corner, catching their breath and watching the dances start up again; she nodded towards the thrones, and her husband turned.

"Who is that?" Elsa asked, moving closer to her husband. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close as he watched the little boy make his way towards the throne where their daughters sat watching the dancing.

"That's... Alexander, the youngest of the King and Queen's children. He's not much older than Snegurka." Jack whispered, Elsa nodded, watching intently.

"What is he doing?" The young couple watched as the boy made his way toward the throne, bowed to the young princesses and then held out a hand to their oldest daughter. Jack chuckled softly, as Snegurka's gaze found theirs, and the child bit her lip.

"He's asking her to dance."


	44. Chapter 44

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: New Prompt:**

**_A Royal Surprise_**

Without a word, Elsa and Jack made their way towards the thrones. "Everything all right here?" Instantly the seven-year-old snapped to attention, turning to the Crown Prince and Princess of the court. He nodded, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Yes, sir. I just... I wanted... to... to ask... to ask..." Elsa finally took pity on the boy, going to her daughters.

"This is Snegurka, and this is Gwyneira." She said, kneeling beside her daughters. The three-year-old reached up, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. As Elsa straightened, she held out a hand to her oldest, who took it. She turned to the young boy. "I'm sorry, but Father Frost asked to speak with all four of us in private. Perhaps a dance for another time, Your Highness." She nodded to the young prince, who bowed in return and excused himself, rushing to join his sisters. Once the boy was gone, Jack turned back; he saw no sign of Father Frost or the courtier the man had sent to inform the young royals of the meeting.

The ruler of the court had told them to meet him in the study, because there was something _important_ they needed to discuss. He glanced at Elsa, before gently laying a hand on her back and guiding her from the ballroom. But just as they made it to the door, Father Frost's booming voice brought everything to a pause. Jack and Elsa turned, she set Beira down, and the child rushed to her father, hiding behind his legs, frightened. Father Frost moved to the dais, looking out at the court and the visiting royals.

"... not just to welcome the royal family of the Autumn Kingdom, but also to welcome the new King and Queen of the Winter Court." He turned to his grandson and granddaughter-in-law; Jack and Elsa had been talking softly, but they stopped, turning towards Father Frost, shock on both their faces. Elsa turned to her husband.

"Jack, did he just-" He nodded, meeting her gaze, silent. He turned to Father Frost, to ask what the hell was going on, but started, at the sight of his grandfather bowing before him. Slowly, the young Winter Prince turned to the others; the entire court, as well as the visiting royals, were kneeling before them, heads down. Elsa turned to him, unsure of what to say.

* * *

The door to the study shut softly behind them, and Jack turned to his grandfather. Elsa sat upon the sofa with their daughters, too stunned to speak. "What's the meaning of this, Grandfather?" Father Frost turned to his grandson, handing Elsa a cup of steaming tea. The young woman took it, fingers shaking, listening but not hearing her husband's soft voice as he spoke. "You know that neither Elsa nor I are at all prepared to take the throne, and that we will never be prepared. Why are you doing this to us?"

"Daddy-" Snegurka turned, reaching for her father, who hadn't moved from where he leaned against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest. "Daddy!"

"You are ready." Father Frost replied, as Jack pushed himself away from the door and joined his family on the sofa, settling his oldest into his lap. Jack shook his head, his father's words ringing loud in his head.

"No, we're not. We'll never be. My father made sure of that." He brushed a kiss to his daughter's curls, sliding his arms around her and pulling her closer. The girl snuggled itno Jack's embrace, the familiar warmth of her father's arms lulling her to sleep. Father Frost sighed, taking a seat in a chair across from his grandson. He studied the younger man, watching as he stroked the girl's hair, noticing the fear in Jack's eyes. Fear that had been placed there by his own son, by Jack's father. Not for the first time, Father Frost began to wonder what he and his wife had done wrong, to turn such a loving little boy into such a callous, hateful man. To such a horrible ruler, that he would threaten an innocent kingdom such as Arendelle and blackmail a young mortal princess into marriage with his son.

Granted, it had turned out for the better- for it was clear that Jack and Elsa loved each other- but still.

Silent, the older man got up, kneeling before the couple; he took their hands in his as he spoke, holding firm so that they listened. "Jack, your father was not the man he should have been. He did not deserve to be a father, and he_ certainly _did not deserve to run the court or hold the throne. You and Elsa do. You both have grown so much, and in the time since you have been married, you've proven that you can take care of the court and the people within it, Jack. Both you and Elsa have proven it. You are _not_ what your father labeled you, Jack." Gently, Father Frost reached up, cradling his grandson's cheek. He saw the tears swimming in the young man's eyes, and knew, that a lot of it had to do with the fact that his son had always made the boy feel as though he were unworthy- especially after his mother fled. "You deserve to be king. You will be a _good_ king, my grandson."

"But Grandfather-"

"That's why I've abdicated. Because I know that you both will usher in a new era at the court. You will be exactly what the court needs- fair, balanced, and most importantly, you'll work together." He turned to Elsa, taking the cup and setting it on the table before reaching up and gently catching her chin. He studied her for a moment, seeing the worry in her eyes. "It has been a _long_ time since the Winter Court has had a queen." Elsa lowered her gaze.

"Grandfather... they don't like me... and if... they will never accept me... even if I am at Jack's side..." Father Frost watched the two intensely before he spoke next.

"It doesn't matter if the courtiers like you or not; what matters is that you will be able to care for and run the court as it should be run. You have taken care not only of yourselves, but of those within the court as well. You both care for the people, no matter the feelings you harbor for the Frost King, you both care deeply for the people; it's evident on your faces."

"What about..." Elsa swallowed. "Old Man Winter? Jack..." She glanced at her husband. "He told me that... only... only Old Man Winter can change-"

"I know. I consulted him before making my decision. And he agreed; it's time for a change." Gently, he patted Elsa's cheek before turning to his grandson.

"You are not your father's son, Jack. You are better than him."

"But Grandfather, will you-" Elsa stopped as he turned back to her.

"I will be here, if you need me to help, or to give advice or an opinion, but it will be the two of you who will sit on the throne and make the ultimate decisions." He pulled them both into his embrace, pressing kisses to each head of platinum hair. "You are ready for this, you both are." He didn't notice the worried glances the couple shared as he pulled away and scooped Beira into his arms.


	45. Chapter 45

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**New Prompt:**

_**Crowns, Gowns, and Coronations**_

"Jack? Are you asleep?"

"No."

A sigh met him in response before,

"Are you thinking about what Grandfather said?"

He shifted, "I haven't been able to _stop_ thinking about what he said."

She shifted to face him, tucking her arm under her pillow. "I haven't either." Two weeks had passed since Father Frost had announced his abdication in favor of his grandson, and the court had been in a tizzy as they prepared for the coronation that would take place within the next day. Elsa watched her husband shift closer, until he slid his hand down her side and over her hip, pulling her closer. Their noses brushed, and he slid his hand up her back, tangling it in her wild curls. "Do you think we're making the right choice? Agreeing to take the throne?" He sighed, swallowing.

"I... I don't know..." He stopped, blue eyes seeing through her, becoming lost in his thoughts.

"Jack. _Jack_." Slowly, the young man lifted his gaze to hers, and she saw the absolute and complete fear within her husband's gaze. A moment passed, before she shifted closer until she was pressed against his chest; her arms slid around his waist, tugging gently until they were hip-to-hip. She nestled into him, tucking her head beneath his chin, and sighed in contentment as she felt his arms slide around her waist, holding her closer.

"I'm worried, princess."

"About the coronation tomorrow?" He nodded. "And?" She pulled away, looking up at him. "Jack, I know you. I know you well enough to know when something else is bothering you. What is it?" Her husband sighed, licking his lips.

"Just... what if... what if I let Grandfather down?" She reached up, caressing his cheek.

"Oh Jack... you will be a wonderful king. I know you will be." Gently, she rested her forehead to his. "And I will be by your side. I promise."

* * *

"Is there anything else you need, Miss Elsa?" She shook her head, never taking her gaze from the mirror.

"No thank you, Helena." The young maid nodded, curtsying quickly before slipping out of the room. Elsa swallowed, finally removing her gaze when the door opened again and her husband entered, Snegurka and Gwyneira clinging tightly to his hands. Both girls were in their finest, and once the door shut behind them, Jack knelt down. He whispered something softly to the girls, before pressing a kiss to each head and making his way towards his wife. Slowly, his arms slide around her shoulders, and he brushed a kiss to where the skin of her neck and shoulder joined. She reached up, gently taking his chin her hand as she turned to look up at him. Without a word, she caught his lips in a soft kiss, before he pulled away and helped her up.

"You ready?" She swallowed, quickly smoothing down the skirt of her coronation gown. "You look absolutely beautiful, princess."

The gown she wore had been specifically made for the coronation- the off-the-shoulder silver and blue gown cinched in at her waist, the skirt flowing from her tiny waist down to the floor. The train was close to three feet; both it and the dress were covered in a beautiful frosted vine pattern. There were no official 'sleeves'- like her court dress, they were off the shoulder, and angel in cut. The bodice, a sweetheart, hugged her curves, cinching in at her tiny waist. Her hair was pulled back in a braided twist, and Anna's ribbon had been threaded through it. She made her way towards her husband, who had moved from her side, going to their daughters.

Jack knelt in front of Snegurka, gently straightening necklace she wore. The little girl stared at her mother with stars in her eyes, and after a moment, Jack turned. He caught the look on his wife's face and gave her a small smile, turning to his daughters. "Mama certainly is beautiful, isn't she?" Both girls nodded, and Jack stood, turning to Elsa. Seeing the fear on her face, he rushed to her, taking her hands. "What's wrong, princess? Elsa, talk to me."

She swallowed, before finally taking a deep breath. "I... I'm nervous. What... what if something goes wrong, or... or the court..." But he laid a finger against her lips, silencing her worries. He slipped his free arm around her waist, pulling until she was flush against him and then removed his finger from her lips.

"We will be fine, Elsa. Grandfather will be keeping an eye on things, as will Old Man Winter-" She choked on a sob, throwing her arms around him so violently he rocked back, the words catching in his throat.

_"I wish Anna was here. And... and my parents... I miss them, Jack."_ He wrapped his arms tight around her, suddenly realizing where her fears were coming from. It wasn't the coronation she was upset over, it was the fact that she was basically becoming queen alone- in any coronation, the family would be there, certainly in Arendelle, her parents and sister would have stood by and reveled in the moment she was proclaimed queen, but here...

Here, Elsa was alone. Her immediate family- her parents and sister- wasn't here, wasn't allowed to be here, for the mere fact that they were mortal. He gathered her tight against him, pressing a kiss to her head. Though he longed to say something, he knew that anything he said would just be useless comfort to his wife- and so he kept quiet.

* * *

All of the Winter Court had arrived at the chapel to bear witness to the coronation. It was so silent, that only the winds howling on the moors and the voices of the priests could be heard. Father Frost stood with the girls; both stood tall, hands folded, knowing how important the ceremony was, even if they didn't grasp the full extent of it. Elsa, for her part, couldn't stop the knots tangling within her stomach; she glanced at Jack from her place kneeling beside him. A moment passed, before his own gaze slid to the side, catching hers, and he reached out, fingers sneaking across the frost-covered floor to brush against hers. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa watched as her husband slid his pinkie around hers, locking them together. She squeezed lightly, which he returned- giving each other the strength to get through the ceremony.

It was a long, tedious process. Jack had heard stories about other coronations- Old Man Winter's, Father Frost's, his own father's... but he'd never witnessed one. And yet, there he was, kneeling before the priest with his wife by his side, going through his own coronation. Before they'd entered the cathedral, both he and Elsa had had the coronation robes- thick, mantels of snow, lined with ice crystals and frost- draped over their shoulders. After the prayers had been recited, the deacon of the church lifted the crown- a beautiful creation of ice, snow and frost- from the pillow, blessed it, and then turned, touching it first to Elsa's forehead and then to Jack's before placing it upon the young prince's head.

Father Frost had explained- when Elsa asked what the ceremony would entail- that the touching of each crown to both royals' foreheads symbolized that they would share the duties of ruling the court. The former Arendelle heir forced herself to calm as the deacon placed the other crown upon her head. Slowly, they both stood; their small embrace broke, as both were each handed a scepter and orb- another symbol that they would rule the court jointly, equally. As they both turned towards the witnesses, and the proclamation was read, Elsa glanced at her husband out of the corner of her eye. He appeared just as nervous as she.

The proclamation was followed by the anointing of the new rulers- though religion didn't play a major part in the Winter Court- the anointing was an important part of the ceremony, and performed by Old Man Winter himself. Both stood with hands free, having returning the regalia to the pillows which they rested upon; the older spirit's gaze drifted down- pinkies locked together, giving each other strength during the hours-long ceremony- and he chuckled softly to himself, watching as the couple blushed. With a gentle touch, Old Man Winter brushed a light breading of frost over first Jack's forehead and then Elsa's, creating small vines and leaves upon their skin- the official symbol of the Winter Court. He then trailed the frost lightly down the bridges of their noses, and over their lips. It melted instantly, as it was supposed to, and once done, both recited the oath, swearing to protect and govern the court fairly and for eternity.

As one last blessing was said, Jack glanced at Elsa, squeezing her pinkie. She met his gaze, and as the court recited the blessing back to them, Elsa released the breath she'd been holding.

* * *

"It's over. Finally..." Jack chuckled softly, watching as his wife removed the snowdrop earrings she wore and returned them to the jewelry box. They would still reside in their chamber, even though they now ruled the court; Elsa couldn't imagine living in any other room of the palace.

"Not quite, princess." He replied, going to her. "We still have the banquet and the ball to attend. And... since we're now the rulers, our presence is required." His arms slid around her waist, pulling her towards him. It was customary in the Winter Court for the newly crowned royals to change out of the clothing they'd worn for their coronation- seen as a sign of having accepted their new roles. She groaned softly and he chuckled. "It'll be over soon, princess."

"I'm not a princess anymore, Jack." She replied. "I'm a queen." He thought a moment, wrinkling his nose.

"You'll always be my princess." Before she could respond, he caught her in a kiss. Then, he took her hand, slipping it into the crook of his arm and tugging her gently from the room, towards the banquet and ball that awaited them.


	46. Chapter 46

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The party was still continuing, even though the new king and queen retired early.

Well, _retired_ wasn't exactly the best word.

Having sent the girls to bed after the banquet with wishes goodnight and kisses, Elsa and Jack had sat back and watched the ball, enjoying the sight of their new subjects enjoying themselves, even though the nerves continued to tangle their stomachs, the shock yet to wear off. At one point, they'd joined in the dancing- reluctantly, at Old Man Winter's request- and over the course of the evening, both found that all they wanted was to be alone together, focused only on each other, putting their needs and desires ahead of the court they now ruled over-

The bedroom door clicked shut softly, but before Elsa could say a word, Jack had her pressed against the door, mouth connecting with hers hungrily. She responded, pressing herself against him, arms sliding around his neck. As his hands moved back to work on the hooks and eyes on her gown, she walked him back towards the center of the room. A fire burned in the grate, blue flames crackling. Finally, the last hook released, and the dress pooled at her feet. He stepped away, catching his breath as his gaze wandered hungrily up his wife's frame. Clad only in her undergarments, Elsa possessed none of the shy, frightened girl she'd been after she first arrived at court.

Slowly, he removed the rest of her clothing, kissing each patch of skin exposed as material dropped. His wife stood, allowing her head to tilt back as he ran his fingers over her body, his mouth following. A soft sigh escaped her throat, and she slowly returned her gaze to his. By now completely nude, Jack let his vision take hold of the woman before him, and he swallowed.

Though she still looked about sixteen or so, he knew that mentally, she was much older. But despite that, her curves were still the same, her body still soft and smooth. She lifted her chin, even as her own eyes moved over him- still clad in his own clothing- and she crossed to him without a word, taking his mouth in hers. Her hands moved to help him out of his clothing; as the nimble fingers of one hand worked on the buttons of his shirt once she'd disposed of his jacket, the other slid down his chest, moving to gently caress him, even as she pressed her body to his.

Once both were fully disrobed, Jack reached up, yanking the pins from her hair; the hair instruments scattered to the ground as her platinum locks tumbled down her back like the waves crashing upon a shore. Not once did they break contact, and Elsa wrapped her arms tight around his neck as he scooped her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. When they both lay upon the bed, she reached down, sliding her hands along his waist to grasp at his hips, pulling him closer. But Jack reached down, taking her hands in his and lacing their fingers- he pressed her into the blankets and pillows of their bed, drinking deeply from her as he did so.

Gently, he moved his mouth from hers down her body; as his teeth gently caught the nipple of one of her breasts, she gasped, automatically dragging one foot up her husband's leg, toes brushing the seam of his sac. A muffled gasp escaped his throat, even as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud. He pulled away, meeting her gaze. "Why do you... have to... do that..." He gasped, choking on his words as she continued to brush her toes against the sensitive skin. A giggle escaped her throat, and she smiled, enjoying how such a simple action could drive the breath right out of her husband's lungs.

"Because I know what it does to you, and I love that I can drive you mad with such a simple gesture." She shifted onto her elbows, triumph in her eyes. He narrowed his own blue gaze, clearly seeing her statement as a challenge. Without a word, he reached down, sliding one finger along the lips of her opening, before moving to brush against the small bundle of nerves between her legs. She groaned, instantly arching her back and collapsing back to the bed as he gently rolled the small bud between his fingers. Her hands moved to grasp the covers, fingers tangling in the blankets as she bit back a moan and began to tighten, feeling the coil of desire tangle tightly in her womb.

"Not yet, princess. Not without me." He whispered, seeing the building desire in her eyes. Without another word, he released the small bud, slipping into her with well-practiced ease. A soft cry of surprise escaped her lips as his hardened erection entered her, but it soon slid into a sigh of pleasure and she relaxed, visibly sinking into the blankets of their bed. His fingers rested against her hips, before slowly moving along the curves of her body towards her arms. His mouth caught hers, and soon, they began to move together, their hands lacing as he pushed into her, moving further and deeper into the warmth of her folds.

_"Jack..."_ She groaned softly against his mouth, his name fleeing from her lips like doves. He kissed her softly, even as he thrust into her harder, moving deeper. Soon, they were engaged in that familiar dance, panting and moaning and fighting for control that both willingly conceded to the other when they felt the time was right. His fingers returned to the bud between her legs, rolling it slowly as he continued to thrust within her- harder, faster, deeper. Her legs wrapped tight around him, sending him deeper into her folds as he continued to thrust into her. Her nails now dug into his back, having released his hands to tangle in his hair; connected at the hips only, Jack leaned down, taking the bud of one of her breasts between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it, sending additional shivers through her body. _"_

_"... E... Elsa..."_

She soon screamed for him, exploding around his thickness, tightening as her own name escaped his throat, and they collapsed together, a sweaty, tangled mess of arms and legs. Once they'd relaxed, he lifted his head, meeting her gaze with a contented sighed. A smile tugged at her lips, and all she did was kiss him in return.

* * *

His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and after a moment, he slowly lifted his head. Jack found himself tangled in his wife, who lay sound asleep on her stomach, face buried in her pillow. It was an odd position to find themselves in, though neither one seemed to mind. He brushed a kiss to her head, before shifting off of her and reaching out to brush the curtain aside.

Still dark, though with the howling of the wind and snow, it was impossible to tell the time of day.

Jack let the curtain fall back to the bed, turning his attention to his wife. Her hair was a tangled mess of curls, her skin was dotted in bruises and marks left from his mouth- Blue eyes widened, as he studied her shoulder, his eyes trailing over the soft skin. A soft chuckle escaped his throat, and gently, he leaned down, brushing a tender kiss to the small vine. "Elsa. Elsa, love..." She shifted, burrowing further into her pillow. "Elsa." A groan escaped her throat and she kicked him hard in response. He grunted softly, swallowing the expletive on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her other shoulder. She shifted, moaning softly in agitation. Jack scoffed gently, and then leaned down, lips brushing her ear. "You're in condition again, my love."

Slowly, her eyes opened; unfocused with sleep, she stared at him, before yawning and burrowing further into her pillow. "Tha's... ni...ce..." She sighed, sinking further into the blankets. "Go... sleep, Jack..."

Her husband laughed softly, before doing as his wife instructed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, settling his body gently against hers before burying his face in her hair and letting her even breathing lull him back to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Elsa's blue eyes opened slowly. She pushed herself up, turning towards her husband. Jack lay by her side, one arm slung around her waist. A moment passed, before she slowly pulled herself out of his embrace, pushing back the curtain to slip out of bed. The wind howled at the window, demanding entrance, but Elsa paid it no mind. The space around the bed began to spin, slowly, and she quickly released the curtain. She landed roughly back where she'd previously been laying, lightheadedness taking hold; the force jolting her husband awake. Jack sat up, blue eyes snapping to his wife. "What's wrong, princess?" She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Nothing, Jack, I just... I got dizzy..." He moved closer, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She reached down, lacing their fingers, a sigh escaping her throat.

"That's to be expected, when you're in condition, love." She turned, nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

"Am I in condition again? I didn't..." She stopped, closing her mouth and taking a deep breath, resting her head against his shoulder as another bout of lightheadedness overcame her. He held her close, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Lightheaded?" A sigh escaped her throat and she turned to look at her husband, nodding. Jack chuckled softly.

"I guess I am in condition." She sighed, swallowing. He moved closer, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, fingers moving down to gently brush over her womb. "We should tell Grandfather." He nodded, brushing a kiss to her head before getting up. Once he was standing, he held out his hands. She took them, allowing him to pull her to her feet. His words were soft as he slid his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Elsa." She smiled softly, reaching up and taking his face in her hands.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Ah, Your Majesties, what can I do for you this morning?"

Jack glanced at his wife; they'd dressed as fast as they could before hurrying to Father Frost's chambers, and now stood at the doorway, holding tight to each others' hands. Elsa raised an eyebrow, and Jack nodded towards his grandfather, but Elsa shook her head, and after a moment, Jack moved towards the older spirit, tugging Elsa with him. Father Frost watched the two, silent, allowing them to gather their thoughts before speaking. A moment passed before Elsa stepped forward. Her hands slid down to cradle her womb, and she met the older man's eyes, nervousness and fear swimming within the blue depths.

"I... I am..." She swallowed. "I am in... condition again." She turned, allowing Father Frost to see the vine growing on her shoulder. When she turned back, he enveloped her in his arms before quickly releasing her, and then tugged Jack into a hug.

"Congratulations, both of you." He studied his grandson, seeing the worry in his eyes. "What is it? Jack? Is everything all right?" The young king bit his lip.

"I just... we didn't plan this, Grandfather. How... how can we possibly begin our reign with-"

"With a baby on the way?" Elsa finished, as Jack took her hand and pulled her into his side. Father Frost studied them; they both looked half-sick with worry. For the briefest of moments, he regretted handing over the responsibilities of the crown and kingdom to his grandson and granddaughter-in-law, worrying they were too young. But then he remembered that he'd watched them over the last couple years, had seen how they responded to things, to the people, and while they had their problems with some courtiers, for the majority of those at court, they were well-liked.

Yes, he'd made the right decision, giving them the throne.

"You will both be fine." He turned to Elsa. "But you will be told to take it easy, I can guarantee it. My wife was told the same thing when we took the throne, and she was pregnant with our first child. The midwife will tell you the same thing, but I want to make sure you heed the order, are we clear, Elsa?" She nodded. "Good." Then, he reached up, brushing a thumb over her cheek. "Congratulations."

They left Father Frost's chambers in silence, both too uncertain of the thoughts in their heads to form coherent sentences. When they finally returned to their chambers, they removed their clothing and returned to bed, settling into each others' arms and letting the silence envelope them. Elsa tucked herself into Jack's chest, nuzzling into her husband with a contented sigh. "Are you happy, Jack? That..." She stopped, unable to make herself ask. He pulled away, looking down at her.

"Of course I'm happy, Elsa. We... we're having another _baby_." He moved his hand from her back to rest on her womb. "There's another little princess-"

"Or prince."

He chuckled softly. "Or prince, growing within you. How could I _not_ be happy? Elsa, princess..." He searched her gaze, reaching up and gently brushing a strand of hair off her forehead. "I would make a thousand children with you if we could. You've given me a family. You've... you made me a father... you gave me two beautiful little girls I get to call my daughters and... and I couldn't be happier. A family is _all_ I ever_ truly_ wanted. Nothing more, nothing less." He caught her mouth in his, drinking deeply from her before pulling away and gently nuzzling her ear. "I don't know what I can possibly do to ever thank you for giving me such beautiful gifts, princess. But all I know, is that I'm gonna damn try to repay you in any way I can."

Elsa pulled away, looking up into his eyes. She saw the tears swimming within those blue depths, and knew that he was thinking of the broken family he'd grown up within- his mother gone, and his father... She reached up, cradling his face in her hands, silent.


	48. Chapter 48

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Mama, why is your tummy big?" Elsa turned to youngest, her gaze snapping to her husband. Her adjustment had seemed to go in the blink of an eye- at six months along, Elsa's belly had grown and expanded rapidly, as was normal with immortal pregnancies. They'd explained to the girls not long after Elsa's adjustment began, that they would soon have a little brother or sister to look out for, but Beira didn't fully grasp the concept of being a big sister.

With a soft chuckle, Elsa perched on the window seat, patting the space beside her. Jack knelt down, scooping his youngest up and settling her on his lap as Snegurka curled into Elsa's other side. "Mama's having our brother or sister, Beira, remember?" The younger girl cocked her head to the side, brows furrowing. A moment passed, before Elsa reached over, taking her youngest daughter's hand and gently laying the small palm against the soft snow of her dress.

"But-" But the girl gasped in surprise when she felt the baby move beneath her hand. "That's the baby?" Jack nodded, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's the baby." He met his wife's eyes, an entire conversation passing between the two. Silence passed within the family, before Beira leaned up, pressing a kiss first to Elsa's cheek and then Jack's before getting down. She rushed to Snegurka, tugging on her sister's hand.

"Can we go to the kitchens, Daddy?" Jack glanced at his wife, before nodding. Both knew that the girls would be well taken care of with Helena watching over them down in the kitchens. She wouldn't allow the girls she adored to come to harm or get underfoot. "Be careful."

"Yes, Daddy." Then, they watched the girls dash out of the room. Once they were gone, Jack scooted closer to his wife and pulled her close. He slid his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her belly, nuzzling her neck. Elsa relaxed, resting her head against his shoulder. She covered his hands with hers, sighing in contentment. They had spent three hours in session before ending them for the day thanks to Elsa's exhaustion. She turned to meet his gaze.

"Can you draw me a bath, Jack, please?"

* * *

Jack turned to his wife; Elsa stood in the doorway, in only a robe. She held out a hand. "Join me, love?" He chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her close. His answer was to kiss her, before he slowly undressed. Once unclothed, Jack stepped into the tube, holding a hand to help his wife in. The robe fell to the floor, and Elsa joined him. Once they were settled, Elsa leaned back, sighing in contentment.

Nestled between her husband's legs, resting back against his chest, Elsa allowed the warm water to relax her. It would grow cold soon, not that either cared. Unlike mortals, immortals didn't mind and often enjoyed the cold. The feel of his wife, now six months into her pregnancy with their third child, relaxing against him, her body melting back against him, relaxing with the warmth of the water, calmed him. He slid his arms around her, pulling her close and burrowing into her neck. His hands rested gently on her growing belly, stroking the sensitive skin with his fingertips. She reached up, caressing his cheek, a smile tugging at her lips.

The quiet was broken only by the howling wind and the dripping of water. He pressed a soft kiss to her skin, breathing in that familiar scent of hers. She stiffened, and Jack chuckled softly, feeling the babe kick within her belly, against the palm of his hand. "She's going to be like her sisters- rambunctious." Jack whispered, pressing a kiss to her head. Elsa chuckled, reaching down and covering his hands with hers.

"He, Jack." He pulled away; she turned, meeting his gaze.

"He?" She nodded. "How can you possibly know whether you're carrying a son or daughter?" She shrugged, moving to settle back against him, but Jack rested his hand on her back, stopping her. She lifted an eyebrow, before forcefully leaning back against him, settling down within the water again. Her fingers trailed over the mound that had taken residence within her body, voice clear as she spoke.

"I know my body, Jack-"

"I know your body, too, princess." He slid his arms tighter around her, curving around her from behind, and nipping gently at her ear. She chuckled.

"Not what I meant, love."

"Then what did you mean, my queen?" She tilted her head back to look at him, surprised. He never called her by her new title, only by the one he'd given her that long ago day at the lake. She searched his blue eyes, before returning her head to his chest and continuing to trace patterns on her belly. She sighed, thinking.

"A woman knows her body. She knows when she's in condition-"

"Yes, but_ I_ had to tell you that you were in condition again, remember?" She rammed her elbow into his stomach; he grunted in shock.

"My_ point_ is, that I know my body. I know what's going on in there, and that our baby is healthy and strong."

"So... how can you know that you're carrying a son this time?" She shrugged.

"I can't explain it... I just know." She turned, waiting for his retort, but his only response was to kiss her deeply.

* * *

Jack slid a hand over her belly, brushing his fingertips against the skin, sending shivers through her body. He studied her face, before leaning down and capturing her lips softly, in several short kisses; she caught his wrist, guiding his hand down between her legs. He broke the kiss, searching her eyes. "It's okay, remember? The midwife told us when I was pregnant with Snegurka that this was encouraged. It's good for both me and the baby, Jack." She slid a finger under his chin, pulling his mouth towards hers again for another kiss.


	49. Chapter 49

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**New Prompt:**

**A Long-Awaited Arrival**

_Three Months Later_

She shifted; it wasn't the conversation that was causing her to fidget, but the pressure radiating from her back. She groaned softly; Jack's gaze moved to her, and she shook her head, giving him a small smile to indicate that she was fine. Her husband's gaze flicked briefly to Father Frost; the former king had noticed the young queen's discomfort as well, his brow knitting in concern. She released a soft breath, laying a hand on her belly. Session had just begun, and Elsa found that the last thing she wanted was to be sitting on that throne, listening to various courtiers; no, she wanted to be back in their chamber, resting, awaiting the birth of their baby. The midwife had determined that her confinement could begin within the next couple days- at the very end of her pregnancy now, she was entirely focused on the life that would soon leave her body, and didn't give a damn about the court or the rituals required of her now that she was queen.

Elsa reached over, grabbing Jack's hand and digging her nails into his skin, a whimper escaping her throat. His head snapped to the side and he got up, moving to kneel before her. "Elsa, look at me. Talk to me, my queen." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and shaking her head, a contraction grabbing her around the waist and squeezing. After a moment, she slowly opened her eyes, meeting his gaze.

Instantly, the session was forgotten as Jack saw the pain sparkling in her eyes.

It was time.

* * *

Nothing but pain, endless pain, that radiated every which way, both up and down her body, but always ended within her uterus. The midwife had been sent for, and Helena and Jack had quickly helped Elsa undress while Father Frost looked after the girls. Fresh towels, basins of water, and whatever else was required for the birth were brought in. The door locked and the handle frozen over- like with each birth prior- gave Elsa the privacy she so desired to bring their child into the world.

Now, she grabbed onto her husband's hands as pain ripped through her lower body. Her contractions were mere minutes apart now; her body shook, every limb tingling and shaking slightly from pain. Helena dabbed at her brow, whispering soothingly to her, as Jack also added his sentiments to the growing list of whispered encouragement.

Four days had passed since the young queen had gone into labor, and despite the aggressiveness of the contractions and the dilation of her cervix, Elsa's waters had yet to break. While her body may have been ready, the babe wasn't- leaving their mother in absolute misery. "Can't you... break them... Midwife _Neve?" _The older woman sighed; she always followed instructions, but something was holding her back this time. She didn't know what, but something told her not to help progress the young mother's labor. Elsa closed her eyes, turning to rest her forehead against Jack's chin. She forced herself to take slow, deep breaths, hoping to ease the pain._ "Please..."_

A moment passed, as the older spirit studied the young queen. She had delivered both crown princesses, had watched over the young woman from the moment she arrived at the court- for it was customary for a midwife to evaluate a new member of the Winter Court, to ensure that they were healthy and fertile, in order to continue the bloodlines. And, despite her hardened exterior, she had grown quite fond of the young, former Arendelle princess, taking a special liking to the young woman, though she couldn't explain why. Maybe because the young girl was bound to Jack, and the older woman held a special fondness for the young prince- she had been especially close to Marzanna, after all.

_"Midwife Neve!"_ She looked up, meeting Jack's eyes. The babe she'd delivered all those years ago had grown into a fine young man, his mother would be proud, she knew Marzanna would be, and to meet the young princess at his side, would thrill the former queen to no end, she knew. "Help my wife, _please_." Slowly, the woman nodded, kneeling down between the young queen's legs and doing as asked-

A pain-filled scream escaped from Elsa's throat, and she arched her back as spasms of pain ripped through her body. The bag burst, liquid sliding down her legs, and the midwife paled, glancing up at Elsa's. Jack caught the look, worry taking hold. "What is it? What's wrong?_ Midwife Neve_!" Elsa let her head roll back to look at the woman, eyes briefly un-focusing. Blood had also burst from the broken amniotic sac- it dashed over the frosted floor in rivulets, dark and red and adding to the usual amount of blood a woman often lost during birth. _"What's wrong?"_

Minutes passed, with only the sounds of Elsa's labored breathing, before the older woman spoke. "There was blood, within the bag that the babe has grown within." Elsa lifted her head, trying to focus despite the pain.

"What does that _mean_?" Jack asked, heart leaping into his throat. Elsa began to whimper, and he pressed a kiss to her head, whispering that everything would be okay.

"I am not sure, Your Majesty. This... something like this... has never happened before..." But before she could continue, Elsa let out a groan, leaning forward. A scream escaped her throat and her body began to take control, pushing the babe towards her opening. The older woman grabbed a towel, pressing it against the laboring young mother's vaginal opening. "Not yet, Your Majesty. Let the-" Elsa lifted her head, blue eyes smoldering as she met the woman's gaze.

"_Let me push!_ I... I need to push this baby out... I _have to_-"

"Not until we know-"

_"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do! I am the queen! You work... for me..."_ Elsa screamed, eyes snapping shut as she bore down, hard. Her groan turned into a scream, and she dug her nails into Jack's hands, clenching her jaw as she continued to bear down._ "Oh... God..."_ She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath._ "Something's wrong... the baby's not... not coming out... why isn't... why isn't the baby coming out?"_

"I don't know, Your Majesty." The midwife removed the towel, discovering that it had soaked through with blood. The young queen started to bear down again- "Your Majesty, you have to-"

But Elsa shook her head, exhausted. _"I don't... have a... choice..."_ She choked on a scream, bearing down again. Slowly, the baby began to move into her birth canal, down towards her opening. With each contraction, each push, more blood splashed upon the floor; it, like the frost that coated the rest of the room, left patterns on the floor- though more disturbing than any Elsa's powers could make. Another string of contractions hit her, one right after the other, so tight and so fast they stole the breath from Elsa's lungs.

"Breathe, princess, that's my good girl." She let out a strangled cry, ignoring her husband's words as she focused on the important issue at hand- getting the baby out of her. She bore down once more, spreading her legs wider, hoping that would help, but all she managed to do was slip on the blood that covered the floor. "That much blood isn't normal, Midwife Neve." Jack pressed a soft kiss to Elsa's hair. "What's going on with my wife? Why is she bleeding so much, and why isn't our child entering the world?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty." The older woman had tears in her eyes, completely baffled by the turn of evens such a routine birth had taken.

"Well_ figure it out_!" He snapped, causing the midwife to jump. _"Before I lose them both!"_

"You won't... lose us... Jack..." Elsa stammered, letting go of his hands and leaning forward, reaching down between her legs. When the older woman didn't move to help, didn't speak, Jack lost his temper. He moved away from his wife, yanking the older woman to her feet. Unfreezing the handle, he pulled her out of the room; the door clicked, but didn't latch.

* * *

"You've been the midwife at the court for millennia, I _understand that! But your duty right now isn't to sit back and watch my wife and child suffer! It's to help my wife birth!_ Do you _understand_ the _meaning_ of your_ job_, Midwife_ Neve_? Because if you don't, I can get one of the other midwives who _does_!"

"I understand, Your Majesty." The woman replied. Elsa's screams caused them both to jump, but neither returned to the room. "But I have never seen this. At all my time delivering children of the court, I have never seen a birth this..." She stopped. "I have never broken a bag of waters to find blood mixed within- certainly not as much as-" Another scream reached their ears, and Jack swallowed hard. He watched the older woman silently, before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Do not tell me that I'm going to lose my wife and child, Midwife Neve! You fix this, you hear? It's your job to deliver children! To deliver my child! Are we clear?"

"You won't lose them, Your Majesty," She bit her lip; the only time she'd ever seen a birth as bloody as this was-

"Midwife!"

"But your wife will have to do this on her own. I cannot help her."

"WHat? What do you mean you can't help her!" She shook her head.

"The last time I helped with a birth resulting in this much blood..."

"Was what, Midwife?" She studied the young king; in her mind, Elsa's screams were replaced with the screams of another- a woman who'd survived ten long years at the abusive hands of her husband before fleeing, leaving all she loved behind.

"Was-" But before she could answer, another scream joined them; it was one the midwife recognized, for she'd heard it before, years ago. It was the scream of an animal dying, in the last throes of death as the soul was ripped from the body. It was a scream she prayed she'd never hear again. Without a word, she yanked the door open, skidding to a stop in the doorway of the room, Jack behind her.


	50. Chapter 50

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**New Prompt:**

_**Repeat the Past**_

**... for my 50th chapter. And also, this chapter and the last are... I wouldn't say absolutely graphic, but there is some graphicness to the chapters. This is partially the reason for the M rating. **

Coated in blood, her fingers moved between the lips of her opening. She grit her teeth and pushed harder, telling herself that this next push would have the babe crowning...

No luck.

Again, she pushed, fingers sliding further into her folds; her breath caught, as she felt her nail brush against something. She looked up, but neither her husband nor the midwife had returned. Still seated upon the birthing stool, she once more bore down, feeling the something move against her fingers. With each push, each groan, it moved further and further down her birth canal-

A scream escaped her throat as the babe finally crowned, she lifted her hands from between her legs only long enough to reach up and brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. She didn't register the amount of blood coating her fingers, she only focused on the job at hand. "Helena..." The young maid rushed towards her mistress, kneeling down beside her and grabbing a towel. She reached to take the young queen's hand and clean the blood from it, but Elsa shook her head, stopping her. "No..."

"But Miss Elsa-"

"The baby... check... the baby..." The young girl did as told, slipping a hand down between her mistress's thighs. She met the blonde's gaze.

"It's the babe, yes. But why-"

"I just... needed... to be sure..." She reached back down between her thighs, bearing down with a grunt. Slowly, ever so slowly, the head began to come out. She closed her eyes, keeping them so tightly shut they hurt, as she focused only on her breathing and the struggle of pushing her child out of her body. Inch by torturous inch the head continued to leave her body; she'd never felt such pain before- except perhaps her own death, but then again, that didn't even compare to now.

Another push brought the head out completely, as well as the unbearable pain as one of the shoulders pushed its way out of her. Not for the first time, she began to wonder what made this birth so different from her other two? Both her daughters had been fairly easy compared to now. Yes, both had been long in their own right, but always under three days. Yes, they had also been bloody, but what birth wasn't? What made this one so special?

She let another scream rip itself from her throat, and as she bore down, she heard something splash over her fingers and onto the frost-covered floor. The strong scent of copper reached her nose, and she forced herself to bear down harder. No matter the amount of blood _she_ lost, her baby needed to be born. And even though they were immortal, it was more the fear of reliving such a fate for the rest of eternity that frightened her.

_"Hel... ena! Helena!"_ The young woman was at her side in the blink of an eye, ready and willing to reach for whatever her mistress requested. Elsa reached out, wrapping one bloodied hand around the girl's wrist and tugging her close.

"What do you need, Miss Elsa?" A moment passed, as the queen struggled to speak; the pain caught her so tightly within its grip, the air was ripped from her lungs. Finally, she managed to choke out,

"... _cryst_..." The young woman nodded, quickly rummaging through the small sachet that held the remedies the midwife used to help with birth. It was known within the court that unpurified ice crystals- found out within the moors- could help speed up labor and even help a babe into the world if it was stuck. Finally, the young maid found the small vial, and uncorked it. She held it out to Elsa, who after a moment, allowed her to pour a couple onto her tongue. The taste was bitter and clogged her lungs, but they helped. With another hard push, the other shoulder had popped free, a fresh burst of blood accompanying it.

Minutes passed as Elsa continued to push; with each contraction, the babe came out a little more, each time with more blood following in its wake. Weak and shaky, Elsa tilted her head back, struggling to catch her breath. She kept her hands- slick with blood and fluid- between her thighs, gently holding her babe as she caught her breath. Then, taking a deep breath, she gave one last push, a blood-curdling, heart-stopping, inhuman scream escaping her throat.

Her baby- the baby she'd been struggling to birth for four days, finally slid out of her body and into her hands, a rapid burst of blood following as the door burst open and Jack and the midwife scrambled into the room.

* * *

Jack's heart stopped, at the sight before him.

Elsa, his beautiful Elsa, still sitting upon the birthing stool, surrounded by a pool of blood and frost, her nightgown stained red. Legs spread apart, she held an babe between her hands, that she instantly lifted to her chest, despite the blood. She was a mess, pale and shaking, exhausted and yet, looked sick with fever. It was a sight he'd remember for all eternity. But her words were what snapped him out of his fear._ "Why isn't he crying? Come on, love... cry for me..."_

Those words spurred the midwife into action, and she rushed towards the young queen, reaching out and brushing the blood from the baby's face. She leaned down, but after a moment, took the babe from his mother and dragged the basin towards her. Without warning, she dunked the newborn into the icy basin; Helena had to rush to step in front of Jack to keep him from attacking the older woman. All three soon watched as Midwife _Neve_ gently lifted the babe from the bloody water; loud, shrill, strong cries, the first cries of a newborn soon reached their ears, and Jack felt himself relax, though it didn't last long. His wife collapsed; got to her just before she fell off the stool.

Jack pulled her to him, tears in his eyes. "Oh thank God... thank God, you're both okay..." Slowly, Elsa reached up, bloody fingers caressing his cheek. Her eyes closed in relief as she drank in the strong cries of her child and whispered,

"A son. Finally... a son."

Only Jack heard the midwife's whispered words as she cleaned the crying newborn and wrapped him in a blanket after severing the tie between him and his mother.

* * *

"You were lying." The woman looked up, as Jack joined her; once everything had been cleaned up and both Elsa and the baby checked over and given clean bills of health, the midwife had slipped out of the room, leaving the parents time with their son as Helena went to let Father Frost and the girls know they had a baby brother. She raised an eyebrow, playing dumb. "_'Another prince saved. Thank God, another little prince saved._'" The woman sighed, realizing that she'd let her thoughts slip out. "What does that even mean?"

"You must understand, Your Majesty-"

"Who was the other prince?"

"It was a while ago, Your Majesty, you must understand that."

"I could have lost my wife and child today, Midwife _Neve_. Elsa could have been doomed to repeat such a state for the rest of eternity like-" He stopped. "Were we mortal, I would have lost them." Her heart tugged at the soft fear in his voice. "Why did you lie and tell me that something like this had never happened before?"

"Because I had to. Because she asked me to."

"Why? Better to tell the truth and help than keep it hidden and possibly-" He stopped, something clicking in his mind. "Who asked you to? Was it one of the ladies? You said she was no longer at court. Was she a former lady-in-waiting?"

"No."

"A maid, then?"

She shook her head. "No, Your Majesty."

Jack groaned; he was growing tired of the midwife's guessing games. "Well who was it? _Tell me, please_!" The woman swallowed. Could she really break such a confidence? She had promised the young woman that day, that she'd never tell... and yet... she had delivered the boy, watched him grow, promised to look after him... how could she deny answering when the woman who had made her promise was no long there?

"Y-"

"Jack," Both returned to the chamber; Elsa sat up in bed, now cleaned up and settled back against the pillows, the babe in her arms, nursing at her breast. "Come meet your son, Your Majesty." He glanced at the midwife.

"Please, Midwife Neve, who was he, the other little boy you saved?" She took a deep breath, praying that the young mother would forgive her one day. Mustering her courage, she met the young king's gaze, replying,

"_You_."


	51. Chapter 51

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: 'Vetr' or 'Vetur' is the malignant Norse god of winter, who is constantly at war with summer**

**Thanks to BEASBeth for the list of winter/seasonal names- I was running out of ideas. **

Jack started, blue eyes widening. _"Me_?" She nodded. "But... _how_..._ why_..."

"Jack?" He turned back to his wife, torn between meeting his son and discovering the midwife's secrets. After a moment, the midwife gave him a gentle push towards the bed.

"A story for another time, Your Majesty. Now go, meet your son." Glancing back at the midwife, Jack slowly made his way to the bed, climbing up and sitting beside his wife. By then, Elsa had gently removed the babe's mouth from her breast, and was talking softly to the infant. A moment passed before she lifted her gaze from the baby, her voice soft.

"We have been waiting for you to enter the world. You certainly took your time, little love... Our beautiful snow child, our little Vetr." She gave him a small smile, giggling softly as her husband wrinkled his nose.

"I thought we were considering Enten?"

"We were _also_ considering Pipiri, my love. _No_," Elsa shook her head, gaze returning to the baby in her arms. He stared up at her with blue eyes, completely unaware of the hell his mother had gone through to bring him into the world. Her voice was firm; while her husband had given his say, she made the ultimate decision, for she had carried and birthed the babe now nestled in her arms. "He will be Vetr. Our long-awaited prince." Jack studied his wife, something clicking in his brain as he watched her gently take the baby's tiny hand between her finger and thumb.

"You've always wanted a son, haven't you, Elsa?" She slowly lifted her head, meeting his gaze, and said nothing; she didn't have to, the meaning was clear. "Why? Why all this longing for a son? You know it wouldn't matter if we had a thousand daughters-"

"Because I know the Winter Court looks to sons as of more importance than daughters. I am sorry that our girls have had to endure these traditions- how the court has made it clear that daughters are not to be valued as anything other than a means of marrying and extending the bloodline; that they are not as important as sons." Jack sighed, leaning close to study the baby. He was tiny, and yet, such a tiny immortal being that had caused such great pain and fear for the last four days-

"That will change. We hold the throne now, remember, princess?" Elsa nodded, turning to her husband. She held the bundle out, blue eyes imploring as she studied her husband's face. He hadn't touched the baby since the birth, as if he were afraid to touch the infant; now though, she wanted her husband to hold his son. There was nothing wrong with the baby, Midwife_ Neve_ had given the babe a clean bill of health, yet Jack still held onto his fear. She watched as her husband's blue eyes snapped to hers, before returning to the infant in her arms.

"Hold your son, Your Majesty?" Slowly, cautiously, Jack took the boy, glancing back towards the door where the midwife stood, watching them to make sure everything was okay. Elsa followed his gaze, giving the woman a grateful smile; though she herself had delivered the babe, the midwife had tried to help as best she could, under the circumstances, and the young queen understood. She returned her gaze to her husband, watching carefully as he adjusted his hold on his son; the fear hadn't left his eyes, but it had diminished greatly.

"Oh Elsa, he's beautiful."

* * *

He found Midwife Neve updating Father Frost in the study; with the birth having taking up the majority of Jack's time, the older man had stepped in temporarily to help lighten the load the young couple would find when everything returned to normal. Silently, Jack closed the door behind him, and then softly cleared his throat. Both turned to him, and Jack silently stepped forward. The midwife's words rang loud in his head, and he folded his hands in front of him, more to keep himself calm than for show. "Explain it to me."

The pair shared a look, but Jack didn't give either a chance to come up with excuses. "You said that I was the other prince you saved. How can that be possible? And how could you not tell me, or _at least_ inform my wife after she went into labor that something like this could happen?"

"Jack-" But he ignored his grandfather, stepping towards the midwife, temper burning.

"It was uncertain that the queen was carrying a son. No one could have known until the birth-" Jack shook his head, refusing the hear the woman's excuses.

"You _purposefully_ put the lives of my wife and my child _in danger_, Midwife Neve! If you'd informed us that this could have happened, we could have been better prepared! We could have-"

"It has only happened once before, Your Majesty!" Jack stopped. "Once before. At your birth. And I did not know then what to." She swallowed. "But unlike at your son's birth... at yours, I... I tried to help, tried to deliver you as quickly as I could, but you wouldn't come." A moment passed, before Father Frost nodded for them to take a seat at the sofa. "Your mother, had to do the same as your wife, and go through it by herself. I couldn't help, for every time I tried... something would go wrong."

"Like what?" Jack asked; t think that his mother had endured what his wife had-

"Your mother would slip in and out of consciousness. She lost so much blood, I feared hers would be the first funeral the court would ever hold." She swallowed, studying the young king before her. That she was now expelling the truth of the young man's entrance into the world, when she had promised his mother that day that she'd never breathe a word-

"But we survived, we both did. We weren't doomed to-" He stopped, thinking. "What caused this? And why... Elsa wasn't affected when either of our girls were born. They were both perfectly healthy pregnancies and births, so, why our son?"

"It's not the pregnancy that is affected, from what I can tell, Your Majesty. It's the birth. But only the birth of-"

"A son." Jack finished, sitting back. He seemed to think, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "Has this happened with other children? Other sons? Courtiers? Servants?"

"No. Just you and your babe, Your Majesty. In all my time at court, never has a courtier or a servant's wife and child been afflicted, only-"

"Royalty." She nodded, as Jack met Father Frost's eyes. "Did... did my father..."

"No. His birth was normal; it was yours that was the first to go... to go wrong." She swallowed. "And evidently, your son has done the same." He nodded; there were a thousand different questions running through his head, questions he didn't dare ask with Father Frost around. So instead, he choked out,

"How do we stop it?" The midwife stared at him, surprised. "Elsa and I may have another child some day. If she bears another son-"

"I don't know if it will happen again, Your Majesty. You were your mother's only child. We can't be certain that the same will happen if another son was to be borne from your wife's womb. It's a guessing game."

"So, until my wife becomes in condition again... we don't know if she would suffer like she did today. Or if... the babe would be affected."

"No, we don't. But I wouldn't worry about that now. Your wife and the babe are both healthy; focus on them. If and when your wife becomes in condition again, then-"

"You will try to figure out what has gone wrong?" The midwife nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jack nodded in return, knowing he would have to ask the woman the hundreds of questions swirling in his head at another time.

"Go be with your wife and your son, Jack." He turned to Father Frost. "You have a new member of the family; you need to give your son a proper introduction to his sisters. Now go on." Without a word, Jack got up, slipping out of the room, but not before casting one last glance at the midwife. He would get his answers; eventually, every question he had, he would ask. He would make sure of it.


	52. Chapter 52

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

He stared at the ceiling, the midwife's words from earlier today running circles in his head. There was no way that his own birth was the same as his son's. No absolute way. _The other little boy... you... uncertain the queen was carrying a son... only happened once before... at your birth..._

He sighed, glancing at his wife out of the corner of his eye. Elsa lay on her side, curled up in the blankets, holding tight to her pillow. She was exhausted; physically, emotionally, mentally. The strain caused by the birth had worn her down; Jack had returned to find his wife listening to Snegurka talk, but not really listen. She yawned, eyes beginning to close as she held their son to her chest. After making sure the girls were tucked into bed, Jack nervously took the babe from her arms and laid him in the cradle, before helping his wife beneath the covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the exhaustion won out; she'd been sound asleep since. "Oh, Elsa..."

After a moment, he got up, silently climbing out of bed and making his way towards the crib. The baby lay within the cradle, swaddled in his blankets, and gently, Jack reached in, scooping his son into his arms. The baby stirred slowly, blue eyes opening, but didn't cry; recognizing the man who held him as his father. "Hello, little love." He shifted until the baby was tucked within the crook of his arm, and glanced back towards his wife. Elsa's chest rose and fell evenly; any hint of the birth having taken place, or her pregnancy, was gone. Slowly, Jack turned back to the baby before slowly going to the window seat and perching on the edge. Jack gently adjusted his hold on his son, tears coming to his eyes as he studied the baby.

The boy had the same blue eyes as his sisters and parents, and the same platinum hair the rest of the family possessed; he seemed to have Elsa's cheekbones and Jack's mouth, and his nose appeared to be a blend of both. In short, he was absolutely beautiful. Just like his sisters, and his mother. He swallowed. "You gave Mama quite a hard time, little love. Although I'm sure you didn't mean to give Mama such a hard time, but you scared me. Both you and Mama scared me; I could have lost you." He glanced at his wife; she shifted, nuzzling into her pillow. His gaze moved down to the baby; he was such a tiny little thing, with ten perfect fingers and toes, and a moment passed, before Jack leaned down, brushing a soft kiss to the prince's head.

"Jack? What... ing up?" He turned to find his wife still curled up in the pillows, watching him. A moment passed before he got up, going to the cradle. "Jack-" He looked up; his wife held her arms out, and after a moment, he went to the bed. She sat up, tossing her braid over her shoulder and shrugged out of her nightgown, accepting the babe and guiding his small mouth onto her breast. As the baby began to nurse contentedly, Elsa looked up at her husband, who sat across from her, watching in silence. Elsa watched her son nurse in silence for several minutes, before shifting her gaze to her husband. "What are you thinking about, my king?"

He started. Neither he nor Elsa were used to being called their official titles outside of the court; they usually just used their first names when they were alone together. He studied her face, before shrugging. "Nothing, just... thinking about how lucky we are." She nodded, gaze moving back to their son.

"Thank you, Jack." He furrowed a brow, confused.

"For what, princess?" Elsa lifted her gaze from the infant, her fingers brushing over her son's tiny hand.

"For giving me our son."

* * *

Jack didn't pay any attention to the howl of the wind as it carried him away from the palace. After putting Vetr back in his cradle, Elsa had settled down within the blankets of their bed again, reaching out for him. He'd joined her, settling by his wife's side as she nestled into his body. The exhaustion of the last four days had finally taken over, and Elsa's even breathing soon reached his ears, though Jack couldn't sleep. He'd watched his wife for several minutes, drinking in her quiet beauty.

Now, he allowed the wind to set him gently back on the ground before making his way up the steps. He found Old Man Winter in the study, going over the family tree. "Congratulations on your new babe, Jack." The young king swallowed as he stepped further into the room. "What can I do-" But the elderly spirit stopped, upon turning around and seeing the look on Jack's face. "What is it? Jack?"

The staff clattered to the ground, sending frost rushing over every available surface, as the young king rushed towards his great-grandfather, throwing his arms around the older spirit. Old Man Winter stumbled back, surprised. The last time Jack had done this, it had been the day they'd discovered Marzanna had left, and the boy had been only ten at the time. He rested a hand on the young man's head, until he heard the soft sobs escaping his great-grandson's throat. Slowly, his arms slid around Jack's shoulders, holding the young man to him. "Oh, Jack, what happened?"

"I... nearly..." He swallowed. "I nearly..._ lost my... my wife and child_..."

Old Man Winter's eyes closed, and he sighed. His own grandson had said the same when- He pulled away, studying the younger man. "But you didn't. Elsa and the babe are fine." Jack nodded, sniffling. "A son."

"Vetr. Elsa named him Vetr." Jack whispered, as the older man led him to the sofa. Once the young king was sitting, he brought coffee, setting a mug in front of Jack.

"How long did it take?"

"F... four days." Jack swallowed, wrapping his hands around the mug. Tears slipped down his cheeks; he was a wreck, and Old Man Winter honestly, couldn't blame him. "He was... born early this... this morning... after... four days of labor and..." Jack stopped, taking a deep breath. "She lost so much blood... if she'd still been mortal, then..." He glanced down at the mug in his hands, sighing. His hands shook, and he forced himself to speak slowly instead of rush. "He wouldn't come... Elsa was... h.. having a difficult..." He ran a finger along the rim of his mug. "It's almost as if, no matter how hard my wife pushed... he wouldn't crown... and when the midwife broke the bag..." Old Man Winter had a feeling he knew where his grandson was going, and prayed he was wrong. "there was blo... I've never seen so much blood in my life...and Elsa, she just..." He took a deep breath. "She was so brave... so strong... and I... I tried to help, I tried to get the midwife to help, but she... she told me that Elsa had to... to do it alone..."

"I was hoping your child would be spared." Jack looked up as Old Man Winter interrupted him.

"Spared? Wh... what do you mean by... by spared? _Spared from what_? Grandfather, what... _what_ are you talking about?" The older spirit sighed, climbing to his feet. He made his way to the table, where he'd been working on the family tree.

"No one really knows why this has... targeted your family, Jack."

"What has? Grandfather, what are you talking _about_?" But the man shook his head._ "Damn it, Grandfather, talk to me!"_

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened and she sighed sleepily, hearing Jack slide into bed beside her. She turned her head as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. He met her gaze, sliding one leg between hers and hooking his foot around the ankle of her upper leg, keeping her against him. "Where did you go?" He 'hmmed' softly, pressing gentle kisses to her face before moving down to kiss her neck.

"Made my rounds early today. Told North I wanted to spend the morning with my three beautiful girls and our baby boy."

"And he said it was okay?" Jack nodded into her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Told me to let you know that he's proud of you. And that he can't wait to meet Vetr." Elsa chuckled softly, closing her eyes and snuggling down into her pillow, shifting closer to him. She felt his arms slide tight around her hips until their bodies seemed to meld together.

"Jack?"

"Go back to sleep, princess. I'm not going anywhere." She yawned, settling down before burrowing into her pillow, inadvertently pressing her hips into his. He hissed softly, beginning to harden at the accidental gesture.

"Not... now, Jack. I'm tired. Later..." He chuckled softly, pressing another kiss to her neck before settling down. He hated lying to Elsa, but right now, a lie was better than the truth. As he buried his face in her hair, he thought back to his conversation with Old Man Winter. What the hell did he mean when he said 'targeted'? And what had his grandfather hoped his family had been spared from?


	53. Chapter 53

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: New Prompt: **

_**Months Later**_

_Fourteen Months Later_

"That's my beautiful little boy..." Elsa shifted her hold on the boy, so that the baby was nestled in the lap of her skirt. He held onto her index finger, cooing and gurgling as she created everything from snowmen to snowflakes in her palm. Jack looked up from his place at the table, where he was helping Gwyneria with her letters and words; the sight of his wife. sitting back against the wall of the window seat, knees up, their son sitting back against her legs, hidden within the soft material of her nightgown, set his still heart speeding.

Fourteen months had passed since Vetr's birth; Elsa's confinement had ended, and their duties as king and queen had gotten crazier- a surprise visit from the ambassador of the Spring Colonies had the court in a flurry, and it had taken all Elsa and Jack had not to turn the man away when he arrived. The visit had been nerve-wracking- their first dealing with the diplomat or ruler of another country as king and queen- but they'd gotten through it. Although their royal duties had greatly diminished the time Jack had to figure out whatever secret Old Man Winter, the midwife and Father Frost were keeping from him; once everything settled completely, he was determined to dive back in and solve the issue, before it drove him mad.

Today though, the king and queen were spending a quiet morning in their room with their children- court sessions wouldn't begin until close to noon, and it was only about four or so. Snegurka had awoken around midnight from a nightmare, dashing into her parents' room and making such a fuss, it woke her sister and brother as well. Though the girl didn't remember what the nightmare had been, it had scared her enough that Jack and Elsa had gotten up and spent the next two hours trying desperately to calm the now seven-year-old child down. At one point, as Elsa had been holding her oldest close, stroking the girl's platinum locks and whispering softly to her, Jack had slipped out of the room, checking on their two youngest. Once he'd calmed both Gwyneira and Vetr down, he'd returned, to find Snegurka asleep against her mother's chest, with Elsa not far behind her. Chuckling softly, Jack had tucked the blankets around his girls and then settled beside them.

"Mama?" Both Jack and Elsa turned to Snegurka, who sat on the floor, playing with her doll, her long, platinum hair held back in a braid.

"What is it, little one?" Elsa asked, shifting her son until the boy lay against her chest, head resting on her shoulder.

"Can... can we visit Auntie Anna?" And Grandmama and Grandpapa?" Neither girl missed the looks their parents shared, and after a moment, Elsa spoke up.

"Snegurka, Daddy and I can't just decide to take a day off to go to Arendelle."

"But-"

"We aren't the prince and princess anymore, little one. We're the king and queen, and we have to be here to run the court."

"But couldn't Snowman-"

"Perhaps another time, Snegurka." Elsa replied. The child nodded, knowing not to argue, and after a moment, she sighed, turning her gaze back to her doll.

* * *

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Visit Arendelle." Elsa stopped, turning to him. They'd just taken the children back to their rooms and were returning to their own chamber. The hallway was silent, and Elsa stepped towards him.

"We can't just up and visit Arendelle whenever we feel like it, Jack. You know that as well as I do. It would have been fine when Father Frost ruled, but we're one the throne now. We can't just leave-"

"We won't be gone very long, love. Just a few hours." He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Besides, we haven't seen your family in a while, and it would be nice if they got to see the girls and meet our son."

"The reason we haven't been able to visit them is_ because_ of _your_ son." Elsa corrected, pulling away and striding back to their chamber. Jack watched her go, enjoying the soft sway of her hips as she moved, before her words penetrated his brain.

"Hey! How is it our son's fault?" He dashed after her, causing her to speed up. The wind gathered under his feet, helping him reach her, and he snagged his arms around her waist when he got close enough, pulling her up with him.

"Jack! Put me down!"

"And since when is his being my son such a bad thing? And come to think of it, since when is he 'my son' as you say?" Elsa reached up behind her, caressing his cheek as she leaned back to look up at him.

"It's not, unless you count his birth. And he's been your son since conception. Just like our daughters have been, and just like I've been, since that day at the lake." She caught his lips in a deep, firm kiss before pulling away. "I love you, Jack. But put me down." He swallowed hard at the worry such two simple words could cause.

* * *

"Are we really going to visit Grandmama and Grandpapa, Daddy?" Jack chuckled softly; it had taken some time, but eventually, he had managed to wear his wife down. She'd admitted that she would love to see her parents and sister again, after having been away for so long. Jack had talked to Father Frost, who'd agreed that a day out, away from the court would do the young king and queen good, and that it would give the children a chance to see their maternal relatives- and allow for them to meet their new grandson.

Elsa tugged gently on the frosted blue ribbons in her oldest daughter's hair, glancing at her husband, who nodded, making his way towards his oldest. "Yes. I talked to Grandfather, who said he would make sure everything at court remained calm and normal, while we went to visit Arendelle. And he told me to tell you that it is your job to make sure we all enjoy the visit, okay?" The older girl nodded, throwing her arms around her father and pressing a kiss to his cheek.


	54. Chapter 54

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Anna sighed; she hated sitting in on sessions, especially since Elsa's departure. Her stool still sat on the other side of the dais, empty, awaiting her return. She twisted her skirt in her hands, studying the floor. Something was crawling towards her; a beautiful pattern of ferns and... vines, it looked like. As they got closer, sliding over the dais and up the walls towards the ceiling, Anna realized exactly what it was.

The doors opened, a chill entering the hall, causing the courtiers and villagers to back away. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut; Anna dashed from her stool, towards the center of the room. She looked around, watching as her breath appeared before her in small puffs of air. She turned back to her parents; Gerda sat on the edge of her seat, holding her breath, and Kai kept glancing towards the door. Every person within the hall held their breath, listening for the slightest sound; they all believed in the young winter royals, but they knew that when it came to Elsa, she would only truly appear in front of her sister first before everyone else.

And then she heard it: the soft childish giggle.

Anna turned, looking around, before shifting her gaze to directly in front and to her left. "Snegurka?" The giggling stopped, and she stepped closer, narrowing her eyes at the muffled giggles that were desperately trying to be held back. "Snegurka? Is that you? Show yourself!" With a little push from her mother, the young crown princess rushed towards her aunt, platinum curls bouncing.

"Auntie Anna!" The woman in mention knelt down, enveloping the child in her arms once she got close enough. Through her lashes, she watched her sister and brother-in-law share a small smile.

* * *

"It's been too long, Elsa, love." The king watched his oldest daughter blush. She set her cup down, before lifting a small boy into her lap. Snegurka curled into her father's side, playing with the buttons on his jacket, and Anna had Beira in her lap.

"And we're sorry about that, Papa, but life... life just gave us a bunch of surprises, and we had to handle them while we could, so a visit was... out of the question. Right, my little love?" The boy nodded, looking up at his mother. Gerda furrowed a brow, as Anna spoke up.

"Elsa? Who-" Anna stopped as her sister met her gaze. Elsa smiled softly at her, wrapping her arms around the child, and pressing a kiss to his head. He looked up at his mother, grinning, and Elsa returned the smile.

"This is our son, Vetr." She glanced down at the boy, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"How old is he?" Gerda asked, drinking in the sight of the child in her oldest daughter's lap. Kai perched on the arm of her chair, eager to hear about the little boy. He was, like his sisters, beautiful.

"Fourteen months." Jack replied, glancing at his son, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Vetr?" Anna asked, brow furrowing. The boy was beautiful; he looked like his father, but Anna could see subtle hints of his mother within him as well. She quickly did the math in her head. If he was fourteen months old, then Elsa had given birth little over a year ago-

"Yes, Vetr." Elsa sighed, meeting her husband's gaze. "But meeting your grandson isn't the only reason we're here. Jack and I have... bigger news."

"Are you expecting again, Elsa?" Anna asked, eyes widening in hope. She quickly glanced at her sister's stomach, but Elsa chuckled, shaking her head. Kai laughed softly as his son-in-law paled, swallowing.

"Oh, Anna, no." She glanced at her son. "It... well... you tell them?" Her gaze moved to Jack, asking that he finish for her. He sighed, pulling Snegurka off the sofa and into his lap.

"Elsa and I... rule the Winter Court now."

"_What_?" Gerda quickly set her cup down, startled.

Jack nodded, glancing at his wife. Elsa reached out, taking his hand and lacing their fingers, giving him a quick squeeze. "Father Frost abdicated in favor of Elsa and I. We... suffered through the coronation, you could say."

Anna started, surprised. She couldn't believe it; her beloved older sister, long since married to the Winter Prince, the mother of_ three _beautiful children- two daughters and a son- was now the ruling queen of the Winter Court. Elsa, her darling, beloved Elsa, who looked no older than eighteen- a queen. And yet, she herself had turned down fourteen marriage proposals in the last ten years, refusing to leave Arendelle.

* * *

_"I want what Jack and Elsa have!" _

_"What your sister has is a fluke!" _

_"No it's not, Papa! Elsa married for love!" _

_"I remember very well what your sister married for, and it wasn't for love!"_

"Kai, calm down. Anna, you know that Elsa, married-"

"Elsa married for _duty_, and it turned_ into_ love! Or have you forgotten that, Anna?" The princess turned back to the window. Her sister and brother-in-law and take the children down to the gardens so they could stretch their legs. Once gone, the king had taken the opportunity to inform his younger daughter that she needed to agree to a proposal before she got to old to marry; that it would be better if she married first, so that when she became queen, she would have a consort to help her rule.

"Please, both of you, stop!" Gerda glanced towards the door, hearing the sound of footsteps nearing. "Not while Elsa and Jack and the children are here. We see them so little, we need to cherish these moments. One day, we will not be here, but they will, and so we need to make sure their memories of these visits are good ones. Please, I am begging both of you,_ not today_. "

Anna swallowed. "I just don't understand why I have to marry. I don't want to marry-"

"You have a_ duty_, Anna. The same duty your sister had, and she fulfilled it like she was supposed to-"

"Because she was threatened by the Frost King!"

_"Because it was her duty to do right by Arendelle_-" The princess winced.

"But they're so hap-"

"Grandpapa!"

All three turned as the door to the study opened and Beira rushed inside. Her long platinum curls bounced as she ran, the bows having come undone, now ribbons in her hair. She held a small bouquet of flowers, and rushed towards Kai with small, four-year-old arms outstretched. On instinct, Kai knelt down, arms open, scooping the child into his embrace when she reached him. He forced himself to ignore the permanent chill of the girl's skin as she slid her small arms around his neck.

She was his grandchild, after all, and even though she, like her siblings and her parents, was immortal, that didn't diminish the fact that her mother was still his oldest child. It didn't diminish the love he held for his daughter and her family, despite the fact that they were, in all reality, the living embodiments of winter. They were family, and that was what mattered.

He plastered a smile on his face, in spite of the chill that ran down his back at the cold. "There's my little snow girl. What do you have here?" The child held up the flowers she'd picked from the garden.

"Mama let me pick flowers. She said I could take them home. We don't have any like these at home. Can I take them home, Grandpapa?" Kai's smile faltered slightly, before glancing back at his daughter, who stood in the doorway with her husband, their son settled on her hip. He turned back to Beira; she was a child, a beautiful child, as her mother had been, and the fact that the lilies she now held tight in her small hand didn't exist in the Winter Court tore at his heart. He nodded.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Suddnely, Anna sighed and left the study, excusing herself quickly before rushing down the hall.

"Anna? Anna, where-" Elsa turned back to her parents, confused. A moment passed, before she handed Vetr to Jack and excused herself, rushing after her sister. _"Anna, wait!"_ Once out of sight of the study, the younger princess stopped, allowing her sister to catch up. "Anna, what... what's gotten into you? What's wrong?" Once close, Elsa took her hand, squeezing gently. "Anna, talk to me. Please."


	55. Chapter 55

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't get this up sooner, but I came down with a really bad cold on the 27th of September, and I'm _just now_ feeling up to writing again.**

**A/N: New Prompt:**

_**Sisterly/Motherly Advice**_

******To quest- I've never_ heard_ of that series, let alone read it. **

******Thanks to Aly for reviewing 54; quest for reviewing 15; BEASBeath for reviewing 43 and 51; sherry for reviewing 51; dianne for reviewing 50; Feyfa14 frost for reviewing 47HopelessRomantic183 for reviewing 41, 43, 44, 50, 51, 53 and 54.**

Anna sighed. She glanced over Elsa's shoulder, and once sure that no one was following them, tugged her towards the kitchens. They fled, going out to the gardens, leaving husbands, children, and arguments behind. For the time being, they acted as they had back when they were children, before finally perching beneath a tree. Once seated, Anna turned to her. "Elsa, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Anna, you know that. You're my sister." The redhead nodded, taking a deep breath. She'd most likely get scolded for asking, but she was desperate to know.

"Do... do you love Jack? _Truly_ love him?"

Elsa started, surprise in her blue eyes; Anna waited. No shouting, no glaring, no screaming, just silence, shock and confusion. "Wh... where did that come from? Of course I love Jack, how could I not? He's my husband. He's the father of my children-" She stopped. "Anna, does this have something to do with the argument Jack and I walked in on?" Anna ducked her head.

"Papa told me that I _have_ to marry, because it's my duty. Like... like you did, when you went to the Winter Court to marry Jack. He... he considered an alliance with the Southern Isles, but I told Papa no, that I won't marry anyone. I am Arendellian, and I will remain an Arendellian." Elsa chuckled softly at the streak of stubbornness in her sister's voice, but it was soon replaced with sad uncertainty. "But... I want... I want what you and Jack have. I want true love, like you two." Elsa took her hands, squeezing gently.

"Oh, Anna, you'll have it someday. And I... I know it's not your strong point, but you have to be patient. He will find you when you least expect it." Her sister nodded, swallowing. Elsa cocked her head to the side. "That... isn't the only thing that's bothering you, is it?" Anna sighed; she seemed to deflate before the young queen.

Silence fell between the sisters; Elsa looked around. It had been years since she'd returned to Arendelle, but the beauty of the place hadn't changed. Though, Elsa was surprised to find that she preferred the beauty of the Winter Court to Arendelle. Maybe it was because she was constantly surrounded by winter and snow, and that she'd grown accustomed to it. Anna swallowed. " But I don't want to be queen someday. I want you to be queen, Elsa." Her sister sighed.

"I am queen-" Anna shook her head, meeting Elsa's blue gaze.

"_No_. Not of the Winter Court. Of Arendelle."

Her sister swallowed. "Anna, you know that's not possible. No one can see me-"

"But I can, and so can all of Arendelle-" Elsa shook her head, stopping her sister.

"That doesn't matter, Anna. What country would ever agree to a treaty with a country whose rulers can't be seen?" Her sister swallowed. She was right, Anna knew.

"B-"

"No, Anna, it has to be you. Besides, Jack and I already rule the Winter Court." She patted her sister's hand. "You will make a wonderful Queen someday, Anna. I know you will." Her sister sniffled, wrapping her arms around her sister and resting her head on Elsa's chest. She reached down, laying a hand against her the young queen's stomach. Even though years had passed, it still amazed Anna that her big sister had at one time been pregnant. She'd seen servants who'd had children, watched them when she was a child, as their bellies had grown, but the fact that her own _sister_ was a mother...

In Anna's eyes, Elsa was still the fourteen-year-old girl who had stolen chocolate with her from the kitchen; she was the girl who'd fallen through the lake that day, who'd read to her when she was tired, or rushed outside to make snowmen with her before the rest of the house was up. "And you are a wonderful mother, Elsa. Your children are absolutely beautiful."

Elsa sighed in contentment, wrapping her arms around her sister. She stroked her fingers through the red curls, pressing a kiss to them.

* * *

Snowflakes drifted onto every surface; Jack watched as his daughters excitedly showed Kai what they could do with their powers, how they could control them, and the king watched with rapt attention as the young princesses vied for his attention, blonde curls bouncing as they talked. "Are you okay, Jack?" He turned; Gerda joined him at the window, Vetr in her arms. The little boy was curled against his grandmother's shoulder; unlike her husband, who had a difficult time adjusting to the constant cold of his grandchildren's touch, she had no problem with it. If anything, she loved the coldness against her skin; it reminded the queen that her beloved firstborn was well-taken care of.

The young royal gave his mother-in-law a small smile. "I'm okay, Your Majesty, I-"

"You have been married to my daughter for years, Jack. You've given her three beautiful children. You are my son, as much as Elsa is my daughter." He blushed; Gerda cocked her head, studying him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just..." He sighed. "Elsa told you that Vetr's birth was... difficult, didn't she?" Gerda nodded.

"She did. But she didn't say how." She moved closer. "Was everything okay, Jack?" He met her gaze.

"Elsa was fine, and he was fine, once it was over." Jack reached out, gently rubbing his son's back. The boy nuzzled into his grandmother's shoulder, blue eyes watching his father.

"And before?"

"Before... there were complications."

"I don't understand, Jack. If everything was fine in the end, then why are you-"

"Because these complications happened before. When I was born. But every time I ask someone to elaborate, they go silent. They won't say a word to me or they shrug it off. I just... I don't want it to happen again if..." He glanced back at Kai's laughter. "If Elsa comes into condition again."

"Did this... happen with the girls?" He shook his head.

"No. Only the sons of the family, from what I can figure out." He reached out, gently wiping a smudge of something dark off his son's cheek, brow furrowing briefly.

"Which is why you're worried if Elsa bears another child." He nodded, quickly licking what had sifted to his thumb from his son's cheek.

"Chocolate?" The child blushed, burying his face in Gerda's shoulder. The queen chuckled softly.

"Cassandra brought some chocolate up from the kitchens for the children. You don't know how happy these visits make the staff- make everyone, Jack. All of Arendelle rejoices when you and Elsa come to visit."

"I wish we could visit more often."

"So do we."

* * *

The sight that met the sisters as they returned to the study was one of slight chaos. Several inches of snow coated the floor, and frost and ice coated the desk, windows and walls. The tea cozy and sweets that had been brought up for the family were coated in layers of ice, and there were small dancing snowmen on the floor, entertaining the girls. Jack and Gerda was lost in conversation by the window, and Kai was watching the girls; Beira was settled on her grandfather's lap, telling him a story as she tried to make the snowmen disappear, to no avail. With a wave of her hand, the snowmen disappeared, and Elsa cleared her throat. Snegurka turned; she was sitting next to Cassandra, listening to a story the old maid was telling her about her mother and aunt when they were children, a saucer on her lap, the cup replaced with several pieces of chocolate.

"What is going on here?" Silence fell, and Elsa turned to her husband. "I leave you with my parents and our children for an hour, and you can't even try to keep _some_ semblance of control?" She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look stern. Jack and Gerda returned to the others from the window, and Jack quickly snatched a couple pieces off his daughter's palte, holding one out to Anna, who took it with a grateful smile.

"Let it go, princess. Your parents haven't seen their granddaughters in years; they haven't met their grandson until now. I'd say that entitles them to do as they please while we're here." He held the treat out, but his wife just glanced at it before meeting his gaze. After a moment, she took the treat, reaching out and grabbing the front of his jacket with her other hand. She pulled him until his hips brushed against hers, and studied the sweet, meeting his eyes momentarily. "When we get back to court, you can take over, but while we're here, your mother is the queen, not you." She met his gaze again, holding it for several minutes as she asked,

"That a promise?" He leaned down, taking a bite of the treat before she did.

"Absolutely, princess." She bit into it, relishing the taste. It had been so long since she'd tasted Arendelle chocolates...

She leaned up, capturing his lips in hers, enjoying the taste of the chocolate on his lips. When she slowly pulled away, she held up a finger, asking,

"Do you... mind if we make... one stop before we go home?"


	56. Chapter 56

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: THIS prompt is actually one of MINE:**

**A Hidden Path...**

_What you and Jack have. True love._

She glanced over her shoulder; Jack lay curved protectively around her, arms around her waist, face buried in her hair, his breathing even.

Elsa had never considered that what she and Jack had was true love. She knew that they loved each other, yes, and that they loved their children, but...

After a moment, she silently slipped out of his embrace, climbing out of bed and pulling on her robe. It had been a tearful goodbye in Arendelle, but both she and Jack had been relieved to return to the court- who knew the chaos they'd return to. She returned to the bed, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before slipping out of the room. Her feet led her from their chamber, down the hall and towards her own; as the door closed softly behind her, she leaned against it, Anna's words ringing loudly in her head again. Gaze moving to the tapestry that covered the wall, she pushed away from the door. Elsa slowly pulled the tapestry aside, revealing the door she'd discovered when she first arrived at the court. Again, she tried it, expecting to find it as she had that day-

But to her shock, it opened.

With a glance over her shoulder, Elsa slipped through the small door, allowing the tapestry to fall back into place, obscuring the door hidden behind it, casting her into darkness. It took a moment for her eyes at adjust to the sheer, pitch black of the small space, but once they did, she found herself in a hallway. It was dusty, as though it hadn't been used in millennia. She moved forward, being cautious, careful not to wake anyone else within the court lest they could hear her, and soon, found herself within a small anteroom. It was bare, save for a small fireplace, what looked to be a birthing stool, and a blanket. Drinking in every detail, she moved through the room towards the door directly across from her; this one stuck, but with a little maneuvering, finally gave away, and she slipped inside.

Another hallway.

She continued down, taking a left this time when it curved before her. If this was an older part of the palace, it obviously wasn't used anymore, and so the court had let it rot away, so to speak. But even in the darkness, Elsa could see that it had, at one time, been a much-used part of the palace, for the floors were worn and scraped-

The next door she came a crossed opened with a slight push, and Elsa caught her breath, as the smell of something assaulted her. She covered her nose with her hand; it was... stale, as though the ice the very palace was made of had started to go bad and rot. As it overwhelmed her, Elsa stepped back, grabbing onto the door as her gaze frantically drank everything in.

It was a room, bigger than the anteroom she'd passed through before, fully furnished, much like her chambers were, and there was a good layer of snow upon the floor, fresh and clean, and bright in the darkened area. Once she got over the staleness of the room, Elsa stepped further inside. It was an absolutely beautiful room; one clearly lost and forgotten. She reached out, running her fingers over the vanity and the boudoir; she slowly opened it to find various gowns of different fashions and colors hanging within.

She ran her fingers over the blankets of the bed, letting her gaze wander before going back to the door, when she stopped, something catching her eye. Slowly, the young queen moved towards the desk, picking up a photograph that lay upon the icy surface. She gently brushed the frost that had collected upon it away, studying the subject.

It was a little boy.

Elsa's heart leapt into her throat as she realized that the child could very well have been her son- or her husband. She swallowed; he was sitting in a chair, staring at the camera, probably no older than nine or ten. Even in the photograph, Elsa could see the sadness within his eyes, and she swallowed. This must have been taken after-

She gasped softly, turning to glance behind her. There was nothing behind her, but she could hear movement, as though someone had been hiding within the shadows, watching her. She turned back to the photograph, gently brushing her fingers over the image. "Oh, Jack-"

The footsteps got closer, and she turned, choking on a cry. The photograph fluttered to the ground, and Elsa fled, rushing back to the comfort and warmth of her husband's arms. She didn't notice or hear whomever had been watching her kneel down and pick up the photograph, or their soft sob.

* * *

The door to their chambers shut softly behind her, and she leaned against it, allowing herself to calm down. Once relaxed, she removed her robe and climbed back into bed, settling into Jack's embrace. He nuzzled into her neck, and she reached up, gently caressing his cheek as she pushed her little adventure aside and thought back on Anna's words.

_True love. _

That existed in only fairytales, told to amuse children and warn them of the dangers of falling in love too quickly. What she and Jack had, at most, was a very _strong_ love- one borne of a difficult situation, through a deep-seeded friendship and a desire to protect one another from the wickedness of the court they lived within and now ruled over.

She sat up, gently removing Jack's arms from her waist, and pulled her knees to her chest, sighing. She had never called her decision into question- yet hearing Anna's words in the garden today had thrown everything she knew into chaos. She turned her head, resting her cheek against her knees as she watched her husband; he was beautiful, as beautiful as their children, and after a moment, she slipped out of bed, settling onto the window seat. She shifted to her knees, resting her palms against the ledge as she tried to see through the swirling storm beyond the window, but soon gave up. Shifting until she sat back against the side, she wrapped her arms around her knees again and watched her husband.

She loved Jack, that much she was certain of. She loved her children, no matter the chaos they caused. And despite her hostile start, she did love the court- it was her home, more so than Arendelle was, maybe even more than Arendelle had _ever_ been. She was used to its customs; the silent, unspoken rules of the court, and the acceptance that there were things no one ever discussed. She was used to the courtiers and the servants, the endless banquets and almost-nightly balls. And she was accustomed to the quiet life she and Jack had managed to carve from the ice of their existence behind closed doors- husband and wife, parents, friends, lovers. That she could ever share that bed with another man-

She shuddered; she knew that the Frost King had at one time considered_ himself_ for her husband, and the thought sickened her. His kiss had been enough make her consider fleeing the court; had he actually married her instead of betrothing her to Jack-

_Oh, Jack... my Jack..._

Jack was kind, and loving, and beautiful. And he was wise, beyond his young years, and worldly in his knowledge of other kingdoms, of the alliances the court needed to keep peace in the realm. In the few years they'd been married, Elsa had watched him drink in, nay,_ devour_, every book, every conversation, every little detail in regards to how the treaties, the alliances, the inner-workings of royal courtesy worked among the four realms. He was attentive to every detail, and to all who entered the court, be they friend or foe, visitor or courtier, alliance or independent nation. Yes, Jack was a good king, that much was clear.

But he was an even better father.

He adored the children, especially the girls, and paid deep, close attention to what the children wanted or had to say. And even though Vetr was just a toddler, Jack did all he could to teach his son what Father Frost and Old Man Winter had taught him; the boy had a special place in his father's heart, Elsa knew. Most likely because of the scare Jack had received when their son was born. He was protective of his children- but particularly Snegurka. She was their oldest; Elsa and Jack had learned parenthood because of her- mistakes made with Snegurka were avoided with Gwyneria and Vetr. Elsa chuckled softly; Jack was exceedingly protective when it came to any mentions or considerations of marriage for their oldest. He had made it very clear that when that time came around,_ he_ would be the one to consider a match, not whomever asked for her hand first. And they had both agreed that there would be no betrothal like theirs had been- no threats, no blackmail, no broken promises. Their children would marry for love, not to protect their family or their kingdom, as she had. They would_ not _follow in Jack and Elsa's footsteps.

"I can see the wheels turning. What's got you so deep in thought that you had to move over there, princess?" She looked up; Jack propped himself on his elbow, watching her with sleep-filled eyes. A soft sigh escaped her throat, and Elsa got up, returning to the bed.

"Just thinking about what Anna told me today."

"What did the little lookout tell you?" He asked, referring to their hidden meetings at the lake all those years ago, after Elsa had received her powers and Jack had agreed to teach her how to control them- when Anna had tagged along with a tin of chocolates or cookies and played lookout for the pair. She climbed back under the covers, resting her head on her arm.

"She told me that she wants what we have. That's why she's turned do so many proposals."

"And what do we have?" He reached out, brushing a stray strand off her cheek.

"True love, according to Anna." He studied her for a moment. "But that's can't be true, because true love doesn't exist. It's just put into fairytales to entertain children-"

He rested a finger against her lips, before leaning down. "Actually, I think your sister might be right about this, princess." She didn't protest or refute his claim as his lips crashed down onto hers.


	57. Chapter 57

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Finals suck...**

**A/N: I WANT to give Jack and Elsa another child, but...**

**... I say, as I give them another love scene...**

**... and yes, there are three years between the girls, and Beira was not quite four when Vetr was born, so there's about three years between each child. And in the last chapter, Vetr was just over a year old, so he would be about three now.**

**A/N: New Prompt:**

_**Passion Undying**_

**Thanks to fireninjafox for reviewing 11, 35 and 56; aly and Miki Fubuki for reviewing 55; HopelessRomantic183 and StellaBellaDonna for reviewing 56.**

_Two Years Later_

She glanced towards her chamber, her mind going to the door behind the tapestry. It had been two years since she'd snuck off and gone wandering in the halls behind that small door; two years since they'd visited Arendelle. Their duties to the court had taken over, with treaties, with visits from ambassadors, and all the various little things that went on in court had given them very little time to themselves. In the chaos of running an entire court, Elsa had completely forgotten about the door- until last week when she'd tried it on the off-chance; once again, it was locked, as though it locked itself. She moved towards the door to her chamber, but childish laughter caused her to stop.

Elsa turned to see the children rush towards her. Both Snegurka and Beira had their long platinum curls held back with frosted green bows, and they wore matching dresses of dark green. Vetr followed, holding tight to his father's hand. She chuckled, kneeling down and allowing the girls to rush into her embrace. "Come here, little ones."

Two years had passed since their visit to Arendelle, and the young couple had settled- not easily- into their roles as rulers of the Winter Court. Snegurka, now nearly nine, and Beira, almost six, didn't really notice any difference in their lives, other than the fact that everyone seemed to look to their parents for... everything. Vetr was nearly three, and, surprisingly, clung to Snegurka rather than Jack or Elsa. Not that the older girl minded; she loved both her siblings, and kept special watch over them, even when their parents didn't ask her too. It wasn't uncommon for the young king and queen to come into the playroom and find one of the nannies sitting by the window, watching as Snegurka taught her siblings their letters or played a game with them. It became a joke between their parents for them to refer to Snegurka as the "_colleen_" or the maiden, for she was always watching out for her siblings. Not that the child minded; she seemed to take pride in the nickname, even correcting her parents when they got it wrong.

Beira meanwhile, took to spending as much time as she could with Mistress Chilali, watching with wide blue eyes as the seamstress worked to create the beautiful creations the subjects in her parents' court wore. The seamstress often called the young princess the 'snow girl' or the 'little daughter of snow'- a title Beira held with pride. The child spent so much time down with Helena's mother, that the seamstress had finally relented to the child's begging, and agreed to teach her how to sew. The girl took up the trade enthusiastically, making clothing and blankets for her dolls, chattering insensently about anything she could think of- Arendelle and her beloved Aunt Anna to what it was like to be six. Mistress Chilaili listened and nodded, allowing the girl to talk, and had even informed the young royals that she didn't mind if Beira came down to help; that it was nice to have a little one around the sewing again.

"Mama." Elsa straightened, leaning close and stealing a kiss from Jack before kneeling down and scooping her son into her arms. The boy nuzzled into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her neck. She loved her daughters, she really did, but Elsa was closest to their son; Jack said that it was probably because of the hell she'd gone through bringing the boy into the world, and, to an extent, Elsa had to agree. She took Snegurka's hand, stumbling slightly when the girl tugged her forward.

"Come on, Mama! Daddy, hurry! We're already late for tea!" Jack scooped Beira up, following as they made their way to Father Frost's chambers.

* * *

Jack tumbled into bed that night, letting out a sigh and covering his head with an arm. Elsa laughed softly, tying off the end of her braid before joining him. "Tired, love?"

"Exhausted. I've forgotten how energetic a three-year-old can be." He replied, lifting his arm to look at her. She chuckled, reaching out and gently resting a finger against his lips.

"_Almost_ three. Another week, love, remember?" She gently thumbed his bottom lip, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. When she pulled away, he visibly relaxed, sinking into the blankets and sliding an arm around her waist. Without a word, he reached up, yanking the tie from her hair, his slender fingers moving to work their way through the plait, freeing the silky strands from the confining weave. "What was that for?"

"I love your hair down." He whispered, studying her; he gently tangled soft strands around his fingers. "The way it tumbles down your back... how it frames your face. You need to wear it down more often." She closed her eyes briefly, and then, with a shake of her head, leaned down, whispering,

"A proper queen does not let her subjects see her so unpolished."

Then, she shifted onto her side, so that her back was to him. "And who told you that?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"My mother." He moved closer, sliding an arm around her waist. In one swift move, he'd managed to flip her onto her back, pressing her into the blankets of their bed, his body settled comfortably against hers. She slid her arms around his neck, studying his face, silent.

"Who said you were a proper queen?" Despite herself, she chuckled.

"I am a proper queen. And I..._ thought_ I had married a proper king." She replied, one hand moving to trail down his chest, working the buttons on his shirt free as she moved lower. She quickly helped him out of his pants, pressing herself against him as her fingers wandered lower. "I was wrong." She purred, stroking him gently. "No, I didn't marry a proper king at all." Her gaze wandered down before darting back up, a coy smile tugging at her lips.

He chuckled, reaching up and cradling her neck as he tugged her forward, taking her mouth in his. Their lips met in a deep kiss, and he gently pushed her nightgown from her body. They had spent the day- when they weren't chasing their children- listening to their advisors suggest possible treaties with the Spring Colonies- a realm of land that was ruled over by- not a king, but a president. In the end, Jack and Elsa had decided that it would be better to assess any possible ideas for a treaty in the morning.

As Elsa shifted to settle among the blankets beneath him, Jack pull away to let his gaze wander over her; both Snegurka and Beira had their mother's beauty, and Jack shuddered internally to think of the suitors that would come calling once his girls reached marrying age. Neither would marry at sixteen, as their mother had; Jack would make sure of it. If he had his say, though, none of his children would marry at all-

She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to capture his lips in a kiss. Any thought of their children went out the window as Jack focused on only his wife, and making sure her needs and desires were met. He always put her needs first, no matter what they were. She ran her foot up his leg, giggling as he hissed softly when her toes came in contact with the sensitive skin of his sac. "I love you, Jack."

He kissed her before moving to kiss the soft swells of her breasts. She gasped, tangling her fingers further in his hair as he gently took her nipple between his teeth and brushed his tongue over the sensitive nub. When he returned his mouth to hers, she slid her hands down his back, sliding her fingers over the slope of his buttocks, digging her nails into his skin as he moved into her. A moan escaped her throat as her husband moved, pushing further and further into her soft, wet folds; their breathing soon became heavy, their bodies sliding together, a puzzle finally put together.

* * *

When they finally lay among the blankets, sweaty and out of breath, Jack tightened his grip on his wife, tracing patterns upon her skin. Elsa snuggled closer, nuzzling into his chest. "So, am I proper king now?" Elsa lifted her head, meeting his gaze. She giggled, scrunching up her nose.

"No. But I am no longer a proper queen." He laughed, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Good." She cocked her head.

"How is that good?"

"Because I don't want to be an improper king if my queen isn't improper." She smiled softly, leaning down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.


	58. Chapter 58

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: New Prompt:**

_**Heartbreak**_

"Jack?" The howling of the wind outside his study drowned out the soft voice. He, their advisors and Father Frost were discussing the best way to deal with the Spring Colonies- and so far, all he could think of was to invite the president to visit the court, perhaps for a diplomatic tour of the winter realm. "Jack?" The voice was louder now, but he waved it away, lost in debate. "_Jack_." His head snapped up; the others all turned to see Elsa in the doorway, dressed in nothing but her nightgown, gripping the ice of the doorframe.

Immediately, he stood, the advisors and Father Frost following. She looked pale; deathly pale. "Elsa, what is it? What's wrong?" He rushed to her, stopping feet from her as she spoke, tears in her throat.

"I'm in... in condition again." She threw herself into his arms. "What if it happens again?" He wrapped his arms around her, glancing over his shoulder at Father Frost. Sighing softly, he pressed a kiss to her head.

"It'll be okay, Elsa. Everything will be okay."

* * *

She stood in their chamber, completely nude. Having just stepped out of the bath Jack had drawn for her, she now faced the mirror, her long platinum locks hanging in wet curls down her back. Her adjustment having begun, Jack had drawn her a bath before reluctantly leaving her to meet with their advisors. Six days had passed since she'd discovered she was yet again in condition, since she'd run to Jack terrified, and since they'd talked to Midwife Neve, who'd informed them that all they could really do was be cautious, and if anything came up, they would try to deal with it as best they could.

Now though, Elsa turned to the side, studying her reflection in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side, eyes roving over herself in the reflected surface. After a moment, she slid a hand over her belly, Mistress Chilali's words coming back to her from that long ago day when she discovered that she was pregnant with Gwyneira.

_You will show sooner with each subsequent pregnancy._

The seamstress was certainly right. Two days into her new pregnancy, and the young queen could already slide her fingers down the noticeable swell of her midsection. It was clear, if not from the vines on her shoulder, then the swell of her belly that she was once again in condition. She looked to be about four months into her pregnancy.

A sense of dread came over her; what if she bore another son? What if the same that happened with Vetr happened with this baby? What if... She shook her head. No, she wouldn't think like that. But even as she told herself she wouldn't, a tiny part of her mind rebelled. What if she was bound to repeat the birth for the rest of eternity?

The door opened and she quickly grabbed her robe, pulling it on. But when she turned around, it was only Jack. "Hey love. What are you doing here so early? I thought you had a meeting with the advisors?" She reached up, cradling his neck when he got close enough. He said nothing, only pulled her into his arms. "Jack, what is it?" She pulled away. "What's wrong?" He stepped back, and it was then that she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, princess."

"Jack?" He sighed, taking her hand and tugging her gently towards the window seat. "You're scaring me." Once they were seated, he pulled her close.

"I went to Arendelle, to... inform your parents and Anna about... about our little one on the way." He reached out, resting a hand to her belly. "And Anna... Anna told me that... that your parents had left on a ship, for... some reason, she didn't say... and that... their ship had gone down during a storm. They didn't survive. I'm so sorry, princess."

But Elsa didn't hear a word. She met his gaze, tears now sliding down her own cheeks. Her mind seemed to short-circuit as his words finally penetrated her brain. Dead. Her parents... were _dead_. Here she was, a young immortal queen in condition with her fourth child and... and her parents would never get to meet the babe once it was born. She soon did the only thing she could think of- she lashed out, striking him.

_"How can you say that, Jack? How can you? It's not true, it's not-"_ She broke down; he wrapped her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her head and letting her sob.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be traveling in your condition, princess?" She snuggled closer, pulling the blankets of their bed tighter around herself. They lay in bed that night, discussing if they should attend the funerals that were to be held in four months time- for the bodies had yet to be found, brought back to Arendelle and identified. When they'd told the children after dinner what had happened, Snegurka had broken down, screaming and crying; eventually, she'd run to Father Frost, climbing into his lap, sobbing. The fact that she'd pushed Elsa away when she reached out to comfort her cut the young queen deep, but she understood. It had taken a moment for Beira to comprehend what had happened, but once she did, she'd climbed into her father's arms and clung tight to him.

But with the children now safely tucked in bed, Jack turned his attention to, right now, his most important worry- Elsa's condition. Though she could travel, Jack was worried more about the stress of the funeral and how it would impact his wife than the trip. He knew she wanted to go- they were her parents, after all- but he couldn't stop the niggling fear in the back of his mind.

"I'm fine, Jack. Midwife Neve told me I could travel up until the last three months. I am only in my adjustment, Jack."

"And in four months, you will be five months along. Elsa, we can't risk it-" She glared at him.

"I'm going Jack. Anna needs me. And... I need to tell them goodbye. And so do the children. And so do you." She lay her hands on her belly, struggling to stop the tears from falling. "Please, Jack. I have to tell my parents goodbye. _Please_."

He sighed; he didn't like it, but he knew, one way or another, his wife would get her way.


	59. Chapter 59

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: New Prompt:**

_**A Goodbye and a Baby on the Way **_

**I have something special planned for chapter 60.**

_Four Months Later_

The sight of her sister, sitting on her stool, dressed in black, tugged at Elsa's heart. That this visit wasn't for happier occasions, but instead, on the occasion of her parents' funeral, hurt even more. "Anna?"

The princess looked up, hearing the soft whisper; the frost crawled about the floor and walls, and Anna climbed to her feet. She was alone in the Great Hall; all of Arendelle was preparing to bid their king and queen farewell, for a national day of mourning had been called. "Who's there? Elsa?" Anna watched as her sister appeared, Jack and the children by her side. "Elsa!" She rushed towards her sister, throwing her arms around her. Choking back tears, the young queen clung tight to the redhead.

"Oh, Anna!"

Slowly, Anna pulled away at the feel of something beneath her sister's dress. As her gaze drifted down, her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh Elsa!" Gently, she reached out, laying a hand upon the swell of her sister's belly. "When did you find out?"

"Five months ago." Anna's eyes clouded over.

"Oh Elsa, you shouldn't have come. Not in your condition." But Elsa shook her head, taking the younger girl's hands.

"Anna,_ this_ is important. I had to be here; for you and... and to tell them goodbye. And Jack and I..." She glanced behind her at her husband. "We had to let the children tell their grandparents goodbye." Anna nodded, sniffling. "What happened?"

The redhead took a deep breath. "They... left on a trip... told me they would be fine... and... halfway through the trip, a storm hit. The ship sank... everyone onboard..." She stopped, choking out a sob, and Elsa pulled her sister close again. Anna clung to her, and when her sobbing finally calmed, she pulled away. "Oh Elsa, why didn't you tell me?" But then she narrowed her eyes, turning to glare briefly at Jack. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

He blushed, shifting Vetr on his hip. "We had... other things on our mind at the time, Anna." The princess nodded, turning back to her sister.

"Well, come on. Let's get you settled." She slid her arm around her sister's waist as she led them from the hall; the two fell into easy chatter, like they had always been able to do, even as children. Jack and the kids followed.

* * *

The funeral was quiet; attended by all of Arendelle. Everyone in the kingdom was happy to see Elsa and Jack again- they were surprised at how grown up the kids had gotten, and delighted to learn that Elsa was expecting again. Once the funeral was over and the family had returned to the palace, Anna tugged the remainder of her immediate family towards the study, and they settled down to have tea.

"So what happens to Arendelle now?" Both sisters turned to Jack. "I know how things go, but in the Winter Court, death is impossible. When the throne changes hands, it's because Old Man Winter has decided it's time to change the way the court is being run. As for how mortals do it-" Elsa glared at him, but Anna chuckled softly, and Jack relaxed, seeing the tiniest hint of a smile on his sister-in-law's face.

"Here, if the king and queen passed away, the crown would go to the oldest, but..." Anna glanced at her sister. "But since Elsa is now... Queen of the Winter Court, the crown will... will go to me..." She choked on a sob. "I can't do this, Elsa. I can't become queen. I'm not like you, I'm not strong enough-"

"But everyone loves you, Anna. And Mama and Papa's advisors are here; they'll teach you everything you need to know. You will do fine." Elsa told her, taking her hand. Anna met her gaze.

"How do you know, Elsa?"

"Because I know you, Anna."

* * *

It was quiet; Jack had forgotten how beautiful the gardens of Arendelle's palace were. Though they were mortal flowers, prone to living and dying, he knew that the Spring Colonies were responsible for the beauty Arendelle saw every year, just as the court was responsible for the winter weather that graced the kingdom and the world every six months. "Daddy?" He glanced down at Snegurka, who held tight to his hand. Beira and Vetr were playing with Anna in the palace, and Elsa had disappeared.

"What is it, little one?" But she didn't respond, instead, turning and rushing through the garden towards the graveyard at the sound of someone speaking.

"Daddy, come on!" Jack followed, skidding to a stop when he realized who now knelt before the two giant stones with the Norse writing upon them. He grabbed Snegurka's arm, pulling her back and holding a finger to his lips. Father and daughter watched in silence as Elsa, sitting on the ground, legs tucked beneath her, continued to speak.

"... I only wish we'd returned to Arendelle before this... I... Jack and I have something to tell you... we..." She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around her belly. "I'm in condition again... you are going to have another grandchild... I wish you were both here... so you could meet..." She took a deep breath. "Anna's terrified she won't be a good queen. I know she will be. All of Arendelle loves her... she tried getting me to take the throne but... but Jack and I... we already rule the court... Anna will do fine... I know she..."

"Mama?" Elsa turned, startled as Snegurka stepped forward. When she realized who it was and relaxed, she held out a hand. The child rushed to her, settling beside her mother.

"What are you doing out here, little one?" She gently brushed a wayward curl out of her daughter's eyes.

"Daddy and I went for a walk." Elsa glanced over her shoulder as Jack slowly made his way towards them. He settled beside his wife, so that Elsa was between him and their oldest, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"So, did you tell them our good new, princess?" She met his gaze, nodding. "And? Do they approve?" She sighed, caressing her belly.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Maybe Grandmama and Grandpapa will get to meet the baby." Both turned to Snegurka.

"And how would that happen, colleen?" Elsa asked. Snegurka blushed.

"Aren't Grandmama and Grandpapa spirits now? Like us?" Jack nodded. "So... can't they become subjects of the court?" She watched as her parents shared glances.


	60. Chapter 60

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This prompt is MINE:**

**... to Return a Loved One...**

_Five Months Later_

She tried again, one final time. The last time she'd tried the door, it had been locked, and she'd been forced to return to her chamber. She knew that there was someone whom was checking the door, making sure it remained locked. The last time it hadn't been...

The last time she'd been able to leave, to slip out of the darkness she'd been engulfed in for over twenty-five years, and wander the grounds, though she always stayed to the shadows. It had been on this last escape that she'd seen _them_.

The children.

Beautiful, happy children, innocent children, so like her beloved son had once been, before-

And then she'd watched as someone had entered the playroom and they'd rushed to the person- no, people, for it had been a couple. A handsome young man and a beautiful young woman; clearly the children's parents. And when the man had spoken-

He had sounded just like his father, though his voice was gentler, loving, possessing none of the hatred that seemed to lace her husband's.

Her breath caught as the door opened, and slowly, she slipped inside. The room she stood in was beautiful; from what she had gathered, it belonged to a young woman of the court, though she didn't know who. Making sure the door shut behind her, she dropped the tapestry back in place and then slowly made her way from the room. It was bright; she'd spent so much time in the dark, she wasn't used to such...

A shriek, followed by the sound of ice shattering, caused her to turn. A young maid stood before her, mouth open and body shaking. She stepped closer, studying the girl. She knew this young woman, though only vaguely. She had been a child, a toddler really, when she had been a member of the court. In a voice unused for years, she asked,

"Is the... Frost King still upon the throne?"

The young woman shook her head. "N... no."

"Then... who is running the court?" A moment passed, before the maid swallowed,

"A... A new Frost King rules the court now."

"By himself?" She narrowed her eyes. The girl shook her head.

"N... No. There... there is a new... a new Snow Queen upon the throne." She nodded, turning back to look down the hall before moving her gaze back to the girl.

"Take me to the Great Hall."

* * *

She sighed, brushing her fingers over the material of her skirt, gently caressing the mound of her belly. With two weeks left in her pregnancy, Elsa was anxious about the birth- What if she had another son? What if the same thing that happened with Vetr's birth happened again? What if-

Soft giggling interrupted her thoughts, and Elsa turned; Vetr sat with his sisters, giggling and clapping his hands as Snegurka created little dancing snowmen for her siblings to keep them entertained during court. Normally, the children would be in the playroom, away from the long, boring sessions, but as Elsa's time drew closer, they insisted on sitting in on session, wanting to keep an eye on their mother. Elsa softly cleared her throat, and the giggling stopped. All three turned to their mother, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Mama." Snegurka whispered; with a wave of her hand, the snowmen disappeared. Once the laughter had settled down, Elsa turned back to the matter at hand, though, truth be told, she wasn't up for paying any more attention than the children were. Jack glanced at her, and the spark in his eyes told her that he was thinking along the same lines. A soft groan escaped her throat as the baby shifted in her uterus, and she lay a hand on the swell that had taken up residence within her body.

If she was uncomfortable, she could only imagine how the baby felt.

After a moment, she leaned towards her husband. "Jack," He met her gaze, taking her hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"You do know that this is the last child we are having, right?" He chuckled softly, bringing her hand to his lips and brushing a kiss over it.

"Of cour-" But something caught his attention, and he turned from her.

"Jack?" Elsa followed his gaze, but could see nothing, though chatter began to sweep through the court like the sun on a warm winter day. Several courtiers huddled together, talking, but no one moved to allow her to see.

"Mama?" She looked up as the children rushed towards her; Snegurka latched onto her hand, burying her face in her mother's shoulder as she leaned over the arm of the throne.

"What is it, little one? What's wrong?"

"Someone's here." Beira whispered, holding tight to her little brother. "A strange lady-" Jack, who'd only been partially listening to his family, stood, moving away from the throne towards the steps of the dais.

"Jack? Jack, what is it? Jack... what's wrong?" But he shook his head, moving slowly down the steps. As he got closer, the courtiers parted, allowing whomever they were gawking and whispering about through.

* * *

She couldn't believe it; there was no way- absolutely no way. And yet, here he stood, dressed in the regalia of the court, his blue eyes as bright and beautiful as they'd been when he was born. Her breath caught in her throat as she stepped forward, reaching a hand out to brush her fingers against his cheek, before she suddenly pulled back. She couldn't take her eyes off the young man now standing within her line of vision. "Jack? Who... who is it?"

Her gaze moved from the young man before her, back towards the dais- a young woman sat on the throne, three children huddled with her; it was then that she recognized the children she'd seen in the playroom that day. After a moment, the woman stood- with slight difficulty, and made her way towards her husband. She slid her arm though his, taking his hand, the children clinging to her skirt. "Jack, who... who is that?"

She let her gaze wander over the woman; she possessed the same beautiful blue eyes as he did. The woman seemed to be carved from the ice herself, for the beauty she possessed was enough to put the snow and ice of the court to shame and yet... it was softer, gentler. And then her eyes drifted lower, and she realized why. This young woman was in condition; deeply in condition, if the mound beneath the skirt of her gown was an indication. Her belly took up the majority of her small frame; were she to guess, she had another week or so until the birth.

Yes, it was evident that she was very heavy with child.

"Jack? Jack, talk to me. Who is that?" He just squeezed the woman's hand, never taking his eyes off her. In a voice choked with emotion, he whispered,

"It's my... my mother."


	61. Chapter 61

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Session was quickly ended. Jack, worried about the stress this would put on his wife in her condition, so close to birth, sent Elsa back to their chamber, promising he would join her and the children soon. He needed to talk to Father Frost first. Meanwhile, his mother was taken to another chamber where she was taken care of- checked over, cleaned up, given a fresh change of clothes. By the time he finally joined Elsa in their chamber, the shock of his mother returning from... whatever had happened to her... had worn off.

Elsa looked up as Jack slipped into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. She marked her place in her book and set it aside, pushing herself up to rest against the pillows better. Jack quickly rushed to help his wife adjust, settling beside her once she was relaxed. He watched as she ran her hands over her belly, lost in thought. "Is it really her? Your mother?" He met her gaze, his thought process broken. A moment passed before he nodded. "How can you be so sure, Jack?"

"Because I recognize her."

"But the last time you saw her, you were ten-"

"A child knows their mother, Elsa. You of all people should know that." He whispered, reaching out and resting a hand against her belly. She sighed. "Where are the children?"

"In the playroom, with their nannies." He nodded, turning back to his wife.

"Hey, what's wrong, princess?" She swallowed, turning to meet his gaze; tears floated in her eyes.

"It's not fair. I... I lose my parents and... and you..." She shook her head, unable to finish the statement. Jack pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She clung to him, breaking down. He pressed a kiss to her head, humming softly as he let her cry. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about how his mother's surprise return would affect his wife. His blue eyes quickly moved down her body, checking over everything.

"You sure you're okay, princess?" She pulled away and nodded. Gently, he rested a hand against her belly, feeling the baby shift within her. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I... I should have thought of how this would affect-" But he was cut off by a knock at the door. After a moment, it opened, and Father Frost pushed the door open, allowing the woman with him to slip in before he followed. Jack straightened, taking his wife's hand.

"We're sorry to interrupt, Your Majesties-"

"No, it... it's all right, Grandfather." Elsa replied; Jack turned to her. She met his gaze, nodding before giving him a gentle push towards the edge of the bed. She nodded when he turned back to her, and after a moment, he stood, going to the woman. A moment passed, before Father Frost moved around them, helping Elsa from the bed. She joined him seconds later, slipping her hand into his. He just squeezed her hand in response.

Though she was older, he recognized her instantly. The same long hair, the same high cheekbones... unlike the majority of those at court, her hair was as black as a raven's, and her eyes as deep and dark as the sea. She was thin- the dress she wore nearly drowned her- but Jack still recognized her. He choked on a sob. The last time he'd seen her, he'd been ten, and she'd tucked him into bed, hummed a lullaby to him and told him the she loved him before kissing his forehead and slipping out of the room. When he'd woken up the next morning, she'd disappeared. "Where have you been? All these years... where were you?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, glancing at the woman by his side; his wife, obviously, and his queen. "Here. I've been here." Jack shook his head.

"I don't understand. If... if you were here, someone would have seen you-"

"No they wouldn't have."

"So you just... just left? Just decided..."

She shook her head, reaching up and taking his face in her hands, but he pulled away. "No, I could never leave you. I didn't leave voluntarily. Your father-"

He backed up. "So he lied to me, all these years. Told me it was my fault... _where were you_?" She glanced at his wife, taking a deep breath.

"There's a door, behind a tapestry in a bedchamber... it leads to a hallway... that leads to..." She stopped; Jack turned to Elsa, who bit her lip.

"It's... in my bedchamber... but Jack... I didn't know. I found it one night and... I didn't know that's what it was. I... I thought it was just an old, unused part of the palace... I... I'm _sorry_." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pulling her into his arms. He wrapped his wife tight in his grasp, urging her softly to calm down, that it was okay, that he didn't blame her.

* * *

"What's her name?"

"Elsa." She nodded. Father Frost had asked her to join him in the study, to catch her up on everything that had gone on since she'd disappeared. Now, she sat across from her father-in-law, listening as he told her of all the good her son had done in the short time he'd been king, about the young mortal princess that had been tricked into an arranged marriage to her son by her husband, about the three beautiful children they'd created together and the fourth that was on its way...

"Is she good for him?" Father Frost chuckled.

"She's wonderful for him. They love each other deeply. They're good for each other, Marzanna. They're young... but they're learning." She nodded, setting her cup down.

"I have so much to catch up on." She bit her lip, meeting Father Frost's gaze. "Father... what... what happened to my husband?"


	62. Chapter 62

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This Prompt is MINE:**

**... to End a Curse Revealed**

_Two Weeks Later_

She took a deep breath; her labor had started not long before Jack slipped out for session. So far, the pain wasn't so bad that she needed her husband; in fact, when he'd gotten word and rushed back to their chamber, she'd sent him back to the Great Hall, promising that if anything happened she would send someone for him. Now though, she sat on the birthing stool, leaning back against the side of their bed, struggling to get her breathing under control. "Helena!" The young maid rushed to her mistress, kneeling beside her. "Fetch the midwife... but don't tell my husband... he has... too much on his mind... he doesn't need this too."

"But Miss-" Elsa shook her head.

"Women have been birthing for millennia, Helena. When I need my husband, I'll send for him." The young maid nodded, heading for the door. She pulled it open, only to bump into Jack's mother. It had taken two weeks, but Marzanna had finally settled back into life at court, though she kept a relatively quiet existence. And she had taken a liking to Elsa; perhaps because she could see so much of herself in the young queen. She bit her lip.

"Your Majesty, I-" Helena quickly bobbed into a curtsy, but Marzanna just nodded, glancing around her.

"I was... wondering if I could speak with my daughter-in-law." Helena glanced back at the young woman, who nodded. Silently, she stepped aside, allowing the older woman entrance, before rushing off to fetch the midwife. Once inside, Marzanna shut the door and turned to her daughter-in-law. "I believe I picked the wrong time to call on you, I'm sorry." Elsa waved her words away, leaning forward, arms around her belly. "How long?" Elsa's head snapped up.

"What?"

"How long since your pains started?" The younger woman released a slow breath, shutting her eyes and leaning back.

"This morning... not long after I awoke..." She bit her lip, whimpering softly. It was then that she felt small hands working on her shoulders.

"Sit up." A moment passed before she did as told; Marzanna slipped behind her to perch on the edge of the bed, working on the knots within her daughter-in-law's shoulders.

"Thank you." The former queen nodded.

"This is your fourth?" Elsa nodded, breath catching as another contraction caught her in its grip. "You and my son are lucky. I would have loved a palace full of children. But Jack... Jack was my only child..."

"Why?" Elsa swallowed thickly. "Why didn't you have more?" Marzanna stopped her work.

"Because I nearly lost my mind giving birth to him." Slowly, Elsa turned to meet the older woman's gaze.

"You... you nearly..." She nodded. "Did he not... come?"

"No. And whenever Midwife _Neve_ tried to help, it just got worse. I ended up birthing my son alone... it was bloody... and so painful... are you okay?" Elsa met her gaze.

"It... it happened with me, too... with... with our son..." But before she could say anything else, Helena returned with the midwife in tow.

* * *

Jack looked up to see Father Frost make his way towards him. He'd ended session early, worried about his wife, and was on the way back to their chamber-

"We need to talk, Jack."

"Can we talk later, Grandfather? Elsa's time-"

"I know. That's what we need to discuss." The older man bit his lip. "Actually, your mother and I have something we need to tell you." He looked around.

"All right. Where is my mother?" But before anything else could be said, a scream ripped through the hallway, and Jack dashed off towards their chamber. He skidded to halt as the door burst open and Midwife _Neve_ and his mother scrambled out of the room. "Elsa!"

"No, Your Majesty, she doesn't want anyone else in there with her!"

"She's my wife!" But as he stepped into the room, he was pushed back thanks to a blast of ice. The last glance he caught of his wife was the sight of blood pooling around her feet before the door slammed shut. He immediately turned on the midwife. "What did you do?" He grabbed her shoulders. _"What the Hell did you say to her?"_

"She is birthing another son, Your Majesty!" The woman replied. Jack tightened his grip on her.

_"What? How could you not tell us? Not warn us!"_

"Jack!" The next thing he knew, he was thrown back, sprawled on the floor. When he looked up next, it was to his mother standing over him. "It's not Midwife _Neve_'s fault. That's what your grandfather has been trying to tell you." He struggled to his feet.

"Then whose fault is it, _Mother_?" He spat.

Marzanna took a deep breath, tears in her eyes. "Mine."


End file.
